A Fogueira das Paixões 3: FLASHBACK
by Daniel Diggory
Summary: É preciso recordar o passado para ter futuro... Última aventura das Encalhadas.
1. Vácuo

**A Fogueira das Paixões 3:**

**FLASHBACK**

* * *

_É preciso recordar o passado para ter futuro..._

* * *

_Siga a página da fic no Facebook, pesquise por: A Fogueira das Paixões_

_Siga o autor no twitter: DanielDiggory_

**BLOG DA FIC "A Fogueira das Paixões": WWW . AFOGUEIRADASPAIXOES . BLOGSPOT . COM**

**-Fic não recomendada para menores de 18 anos.**

- **FLASHBACK é a terceira e última parte da trilogia "A Fogueira das Paixões", precedida por "A Fogueira das Paixões" e "A Fogueira das Paixões 2: REFLEXOS", ambas disponíveis neste site.**

* * *

**RELEMBRANDO A CONCLUSÃO DE "A Fogueira das Paixões 2: REFLEXOS":**

_No final de "A Fogueira das Paixões 2: REFLEXOS", Hermione Granger, Alone Bernard, Joyce Meadowes, Serena Bennet e Lanísia Burns, As Encalhadas, colocaram um fim na Magia do Aprisionamento. As respectivas qualidades foram recuperadas e Ted Bacon foi destruído pelo ritual. O último frasco não precisava ser aberto, uma vez que Ted já despencava das vigas do celeiro para a morte, porém Adam Parker, o acompanhante de Alone, desarrolhou o frasco, fazendo com que o fim de Ted fosse acompanhado pelo retorno e libertação de Kleiton._

_Livre do Mundo dos Espelhos, Kleiton deu início a um processo de reversão do tempo, que fez com que Augusto e Celine retrocedessem dezesseis anos de suas vidas – o mundo, para os três, retornou ao momento exato em que Kleiton foi aprisionado no espelho. Sabendo que Kleiton irá estudar em Hogwarts, Augusto avisou para Celine, ainda no esconderijo da Torre Astral, que os dois retornariam para o oitavo ano na escola de magia, devidamente disfarçados. O disfarce é necessário apesar de Augusto ter sido inocentado das acusações de estupro que lhe cabiam após a confissão de Aaron Raccer, confissão que foi forjada por Marjorie antes de arremessar o rapaz da torre da Estação de Hogsmeade._

_Lanísia não entende porque Augusto continua escondido, mas ele precisa manter-se em oculto devido à sua carreira como professor ficar maculada pelo seu caso amoroso com a estudante, fato que contraria os regulamentos de Hogwarts. No final de Reflexos, a Encalhada sofria com o silêncio de seu grande amor._

_Hermione fez as pazes com Rony depois que o garoto escutou uma conversa do Nêmeses, o grupo de Marjorie, tramando as suas maldades. Rony, no entanto, continua namorando Marjorie, agindo como um espião para as Encalhadas. Serena foi alvo de uma armação de Draco Malfoy e colocou no dedo um Anel do Vínculo Eterno; se rejeitar o rapaz, o anel deve cair a qualquer momento, porém, se manter relações com ele, ficará casada com Draco para sempre. O anel não permite que Serena tenha contato físico com outro homem, o que entristeceu a jovem e Lewis num momento crucial em que descobriram que não eram irmãos._

_Alone esbofeteou Adam após a abertura do último frasco e cortou relações com ele. Joyce iniciou um relacionamento aberto com Juca, pensando em conquistar o astro pop Axel Carver, mas arrependeu-se ao ver que Juca começou a fazer o maior sucesso com as garotas. Ela convenceu Axel a estudar em Hogwarts ao avisar que Jennifer Star também estudaria na escola._

_A terceira e última parte dessa história começa nas férias entre os anos letivos, no mês de agosto..._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**Vácuo**

-Serena Bennet Malfoy?

-É horrível, não acha?

Serena e Lewis conversavam na Mansão Bennet. Era a segunda semana das férias de verão e o rapaz acabara de chegar. Retirara o tampão que cobria o olho ferido pelo caco de vidro; o tratamento feito com medibruxos não fez com que Lewis recuperasse a visão, mas garantiu que a única mudança no globo ocular fosse uma cor mais esbranquiçada que agora recobria a íris.

O rapaz segurava a certidão do casamento de Serena e Draco, assinada por um funcionário da Seção de Registros do Ministério da Magia.

-Mas não vai durar muito tempo, sabe... Olha só, a pedra está bem mais feinha. A qualquer momento o encanto do anel será quebrado, Lewis.

-Tentou conversar com o membro da Seção de Registros pra alterar isso?

-Sim, mas não teve jeito. Ele diz que, se realmente fui enganada, a qualquer momento vou me livrar do anel. Assim que ele despencar, posso anular o casamento sem empecilhos. Mas foi bem irritante... Ai, Draco ficava rindo da minha cara _o tempo todo!_

-Parece que sempre há um obstáculo entre nós dois, não é? – indagou Lewis.

-Se parar pra pensar, esse é o mais simples entre todos eles.

-Quando nos apaixonamos, não podíamos simplesmente seguir em frente e assumir um namoro sério porque minha mãe a detestava por ser filha do meu pai... o cara que a enganou em nome de um boletim estrelado em Hogwarts. E depois... depois foi uma mentira dela, que garantia que éramos irmãos, e impossibilitava o nosso envolvimento... Pelo menos diante dos olhos dos outros, porque nossa atração foi forte demais para resistir.

-Graças às minhas atitudes, não é mesmo? Ah, te acorrentava numa cama e pegava à força, mas você seria meu de qualquer maneira.

-Dona Frieda... Sempre a dona Frieda Lambert...

Serena aconchegou-se ainda mais ao peitoral dele. Lewis mexeu em seus cabelos.

-Estão crescendo... Cansou do cabelo curto?

-Ah, sim. Estou com saudades da minha cabeleira comprida e platinada. Acho que deixarei crescer e colocarei uma franja... – ela riu. – Você não existe _mesmo_... Sabe quantas garotas nesse mundo têm o privilégio de namorar um cara que repara nessas pequenas mudanças?

-Mas eu conheço tudo em você. Vejamos... já foi de paquera para ficante, depois namorada, em seguida irmã e agora é a _amante..._

O sorriso de Serena encolheu.

-Amante?

-Eu estou ou não com uma mulher casada?

Irritada, Serena levantou-se e cruzou a varanda, dando um tapa na coruja ornamentada sobre a porta, que sacudiu nas estruturas. Ela bateu a porta telada e teve tempo de atravessar a cozinha e a sala antes de Lewis alcançá-la nos degraus da ampla escadaria.

-Serena, eu não quis te ofender...

-Desculpe, não é nada com você. Eu só acho que não precisamos ficar remoendo a situação. Já será ruim o suficiente quando precisarmos conviver todos os dias com o Draco em Hogwarts. Eu não queria estragar minhas férias pensando no Anel da Escravidão Eterna.

-Anel do Vínculo Eterno – corrigiu Lewis.

-Querido, _nunca corrija uma mulher irritada_ – Serena ensinou sacudindo um dedo diante do rosto de Lewis, que nem se importou com a lição; agarrou-a pela cintura fina, que, por baixo da camiseta, se acomodou aos contornos de suas mãos, ergueu-a no ar e depois a puxou para um abraço.

Lewis tateou pelas costas, tocando a saia jeans, sentindo a forma do corpo esguio de Serena, suas curvas singelas e delicadas. Seu corpo inflamou-se com a vontade quase incontrolável de descer a mão ainda mais, tocar a pele clara das coxas, sentir com os lábios a suavidade de todo aquele corpo...

-Nossa, como é difícil resistir... – ele ofegou próximo aos lábios dela. – Sua boca, assim, tão perto... – Lewis lambeu os próprios lábios. Afastou uma mecha de cabelo louro do lábio dela, tomando a cautela de não roçar a pele do rosto. – Seus lábios são tão... carnudos e estão molhadinhos... – Lewis recuou, esfregando os olhos. – Não posso lidar com isso.

-Claro que pode. No Expresso demos um jeito...

-Serena, aquele jeito eu conheço desde a minha adolescência e perdeu _um bocado da graça _desde que fomos para a cama pela primeira vez.

-Tá bom que na adolescência você também tinha como musa inspiradora para seu "prazer solitário" uma garota de corpo violão totalmente nua.

-Nem _parcialmente _nua – riu Lewis. – Eu te amo, lourinha.

-Eu também amo você, gatinho. E saiba que pra mim é igualmente tortuoso ver o efeito desse abraço e não poder pegar – ela olhou de soslaio para a virilha dele.

-Por favor, não pegue. Um choque daqueles do seu anel no "camarada" aqui e nem seu corpinho violão dará jeito nele. E quando isso acontecer... ah, meu chapa, nenhum feitiço poderá consertá-lo, porque você é aquela por quem o meu corpo inteiro não para de delirar.

-Hum... eu o pegaria pela mão, se pudesse, mas, como não é possível, peço que me acompanhe até o quarto.

-Isso é um pedido? – disse Lewis, rindo, seguindo a garota escada acima.

No patamar, Serena olhou para ele e percorreu o corredor forrado de carpete vermelho olhando para o rapaz, cuja camisa social ficara amarrotada após o abraço apertado e os cabelos claros ligeiramente despenteados.

-Trouxe alguns elementos para apimentar a nossa relação à distância.

-E posso saber quais são?

-Ainda não, apressadinho... – ela alcançou a porta do quarto e, erguendo um pezinho no ar, flexionou os dedos e deu um subidinha na saia. – Uma dica: a estimulação será recíproca.

Ela entrou no quarto às pressas antes que ele a alcançasse; Lewis já desabotoava a camisa, respirando aceleradamente.

O dormitório luxuoso reluzia em ouro por todos os cantos; as paredes douradas acentuavam o fulgor, bem como a cama ornamentada com colunas que subiam ao teto. Estava desarrumada, coberta com um lençol branco e inúmeras almofadas.

Serena recuava na direção da cama, de costas, olhos fixos em Lewis, enquanto tirava a camiseta e exibia o sutiã preto, num belo contraste com sua pele clara. A visão dos seios pequeninos e arredondados da jovem atiçou a libido de Lewis.

-Então haverá uma troca – Lewis esqueceu a camisa e passou ao zíper da calça, descendo a braguilha. – Eu me toco enquanto você toca em si mesma, um oferecendo prazer ao outro, é assim?

Serena apenas sorriu, provocante, encolhendo as pernas e tirando a calcinha por baixo da saia.

Lewis curvou o corpo para obter alguma visão privilegiada, enquanto Serena já tinha a sua – lançou um olhar lânguido à intimidade de Lewis na abertura da calça e jogou a calcinha na direção dele.

Sentada sobre os lençóis, foi impulsionando o corpo para trás, as pernas abertas propositalmente.

-Tenho uma surpresa para você – ela disse enquanto seu corpo chegava cada vez mais perto da cabeceira toda moldada com folhas e flores de diversos tamanhos, todos os detalhes delicadamente feitos a ouro. No último impulso para ficar mais a vontade na cama, sua mão encontrou uma forma abaixo do lençol ao seu lado, abaixo de uma das almofadas. Serena apertou bem e percebeu que era uma panturrilha, ao mesmo tempo em que uma voz masculina gritou:

-Eu! – Draco afastou o lençol, arremessando várias almofadas no chão do quarto.

-Não! – exclamou Serena, surpresa e irritada, notando que o rapaz estava sem camisa.

-Draco Malfoy... – Lewis cuspiu o nome, enojado. – O que faz aqui?

-Serena não contou? – Draco franziu a testa, depois olhou para a garota. – Oh, querida, era surpresa, não é? Devia ter seguido a minha ideia, diminuiria o baque se ele soubesse com antecedência, haveria certa... ãh... _preparação._

Serena fitava-o boquiaberta.

-Eu nem sei porque você está aqui! – ralhou com Draco, depois olhou para Lewis, que permanecia imóvel. – Isso é um absurdo, eu nem...

-É, eu também achei absurdo, sabe, Lewis, mas Serena teimou que você ia topar – disparou Draco, arrastando o resto dos lençóis.

-Oh, você está nu – observou Serena, virando o rosto.

-Claro! Não conheço outra forma de fazermos amor... Saca a ideia, Lewis? O lance é o seguinte: eu e Serena na cama, fazendo tudo o que ela não pode fazer com você... exemplo, ela pode tranquilamente acariciar o meu peitoral... – ele puxou a mão de Serena e a largou, espalmada, sobre o peito dele.

Serena afastou imediatamente:

-Como ousa? Ai, droga, _cobre isso!_ – ela virou o rosto outra vez, tentando evitar a visão das intimidades do rapaz.

-Assim, nós fazemos de tudo aqui, e você assiste enquanto se estimula sozinho com a mão... Não é nenhuma novidade, tem gente que _paga _pra assistir essas coisas,_ voyeurismo_, sabe? E os trouxas, veja, os trouxas _comercializam _cenas do tipo. Você tem a vantagem do ao vivo e eu estarei com a Serena, essa lindeza de garota que você tanto ama e deseja. O lance é captar as delícias da imagem e usar a imaginação... Ei, Lewis, o que tá fazendo, vai embora? Serena, ele vai embora! – Draco apontou; Serena, que ergueu o olhar pra encarar Lewis, deu um tapa na mão dele.

-Sabe que é tudo mentira, não é? Esse... esse idiota está mentindo!

-Você foi bem clara enquanto subíamos que seria um momento diferente daquele que tivemos no Expresso de Hogwarts – replicou Lewis. – Só não imaginava que a diferença seria a presença de um acompanhante ao seu lado, ainda mais esse... _patife..._

-Já começamos com os xingamentos? – indagou Draco. – Achei que os palavrões ficariam para o meio do "processo".

-Não enche, Draco! – gritou Serena, saltando da cama e aproximando-se de Lewis. – Lewis, não dê ouvidos a ele.

-Me deixa em paz, Serena. Pode consumar o seu casamento aí com ele. Só não me obriguem a assistir. Como pôde conceber que eu ia me excitar vendo isso...

-Bom, temos corpos lindos – disse Draco, exibindo os bíceps.

-Eu não sei o que o Draco está fazendo aqui, a minha ideia era apenas fazer um strip e atingir o clímax enquanto você olhasse pra mim...

-Garanto prazeres múltiplos pra ela, Lewis, tem certeza de que não quer ouvir? O som já vai propiciar o maior barato... Aaaaah! – ele gritou vendo Serena se aproximar, irada, para encher-lhe o corpo de tapas.

-Seu idiota, mesquinho, eu _odeio você!_

Draco aproveitou a aproximação para agarrá-la e virá-la na cama; Serena deu um gritinho, mas com a desenvoltura de Draco viu-se abaixo do corpo dele num instante.

-Isso, meu bem, vamos começar, assim o Lewis já vê o quanto é bom e fica por aqui...

-Me solta, Draco!

-Oh, isso, meu bem, seja ousada, pode tocar, sou todo seu... – ele movia o quadril falsamente.

-Droga, Lewis, me ajuda, pô...

Draco a beliscou nos braços.

-Aaaai... Aiii...

-Isso, geme mais, Serena... Oh...

-Nada disso... – mas Draco arranhou o punho dela, provocando outro grito. – AAAAI... Louro duma figa, eu te esgano...

Ainda movendo os quadris para dar movimento sob os lençóis, Draco olhou para trás. Lewis tinha desaparecido.

-Acho que teremos que consumar o casório sem plateia – disse ele, olhando para Serena e recebendo, de pronto, um soco no nariz; Draco rolou para o outro lado da cama, segurando o nariz ferido.

-Droga, respingando sangue no meu lençol, isso vai dar trabalho pros elfos – lamentou-se Serena. – Quer saber, to nem ligando, você mereceu – saltou da cama e correu para a porta. – Lewis! LEWIS! Droga... nessa altura ele já deve ter desaparatado... – olhou desalentada para o quarto.

Draco Malfoy apertava o nariz ensanguentado, mas ria copiosamente.

-Eu odeio você, Draco! Mais do que nunca! – olhou para o anel. – Essa droga devia cair _agora,_ porque nunca o odiei tanto em toda a minha vida! – ficou parada de costas para a cama, de frente para a penteadeira encostada à parede do dormitório.

-Bom, vai ver que tocar no meu peito e ficar embaixo do meu corpo nu a tenha perturbado o suficiente para manter o anel aí – Draco sorriu, presunçoso.

-Lewis nunca vai me perdoar – disse Serena, ignorando a petulância do "marido". – Vai pensar horrores a respeito do que aconteceu depois que ele saiu, sempre foi pessimista ao extremo.

-Pare de se preocupar com Lewis! Aproveite e pule aqui na cama!

Serena permaneceu parada, de costas, com os braços cruzados, batendo os pés. Draco, então, levantou-se e aproximou-se sem que ela notasse. Quando se deu conta, Draco já a segurava pelo pulso e a virava de frente para ele.

-Não é todo dia que se tem a sorte de estar casada com Draco Malfoy.

Serena, mesmo contra a vontade, espiou o corpo dele e ergueu a mão para afastá-lo:

-Fique longe...

No movimento da mão, a pedra azul do Anel do Vínculo Eterno emitiu um brilho acentuado.

-Opa, opa, o que foi isso? – perguntou Draco, sorrindo.

-Nada...

-É impressão minha ou essa pedra brilhou só por estarmos juntinhos?

-Impressão sua. Foi efeito da luz, só isso... – Serena caminhou na direção da porta e, protegendo a mão, espiou o anel; inexplicavelmente, a pedra azulada estava mais brilhante, mas ela não deixaria que Draco tivesse a certeza disso, mas de _modo algum._ – Sei que não tenho escolha a não ser aceitá-lo aqui na mansão, o que é meu, é seu, e vice-versa, mas não quero dividir a mesma cama com você. Portanto, queira, por favor, vestir alguma coisa e se retirar do meu quarto antes que...

Era impossível saber o que foi dito depois.

Aqui começa o vácuo na memória de Serena Bennet.

* * *

Hermione entrou na casa de chá de Madame Puddifoot em meio à nuvem de vapores habitual. Estava com o cabelo preso, trajando um longo vestido florido e calçando uma delicada sapatilha.

Rony acenou de uma mesa num canto e ela, com dificuldade, abriu caminho entre os poucos casais que se beijavam nas mesas ao redor. Ela curvou-se para Rony e, seguindo o grudar de lábios circundante, beijou-o ardentemente, aplicando-lhe uma mordidinha no pescoço antes de afastar-se.

Ela riu, acomodando-se defronte a ele enquanto Rony esfregava a nuca.

-O que eu digo pra Marjorie se ela me perguntar quem deixou esse chupão?

-Bom, diga que ela fez isso e nem se deu conta – ela segurou a mão dele por cima da mesa. – E então, como está?

-Não vou dizer que está ótimo, mas compensa quando eu penso que poderemos destruir o grupo dela com essa farsa... – e parou de falar, pois Madame Puddifoot se aproximava ansiosa com um bloquinho na mão. – O que quer Mione?

-Uma xícara de chocolate quente, por favor.

-Duas – incrementou Rony.

A bruxa afastou-se, o traseiro corpulento esbarrando na nuca de um rapaz sentado a quatro mesas de Rony e Mione; o casal irritadiço pela interrupção olhou feio para Madame Puddifoot.

-Tem certeza de que essa foi uma boa ideia? – perguntou Rony.

-Madame Puddifoot?

-Não... Hogsmeade – Rony fez um gesto amplo com as mãos. – Eu e você... encontro secreto... bem _aqui_, perto de Hogwarts! Quero dizer, a chance de sermos vistos é grande demais, não acha?

-Durante o ano letivo, sim, mas não nas férias. Rony, qual dos nossos colegas vai querer se aproximar de Hogwarts durante o verão? Estar em Hogsmeade significa ver o castelo à distância. Alunos em férias não chegam nem perto das escolas, querem esquecer tudo o que lembre o local em que estudam, com a gente mesmo é assim, não é? Confie em mim: não há local mais seguro no momento. E você replicou todas as minhas ideias de lugares confinados...

-Claro, eu queria um encontro como qualquer casal de namorados – beijou-lhe a mão. – Embora, presumo que o Nêmeses esteja entre os assuntos que vamos conversar.

-Está coberto de razão... Oh, obrigada, Madame Puddifoot. Suas xícaras são lindas – Mione pegou a sua pela alça e bebericou o chocolate quente com cuidado. A xícara de cerâmica era ornamentada com motivos florais, sombras de flores pinceladas em tons de rosa e azul. Ela apoiou a xícara no pires e só então notou a expressão divertida no rosto de Rony. – O que foi?

-Estou muito mais admirado com o sabor do chocolate, a xícara é mero detalhe! Vocês reparam em _cada coisa..._

-Mas são lindas mesmo! – exclamou Mione. – E pode se preparar, vou querer um jogo de chá igualzinho para o nosso futuro lar. Agora me conte sobre o Nêmeses.

-Já?

-Vamos começar pela parte chata para nos livrarmos logo dela!

-Tudo bem... – ele largou a xícara e virou-se para o espaldar da cadeira; Mione só reparou na mochila quando ele a ergueu pelas alças e a passou para o colo após não encontrar espaço na mesinha do estabelecimento. Muito sério, Rony relatou. – Conforme expliquei na carta, sempre que posso durmo na casa da mãe adotiva da Marjorie para tentar descobrir o que ela e o grupo estão planejando. Jill Crane continua internada num hospital, portanto só a Marjorie está morando lá.

-É, eu já sei... Passe para as novidades.

-Fiquei no total cinco noites por lá e os integrantes do Nêmeses apareceram em quatro delas, o que significa que estão se reunindo quase diariamente. É sempre o mesmo esquema: Draco, Robbie e Afonso chegam, Marjorie me despacha pro quarto dizendo que é uma reunião entre amigos e o quarteto se fecha no porão da casa.

-E eles demoram por lá?

-Puxa, _e como._ Duas, três horas...

-Você conseguiu ouvir alguma coisa? Sei lá... grudou o ouvido na porta do porão? Usou Orelhas Extensíveis? São realmente úteis e uma pechincha na Gemialidades Weasley, e você tem desconto por lá...

-Claro que eu tentei escutar... tenho sim um estoque de Orelhas Extensíveis, mas Jorge diminuiu meu desconto para cinco por cento, _pode?_ De qualquer modo, elas não funcionaram. Todas as tentativas foram frustradas. Da última vez ouvi Marjorie lançando _Abaffiato _e barrando o escape do som... Depois do feitiço não ouvia nem o zumbido de uma mosca dentro do porão.

Hermione deu um tapa de frustração na mesa; as xícaras estremeceram; a dela tremeu tanto que uma pequenina poça de chocolate formou-se em volta do pires.

-Isso não pode continuar! O Nêmeses tramando em segredo, planejando tudo com cuidado e nós sem termos a mínima ideia do que farão... Já tentou reclamar com a Marjorie? Forçá-la a mudar o esconderijo?

Rony deu uma golada no chocolate quente e ao baixar a xícara estava com espuma marrom em volta dos lábios.

-Eu tentei. Disse que não era certo a minha namorada ficar trancada num porão escuro junto com três homens. Ainda falei que a minha experiência nesse campo não era _tão boa..._ Você lembra, você e os dois jogadores de quadribol no vestiário...

-Difícil esquecer, eles estavam dentro de mim... – Mione mexeu-se desconfortavelmente na cadeira.

-Pois é... Aí a Marjorie disse que sentir ciúmes era bobagem. Lembrou que Robbie não gosta de garotas e que Draco está casado com Serena.

-E Afonso?

-Disse que os outros dois não ficariam parados assistindo uma suposta pegação dela e de Afonso. Isso já provava que não estava rolando sacanagem lá embaixo.

-Então você não descobriu nada?

-Errado – ele deu pancadinhas na mochila. – Ontem eles receberam uma visita inesperada.

-De quem?

-Kleiton Huggins.

Hermione ficou boquiaberta.

-É, foi essa a mesma reação do Nêmeses. Queixos caídos, olhos esbugalhados, tensão... Mas o evento inesperado deixou-os distraídos o suficiente para largarem a porta do porão aberta enquanto conversavam com Kleiton na sala. Eu desci pela cozinha, adentrei o corredor e me esgueirei para dentro do porão.

-Descobriu quais são os planos deles! Encontrou projetos, algo do tipo?

-Não, não tive muito tempo! Mas encontrei algo interessante sobre a mesa... – ele disse, puxando o zíper da mochila com um sorriso no rosto.

-E o que é isso?

Rony terminou de abrir a mochila e retirou do interior um volume encadernado em couro, com o brasão de Hogwarts na capa.

-_Anuário de 1956?_ – indagou Hermione, puxando o anuário das mãos dele. Abriu-o e viu as tradicionais imagens de estudantes, movendo-se enquanto sorriam ou acenavam, dispostos por Casas e turmas. – Rony... como eles conseguiram pôr as mãos nisso? Oh, você foi _maluco_, não devia ter tirado do porão, eles na certa vão perceber que algo assim desapareceu!

-Talvez não tão depressa. Havia dezenas desses por lá.

Mione ergueu os olhos.

-Havia tantos anuários assim?

-Hum-hum. _Vários. _Alguns tão ou mais antigos quanto este.

-Que estranho... – Hermione folheava o anuário à procura de algo incomum, talvez um pedaço de pergaminho revelador oculto entre as páginas. Mas o único padrão incomum que encontrou estava bem à vista. – Rony, algumas pessoas fotografadas foram circuladas, reparou nisso?

-Sim. Eles estavam fazendo isso em todos os anuários. Esse era um dos que estavam fechados já, então acho que tinham terminado de mexer nele. Mas eles pousaram as penas de qualquer jeito sobre os anuários que estavam abertos sobre a mesa, e neles também estavam circulando alguns dos retratados.

-_Por que_ eles fariam isso? Será que estão procurando alguém?

-É possível... Embora curioso. Não havia uma ordem aleatória entre os anuários, sabe? Ao lado do anuário de 1980 estava o de 1930, e este sobre o de 1964... ou 63? Enfim, da _década de 60..._

Hermione passava os olhos pelas pessoas circuladas. Eram de ambos os sexos; em algumas páginas não havia nenhuma envolta em círculo, em outras todos os estudantes foram destacados.

-Esses jovens chamaram a atenção do Nêmeses por algum motivo... Mas qual seria?

A porta da casa de chá tilintou suavemente quando foi aberta para admitir um novo casal. Hermione ergueu o rosto, distraída; olhou e, rapidamente, voltou a esconder-se atrás do anuário aberto.

-Ferrou... – murmurou, assustada.

-Ãh, o que...? – Rony fez menção de virar-se, mas Mione agarrou o pulso dele com força.

-Não olhe agora! Robbie Greenwood acabou de entrar acompanhado!

-R-Robbie? O do Nêmeses?

-Sim!

Mione espiou por cima do anuário e viu Robbie, com os costumeiros cabelos claros e cheios presos por uma tiara e usando uma camiseta cinza de manga curta e jeans, dirigir-se a uma mesinha do lado oposto. Sentou-se na cadeira que ficava de costas para os dois, e o homem de barbicha que o acompanhava, mesmo através da fumaceira do estabelecimento, tinha o rosto desconhecido, não representando uma ameaça – e, de qualquer forma, não manifestava qualquer interesse pelo que acontecia ao redor – para ele, que não os conhecia, Rony e Hermione deveriam formar um casal como qualquer outro que estava no local.

-Pensei que nenhum aluno de Hogwarts se aproximasse da Madame Puddifoot! – comentou Rony.

-Eu sei. Mas como poderia saber que ele tinha um encontro com um funcionário da Loja de Penas Escriba?

-Como sabe que o cara trabalha lá?

-Está com o uniforme de funcionário, marrom e com a pena bordada no peito, mas isso não importa! Temos que sair _imediatamente_, pelo menos um de nós dois.

-Eu não ficarei aqui sozinho – falou Rony. – Parecerá que tomei um bolo!

-Não seja ridículo, Rony! Tome aqui o anuário... Devolva isso antes que os Nêmeses percebam que um dos anuários sumiu e veja se consegue descobrir mais alguma coisa – ela terminou o chocolate já frio com uma careta e pegou a bolsa, passando a alça pelo ombro. – Marcamos para...

-Não, você não vai! – sussurrou Rony, irritado, olhando preocupado por cima do ombro.

-Sua boca está suja de chocolate – ela disse, rindo e limpando com os próprios lábios. – Escute, tolinho, não há problema algum em não sairmos juntos! Eu simplesmente precisei ir embora, não há nada constrangedor nisso!

-Casal apaixonado que se preze sai junto! – teimou Rony, guardando o anuário na mochila.

-Enquanto você se preocupa com isso, corremos o risco de sermos descobertos pelo amiguinho da Marjorie! Quer queira, quer não, estou indo e _sozinha!_

-Por que não podemos ir juntos?

-Porque a porta vai tilintar quando sairmos e Robbie pode olhar... Ah, _Rony_, eu estou indo... – e levantou-se.

Mas antes que Hermione desse o primeiro passo, ela viu Madame Puddifoot curvando-se para falar com Robbie e seu acompanhante, segurando um bule de chá, e esbarrando o traseiro em uma mulher de meia-idade que, naquele momento, levava uma xícara fumegante aos lábios.

Mione percebeu o que aconteceria uma fração de segundo antes.

Com o golpe recebido na nuca pelo traseiro volumoso, a mulher de meia-idade engasgou-se, largando a xícara, que rodopiou no ar e estilhaçou-se no chão; Madame Puddifoot, surpresa, girou o corpo impetuosamente para ver o que acontecia e entortou o bule que segurava; pelo bico do bule, uma torrente de chá quente caiu sobre a frente da camisa de Robbie, que se levantou de uma vez, gritando.

Bastava uma leve torção de pescoço para ele olhar diretamente para Hermione e, ao mesmo tempo, para o rapaz ruivo diante dela.

E foi a imagem que Hermione guardou: Madame Puddifoot cheia de culpa, enquanto Robbie sacudia a camisa que desprendia fios de vapor, ela sem ação, tanto quanto Rony.

Se Robbie olhou ou não para os dois, era impossível recordar.

Aqui começa o vácuo na memória de Hermione Granger.

* * *

Lanísia deu uma última volta diante do espelho. Vestia um short bege claro, uma blusa tomara que caia de cor pérola, e por cima, uma leve jaqueta de manga longa na mesma tonalidade do short, embora fosse estampada por bolinhas marrom claro.

Saía do quarto quando vislumbrou um feixe de luz avermelhada; Lanísia só teve tempo de se agachar para evitar o feitiço, que explodiu de encontro à parede. A garota tropeçou nos próprios pés e, mais preocupada em pegar a varinha na bolsa do que manter-se em pé, ia caindo de borco no chão, não fossem os braços que a seguraram antes da queda.

-Oh, obrigada... – ela agradeceu ao rapaz alto e moreno, que usava vestes sem manga, registrando em seguida a varinha do estranho próxima ao seu rosto, o que a fez perceber de imediato que fora salva pelo bruxo que havia disparado o feitiço.

Lanísia pôs-se a berrar, enquanto tentava se desvencilhar do abraço dele.

-Calma, calminha, não vou lhe fazer mal – insistiu o bruxo.

-Como não? Acabou de disparar um feitiço em mim, seu doido! – ela afastou-se dele com a varinha em prontidão. – Quem é você? Desembucha! O que quer? Quem o mandou aqui? Marjorie? Rebecca?

-Não sei quem são essas duas, eu apenas fui chamado para restaurar o papel de parede da casa – disse o bruxo, olhando do rosto de Lanísia para a ponta da varinha.

-Mesmo? – Lanísia olhou por cima do ombro rapidamente. – Hum, realmente o papel estava um tanto descascado e agora está perfeito! Parabéns pelo ótimo trabalho e... Aaaaaah! – ela se agachou rapidamente diante do facho luminoso de outro feitiço, que cruzou o corredor e chocou-se contra o candeeiro sobre a sua cabeça.

Ao olhar para o alto, Lanísia viu o candeeiro mover-se de um lado para o outro, com uma pequenina chama dentro dele e um bruxo ruivo, alto e forte, parado na ponta do corredor, segurando a varinha.

-Quem é você?

-Sou Bruce Talbot, tenho vinte anos, sou do signo de Sagitário...

-Isso aqui não é uma apresentação formal, amigo, não quando você quase chamuscou minha cabeça! O que faz aqui?

-Sua mãe me contratou para acender os candeeiros todas as noites...

-O quê?

-Valeria Burns, foi ela quem me chamou também – disse o bruxo moreno que restaurara o papel de parede. E, virando-se para o ruivo, alertou: – Ei, tem que pegar mais leve na hora de acender os candeeiros, veja, danificou o papel que acabei de restaurar!

-Tarefas tão simples assim e a dona Valeria Burns precisa contratar outros bruxos? – questionou-se Lanísia. – Ah, mas vou _agora mesmo_ descobrir o que está acontecendo! Francamente, ela quebrou a varinha e eu não tô sabendo? Ooooopa! – Lanísia saiu derrapando pelo piso encerado do patamar sobre a escada, que brilhava mais que o comum.

Olhou apavorada para os degraus, mas antes que os alcançasse, três outros bruxos surgiram – dois do extremo oposto do corredor e um que saltou três degraus para cima para evitar que a garota caísse – e Lanísia caiu com os braços seguros por um, as costas por outro e as pernas pelo terceiro.

-Agradeço – disse, sem fôlego. – Vieram fazer reparos, presumo?

-Limpeza do chão...

-...eu das paredes...

-...corrimãos impecáveis, são minha especialidade!

-E precisam trabalhar descamisados? – perguntou, sem jeito, enquanto os rapazes colocavam-na de volta à segurança do patamar.

-Por que, a senhorita gostou? – disse um deles, flexionando o braço.

-Francamente, ela deve gostar mais do meu corpo.

-Ela estava olhando pra mim enquanto dizia, não estava?

-Onde a minha mãe encontrou vocês, na Egocêntricos S.A.? – perguntou a garota, sacudindo os cabelos longos e muito lisos nos rostos dos bruxos e iniciando uma descida altiva pelas escadas.

Parou boquiaberta ao chegar ao fim da escadaria e olhar para a sala.

Havia cinco desconhecidos diferentes fazendo reparos. Dois brigavam para ver quem espanaria os tapetes primeiro; outro estava flutuando todo pomposo sobre uma Firebolt novinha, limpando o alto das vidraças; e os dois últimos pareciam bem confusos com o uso da varinha – enquanto um batia com a varinha na própria cabeça, o outro acabava de arremessar a sua entre as toras da lareira.

-Mamãe, o que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Lanísia, indignada, encolhendo-se diante da chuva de faíscas coloridas que pipocaram do fogo na lareira quando a varinha explodiu, cobrindo todo o torso nu do trouxa de pó.

-Bom, filha, eu quis dar um jeitinho na casa e contratei esses bruxos sarados adoráveis...

-Então foi enganada, porque esse aqui é um trouxa – disse Lanísia, apontando para o rapaz que, apavorado, tentava limpar os resquícios de carvão do corpo.

-Mas é lindo, não é? De qual deles você gostou mais, meu bem? Hum? Interessou-se por um deles?

-Ah, então _essa_ é a questão? – disse Lanísia, subitamente compreendendo tudo o que acontecia e apontando a varinha para o lado para aspirar o pó que cobria o corpo do trouxa. – Não importa que eu não ame, ou que seja um trouxa sem a menor noção do que fazer com uma varinha... o que interessa é que todos são jovens!

-Jovens, másculos, viris, prontos a acompanhar todo o vigor de sua juventude!

-Ah, você quer mesmo entrar nesses aspectos de minha relação com o Augusto? Por que eu posso lhe garantir que disposição é o que não falta nele! E questão de aparência? Não é tudo para mim, embora você há de convir que ele não tem nada a perder a nenhum desses moleques que você arranjou!

-Claro que tem! Tem rugas, dores nas costas, na certa alguns fios brancos na cabeça...

-Uma experiência inigualável. A barriguinha dos sonhos. Um cheiro de almíscar na pele. _A pegada..._ Quer que eu entre nos detalhes íntimos do corpo dele?

-Como sabe que ele é tão sensacional assim se não se entregou a homem nenhum antes dele?

Lanísia riu.

-Vejo que, mais uma vez, conseguiu romper o cadeado do meu diário com um feitiço... Não conhece mesmo o significado da palavra privacidade!

-Um dia você vai me dar razão. Entender que isso tudo que sente por esse _velho_ é só fogo de palha!

-Ele não é um velho, tem mais ou menos a sua idade! Aliás... Tá aí... – Lanísia deu um risinho. – Acho que é esse o foco do problema, não é? Ficou excitada vendo o Augusto? Acha que ele é homem pra você e não pra mim?

-Não seja ridícula e me respeite, Lanísia Burns! – as correntes douradas que cobriam o pulso de Valeria tilintaram.

-Como você pode exigir respeito se não aceita as escolhas dos outros? Eu poderia estar apaixonada por um homem mais novo e lutaria por ele da mesma forma! Eu não escolhi o Augusto; aconteceu!

-Eu devia ter imaginado... Todas aquelas aulinhas de reforço nas férias. Na certa você mesma sabotava o próprio boletim para ficar mais perto do professor, e eu não reparei nisso! Fui uma tola! Uma súbita queda no seu desempenho em Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, e eu não fui capaz de associar as coisas! Mas como podia adivinhar? Quem nunca teve uma paixonite por um professor ou professora? Mas sempre são sonhos tão ingênuos, inalcançáveis...

-É a minha diferença em relação aos meros mortais, mamãe. E você devia saber disso. Sonhos pra mim são projetos. Não canso até torná-los reais.

Valeria Burns fungou.

-Vocês já transavam naquela época?

-Não, não! Não por minha vontade, claro, por mim já tinha rolado há muito tempo... Mas o Augusto resistiu o máximo que pôde. De minha parte, frequentava as aulas sem calcinha... Cruzava as pernas pra ele. Ia de saia curta, deixava a pena cair no chão e me agachava pra pegar... – ela mordeu o lábio com a lembrança. – Uma vez derrubei tinta propositalmente entre os meus seios e ele veio, todo vergonhoso, me limpar. Queria que assim ele olhasse bem pros meus peitos e percebesse que eu já era uma mulher feita. Ou melhor, que tinha corpo de mulher. Que estava pronta a me tornar uma fêmea na cama dele...

-Se eu tivesse _percebido... _se eu tivesse impedido essa pouca vergonha!

-Aconteceria da mesma maneira. Eu ia encurralar o Augusto de qualquer jeito.

-Aquele _pardieiro,_ devia ter mandado queimar aquela casa...

-Não, não pode destruir local com tantas lembranças... – Lanísia riu. – A propósito, falando nesse pardieiro, estou indo até lá. Não vou demorar...

-Vai se encontrar com... _ele?_

-Espero que sim. Quanto aos seus "funcionários", pode dispensar a todos. O problema não é que eles são jovens, imaturos ou trouxas... – ela tirou a varinha da mão do jovem que golpeava a própria cabeça e jogou-a aos pés da mãe. – O problema é que nenhum deles é o Augusto. Que tal tentar encontrar um sósia mais moço? Hum... se bem que eu acho que pra chegar no nível másculo do Augusto terá que esperar o exemplar maturar...

Lanísia saiu batendo a porta.

Assim que cruzou a cerca viva, desaparatou em direção à casa de Augusto. Surgiu diante da conhecida casa de madeira branca, ladeada por uma cerca pequenina e um portão de ferro escuro. O portão estava entreaberto; o coração de Lanísia deu um salto.

_Será que Augusto estava de volta à casa e ainda não havia avisado?_

Ela notou que as grades do portão estavam ligeiramente retorcidas, recentemente golpeadas por chutes e pontapés. Ao cruzar o caminho cimentado que levava à porta de entrada, percebeu que o jardim, outrora bem cuidado, estava recoberto de folhas e sujeira. Algumas das estátuas foram pichadas, outras cobertas por restos de Bombas de Bosta; um duende de pedra fora tão vandalizado que teve a cabeça arrancada e substituída por uma cômica máscara de elfo doméstico.

O coração de Lanísia confrangeu-se, olhando para as inscrições ofensivas escritas por toda a fachada da casa. Xingavam Augusto dos piores nomes: "pervertido", "estuprador", "aliciador de alunas"... As vidraças estavam arranhadas, mas não foram destruídas, possivelmente reparadas por feitiços ou protegidas por alguns deles, estando incapazes de rachar ou ruir.

A verdade já fora provada, mas era doloroso ver aquele registro dos estragos provocados pelas armações de Marjorie. E a tristeza aumentava porque o abandono da propriedade era uma prova de que Augusto continuava escondido em outro lugar...

Lanísia puxou a varinha antes de estender a mão para a porta, esperando ter de lidar com feitiços defensivos.

A porta estava entreaberta.

-Augusto? – a garota chamou, entrando no hall do cômodo apertado.

A esperança reavivou; talvez ele tivesse acabado de chegar, por isso não tivera tempo de corrigir o estrago no jardim. Ou então _estava em lua-de-mel com Celine, continuando a farra que tinha iniciado no esconderijo, quem sabe não produziriam uma irmãzinha para Joyce?_

Pontadas de ciúme irracional que Lanísia era incapaz de controlar...

Tomando fôlego, ela olhou saudosista para a mesa redonda no canto da sala, onde por tantas vezes ouvira as instruções do professor, forjando uma dificuldade de aprendizado que não existia. Aproximou-se da escrivaninha a um canto e olhou para os livros de defesa mágica. Ao lado deles havia um distintivo empoeirado que Lanísia nunca tinha visto por ali. Exibia um reluzente M de Monitor, mas trazia o símbolo de um cavalo alado. Lanísia franziu a testa. Augusto sempre estudara em Hogwarts; como arranjara um distintivo que não exibia um leão, um texugo, uma serpente ou uma águia?

-Olá, vadia.

O susto de Lanísia foi tamanho que ela largou o distintivo de monitor, que bateu contra a escrivaninha, ricocheteou na mesa e depois caiu no chão. Rebecca Lambert estava parada na escada, fitando-a com o desdém habitual.

-Oi, Rebecca. Não esperava encontrá-la por aqui. Tentei localizá-la depois que você foi sumariamente demitida da escola, sabe? Fiz uma varredura nas melhores sarjetas, mas você não estava em nenhuma delas rodando a sua adorável bolsinha...

Rebecca fungou, irritada.

-Claro, eu devia ter imaginado que você viria pra cá, é típico você aparecer pra abrir o guarda-roupa do Augusto e cheirar algumas camisas dele, talvez se enrolar entre os lençóis, tentando se agarrar ao menor pedaço de Augusto que lhe restou.

-O que faz aqui, piranha?

-Eu? Estava à toa, relembrando os velhos tempos... As aulinhas particulares que recebi nessa sala... – Lanísia passou as mãos pela superfície da mesa, respirando fundo. – Sinto até um calor subindo pelo meu corpo ao recordar... – ela passou espremida entre a cadeira e a escrivaninha. – É tudo tão apertadinho por aqui. Eu me aproveitava desse espaço pequeno. Via que o Augusto ia passar aqui atrás e me levantava rapidinho pra ele roçar o corpo em mim. Às vezes eu o surpreendia duro... Era sensacional. Você sabe o que é deixar o Augusto excitado só com provocações, Rebecca? Com um mínimo vislumbre do seu corpo? Ou melhor... – ela fez uma pausa para rir. – Afinal, sabe _o que é_ excitar o Augusto?

-Garotinha vulgar... – ela cuspiu as palavras. – É claro que uma hora ele ia ceder. Você ficou constantemente rondando o Augusto com seus modos vulgares, usando as suas roupas de vagabunda... Insistiu tanto que venceu pelo cansaço.

-Não, Becca, foi você quem _perdeu _o Augusto _pelo cansaço_. Ele cansou de olhar pra sua cara nojenta e de ouvir a sua voz de gralha, aí te deu o fora e foi procurar coisa melhor!

-Garota, não me provoque! Hoje eu...

-Uau, era isso mesmo o que o Augusto vivia me dizendo! Para que eu não o provocasse... Mas claro que eu sei ser sensual e sutil ao mesmo tempo. Me aproveitava das pequenas oportunidades... – ela terminou de rodear a mesa e ficou parada de frente para Rebecca. – Coisas no estilo: "ui, professor, não sei executar o movimento correto com a varinha, você pode me ajudar?". E aí vinha aquela delícia me ensinar, tocando na minha mão, aquele hálito suave soprando feito brisa em meu rosto, trazendo logo _duas varinhas_ para a explicação, se é que você me entende... acho que nem pode entender. Afinal, é isso o que irrita, não é, Becca? Por que nem nos seus mais áureos tempos com o Augusto a relação de vocês chegou perto disso. Sabe que comigo é diferente, e isso_ acaba_ com você. Mas essas conexões entre pessoas, querida... isso não se explica! O jeito é se conformar e partir pra outra. Eu faria isso mais cedo ou mais tarde se o Augusto não estivesse a fim, mas desde o início o corpo dele me deu demonstrações expressivas de interesse.

-Gosta de pisar no meu sofrimento, não é, vadiazinha?

-Só retribuo o modo como pisa na minha felicidade.

-Eu não estaria assim, tão segura, na atual situação, meu bem... Porque eu não vim até aqui para cheirar as roupas do Augusto, mas na esperança de encontrá-lo aqui, olhar no rosto dele e ver se a mudança realmente aconteceu.

-Mudança? – Lanísia franziu a testa. – Do que está falando?

Rebecca gargalhou tanto que precisou de alguns segundos para se recuperar.

-Eu adoraria estar olhando pra sua cara quando der uma conferida no novo visual de Celine... O primeiro amor de Augusto, inteiramente repaginado, tão pueril e cheio de curvas quanto você.

-Que conversa é essa...?

-Uma pena que você não chegará a conferir, seria interessante observar essa concorrência. Mesmo sem a minha ajuda, Augusto escaparia de suas mãos.

Antes que Lanísia tivesse tempo de perguntar por que não poderia conferir o que quer que fosse, Rebecca trouxe a resposta apontando a varinha para a porta e lacrando a saída. Em seguida, agilmente, antes que Lanísia pudesse pronunciar qualquer feitiço, jogou o corpo da jovem contra a parede e, com um novo aceno da varinha, encurralou-a contra a mesa, cuja borda quase atingiu a barriga da Encalhada.

-Rebecca, não faça isso!

-Ué, cadê o sorrisinho estúpido? A prepotência? – ela movimentou a varinha outra vez, desarmando Lanísia e agarrando a varinha da garota no ar. – E eu achava que nem seria capaz de cometer o assassinato que era necessário, conseguirei cometer logo três, incluindo na conta você e seu maldito bebê!

Rebecca fez um novo aceno com a varinha; a mesa recuou e, em seguida, com um urro feroz, ela fez a mesa avançar outra vez contra Lanísia. Dessa vez atingiu-a lateralmente, pegando a barriga; com um grito sufocado, Lanísia dobrou o corpo, sentindo a cabeça girar e uma náusea embrulhar o estômago.

Enquanto a mesa recuava, Rebecca esticava o pescoço para observar melhor os estragos em Lanísia.

-Ainda não começou a sangrar? Ótimo, então acho que preciso de um pouco mais de empenho!

A mesa avançou outra vez, mas Lanísia, que já estava dobrando o corpo, precisou apenas agachar um pouco mais para desviar da borda, que estremeceu a parede ao chocar-se contra ela.

-Ardilosa – comentou Rebecca, irritada. – Não pode escapar de mim. Vamos ver o quão habilidosa você é com a mesa voando pelos ares!

E com um movimento curvo da varinha, Rebecca fez a mesa sair do chão e avançar contra Lanísia, dando rodopios no ar, toda a sua superfície pronta para esmagar o corpo da jovem. Lanísia gritou e correu na direção da escrivaninha, subindo nela. Rebecca, irada, voltou a mesa flutuante para o móvel; Lanísia saltou um segundo antes da mesa chocar-se contra a escrivaninha, batendo com tanta força que o móvel emborcou e caiu no chão, desconcentrando Rebecca, que precisou desviar-se dele.

Nesse meio-tempo, Lanísia precipitou-se pela escada, agarrada ao corrimão, o corpo dobrado enquanto as mãos acariciavam o ventre dolorido.

-Sua assassina! – choramingou Lanísia enquanto corria para cima. – Meu bebê...

-Só estou concluindo o que tentei fazer aquela noite, nos terrenos de Hogwarts. Não queria virar uma assassina, mas as circunstâncias levaram à primeira morte... se a primeira foi obrigação, a sua será prazer...

-Que primeira morte é essa? – berrou Lanísia alcançando o patamar e olhando para baixo; arregalou os olhos; Rebecca começava a subir, tranquila, mas com o olhar vidrado no rosto.

-Cadela... hoje você não me escapa...

Não adiantava tentar puxar assunto para retardar a ex-inspetora de Hogwarts. Percebendo isso, Lanísia lutou contra a dor e correu, encurvada, à procura de algum refúgio. Não conhecia o segundo andar da casa de Augusto, de modo que tentou abrir a primeira porta que encontrou no corredor. Teve tempo de registrar que era um mero armário de vassouras antes do corpo despencar do interior e esmagá-la.

Lanísia berrou, repugnada e horrorizada, o rosto do morto a centímetros do seu, pálido e congelado num momento de profundo terror, registros claros da Maldição da Morte. Empurrou-o para o lado e recuou, estremecendo em calafrios, enquanto apoiava-se na parede para erguer-se outra vez.

Ergueu o rosto e viu Rebecca parada à curta distância, rindo.

-Sabe, nem foi tão difícil matá-lo... Jardineiro intrometido, nem cuida da propriedade direito! Ele me tirou do sério muitas vezes no tempo em que vivi com o Augusto nesse lugar, imagino que deve tê-lo envenenado contra mim também. Foi _nisso _que pensei para ter coragem de fazer a Maldição da Morte funcionar. Entenda, era preciso _matar alguém_. Se você tivesse chegado mais cedo, eu teria poupado esse verme, e nem precisaria me esforçar, porque vontade de eliminá-la não me falta, embora ache que a morte seria muito pouco para você.

Lanísia não entendia o que Rebecca queria dizer com aquela necessidade de cometer um homicídio, mas nem se preocupava com isso; naquele momento, a vontade era de salvar a própria pele e a do filho também. Apavorada, avançou pelo corredor e tentou acessar a segunda porta que apareceu à sua frente. Dessa vez não era um armário de vassouras; viu-se numa sala de pintura, onde várias telas dividiam espaço com pinceis, potes de tinta e macacões jeans, no estilo que Augusto gostava de usar.

Não havia janelas nem outra porta, exceto aquela pela qual havia entrado e por onde _Rebecca acabava de surgir._ Lanísia desviou-se dos inúmeros cavaletes espalhados pela sala e recuou o máximo que pôde, tentando proteger-se de possíveis feitiços, mas no momento Rebecca não expressava o menor interesse pela varinha. De fato, após fazer a porta fechar-se e bloqueá-la com um cavalete, ela guardou a varinha, tirando do bolso das vestes uma faca comprida.

-Eu quero ter o prazer de acabar com você com as minhas próprias mãos – rosnou a ex-inspetora.

-Rebecca, não faz isso...

-Por quê? Vai voltar pra me assombrar, é isso? – Rebecca aproximava-se passo a passo, desviando-se dos cavaletes, enquanto Lanísia se espremia contra a parede. – Eu não me importaria em ter de lidar com o seu fantasma. Afinal, pelo menos branco-pérola e flutuante Augusto não poderia tocar em você! Ao contrário do seu calor, ele só encontraria o gelo, o frio do seu espírito!

Ela ergueu a faca e girou-a na direção de Lanísia que, com um berro, pegou o cavalete mais próximo e usou-o para se proteger como um escudo. A lâmina da faca prendeu-se na tela, atravessando-a ao lado do rosto perplexo da garota. Rebecca urrou, enquanto Lanísia, andando de costas, recuava pelo aposento, a ex-mulher de Augusto presa à tela pela faca que fazia questão de não soltar, sendo forçada a acompanhá-la, tentando desprender a enorme lâmina.

Recuando sem olhar, Lanísia colidiu com uma das telas, batendo o ombro dolorosamente, e caiu para trás, trazendo Rebecca consigo, a ponta da faca pronta a perfurá-la... Ela então soltou o cavalete que a unia à Rebecca, fazendo-a cair ao lado.

-Não tem escolha a não ser me enfrentar – avisou Rebecca, usando as duas mãos para arrancar a faca presa à tela.

Quando finalmente conseguiu arrancá-la e se levantava para avançar contra Lanísia, a jovem girou um dos cavaletes contra o rosto da inspetora, derrubando-a no chão. Rebecca largou a faca, que caiu a centímetros dos seus dedos.

-Vagabunda... – praguejava a inspetora. – Eu te pego, vagabunda... vou destruir a sua vida de um modo que nem imagina...

Lanísia curvou-se, sentindo a dor aumentar no ventre, mas conseguiu pegar a faca.

-O jogo virou, Rebecca, não está em condições de me ameaçar – dizia Lanísia, ofegante. – Agora você vai ficar quietinha e me deixar pegar a minha varinha... de quebra vai me passar a sua também, para evitar algum golpe baixo de sua parte.

-Ou o quê? Vai me matar? – debochou Rebecca.

-Se o duelo virar uma questão de sobrevivência, na hora da defesa, tudo pode acontecer. Anda, me passa as varinhas!

Foi um momento de tensão, no qual Lanísia tentava manter a faca firmemente entre os dedos enquanto tentava prever os movimentos de Rebecca, víbora traiçoeira que a qualquer segundo poderia passar da obediência ao ataque.

Rebecca puxou do cinto a varinha de Lanísia, mostrou-a à garota e, lentamente, conduzia o objeto para o piso.

E então a cobra deu o bote.

Becca arremessou a varinha de Lanísia para o alto; aos rodopios, a ponta da varinha produziu faíscas que passaram rente ao rosto da garota, obrigando-a a proteger os olhos, fechando-os.

A inspetora levantou-se num salto e agarrou a mão de Lanísia, tentando pegar a faca.

-Me dá isso, piranha! Ninfeta desgraçada! – ralhava a inspetora, os olhos injetados de ódio, fazendo força para agarrar o cabo da arma; Lanísia, assustada, tentava impedir, pois sabia que não havia a menor chance de escapar se Rebecca tomasse a faca naquele momento.

As duas, com os corpos muito juntos, começaram a disputar a posse do objeto; os olhos de Lanísia lacrimejavam devido ao esforço. Ao mesmo tempo em que tentava evitar que a faca passasse para as mãos erradas, lançava breves olhares por cima do ombro para evitar os cavaletes que bloqueavam o caminho.

-Vou de triturar inteirinha, arrancar cada pedaço e guardar de recordação – ria Rebecca delirantemente. – Usar a faca pra cortar sua barriguinha e puxar esse feto monstruoso... Farei o parto mais brutal de que já se ouviu falar...

-Não... não... – murmurava Lanísia.

Rebecca mudou a tática de modo súbito e, abandonando as tentativas de tomar a faca, agarrou o cabo e começou a forçar a ponta da arma para o lado de Lanísia. A garota tentou impedir, mas a lâmina inclinou-se de modo ameaçador em sua direção...

-NÃO! – berrou Lanísia, erguendo o joelho e golpeando a barriga da inspetora.

Sem fôlego, Rebecca deixou de tentar puxar a faca, mas levou a mão ao cinto para apanhar a própria varinha. Percebendo isso, Lanísia agarrou-lhe o corpo, fragilizado pelo golpe no estômago, e girou-a para lançá-la para longe.

Mas um ruído gotejante e um berro da inspetora fizeram com que ela percebesse, tarde demais, o que havia esquecido: _a faca continuava em suas mãos._

Rebecca caiu de rosto no chão, ainda gritando, deixando diante de Lanísia uma tela, anteriormente em branco, coberta de vermelho-vivo, o sangue fresco da inspetora, espalhado de modo incoerente como uma pintura abstrata.

Horrorizada, Lanísia soltou a faca que fez as vezes de pincel, cuja lâmina estava impregnada de sangue. Ela escutava o ofegar de sua aquarela viva, caída ao lado, aparentemente dilacerada pela súbita perda de tinta vital.

Onde o golpe atingiu a inspetora, se foi fatal ou se causou apenas um ferimento, era impossível recordar.

Aqui começa o vácuo nas lembranças de Lanísia Burns.

* * *

Na Floreios & Borrões, encarapitada no alto da escada com rodinhas encostada à uma das estantes, Alone verificava as lombadas dos livros das fileiras superiores na Seção de Estudo dos Trouxas. Olhando para baixo, perguntou para o outro funcionário da livraria:

-Hugo, qual o nome do livro mesmo?

O rapaz fez um muxoxo.

-Ih, esqueci também... Só um segundo... – ele então se dirigiu a um canto do corredor onde um pedaço de pergaminho estava afixado na parede, tirou a pena especial pendurada em um gancho, molhou no tinteiro redondo logo abaixo e pôs-se a escrever no pergaminho o assunto a pesquisar. "_Trevos de quatro folhas"._

No pergaminho, a mensagem se transformou primeiro no desenho de um minúsculo trevo, que por fim virou o desenho de um livro fechado onde, na capa, o título formou-se:

-Alone, o livro é _Magia a partir dos trouxas._

-Valeu, Hugo, está aqui! – ela puxou um livro de tamanho médio e o tirou do meio dos outros. A capa exibia uma ilustração de um gato preto ameaçador ao lado de um pé de coelho e uma cartola de mágico. Passando o livro para baixo do braço, ela desceu a escadinha e, confirmando a ausência de clientes ali no patamar superior da livraria, foi até o cantinho de leitura, onde algumas cadeiras e mesas redondas estavam dispostas sobre o tapete.

Alone sentou-se em uma cadeira e largou o livro sobre a mesa defronte. Afastou o exemplar do Profeta Diário que estava sobre o tampo da mesa, trazendo uma imagem ampliada da diretora Minerva McGonagall que, em artigo exclusivo e muito comentado, defendia a inclusão dos abortos na comunidade mágica. Alone abriu o livro _Magia a partir dos trouxas_ e começou a examiná-lo.

Conforme virava as páginas, apoiou uma das mãos na nuca, colocando os dedos por baixo do cabelo liso e negro como aves de rapina, massageando o pescoço distraidamente.

-Introdução... – iniciou a leitura de um parágrafo. – _Os trouxas têm o desagradável costume de associar magia às trevas... _Tá, isso eu já sei... Mas onde falam de trevos de quatro folhas? – passou ao índice. – Hum... Deve estar nesse aqui! Capítulo 6: "A natureza e as supostas propriedades mágicas". Aqui temos... aqui está, trevo de quatro folhas!

Ela abriu o livro à procura da página enquanto murmurava sozinha:

-Eu tenho certeza de que há um na representação gráfica do ritual que o Nêmeses quer praticar... Será que não há uma única propriedade realmente mágica nos trevos de quatro folhas?

-Os trouxas, na verdade, superestimam o valor de um trevo de quatro folhas devido à sua raridade – disse uma voz próxima a ela, fazendo Alone ter um sobressalto de espanto.

-_Adam?_

-Não me acuse de perseguição! – ele disse, erguendo as mãos em sinal de rendição e arregalando os olhos muito azuis. – Vim à livraria para as comprinhas habituais para Hogwarts. Já recebi a lista para o oitavo ano e não quero deixar para a última hora... Por que o súbito interesse em trevos de quatro folhas? Caso encontrou algum e pensa que irá obter sorte ao carregá-lo por aí, lamento, mas está enganada!

-Eu desconfiei que estava ao notar que a pesquisa pelo trevo só indicava um livro sobre trouxas... É uma pena – por teimosia, ela abriu no capítulo 6 e passou os olhos pelo trecho sobre o trevo de quatro folhas. – Pois é, aqui diz que você tem toda a razão!

-Vejo que está com um crachá da livraria. Está trabalhando aqui?

-Sim. Eu não queria ficar aturando o meu pai o verão inteiro tentando empurrar pretendentes para mim. Ele não acredita que eu não esteja mais namorando o Harry e fica com aquelas indiretas _irritantes..._ – ela encaminhou-se até a escadinha para repor o livro no lugar. – Assim sendo, me candidatei a uma vaga temporária aqui na livraria. Logo a demanda cresce com a proximidade do ano letivo e eles contam com um acréscimo no quadro de funcionários para dar um jeito na bagunça.

-Posso imaginar que o fato de poder fazer pesquisas nesse acervo gigantesco também tenha contado para o seu súbito interesse em trabalhar na Floreios & Borrões? – perguntou Adam astutamente, mexendo na escada com rodinhas.

-Um pouco... _Adam, eu vou cair!_ – ela gritou ao sentir a escada pendendo para o lado; tentou manter-se firme, mas como se segurava apenas com uma mão, perdeu o equilíbrio e despencou, indo para um lado e a escada para o outro.

Caiu diretamente nos braços de Adam, gritando e agarrando firmemente o pescoço dele.

-Seu doido! – deu tapas nele. – Eu poderia ter me machucado gravemente e... Uh, seus braços estão mais malhadinhos.

-Eu retomei o trabalho braçal depois que as oportunidades em Hogwarts e em Hogsmeade minguaram – ele sacudiu os ombros.

-Está fazendo muito bem a você... – ela disse, com um olhar cobiçoso, enquanto Adam a colocava no chão.

-Tá, obrigado, mas não tente me distrair... Alone, o que está tentando descobrir entre esses livros?

-Nada importante. E, mesmo se estivesse tentando, não diria ao cara que já me traiu uma vez!

-Eu abri aquele frasco com as melhores intenções, já disse isso!

-Sua justificativa foi muito linda e heroica, aliás, bem condizente com a sua fantasia de Super-Homem daquela noite, mas, ainda assim, tem que arcar com as consequências do seu erro e, entre elas, está a perda da minha confiança em você! – ela espiou o andar abaixo. – Bom, tem alguns clientes um tanto perdidos lá embaixo e, como não há nenhum por aqui, vou até lá atendê-los. Com licença...

-Eu _sou_ um cliente! E, olha, estou precisando de ajuda para encontrar um livro sobre animais fantásticos... A Srta Bernard pode me ajudar?

-Sim, a Srta Bernard pode, e saiba que ela está muito contente hoje, sabe por quê?

-Presumo que ela vá me contar mesmo contra a minha vontade.

-Correto. Tive uma recaída com o Harry na última noite. Ele entrou lá em casa com a Capa da Invisibilidade e subiu para o meu quarto. Enquanto meu pai pensava que eu estava trancafiada estudando, estava era matando a saudade do ex-namorado que ele desaprova.

-Ah, e como foi?

-_Incrível._ Harry foi o meu primeiro amor. Sabia que até magia para conquistá-lo eu pratiquei?

-Está sendo muito indiscreta para alguém que não confia mais em mim. Vai acabar chafurdando nessa sua tentativa de me jogar para escanteio.

-Eu não estou tentando feri-lo! – retorquiu Alone.

-Ah, e por que entrou no assunto do _revival_ entre você e Harry?

-Porque estou feliz e quero compartilhar esse sentimento!

-E imagino então que você relatou a sua noite de amor com o Potter para todos os clientes que passaram por aqui hoje?

-Não conheço todos eles.

-E a mim você conhece muito bem. Lembra a noite da festa _cosplay?_

-Hum... Já comprei meus livros e conheço a lista de cor, então, nessa seção, sei que vai precisar desse aqui, _Animais fantásticos em extinção_, e o clássico da literatura infantil _Os contos de Beedle, o Bardo _– ela praticamente jogou os livros nos braços dele. – Era só isso, não? Até logo!

Mas Adam continuava parado, sorrindo.

-Noites casuais com o Harry não me farão perder o interesse em você, Alone.

-Mas espero que o ajudem a perceber que não tem nenhuma chance! Oras, vou deixá-lo aí sozinho, se quiser reclamar ao meu respeito ao gerente, reclame, nem ligo! – e virou-se, batendo os pés.

Adam soube como detê-la...

-Você tem certeza de que são trevos de quatro folhas que você está procurando? Pois embora não tenham importância, há uma figura na simbologia mágica que se parece muito com um deles.

Alone parou e olhou para ele. Adam fez um sinal e curvou-se sobre o pergaminho onde as pesquisas eram feitas.

-Veja isso... – molhou a pena no tinteiro e fez um desenho simples. – Conhece essa forma aqui?

-Sim. Parece uma ampulheta.

-Perfeito. Agora, veja uma ampulheta de lado. Se eu cruzar dois bulbos paralelos a esse, desenhando uma ampulheta cruzada com essa, o que acontece? Temos quatro bulbos que se assemelham muito a um trevo de quatro folhas.

-Incrível... E o que significa um par de ampulhetas paralelas? Tem algo a ver com o retorno de Kleiton?

-Não. Tem seu significado próprio, embora poderiam indicar o que aconteceu no caso dele também... As ampulhetas cruzadas em X, na representação de um ritual, indicam que o passado e o presente se encontram através da realização dele.

-E... Sabe qual seria o significado de um rosto em perfil e um par de pentagramas? Eu não sei se os pentagramas eram invertidos ou não, mas...

-Havia dois deles?

-Sim.

-Então eles eram opostos. Pentagrama invertido, feitiço das trevas; pentagrama tradicional, magia branca; pentagramas iguais jamais são postos lado a lado. Os opostos na mesma representação indicam que, embora seja cheio de boas intenções e bons fluidos para quem o pratica, há um preço a se pagar pelo ritual.

-E o rosto em perfil?

-Hum... Não faço ideia, teria que pesquisar...

-Isso já ajuda um bocado – disse Alone, apontando para o desenho das ampulhetas em X. – Adam, não tenho nem como lhe agradecer...

-Tem sim – percebendo a súbita tensão de Alone, acrescentou. – Relaxe, não vou pedir um beijo ou um encontro... Queria apenas ajudá-la a descobrir o significado desse ritual. Seremos colegas em Hogwarts. Não me custa nada usar as horas vagas para auxiliá-la.

-Escute, Adam, eu e Harry estaremos à vontade na escola, sem a vigilância do meu pai poderemos nos encontrar sem preocupação. Pode ser que...

-Não lhe peço nada em troca. Assim eu descubro o que os Nêmeses estão aprontando e você me absolve definitivamente. Espero que assim possa provar que pode confiar em mim.

-Está certo... Aceito a sua ajuda.

Eles se olharam por alguns segundos, sem piscar, antes que Adam pigarreasse e conferisse os livros que carregava.

-Bom, acho que está tudo aqui, vou pegar os outros livros lá embaixo... Eu... A gente se vê em Hogwarts!

-Claro.

Ele colocou a mão no bolso e puxou uma pequena saca que tilintou, cheia de moedas. Alone viu um pedaço quadriculado de papel cair do bolso dele sem que Adam reparasse. Avisou:

-Adam, espere! Derrubou isso aqui!

Ela agachou-se para pegar; Adam subitamente acorreu na direção dela, pedindo:

-Não, não olhe, espere!

Aquilo intrigou a garota, que se afastou às pressas para o fundo do corredor entre as estantes, o coração aos pulos, querendo saber o que tanto apavorara Adam, qual seria esse segredo que um cartão tão pequenino poderia conter...

Mas no exato instante em que ia virar o cartão, tudo se desfez.

Pois esse é o início do vácuo na memória de Alone Bernard.

* * *

Trabalhar como assessora de Axel Carver não era tão proveitoso quanto Joyce Meadowes havia imaginado. Após o show daquela tarde, encontrava-se um tanto afastada das inúmeras cabanas ocupadas pelas fãs do artista.

Ela sentou-se diante da fogueira do acampamento, olhando, pensativa, para as chamas que crepitavam. Lembrou-se instantaneamente das amigas, sentindo um conhecido aperto no peito. Não via a hora de reunir o grupo outra vez, experimentar aquele reencontro que, de tão natural e proveitoso, faria com que o tempo da separação nem parecesse ter existido.

Uma fogueira seria, para sempre, o símbolo das Encalhadas. Que houvesse uma bruxa com traseiro entalado em um caldeirão no topo da sede do grupo de ajuda, não importava; a fogueira era a verdadeira insígnia que marcaria o grupo para sempre.

-Hum, cansou de se divertir, garanhão? – zombou de Juca, que se aproximava, trôpego. – Esqueceu o zíper aberto.

-Já deixo assim pra facilitar – disse Juca.

-Não entendo essa necessidade de ficar trocando tanto de parceira.

-Ei, o relacionamento livre não impõe um número específico de parceiras! E você pode estar sossegadinha agora, mas é apenas porque está obcecada no patrãozinho!

-Patrãozinho?

-Afagos pro Axel garantem salário extra! – Juca justificou-se.

-Hum, vou pegar firme na bilonga dele então pra ganhar mais galeões...

-Não perca o seu tempo, isso só vale um sicle.

Joyce fitou-o horrorizada.

-De qualquer modo, você já aproveitou muito a vida. Agora é a minha vez de variar! Não tenho culpa se a mulherada me quer!

-Você é tão ridículo, Juca Slooper, não tem sequer um biótipo ideal. Pega altas, baixas, magrinhas, morenas, loiras, ruivas, gatinhas, barangas...

-Claro, tenho que variar! Já passei, por exemplo, por diferentes tipos de peitos! Algumas têm belos pomos de ouro pequeninos, mas outras já vêm com aqueles balações enormes de bicos pontudos...

-Tipo os meus?

-Ãh, os seus estão mais pra pomos de ouro.

-Eu devia azará-lo agora mesmo por essa desfeita, Juca! Transformar o seu bastão usado aí do meio das pernas num mero tronquilho inútil!

-Não, não faz isso, por favor! – implorou Juca, encolhendo-se enquanto cobria a intimidade com as mãos.

-Por mim cancelava esse relacionamento livre de uma vez... Mas sou a favor dos direitos iguais. E não desisto enquanto não conseguir levar Axel pra cama umas mil vezes.

-Impossível. Ele não quer saber de outra garota que não seja a Jennifer Star e você não se parece nadinha com ela... Talvez se você embriagá-lo. Ou usar uma Poção de Amor, mas o efeito só durará para umas rapidinhas.

-Arranjarei um modo de conquistá-lo sem apelar para magia. Acredite, tive experiências nada agradáveis nesse campo.

-Não vai conseguir jamais. Ainda não percebeu que o que o Axel sente pela Jen não tem nada de pueril ou romântico? Joyce, o ego desse cara é estratosférico. Ele ama a si mesmo e os bens que a carreira bem-sucedida lhe propiciou. Mais nada. Quer Jen apenas pela publicidade de formar um casal famoso. Se Axel pudesse ele casava com ele mesmo! Bom, o papo tá bom, mas o "soldadinho" aqui já está pronto pra guerra outra vez... – ele apontou para trás, onde três garotas acenavam aos risinhos. – Até logo, Joyce!

-Espero que ele não funcione – disse, mal-humorada.

Ficou ali, olhando para as chamas, naquela tarde fria.

Juca era seu marido, mas se recusava a dormir com ela e, pior, perdia-se na luxúria nas mãos de dezenas de mulheres diferentes. Axel Carver, o artista fenômeno, bruxo mais lindo do mundo por quatro anos seguidos – de acordo com o Semanário das Bruxas – estava vidrado em Jennifer Star, que o detestava, pelo simples desejo de unir-se à segunda estrela no topo das paradas musicais de sucesso.

Diante dela, duas tarefas impossíveis...

_Será mesmo?_

Uma Poção de Amor, conforme Juca dissera, não duraria muito e não replicaria o verdadeiro sentimento. Mas ela conhecia algo que podia durar a vida inteira... e olhava para a fonte do amor devotado, intenso e vibrante, que crepitava em chamas amareladas diante dela...

_A Fogueira das Paixões..._

Não; ela não podia fazer isso outra vez! A Fogueira trouxe as piores consequências; no fim, quase todas as Encalhadas tinham motivos para odiar o ritual, que teve o ápice da tragédia na morte de Frieda Lambert, quando todos os rapazes enfeitiçados uniram-se para evitar que a bruxa revelasse a verdade, cabendo ao Lewis enfeitiçado o golpe fatal.

Não tinha coragem de criar outra Fogueira...

_Mas será que havia a possibilidade de enfeitiçar os dois ao mesmo tempo?_

Ela conhecia Juca muito bem; sabia o que poderia desfazer o amor da Fogueira nele. Axel? Era como Juca havia dito; Axel amava qualquer bem que possuía; tudo lhe representava a glória da própria fama. Seria fácil, quando ela quisesse, desfazer o ritual; a reversão já estava à mão, e era a única maneira de ter os dois só para ela.

-Eu vou tentar – disse Joyce, erguendo-se diante das chamas, determinada.

Abriu a bolsa e tirou do interior dois pedaços de pergaminho. Escreveu em um deles _Juca_ _Slooper_, e no seguinte, _Axel Carver_.

-Nenhuma regra dizia que era apenas um nome por garota. _Eu vou tentar_... – ela tomou fôlego, agarrando um toco de madeira largado no chão.

Apontou a varinha para o toco e bradou:

-_Incendio!_

As chamas lamberam o topo do toco. Joyce ergueu a tocha bem no alto, começou a circundar a fogueira e disse as palavras que jamais esqueceu, tomando o cuidado de pronunciar o encantamento no plural:

_-Amor, amor! Fogo devastador, me entregue os meus amores!_

Ela arremessou a tocha na fogueira, gritando:

-CORAÇÃO!

A fogueira transmutou-se, as labaredas moldando-se no formato perfeito de um coração ardente. Joyce sorriu.

Tirou os papéis do bolso e arremessou-os de encontro à Fogueira das Paixões.

A fumaça saiu pontilhada de coraçõezinhos claramente definidos. Satisfeita, só restou à Joyce cantar o agradecimento:

_-Amor, amor! Obrigado à Fogueira por me entregar os meus amores!_

Joyce parou de costas, fechou os olhos e ouviu o estalo final.

Será que havia conseguido resultado para Juca e Axel ou apenas para um deles?

De repente, à distância, ela viu surgir, de cada lado da fogueira, o artista e o seu marido. Juca ainda com o zíper da calça aberto, Axel com seu figurino roxo berrante e o cabelo erguido num topete exagerado.

Parecia discernir nos rostos deles um desejo incontido, à flor da pele, desejo que os atraía para ela como se o seu corpo fosse um ímã.

O que rolou depois é enigma.

As chamas ardiam diante da face de Joyce, Axel e Juca se aproximavam, o cheiro da magia antiga impregnava o ar misturado à fumaça, quando se iniciou, nesse ponto, o vácuo na memória de Joyce Meadowes.

* * *

_Vácuo..._

* * *

Foi como o despertar de um longo sono, saindo do negror para a realidade.

Depois do vácuo, Hermione, Alone, Joyce, Lanísia e Serena deram por si com a cara emborcada num piso de tábuas empoeirado. Estavam num local desconhecido, uma sala quadrada e sem janelas, caídas no chão.

Uma enorme tapeçaria com o desenho de um cavalo alado decorava a parede ao fundo.

-Ai, minha cabeça está doendo horrores – gemeu Mione, esfregando a nuca. – O que fazem aqui? – perguntou, olhando para as amigas.

-Não faço a menor ideia – respondeu Joyce, piscando, aturdida e confusa.

-Nem eu – disse Serena.

-E você, Mione? – perguntou Lanísia.

-É... eu também não.

Havia pessoas desconhecidas espalhadas pelo recinto, todas se erguendo do chão, algumas apoiadas sobre os cotovelos, outras se sentando, todas com o mesmo olhar aturdido, confuso, examinando o local como se não o reconhecessem. As Encalhadas viram Marjorie Crane usando as palmas das mãos para erguer o corpo; outro Nêmese, Afonso, mexendo inquietamente no recente _piercing_ que enfiara na língua; Lewis Lambert sentado, esfregando o cotovelo; o professor Ipcs Raccer, batendo o cocuruto da cabeça no tampo de uma mesinha de canto ao tentar levantar-se repentinamente; Adam Parker sacudindo dos cachos dos cabelos os estilhaços de um castiçal, cujos restos de velas jaziam em pedaços aos seus pés; Lorenzo Martin massageando os pulsos; Rony Weasley tocando um hematoma na têmpora, que sangrava copiosamente; para a surpresa das meninas, até as celebridades estavam presentes – Jennifer Star era amparada pelo sempre presente Niah Jones, seu agente; até Axel Carver estava ali, confabulando com dois outros integrantes dos Esdrúxulos, que elas sabiam ser o baterista Franklyn Kyle e o baixista Michel Hewitt. Da parte de Lanísia, ela reconheceu Bruce Talbot, o rapaz designado por Valeria Burns para acender os candeeiros. Todos esses estavam presentes, além de rostos que elas desconheciam.

Todos se moviam, agitados, tensos.

Só um corpo continuava deitado, inerte, no centro do círculo. A única coisa que se movia ao redor desse corpo era a poça de sangue, que se espraiava, penetrando nas bordas do piso de tábuas.

Uma garota de óculos ornamentados foi a primeira a gritar. Ela berrou e virou-se para a parede, escondendo o rosto, enojada.

No centro do círculo, Rebecca Lambert jazia com a boca entreaberta, os olhos vidrados imóveis e fixos, abertos, porém vazios. Um enorme troféu em forma de estrela estava fincado ao seu peito, a ponta mergulhada nas entranhas da professora. Havia dois cortes em seu rosto e perfurações no tórax e em uma das clavículas.

Um jovem de cabelos escuros rompeu a imobilidade do círculo e aproximou-se cautelosamente do corpo; levou a manga das vestes à testa coberta por suor frio. Uma jovem graciosa de cabelos claros e compridos tentou segurá-lo:

-Mathias... – ela murmurou num fio de voz, mas ele desvencilhou-se. Os movimentos dela eram fluidos, dignos de uma bailarina.

Lanísia estava concentrada no rapaz; havia algo familiar no tal Mathias, como se já o tivesse visto em algum outro lugar...

Mathias agachou-se ao lado do corpo da inspetora. Desolado, ele ergueu o olhar para a loura que tentara contê-lo e sacudiu a cabeça. Era nítido que nada poderia ser feito por Rebecca; a ex-inspetora estava morta.

Lorenzo Martin adiantou-se. As Encalhadas sabiam que o dono do Lorenzo´s bancava o detetive em investigações particulares. Com a voz firme, Lorenzo perguntou:

-Alguém sabe _quem fez isso?_

Todos negaram veementemente.

A amnésia parecia compartilhada por todos, mas o certo era que alguém ali, entre eles, havia cometido o crime e matado Rebecca Lambert, embora ninguém lembrasse como chegara ali, como a inspetora fora morta, por que eles estavam caídos ao redor do cadáver, _quem era o assassino..._

* * *

**N/A: Aguardo o seu comentário! Com o novo visual do Fanfiction, basta preencher o quadro abaixo para mandar a sua review! Não quis colocar uma sinopse completa para não estragar a surpresa da trama. Até o próximo capítulo!**_  
_


	2. Os primeiros flashes

**CAPÍTULO 2**

_**Os primeiros flashes**_

_Fachada da Dedosdemel. Estátua em formato de casquinha de chocolate. Grupo de amigas reunido em círculo. Uma delas ri de modo estridente. Beco. Cão deitado na sarjeta. Janela iluminada. Vitrine com palhaços que saltam de cubos coloridos. Zonko´s – Logros e Brincadeiras. Conhece aquelas lojas. Os postes em estilo antigo dispostos a intervalos._

_ Está na Rua Principal de Hogsmeade._

_Senso de urgência. Palpitações que vibram nas têmporas. Suor nas mãos. Cabelo ruivo flamejando sob o sol da tarde. Alguns passos à sua frente. Correndo._

_-Rony, me espera!_

_Seus lábios verbalizaram esse desejo sem que ela pedisse. Simplesmente se abriram. Ali não há escolha..._

Clarão estupendo, ofuscante. Raio de luz intensa num crescendo veloz, como um farol diminuto que se amplia até abarcar toda a visão e banhar o universo inteiro em luz.

Flash.

_Agora ela está naquela sala. Ambiente que ressurgiu em pesadelo._

_A sala do crime._

_Ela tem que certeza de que é o mesmo local porque está passando pela tapeçaria do cavalo alado, o animal-símbolo da Casa Withers. A Casa Veterana. A quinta casa de Hogwarts._

_Passa por uma porta ao lado e encontra-se diante de um longo túnel. Percorre-o. Está irritada. Chega ao fim daquele curioso corredor externo e empurra outra porta._

_Dormitório._

_Há um casal ali. Ela entra em choque ao deparar-se com a Encalhada com um parceiro improvável. Lanísia. Lanísia está sentada no colo de um jovem moreno. Mathias Berger, o veterano latino. Ele aperta as coxas dela, que se insinuam pela abertura da saia. Pura audácia... no gesto e na roupa._

_Uma alça do vestido cai do ombro. O sutiã branco da garota está coberto por sangue. Mathias aperta com gosto a carne da perna de Lanísia, deixando impressas ali as marcas dos seus dedos. Lanísia a tudo permite, enquanto envolve a nuca dele, retribuindo os apertões com puxões no cabelo curto e escuro do rapaz. Inclina-se para beijá-lo. Insinuante, recua no último segundo. Mathias é rápido e aplica-lhe uma mordidinha no lábio, puxando-o com os dentes muito brancos e alinhados. Lanísia deleita-se com aquilo._

_Hermione sente um rubor aquecer sua face, e não tem ideia se é fruto da vergonha de presenciar aquele momento ou se foi atingida pelo calor ardente que emana do casal. Vira o rosto. E então nota a presença de uma quarta pessoa no aposento._

_A namorada de Mathias está ali._

_Aquilo não faz sentido... A loura contempla a traição escandalosa com um olhar contrafeito, mas não parece revoltada. Está submissa._

_Mione também não sabe como reagir, mas pensa que saberia muito bem caso fosse ela, ali, olhando para o próprio namorado em um momento tão fogoso com outra mulher. Certamente não ficaria parada e tão conformada quanto Daphne Marshall..._

Novo flash. Mais um. Luzes que piscam numa sequência alucinante, revolteando, piruetando, aumentando e diminuindo...

Ela nada pode fazer para evitar, mas seu estômago protesta. Suas entranhas reviram enquanto as luzes continuam a piscar e há _flash, flash, flash..._

* * *

...flash da lâmpada piscando, é apenas a lâmpada oscilante do lampião no banheiro de Serena que agora diz próxima ao seu ouvido:

-Meninas, ela está acordando!

Sua bochecha está gelada e Hermione se dá conta de que, pela segunda vez em dois dias, acorda de cara no chão. A lembrança a aterroriza, mas quando se ergue vê que não há nenhum corpo caído no centro do aposento. Ao menos não daquela vez...

-O que aconteceu comigo? – pergunta, apoiando-se na pia do banheiro do quarto de Serena.

-Você caiu no chão, seus olhos reviraram nas órbitas, de repente começou a tremer toda e a babar – explicou Joyce.

-Achei que estava tendo um orgasmo – comentou Serena.

-Na verdade, as Encalhadas que não gozam como cachorros com raiva pensaram que você estava convulsionando – disse Alone.

-Que coisa estranha... – Hermione olhou para o rosto no espelho; estava pálida, com o rosto recoberto de suor frio. Abriu a torneira, lavou a face na água corrente e, secando o rosto numa toalhinha, voltou para o dormitório da amiga, as atenções das outras quatro Encalhadas concentradas em cada um de seus movimentos. – Relaxem, não vou cair outra vez! – Mione foi até uma das janelas do aposento e sentou-se no parapeito, cruzando os braços em torno das pernas nuas, reveladas por baixo da camisola curta. Ela olhou para a lua, que brilhava cheia no céu noturno. – Meu Deus, que loucura... Isso nunca me aconteceu antes.

-Estamos na época dos eventos sinistros – disse Lanísia, sentando-se sobre uma das almofadas espalhadas no tapete e erguendo à vista da amiga a edição do _Profeta Diário._ A matéria de capa, lida e relida inúmeras vezes por elas, anunciava:

_INSPETORA DE HOGWARTS BRUTALMENTE ASSASSINADA_

_Testemunhas não recordam acontecimentos ocorridos antes do crime; Axel Carver e Jennifer Star estão entre os "desmemoriados"; troféu da cantora foi usado para perfurar coração da vítima_

O título era acompanhado por uma foto do corpo de Rebecca transpassado pela haste do troféu em formato de estrela.

-Todas as fotos do Profeta não ficam em movimento? – perguntou Serena, chupando o dedo que metera no potinho cheio de brigadeiro. – Nunca vi uma imagem tão parada.

-Rebecca está _morta_, imbecil, o que você queria? – indagou Alone. – Que ela levantasse e dançasse a _macarena?_

-E vocês leram aqui? – perguntou Serena com a voz pastosa. – O local que o troféu perfurou? Você estava enganada, Lanísia, Rebecca tinha sim um coração! Um tanto nojento, mas tinha sim... – ela fez uma expressão de nojo ao examinar os detalhes da foto feita por Ethan Cooper.

Sentada no parapeito, Mione pensava nos _flashes... _O que ela vira realmente acontecera? Como afirmar quando 4 horas de sua vida eram puro mistério, páginas em branco que podiam ser preenchidas com qualquer tipo de acontecimento? Como seria capaz de afirmar que algo ocorrera, se tudo podia ser apenas um sonho?

_Não posso afirmar, mas posso especular...,_ pensou, olhando para as amigas espalhadas sobre as almofadas:

-Meninas, o que sabem sobre Mathias Berger?

-Mathias... é um dos veteranos, não é? – perguntou Alone.

-O chileno – respondeu Lanísia. – Cabelo preto arrepiado, alto, com ombros largos, sem barba. Aquele que estava com a camiseta apertadinha e as jeans escuras.

-Hum, olha só, Mione guardou o nome do gato – disse Joyce. – Ficou interessada nele?

-Não – respondeu Mione. – Ao menos não tanto quanto a Lanísia que guardou não só o nome, mas também a nacionalidade, a roupa e o porte físico.

Lanísia inquietou-se.

-Foi apenas curiosidade. Ele... não sei explicar... prestei atenção nele porque me parecia familiar, só isso.

Joyce empertigou-se:

-Bom, o que sei é que Mathias veio do Chile para estudar no oitavo ano em Hogwarts. Os conhecimentos adicionais serão importantes para a carreira dele como especialista em Direito em Magia. Em sua breve estadia em Londres conheceu a loura que o acompanhava, a tal... hum... vou conferir aqui na lista...

-Não decorou o nome dela? – perguntou Serena.

-Não guardei nem o nome do gostoso do namorado dela, vou decorar o nome da rasha? – perguntou Joyce. – Eu, hein... Aqui está. Daphne Marshall.

-Lanísia, você... já conhecia o Mathias? – perguntou Mione.

-Amiga, tá certo que com aparatação podemos ir pra qualquer lugar, e de vez em quando eu pinto lá no Japão pra degustar um _sushi _esperto, e outra vez fui com a Joyce pra verificar se a genitália oriental era de fato reduzida...

-Me enganei e fiquei toda _assada_ – suspirou Joyce. – Não consegui sentar por uma semana.

-...Mas não é por isso que eu tenha rodado todo o globo terrestre, Mione! De qualquer modo, nunca tive motivos para conhecer o Chile.

-Eu também não, mas depois de olhar bem pra bundinha do Mathias, revi meus conceitos – comentou Joyce.

-Então só o achei familiar mesmo, Mione, mas não o conheço... Por que cismou com isso?

-Nada... Esquece.

-Mais esquecida do que todas nós estamos, é impossível – suspirou Lanísia.

Joyce abriu um rolo de pergaminho, examinou as anotações e disse:

-Bom, cada uma aqui já disse onde estava antes do vácuo iniciar. Vejamos: Lanísia estava chegando à casa de Augusto, Alone conversando com Adam na Floreios & Borrões, eu esquentando _marshmallows _diante da fogueira no acampamento de fãs do Axel, Serena discutindo com Draco e Hermione tentando se esconder de Robbie na Madame Puddifoot... Confere?

Todas confirmaram.

-Também estabelecemos que o vácuo nas memórias começou por volta das 15h...

-Isso, porque eu lembro que estava prestes a sair para almoçar quando conversei com o Adam – disse Alone. – E meu horário de almoço é sempre às 15h.

-Perfeito – assentiu Joyce. – Como despertamos diante do corpo de Rebecca às 19h, temos 4h em branco, período em que podemos ter feito qualquer coisa, mas que, inevitavelmente, nos levou à sala comunal da Casa Withers diante de um cadáver, acompanhadas por figuras bem conhecidas e por futuros alunos da casa veterana.

-Os outros integrantes dos Esdrúxulos também vão para a nova casa? – indagou Serena. – Achei que só o Axel estaria em Hogwarts.

-Ao que parece, eles se candidataram sim – disse Alone. – Na lista das pessoas presentes à sala, Lorenzo não anotou apenas os nomes de todos que estavam por lá, ele também apontou aqueles que farão parte da Casa Withers... Vejam só.

Ela estendeu a lista para a amiga.

No topo havia o desenho de um cavalo alado, animal-símbolo da nova Casa de Hogwarts, e a lista com os nomes:

_OS DESMEMORIADOS_

_Sala comunal da Casa Withers, acessada por um túnel aberto numa encosta vizinha ao castelo de Hogwarts – 19h04:_

_Adam S. Parker (C. Withers)_

_Afonso Price – Nêmese (?)_

_Alone Bernard – Encalhada_

_Axel Carver (Esdrúxulo – C. Withers)_

_Bruce Talbot (C. Withers)_

_Daphne Marshall (C. Withers)_

_Ethan Cooper (C. Withers)_

_Franklyn Kyle (Esdrúxulo – C. Withers)_

_Hermione Granger – Encalhada_

_Ipcs Raccer – Professor em Hogwarts_

_Isabella Hastings (C. Withers)_

_Jennifer Star (C. Withers)_

_Joyce Meadowes – Encalhada_

_Lanísia Burns – Encalhada_

_Lewis Lambert – namorado de Serena Bennet, outra suspeita_

_Lorenzo Martin – eu!_

_Marjorie Huggins – Nêmese (?)_

_Mathias Berger (C. Withers)_

_Melinda Ward (C. Withers)_

_Michel Hewitt (Esdrúxulo – C. Withers)_

_Niah Jones (agente de Jennifer Star)_

_Ronald Weasley – namorado de Marjorie Crane, que também consta na lista (ex de Hermione)_

_Serena Bennet – Encalhada_

_23 Desmemoriados; um cadáver com sinais claros de violência, trazendo ainda um troféu cravado no peito – pertencente à Jennifer Star, vencedora do Prêmio de Artista do Ano horas antes (a cantora também não se recorda da premiação)._

_Ninguém viu nada, ninguém lembra nada... mas a sala estava trancada por dentro e com a aparatação bloqueada._

_O assassino está entre os nomes acima._

_Lorenzo Martin_

-Ele encaminhou uma cópia dessa carta ao Ministério da Magia para a abertura da investigação, junto com um pedido para ficar encarregado do caso – disse Alone. – No pedido, Lorenzo afirmou que entende que sua presença entre os Desmemoriados pode impedir a investigação imparcial, mas alega que seu contato com os alunos de Hogwarts, uma vez que comanda um bar nas proximidades da escola, pode ser proveitoso no momento de descobrir a verdade.

-Com certeza ele vê e escuta muita coisa servindo bebidas pra um bando de adolescentes – disse Mione.

-Por enquanto ele está investigando por conta própria. É nosso amigo, mas me surpreendi quando forneceu a lista de suspeitos sem titubear... O que importa é que a partir de 1º de setembro_ todos _os suspeitos estarão em Hogwarts – disse Alone. – É o ponto que todos têm em comum. Até mesmo Niah Jones, que não desgruda de Jennifer e jamais deixaria sua pupila à solta na escola, então ele também estará por lá.

-O curioso é que era um evento inaugural para os alunos da Casa Withers... Por que seríamos convidadas? – perguntou Lanísia.

-Bom, nosso moral melhorou um tantinho no fim do ano passado – disse Joyce. – É natural chamarem as alunas mais queridas da escola para os eventos.

-E o que dizemos dos dois Nêmeses? – perguntou Serena. – São tão desconhecidos que o pobre Lorenzo emendou os nomes de Afonso e Marjorie com pontos de interrogação!

-Vocês sabem o quanto a Marjorie é invejosa – disse Alone. – Se ela foi informada sobre o evento, deu um jeito de ir de penetra, carregou o namorado consigo, o que já explica a presença do Rony, e de quebra levou um capacho, Afonso!

-O professor Ipcs e Rebecca deviam estar por lá como representantes da escola – falou Hermione. – Lewis... ah, das duas, uma: ou ficou sabendo do evento por intermédio da Rebecca, que é... _era_ prima dele, ou através de você, Serena, que não perderia a oportunidade de vê-lo e tentar mais uma rodada de estimulação corporal recíproca.

-É o jeito – ela suspirou, olhando para o Anel do Vínculo Eterno.

-E por que Lorenzo estaria no evento? – perguntou Joyce.

-Bebidas... comida... pra pôr a trilha ideal pro povo agitar...

-E _matar _– disse Serena, estremecendo.

-Lorenzo é o cara que esteve por trás de todas as festas, legais e ilegais, desde que abriu o Lorenzo´s em Hogsmeade!

-Eu achei todas as festas dele bem legais, divertidas, não teve nenhuma ilegal – disse Serena, recebendo um tabefe no braço aplicado por Alone.

-Então... É natural que ele estivesse presente! – encerrou Mione.

-A festinha terminou com o pior porre de todos os tempos! – disse Alone. – Acordar com uma baita dor de cabeça, com enjoos e com uma morta a centímetros do seu rosto não é uma sensação agradável. E é inquietante não saber o que aconteceu ali... como Rebecca foi morta... – Alone passou a mão pela nuca. – Isso me arrepia, porque, afinal de contas...

-Nós a detestávamos – disse Lanísia. – Pior: _a odiávamos._

-É... isso aí – concordou Alone. – Bate o receio de... sei lá... por algum impulso maluco... alguma de nós ter feito essa besteira. Porque a Rebecca era cruel. Ela sabia bem como provocar, tirar do sério... e nesse ponto as Encalhadas seriam as vítimas favoritas do veneno destilado por ela.

-Não, _não somos capazes de matar! _– disse Mione.

-Alguém ali foi capaz, Mione, e não sei pra você, mas pra mim pareciam todos bem normais, esquecidos e assustados – disse Alone.

-Não podemos pirar, conjecturando coisas que possam ter acontecido, não mesmo! – insistiu Hermione. – O que podemos fazer é tentar reconstituir, passo a passo, o que fizemos naquela tarde. Falar com pessoas que possam ter conversado conosco, ou nos visto...

-Um assassino esconde todas as marcas – disse Joyce. – De qualquer modo, a sala estava _trancada,_ todos ali sofrem, ou dizem sofrer, da mesma amnésia! Nunca saberemos o que foi conversado ali, o que foi discutido, nunca descobriremos o pavio que deu origem à violência.

-Pode ser que saibamos sim – falou Hermione subitamente.

-Como? – indagou Lanísia, estreitando os olhos.

-Meninas, não acham que é possível... de alguma forma... romper esse vácuo nas nossas memórias? Sabe, do nada começar a recordar tudo o que se passou até o momento em que despertamos na sala da Casa Withers com o corpo da Rebecca?

-Hum, acho pouco provável – disse Alone. – Mas, claro, só podemos afirmar depois de descobrirmos como o assassino conseguiu alterar a memória de todas as pessoas que estavam na sala ao mesmo tempo.

-Usando_ Obliviate_ – falou Joyce.

-Não, o criminoso não teria tempo pra apagar a memória um por um – disse Hermione. – _Obliviate_ está fora de cogitação. Quando alguém na sala se desse conta dos fachos de luz luminosos atingindo os colegas, na certa tomaria providências para impedir que o assassino concluísse.

-Existem outros tipos de Feitiço de Memória? – perguntou Serena. – Ou algum tipo de ritual, poção ou outro encantamento que possa provocar amnésia?

Alone estalou os dedos:

-Lembram de Herbologia, quando aprendemos sobre o efeito amnésico proveniente da queima de...

-Estoque? – Serena tentou ajudar.

-Não, ameba, era a queima de alguma planta...

-Eu particularmente esqueço da vida quando estou em queima de estoque – disse Serena. – Ricos também gostam de economizar, gente!

-Ah, lembrei! – disse Alone. – Wysoccan! O cheiro da planta não provocava esquecimento? Por que assim, se o criminoso fez isso, todos ficariam perdidões sem nem notar.

-Não, a Wysoccan também provocaria alucinações... – replicou Mione. – Todos ficariam chapados por um bom tempo, sequer teríamos forças para levantar depois do apagão em nossas mentes.

-Agora entendo porque o Lorenzo disse que era importante ter utilizado o _Prior Incantato_ na sala. Assim cada varinha regurgitaria o último feitiço realizado. Não haveria erro e acho que era a única forma de descobrir quem lançou o Feitiço da Memória!

-É, mas ele estava sem moral por lá – disse Joyce. – Não tinha nenhum mandado do Ministério para confiscar nossas varinhas.

-Os Desmemoriados... não gostei desse título que o Profeta Diário nos deu! – disse Serena. – Além de Encalhadas, agora somos Desmemoriadas? Um título já basta!

-E se de fato todos ali na sala realmente estavam Desmemoriados? – perguntou Alone.

-Não, Alone, isso está fora de cogitação! – disse Mione. – Estávamos em uma sala trancada por dentro, sem janelas, com um corpo com sinais claros de violência. É óbvio que alguém ali sabe muito bem tudo o que aconteceu e apagou a memória dos demais para se livrar das testemunhas! Depois essa pessoa caiu no chão, exatamente como todos os atingidos pelo feitiço, ritual, _o que quer que seja_, e fingiu que despertava da mesma forma. _Há, entre aquelas pessoas, um mentiroso. _Pode até não ser o psicopata, talvez esteja apenas protegendo o assassino, mas alguém ali está mentindo e das duas uma: ou _é _ou sabe _quem é_ o criminoso que, como Lorenzo anotou, está entre os desmemoriados.

-Como saber se alguém esqueceu algo ou não? – indagou Lanísia. – Se ao menos houvesse uma forma de penetrar na mente de cada um que estava na sala e verificar quem realmente está esquecido...

-E há – murmurou Hermione, abismada, estalando os dedos. – _Mas é claro!_ Não tem erro!

-E que forma é essa? – perguntou Joyce.

-Lembrol! – exclamou Hermione. – Acabei de lembrar do Lembrol!

-Isso foi meio redundante – debochou Alone.

-O que é um Lembrol? – perguntou Serena.

-Lembrol é um artefato mágico cheio de fumaça branca, fumaça que só fica vermelha nas mãos de alguém que esqueceu alguma coisa! Logo, nós cinco, por exemplo, se segurássemos Lembróis, teríamos, num piscar de olhos, esferas vermelhinhas em nossas mãos. Quero dizer, nós e todos ali na sala que _realmente esqueceram_ o que aconteceu horas antes do assassinato. Já aquele que lembra bem tudo o que aconteceu por lá e está mentindo seria denunciado pelo Lembrol imutável!

-Bom, temos aqui os endereços dos suspeitos – recordou Alone. – Está sugerindo que despachemos por correio coruja um Lembrol para cada um que esteve na sala da Casa Withers?

-Não. Além de garantir que os suspeitos toquem na esfera, precisamos estar presentes no momento em que fizerem isso para verificar se a fumaça ficou vermelha ou não!

-E como faremos para espionar quase vinte pessoas ao mesmo tempo?

-Nada como usar uma festança para reunir tanta gente sem despertar suspeitas... – disse Hermione. – Portanto, vamos mandar via correio coruja não Lembróis, mas _convites._ Lanísia, acho que precisaremos aumentar o número de mesas em sua festa de aniversário e organizar o evento em um lugar mais atrativo!

* * *

Depois de uma visita ao Correio para despachar as corujas com os convites para a festa do dia seguinte, Lanísia e Joyce entraram na Gemialidades Weasley.

A loja estava apinhada de fregueses. Joyce agarrou uma sacola de compras e as duas subiram ao segundo andar, onde localizaram Jorge Weasley em um dos corredores, arrumando algumas caixas de mercadorias com a ajuda de um rapaz igualmente ruivo, que tinha nos braços musculosos inúmeros arranhões e marcas de queimaduras. Joyce agarrou o braço da amiga e a levou até os dois.

-Oi Jorge! – cumprimentou Joyce, sem tirar os olhos do outro ruivo. – Qual é a sua graça, _gracinha?_

-Carlinhos Weasley – ele estendeu a mão.

Enquanto cumprimentava Carlinhos, Joyce apontou para as marcas nos braços dele.

-Mexendo com fogo? Gosta de sentir dor na hora do prazer?

-Oh, não, é que trabalho com dragões. E você também andou lidando com fogo, ao menos ultimamente, olhe só... – ele apontou uma marca vermelha na mão de Joyce.

-Não mexi com fogo nenhum, tá legal? – afirmou a garota na defensiva.

-Como não, Joyce? – questionou Lanísia. – Você disse que esquentou uns marshmallows diante da fogueira após o show do Axel, lembra?

-É... _tem razão..._

-Eu sou Lanísia Buns. É um prazer conhecê-lo, Carlinhos! Você não morava na Romênia?

-Sim. Mas esse oitavo ano em Hogwarts me trouxe de volta! Não sei se já estão a par, mas estudarão Trato das Criaturas Mágicas em nível avançado e eu serei o professor.

-Ótimo, Hogwarts andava precisando de um professor gostosão desde o exílio do Augusto – disse Joyce.

-Mais direta, impossível hein, Joyce? – perguntou Lanísia baixinho.

-Eu também vou pra Hogwarts – disse Jorge. – Não perderei por nada a oportunidade de estudar na Casa Withers com os outros veteranos. Quem sabe não conquisto aquilo que não consegui conquistar nos meus anos na escola?

Jorge olhou cobiçoso para Lanísia, que pigarreou, fingindo não notar a indireta, e perguntou:

-Vocês vendem Lembrol aqui?

-Sim, temos um estoque gigantesco, estão entre os artigos mais vendidos nas férias. Todos os bruxos gostam de adquirir um Lembrol antes de viajar, pra saber se não estão esquecendo de levar alguma coisa ou de revistar os feitiços de proteção das propriedades. Estão bem aqui... – Jorge puxou a varinha do cós da calça e olhou para Lanísia. – De quantos precisam?

-23 – respondeu Joyce.

-Por que precisam de tantos? – Jorge conversava enquanto manipulava as caixas de Lembrol com a varinha, fazendo-as descer do topo da prateleira mais próxima até a sacola aberta por Joyce.

-Esqueci – disse a garota. – Pra você ver, minha memória é um caso sério!

Lanísia reparou que dois bruxos com quepes azuis abordavam alguns funcionários da loja, enquanto outro estava de cócoras, revistando o piso à procura de pistas.

-Por que os guardas do Ministério estão por aqui? – perguntou a garota.

-Prontinho, Joyce, aí estão vinte e três Lembróis! Os guardas... _vocês não vão acreditar_ – falou Jorge. – Principalmente você, Lanísia. Augusto Welch esteve aqui na Gemialidades hoje!

-_Como!?_ – indagou Lanísia, aturdida.

-Pois é, piração total – despreocupado, Jorge apoiou-se no mostruário ao lado. – Acham que ele continua escondido por estar envolvido na morte da Rebecca.

-Mas como Augusto fez para entrar na loja e não ser reconhecido?

-Ninguém sabe, Lanísia. Corre à boca pequena o boato de que ele tenha usado Poção Polissuco. O fato é que ele entrou, comprou, saiu e só soubemos da aparição dele quando fui até o caixa e encontrei um recibo de compra assinado por Augusto Welch.

-Mas como...?

-Como temos certeza de que foi ele mesmo quem escreveu? – Jorge completou a pergunta de Lanísia. – Uma equipe do Ministério já atestou a autenticidade da assinatura. O antigo vice-diretor de Hogwarts passou por essa loja, não é demais? E vocês sabem, ele foi inocentado das acusações de estupro. Ainda não deu as caras apesar de ser considerado inocente e, como continua escondido depois da morte da ex-mulher, a imagem do professor se queimou novamente...

-Augusto jamais mataria Rebecca – defendeu-o Lanísia. – Nem tem _como... _Ele não estava na sala em que ela foi morta, e foi tudo feito a portas trancadas!

-Ele soube ser um fantasma aqui, não soube? – disse Jorge, sabiamente.

Sem ter como contrapor, Lanísia limitou-se a perguntar:

-O que ele comprou?

-Um bisbilhoscópio que você não encontra em lugar nenhum! – dando asas ao seu espírito marqueteiro, Jorge tirou uma caixa colorida do topo do mostruário mais próximo e, com gestos precisos e exacerbados, desafivelou a embalagem e revelou o pião. – Não é um bisbilhoscópio qualquer. Ele não detecta a presença dos mal intencionados, ah, _não mesmo..._ Acho que não venderia tanto se tivesse esse objetivo.

-Então o que ele detecta? – perguntou Joyce. – Deve ser algo bem comum, ele não para de girar a e apitar!

-Isso é porque ele está perto de mim e eu entro em ebulição perto da Lanísia – Jorge piscou um olho para a jovem. – Esse é um Bisbilhoscópio da Luxúria. No nosso caso, ele está detectando o meu desejo e eu espero que o da Lanísia _também..._

-Meu desejo no momento é apenas descobrir porque Augusto precisaria de um detector de taras.

-Talvez ele queira saber se a Celine Meadowes tá a fim – debochou Jorge.

-Não fale sobre o que desconhece – ralhou Lanísia. – Um bisbilhoscópio desses quebraria de tantas pulsações a quilômetros de distância da Celine. Ela é louquinha pelo Augusto, ninguém precisa de uma bugiganga pra saber disso. De qualquer modo...

Lanísia parou de falar diante do baque ensurdecedor bem ao lado. A pilha de caixas com os bisbilhoscópios exclusivos da Gemialidades Weasley caiu diante de Joyce, que recuou, protegendo os pés. As caixas vibravam enlouquecidamente em torno da garota, de modo tão intenso que saltavam pelo piso. Carlinhos puxou a varinha imediatamente, assim como Jorge, numa tentativa de acalmar os objetos.

-Poxa, Joyce, você terá que arcar com o prejuízo! – disse Jorge.

-Meu corpo transpira desejo, o que posso fazer?

-Sair dessa seção antes que eu perca todo o estoque! Ah, não passe no corredor ao lado ou o Detector de Periguetes vai começar a cacarejar!

-Grosso! – reclamou Joyce, bufando e descendo as escadinhas para o andar térreo, sendo seguida de perto por Lanísia. – O pior é que é grosso mesmo. Eu já me diverti com o Jorge algumas vezes... ou era o Fred? Enfim, deve ser tudo a mesma coisa... Eu falando de bilongas e você nem se interessando, você está bem, Lanísia?

-Claro que não! Estou pensando na_ comprinha_ que o seu pai fez!

-Ah, não vai ficar grilada com isso, vai? Esquece...

-Ele tem aqui toda a sorte de produtos que podiam tornar o ato de pintar mais divertido... – enquanto caminhava cheia de determinação, Lanísia apontava as embalagens. – Veja só: tintas multicores que alteram em mais de mil tons automaticamente, pincel encantado que faz as pinturas se movimentarem e até essa aquarela especial aqui para camuflar uma pintura original por baixo de um desenho falso, ele podia comprar _tudo isso_, mas não, preferiu detectar _tesão alheio._ Deve ser culpa da Celine mesmo, só pode...

-Ele não tem interesse algum nela. Não devia sequer considerar a hipótese de um envolvimento.

-Como posso descartar essa hipótese se tenho ao meu lado, falando pelos cotovelos, o produto vivo de uma transa entre os dois?

-Ai, você fez com que eu me sentisse uma porra agora, sabia? Literalmente. Escuta: talvez o bisbilhoscópio tenha sido apenas um pretexto do papai para visitar a Gemialidades Weasley.

-Não, conheço bem o Augusto, ele não deixaria uma marca, uma pista, à toa – discordou Lanísia enquanto as duas passavam pelo caixa. – Se ele se arriscou tanto vindo até aqui, é porque realmente precisou de um Bisbilhoscópio da Luxúria. A questão é: por que Augusto precisou tanto de algo que existe apenas para satisfazer a curiosidade de adolescentes depravados?

* * *

Durante a noite, na Torre Astral protegida pelo Feitiço Fidelius, Augusto colocou o Bisbilhoscópio da Luxúria sobre a pia, deixando-o bem ao lado da porta.

-Não seria melhor adquirir um bisbilhoscópio comum? – perguntou Celine.

-Me senti mais seguro na Gemialidades Weasley. Ninguém imaginaria que apareceríamos por lá.

-Augusto, você rejuvenesceu _dezesseis anos!_ Está irreconhecível, confie em mim! Tirou a barba, mudou o cabelo, todo o formato do corpo transformou-se! Sem falar que essa possibilidade não passa pela cabeça de ninguém.

-Sei que é uma preocupação exagerada, mas é inevitável. E esse Bisbilhoscópio da Luxúria funcionará muito bem. Detectará Kleiton assim que ele tentar se aproximar da torre.

-Isso se ele realmente estiver com esse desejo todo.

-Tenho certeza de que Kleiton continua fissurado em você, Celine – disse Augusto olhando para ela.

-Não estou tão segura disso...

-Será que seu avô realmente contou o segredo da torre para ele?

-É uma possibilidade que me inquieta mais a cada dia. Eles se davam muito bem. Talvez meu pai tenha vindo aqui com ele para mostrar esse observatório estelar. Isso era a vida dele, e ele gostava o suficiente de Kleiton para trazê-lo aqui – ela olhou por um momento para as janelas que representavam o cosmos e depois pigarreou, puxando um envelope da mesa. – Quando saí hoje, conferi a caixa de correio que Minerva separou para nós dois.

-Aquela da casa trouxa abandonada?

-Isso! Qualquer notificação do Ministério para depor sobre a morte da Rebecca chegará nesse endereço. As nossas matrículas falsas feitas por Minerva, com todas as credencias fajutas, também apontam para esse local. Para todos os fins, aquele é o lar de Mathias Berger e Daphne Marshall.

-E havia alguma carta lá?

-Sim. Mas nada sobre a investigação. Na verdade é um convite para uma festa de aniversário que ocorrerá amanhã... – Celine ergueu o convite. – Um baile de máscaras para comemorar o aniversário de _Lanísia Burns._

-Lanísia? Mas... Por que ela nos convidaria? Quero dizer... Mathias e Daphne são completos desconhecidos para ela...

-Vai ver ela se interessou por você – brincou Celine.

-Você acha? – Augusto sorriu. – Será que eu chamei a atenção dela? Ela gostou do que viu? Ficou impressionada?

Celine revirou os olhos.

-Caso tenha esquecido, Augusto, jovem ou não, o filho dentro dela continua sendo seu... – Celine abriu o convite e examinou-o. – Bom, tem uma baboseira aqui escrita sobre a importância de integrar os novos alunos de Hogwarts ao convívio com os outros estudantes. Caso o argumento não convença, as Encalhadas fizeram a questão de destacar que haverá apresentações ao vivo de Jennifer Star e dos Esdrúxulos.

Augusto arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Não sei não... Nós dois, as Encalhadas, os Esdrúxulos, Jennifer Star... Mas isso não está parecendo...?

-Que todos os Desmemoriados estarão presentes para uma nova reuniãozinha? É o que parece... Só temos que lembrar que entre todos existe um assassino.

-O lance é torcer para que dessa vez ninguém termine sem memória – brincou Augusto.

-Ou _morto _– completou Celine em tom sinistro.

* * *

Na mansão de Serena, Joyce colocou as 23 caixas de Lembróis sobre o tampo da mesa de jantar.

-Aqui estão. Agora como obrigaremos os suspeitos a segurarem os Lembróis?

-Estive pensando nisso – falou Hermione.

-Claro que esteve – debochou Alone.

-Pensei em oferecer os Lembróis como lembranças da festa – disse Hermione, tirando um pacote aberto de presente de debaixo da mesa e colocando-o sobre a superfície do móvel.

-Certo, mas assim a pessoa abrirá o pacote e, reconhecendo o objeto, não vai colocar os dedos nele – alertou Joyce.

-Por isso pensei num truque para enganar o suspeito que tentar bancar o espertinho – Mione sorriu. – Para confundir, precisamos oferecer aos outros convidados algo que se assemelhe a um Lembrol. Portanto, a lembrança da festa de Lanísia também estará em uma esfera cheinha de fumaça – e, metendo a mão no pacote, ela tirou uma bolinha transparente, um enfeite cujo interior trazia a miniatura de um bolo de aniversário, cuja vela emitia nuvens de fumaça espiralada.

-Incrível – disse Joyce, tomando a lembrancinha das mãos de Mione. – Assim nenhum deles terá receio em pegar o Lembrol, mesmo sentindo a esfera com os dedos antes de retirá-la do pacote, vão pensar que se trata de um simples bibelô!

-Isso mesmo – confirmou Mione. – Quando o falso Desmemoriado perceber que se trata de um Lembrol, já será tarde. Todos os inocentes terão Lembróis vermelhinhos ao redor dele!

Serena abriu a sacola de papel pardo da Gemialidades Weasley, apanhou um Lembrol embalado e fitou-o com curiosidade.

-Basta um mero contato com as mãos para ele funcionar?

-Sim – confirmou Mione.

-Igual a bilonga do Juca – comentou Joyce. – E você verá o Lembrol funcionando agorinha mesmo – disse Joyce, tirando outros quatro Lembróis da sacola.

-O que está fazendo? – perguntou Lanísia.

-Também estamos na lista de suspeitos... Sei que confiamos muito umas nas outras, mas acho justo que passemos pelo mesmo procedimento. Nós também provaremos a nossa falta de memória através do Lembrol.

Apontando a varinha para cada um dos objetos embalados, Joyce abriu os plásticos e deixou cada bolinha livre, uma ao lado da outra, sobre a mesa. As Encalhadas se posicionaram diante do respectivo Lembrol e aguardaram a ordem da líder do grupo.

-Todas prontas? – indagou Joyce. – Então... Agarrem o Lembrol!

Elas apanharam as esferas, esticaram as mãos diante do corpo e abriram os dedos, revelando o objeto.

Em todos eles, a fumaça vermelha substituíra a branca, comprovando o esquecimento das cinco Encalhadas.

Não houve tempo para comemorações; a maçaneta de ouro da porta de entrada girou. Instintivamente, Hermione, Alone, Joyce e Lanísia esconderam seus Lembróis vermelhos nos bolsos das calças ou atrás dos corpos; Serena, no entanto, estava tão admirada com o objeto que continuou girando-o nas mãos, como se procurasse dentro dele algum fiapo do vapor alvo que o enchia antes dos seus dedos colorirem a fumaça do mais puro vermelho-vivo, indiferente ao barulho da porta se abrindo, à figura pálida que batia os pés sobre o tapete de entrada e às malas que tal pessoa carregava.

Draco praticamente jogou as malas sobre o luxuoso piso da sala. Só então Serena notou sua presença, e mesmo assim ficou perplexa demais para pensar em ocultar o Lembrol. Draco, rindo, apontou para a esfera.

-Ah, querida, o que foi que você se atreveu a esquecer? Espero que não tenha sido nenhuma das vezes em que fizemos amor!

-Quando fizemos amor, Draco? Em algum dos sonhos que fazem você acordar molhadinho? – ela debochou.

-A parte do despertar molhadinho veio _depois_. Não esqueço a sensação dos nossos corpos nus, molhados pela exaustão do ato, coladinhos na cama, você iniciando uma nova rodada de prazeres ao movimentar seu quadril contra a minha virilha, despertando a mim e ao meu corpo inteiro... Olha só, está ficando corada! Mas bem que na hora da farra você nem ficou envergonhada...

-Não estou corada! É... é reflexo do Lembrol! – Serena soltou a bolinha com impaciência, fazendo-a quicar pelo tapete da sala. – Você deve estar delirando, Malfoy! Fala de algo que nunca aconteceu como se fosse verdade!

-E _foi._

-Não pode ser... eu e você, sem roupa, na mesma cama? Quando foi isso?

-Tenho uma hipótese bastante plausível – comentou Joyce.

-Anteontem? – Serena questionou, olhando para as amigas. – Será que foi durante o vácuo?

-Que vácuo?

-_Foi anteontem,_ Draco?

-Sim, claro... Depois que o Lewis foi embora, nós discutimos um pouco, logo nos entendemos e caímos sobre a cama dos seus pais. Quando estávamos transando você me confessou que estava com vontade desde que me viu sem roupa.

-Você pode ter dito isso, Serena? – indagou Alone.

-Não... – mas ela recordou-se da maneira como a safira no anel reluziu apenas à aproximação do corpo quente e definido de Draco, reação visual daquilo que acontecia em seu coração naquele momento; uma excitação desconhecida.

Tinha gravado na retina a pele do rapaz, seu peitoral, os olhos cinzentos sedutores, tudo numa confusão de sentidos, a visão em detalhes de Draco nu, o toque na pele dele, o ruído da voz gemendo de prazer, o perfume dos cabelos louros, o sabor do desejo dominando a sua boca.

Não havia dúvida de que o brilho no anel exprimira as reações palpitantes do seu coração...

_A falta dos beijos, abraços e toques de Lewis estão me fazendo muito mal_, pensou Serena. _Devo estar me apegando ao único homem que pode me oferecer tudo isso, mesmo ele sendo um perfeito idiota, sacana e cachorro que não vale nada!_

Ainda assim, as imagens de Draco sem roupa, Obliviate ou ritual algum conseguira dar conta de apagar...

Assim, insegura, Serena corrigiu-se, admitindo pelo menos a possibilidade do seu desejo:

-Quero dizer... _talvez. _

-Por que eu mentiria sobre isso? – perguntou Draco.

-Pra se apropriar de vez desta mansão. De todos os bens da família Bennet. Pra dar ordens, controlar o meu patrimônio. Tudo isso e muito mais, porque você não vale nada, Draco!

-Olha só quem questiona o meu caráter. Você é uma pessoa muito melhor do que eu, não é, Serena?

-Não tenho um pingo dessa sua ambição desmedida!

-Claro, é fácil pra quem nasceu milionária desprezar o valor do dinheiro e todo o desejo que montanhas de galeões são capazes de despertar! Você pode não ser ambiciosa, mas isso que você fez... isso de transar comigo por duas vezes e depois fingir que não lembra nada, essa forma estapafúrdia de agir diz muito sobre você! Algo, aliás, típico de milionária mimada. Você _me usou_, Serena!

-O quê?

-É, isso mesmo, me usou, me excitou, lambeu todo o meu corpo, se entregou todinha só para atender a um prazer momentâneo, pra apagar o seu fogo...

-Eu não usei ninguém, nem toquei em você!

-Tá com vergonha de dizer que agiu de maneira tão baixa e agora banca a esquecidinha! Sabe de uma coisa? A minha sorte é que existe algo para provar que nós realmente ficamos juntos. O Anel do Vínculo Eterno não me deixará mentir!

Serena ergueu o dedo em que o anel refulgia e murmurou:

-"Após a consumação do enlace, o anel nunca mais cairá"!

-Isso ocorre porque a magia dos anéis segue a tradição romântica onde a relação carnal é o símbolo máximo do amor – recordou Lanísia. – Depois da relação carnal, você perpetuou o encantamento ao ter o ofertador do anel dentro de si.

-Isso se eu _realmente o tive_ dessa maneira – corrigiu Serena.

-Olha que pedra mais bela, chega a ofuscar a visão... – disse Draco. – Não consegue admitir o que está diante dos seus olhos, Serena? A safira nunca esteve tão polida! Nosso casamento foi consumado e não há mais nada que você possa fazer para mudar isso!

-Eu não posso ter sucumbido tão facilmente! – ela deixou-se cair numa poltrona, colocando a cabeça entre as mãos. – Não consigo me conformar! Tomei todas as precauções possíveis para que isso não acontecesse! Fiz meu elfo doméstico provar cada bebida antes de tomá-la, temendo que você colocasse alguma Poção de Amor dentro delas...

-Ei, isso não foi legal com o pobre do elfo! – reclamou Hermione.

-...Li alguns livros para praticar técnicas de proteção que evitam a dominação por rituais, temendo que manipulasse meus sentimentos mesmo à distância. _Não posso_ ter sido tão fraca apenas diante da visão do seu corpo empolgado e sem roupa!

-Até onde você lembra, a barraca dele já estava armada? – perguntou Joyce.

-Não, mas já dava pra ter uma noção do formato da tenda.

-Uuuiii – fizeram as meninas ao mesmo tempo.

-Se você me usou e tem vergonha de admitir que transou comigo, eu não me importo – disse Draco. – Mas agora assumo definitivamente a minha posição como o Sr. Bennet. Dessa casa eu não saio mais!

-Pelo menos a mansão tem quinze quartos. Espero que escolha um na ala oposta – disse Serena.

-Oh, o plano é para manter as aparências, hum? – ele foi se aproximando devagar, até chegar perto do ouvido da garota. – Vai atravessar as tapeçarias pé ante pé na madrugada e surgir de surpresa na minha cama?

-Draco, eu prefiro dormir no cubículo dos elfos, envolta em trapos e mantas mofadas, a dividir qualquer colchonete com você!

-Cuidado com o que diz, esposinha! Agora eu sou o _senhor _dessa casa. Não fale muita bobagem, ou eu acato os seus desaforos e você vai dormir sentindo bafo de elfo no seu cangote.

Serena esbofeteou-o; a safira acertou em cheio o nariz afilado de Draco, arrancando um jorro de sangue.

-Agora o anel não parece tão brilhante assim, não é, Draco? – Serena esticou o dedo da joia, onde a pedra azulada estava agora maculada de vermelho. – Um tanto _nojento..._ agora sim é o reflexo perfeito do meu sentimento por você – Serena levantou-se da poltrona, olhando para o marido, que inclinava a cabeça para trás para tentar conter o fluxo de sangue. – Aproveite a sua nova residência sozinho. Vou arrumar minhas coisas e ir para a casa da Jennifer Star.

-Vai deixar tudo pra mim? Assim eu me apaixono de vez...

-Amanhã é 19 de agosto, aniversário da Lanísia. Vou participar da festa e depois volto pra cá. _Não ouse_ mudar nada por aqui, ficou claro?

-Agora, se eu quiser, estalo os dedos e posso até mandar essa casa pro espaço.

Sem responder a provocação, Serena subiu a ampla escadaria, batendo os pés com firmeza em cada degrau.

Draco olhou de soslaio para as quatro Encalhadas, que o fitavam com desagrado.

-Deveriam me tratar melhor agora que estou casado pelo resto da vida com a amiguinha de vocês – disse o garoto.

-Isso é o que _você_ diz – desafiou-o Hermione.

-Ah, Granger, até você certa vez quase pirou com o lourão aqui... Olha, acho que vou restringir a presença de vocês. Quer saber? Vou começar agora mesmo... Ninguém merece ter que aturar pessoas tão detestáveis em sua própria mansão, portanto... _Caiam fora._

-Está de brincadeira, não é? – perguntou Alone. – Não pode fazer isso!

-Tenho um papel que comprova que eu sou o novo Sr Bennet, você quer dar uma olhadinha nele? _FORA DAQUI!_

-Só estamos aguardando a Serena – disse Lanísia. – Não pode esperar...?

-Não, não posso, cada segundo olhando pra vocês custa horrores, e o tempo que eu perco, nem toda a fortuna que agora me pertence pode comprar! _Saiam daqui!_

-Vamos, meninas – disse Joyce.

-Ainda fala como se tivesse opção... – zombou Draco.

Joyce, Mione, Lanísia e Alone atravessaram a sala da mansão Bennet e saíram no jardim. No caminho ladeado por flores e arbustos, Hermione olhou para a casa e flagrou Draco em uma das janelas térreas, rindo deliciosamente.

-Isso não vai ficar assim, Draco! – gritou Mione.

-Não vai ficar assim _mesmo_, é pra ficar do portão _pra fora_, e não no terreno da casa! – berrou ele de volta.

As garotas atravessaram os portões, Alone aplicando pontapés nos arbustos e pisoteando as flores.

-Serena não pode ter dormido com esse mané, mané! – exclamou. – Ele é _insuportável!_

-A pedra não pode estar bela daquela forma apenas pela excitação momentânea que ela sentiu ao ver o Draco nu? – perguntou Mione à Lanísia.

-Pode ser. É impossível afirmar agora, só o tempo dirá se rolou algo entre os dois ou não.

-O vácuo na memória da Serena iniciou-se com o corpo dela em chamas, no auge do desejo... – observou Joyce. – Será que ela não sabe dizer se sentiu que tal vontade tinha sido saciada ao despertar?

-Acordar ao lado de um corpo perfurado por um troféu e todo retalhado, sem saber como foi parar lá, não é exatamente o cenário que estimula o desejo – respondeu Serena, aproximando-se pelo caminho do jardim, as malas levitando diante do corpo. – Vamos? Quero pôr uma boa distância entre eu e o Malfoy.

-Agora ele é Bennet – corrigiu Alone, recebendo um olhar irritadiço da amiga. – Foi mal! Lavou o anel?

Serena olhou para a pedra; teve que semicerrar os olhos para proteger-se do brilho da safira que, tocada pela luz do sol, emitiu pequeninos raios miosótis, e tal efeito era possível porque o sangue de Draco havia desaparecido...

_...Sozinho._

* * *

As Encalhadas ocuparam diferentes suítes na mansão de Jennifer Star e passaram a maior parte do dia 19 de agosto ajudando os funcionários da cantora a organizar a festa.

O crepúsculo se aproximava e os convidados começavam a chegar, todos segurando suas máscaras, deixando parte do rosto envolta em mistério. A festa seria realizada ao ar livre, diante da mansão da cantora. A área da casa de Jen incluía um pequeno bosque e um riozinho onde uma cascata desaguava em meio a pedras escuras.

No interior, a residência tinha toda a excentricidade típica das estrelas pop; o piso do hall de entrada formava o desenho de uma enorme guitarra e o corrimão da escadaria simulava as cinco linhas de uma pauta musical, com direito a colcheias dispostas lado a lado.

-Jen disse que as notas não estão dispostas à toa; elas formam a introdução da primeira música composta por ela – disse Hermione, acariciando o corrimão enquanto elas subiam a escada. – Sabe, Alone, não acho legal você ficar lendo a correspondência dos outros!

-Ah, qual é, é apenas a nova edição do _Semanário das Bruxas, _Jen nem vai ligar... Nossa, olhem essa foto! Axel Carver fez uma nova tatuagem que cobre totalmente os bíceps escandalosos do braço direito dele!

-O que foi que ele tatuou dessa vez? – perguntou Joyce. – Um dragão? Um trasgo?

-Que nada, algo que gera muito mais especulação! Ele tatuou apenas a letra J!

Joyce empalideceu.

_-J?_

-Hum hum... Deve representar o nome de alguma garota.

-Ai, eu confesso! – berrou Joyce. – A maior das burradas! Algo que nem mesmo a Serena faria! Não percebem qual nome essa letra J representa? _A quem_ essa tatuagem foi destinada?

-Oras, é óbvio que foi para a Jennifer Star – respondeu Alone.

-Hum hum, é isso mesmo que a revista diz – apontou Serena.

-Jen? _Jen Star?_ – questionou Joyce. – É mesmo... É outro J. Pode ser...

-Claro que foi pra ela, a quem você achou que seria? – perguntou Mione. – Aos assessores dele? _Você ou o Juca?_

As demais Encalhadas caíram na gargalhada, enquanto Joyce conseguiu apenas produzir risinhos nervosos.

-Quantos J´s na vida do Axel, não é? – Joyce perguntou, enrolando um caracol dos cabelos, enquanto elas avançavam pelo patamar superior. – Será que foi pra Jennifer mesmo? Não... sei lá... não pode ser outro nome?

-Ele é vidrado na Jennifer, lembram o barraco quando eles chegaram em Hogwarts? – recordou Alone. – A única outra garota perto dele, com o nome iniciado por J, é você. E ele não faria uma tatuagem em sua homenagem.

-A não ser que eu tivesse feito uma Fogueira das Paixões pra ele, não é?

-Ai, Joyce, como você é engraçada – riu Alone.

-Que absurdo, até parece que você faria uma idiotice dessas! – disse Mione.

-Não mesmo! – riu Joyce. – Não seria tão estúpida, idiota, otária, imbecil, babaca, desesperada e precipitada... – terminou com um suspiro.

Enquanto elas entravam no amplo quarto de Jennifer, Joyce pegou a revista e ficou olhando para a foto do cantor. Qual seria o nome por trás da inicial gravada na pele de Axel Carver? Que segredo estaria por baixo das curvas daquele J? As meninas estavam certas; havia enorme possibilidade de que o J significasse Jennifer Star. Talvez a Fogueira das Paixões tivesse falhado... Ela, pelo menos, não recordava nenhuma menção a respeito de que o ritual poderia abarcar dois corações ao mesmo tempo.

_Talvez porque só uma pirada ia querer conquistar dois homens de uma só vez. Cometi um erro tão grande que nem estava previsto nos livros_, pensou, desolada.

-Acho que logo algum fã vai querer saber para quem ele tatuou essa letra, não é? – perguntou, encostando-se na amurada da sacada do quarto. – Quero dizer... tudo o que um artista faz gera especulação, não acham?

-Com certeza – disse Alone. – Todo símbolo existe para ser desvendado. E se ele quisesse fazer mistério, não faria uma declaração de amor tão óbvia assim.

-A sacada da Jen é o melhor ponto de observação mesmo – disse Hermione. – Todos os Desmemoriados já chegaram?

-Hum, ainda não – disse Joyce, debruçando-se sobre a balaustrada. – Não vi Mathias Berger e Daphne Marshall. Ethan Cooper e Isabella Hastings ainda não chegaram também... E, claro, sequer um sinal dos nossos convidados mais difíceis, Marjorie e Afonso.

-Rony avisou que poderia atrasar. Irá receber hoje à noite o resultado do teste de avaliação para integrar a equipe do Chudley Cannons – Mione suspirou. – Espero que consiga atrair nossos Nêmeses Desmemoriados para cá.

-Não acha arriscado Rony ficar assim, fingindo ser o namorado perfeito da Marjorie, quando existe a possibilidade do Robbie ter visto vocês dois juntos na casa de chá da Madame Puddifoot? – perguntou Lanísia.

-Acho. Mas tê-lo como informante ao namorar a líder do Nêmeses tem sido de grande valia para o nosso grupo. O jeito é arriscar, partir pro tudo ou nada... e torcer para que Robbie não nos tenha visto, porque se ele viu... Marjorie na certa foi a primeira a saber.

* * *

Assim que passou pelos portões da casa de Marjorie, Rony notou que o fato de estar presente no local em que ocorrera um homicídio não abalara Marjorie. A tenda no jardim exibia a cor laranja do Chudley Cannons e, na lateral, a bala de canhão voadora ladeada pelo par de C´s.

Enquanto se aproximava, Rony conseguiu visualizar alguns convidados elegantemente vestidos em smokings, segurando delicadas taças de champanhe, seus rostos cheios de cicatrizes e seus modos desajeitados contrastando com a elegância dos trajes. Reconheceu o técnico que levara o Chudley Cannons à bancarrota no último campeonato, Alberto Dwight junto aos brutamontes que compunham sua equipe de segurança – os atentados provenientes de torcedores revoltados com a condução pífia do treinador cresceram muito após a estratosférica derrota de 350 a 10 para as Hárpias de Holyhead. Os demais convidados exóticos, Rony notou, eram compostos por parte da equipe do Chudley Cannons, incluindo alguns reservas. Aqueles que não apresentavam marcas físicas da brutalidade do quadribol e se portavam com elevado requinte eram jornalistas e fotógrafos, _habituées_ de eventos e encontros sociais.

Rony entrou no perímetro da tenda iluminada, apanhou uma taça de champanhe da bandeja de um dos garçons e aproximou-se do técnico Alberto Dwight.

-Chegou a grande promessa do quadribol! – exclamou Alberto, passando um braço sobre o ombro de Rony. – Vamos, tirem uma fotografia do nosso futuro goleiro, o jovem que porá um fim aos frangos sofridos pelos Cannons... por favor, Weasley, relaxe esses olhos esbugalhados e abra um sorriso atraente para os nossos ávidos fotógrafos!

-Mas fala sério, Sr Dwight? – indagou Rony, estupefato. – Eu... serei o novo goleiro da seleção?

-Claro! Acha que eu traria quase toda a equipe aqui para recusar o seu passe? Não mesmo!

-Puxa, eu não fazia ideia de que o resultado da avaliação tinha sido tão positivo!

-Foi demais. Tanto que o responsável pelos Fogos Filibusteiro declinou da decisão de suspender o patrocínio após assistir às suas defesas. Você impressionou a todos, rapaz!

-Eu espero não decepcionar, sou Cannons desde pequeno... Será que estou mesmo à altura do posto, Sr Dwight?

-Ronald, na última partida o nosso goleiro atual foi arremessar a goles aos artilheiros e deixou-a escapar de suas mãos, marcando um gol contra vergonhoso. Dê aos torcedores derrotas menos espaçadas e já ficarão contentes, e sei que é capaz de _muito mais..._ Agora desvie esse sorriso satisfeito aos fotógrafos, as lentes deles o tornarão conhecido em todo o mundo bruxo!

Rony precisou esforçar-se para não franzir o rosto diante de tantos flashes. Viu-se diante de uma sabatina dos repórteres que, com penas que não paravam de mover-se sobre os pergaminhos, encheram-no de perguntas.

-Acha que a sua rotina de estudos em Hogwarts pode prejudicar o seu desempenho junto à equipe?

-Eu... – Rony gaguejou, notando que Robbie Greenwood surgira no fundo da tenda, fitando-o com ar ameaçador. _A visão de sua última memória antes do vácuo explodiu em sua mente; Robbie levantando-se após tomar um banho de chá fumegante, a algumas mesas de distância, perto de flagrar o namorado da líder de seu grupo em um momento a dois com Hermione Granger._ – E... Qual... – Rony piscou os olhos, tentando se concentrar, e voltou a atenção aos jornalistas. – Qual foi mesmo a pergunta?

-Se o fato de estudar em Hogwarts...?

-Oh, sim, se irá me prejudicar? Não. Nós temos o campeonato intercasas que me deixará na ativa. Além disso, teremos alunos veteranos retornando a Hogwarts. Grandes jogadores com os quais nunca disputei. Isso exigirá muito treino.

-É um rapaz jovem e, segundo dizem, talentoso. Isso atrairá muitas fãs. Elas botem ter esperança de conquistá-lo?

-Não, já tenho namorada. Ela é quem produziu toda essa festa, aliás... Robbie... Robbie, você sabe onde a Marjorie está?

-Não tem ideia mesmo, Weasley? – perguntou Robbie, nervoso.

Um murmúrio percorreu os convidados mediante o tom agressivo do garoto.

-Eu... Deveria ter? – indagou Rony, inseguro.

-É muita cara-de-pau. Achou mesmo que nunca seria descoberto? Pois bem. A casa caiu... – Robbie afastou-se da tenda, deixando Rony apalermado.

-Robbie? Do que está falando? Espere! – Rony fez menção de erguer-se, mas o técnico Dwight não permitiu, segurando-o pela manga da camisa.

-Agora não, rapaz... – o técnico pigarreou. – Bom, então agora vamos abrir a faixa e fazer o nosso novo jogador vestir pela primeira vez a premiada camiseta do nosso time.

Todos se levantaram e foram até o canto em que o uniforme estava pendurado em um cabide, composto por camiseta, calção, luvas, joelheiras e tênis. A Firebolt novinha, que seria usada pelo goleiro, estava bem ao lado. Todo o conjunto estava isolado por uma enorme fita laranja, e todo o grupo, de jogadores e repórteres, caminhou até ali, onde uma moça coroada de atributos físicos avantajados aguardava com uma enorme tesoura na mão.

A jovem esperou que os fotógrafos estivessem a postos para curvar-se e romper o laço laranja, abrindo o acesso do novo jogador do Chuddley Cannons ao traje que lhe era apropriado, tudo em meio a flashes das câmeras e aplausos entusiasmados.

Rony pegou as peças de roupa e isolou-se no vestiário de madeira improvisado. Enquanto colocava o uniforme, ouvia o Técnico Dwight anunciando:

-Em instantes, presenciarão o nascimento de uma lenda!

Rony não conseguia nem mesmo sentir-se ansioso; estava preocupado com a ausência de Marjorie e tudo o que Robbie havia dito.

_Será que Marjorie já sabia que ele se encontrava às escondidas com Hermione?_

Se ao menos Robbie estivesse entre os Desmemoriados, teria esquecido qualquer coisa que presenciasse depois do banho de chá quente provocado por Madame Puddifoot. Mas não; só ele e Mione não faziam ideia do que ocorrera depois.

Só faltava Robbie ter passado a informação para Marjorie justamente numa data tão especial para ele...

-Cadê... _cadê o desgraçado?_

Ele ouviu a voz de Marjorie à distância, voz que parecia beirar a histeria.

-Marjorie... – Rony quase se desequilibrou enquanto vestia o calção. Apressado, sentou-se no banquinho e começou a calçar os sapatos.

-Procuro agradar o maldito, e ele me retribui com um belo par de chifres, tentando me fazer de otária!

Rony ouviu barulho de louça partindo, ruído ensurdecedor, como se Marjorie tivesse levado uma das mesas abaixo.

-Droga, Robbie flagrou nós dois, Marjorie descobriu _tudo!_ – seus dedos tremiam tanto que Rony não conseguia amarrar os cadarços; abandonou as tentativas e saiu correndo do vestiário.

Ninguém notou a sua aparição.

Todos os repórteres estavam focados em Marjorie. A garota estava com o rosto manchado, a maquiagem desbotada pelas lágrimas, a cicatriz na face tornando-se visível com a concentração de rímel derretido na falha em sua pele. Os cabelos castanhos estavam desalinhados e o vestido azul claro completamente amarrotado. Marjorie estava diante dos destroços da mesa que derrubara, manjares, pudins e bolos espalhados em meio a pedaços de louça.

Rony ficou parado, em choque, sem reação.

-Ah aí está você, seu grande _traidor!_ – ela berrou aproximando-se.

-Marjorie, não faça escândalo, depois conversamos...

-Vinha aqui, dizendo que me amava, pra depois sair se esfregando com _aquela cadela?_ – ela empurrou um pedestal, derrubando um vaso de flores. – Achava que ia me fazer de idiota até quando? Tocando no corpo asqueroso daquela vagabunda e depois passando esses dedos contaminados em cima de mim... – Marjorie agarrou outro vaso e arremessou-o a um canto.

-Marjorie...

-Mas agora acabou!

Marjorie pegou a enorme tesoura largada ao lado e, com a ponta rente à barriga de Rony, forçou-o a recuar até o fundo da tenda, derrubando o cabide.

-Você não vai ficar com _nenhuma das duas!_

-Marjorie, mentiram pra você! Estão querendo nos separar!

-Não tente me enganar mais, Rony!

-Não pode fazer uma loucura dessas aqui... não vai me matar na frente de todas essas pessoas, vai?

-Claro que não, pelo menos não do modo tradicional. Garanhão nós matamos _de outro jeito_... – ela desceu a ponta da tesoura até relar a ponta na virilha de Rony...

* * *

Distante do olhar de Jennifer Star, além do belo jardim, encontrava-se o jovem Lucas Thorn. Depois de um dia árduo de trabalho, não havia nada melhor do que ver a mulher que amava, mesmo que fosse de uma distância segura. Para sua surpresa, naquela noite havia uma festa. Lucas usava uma de suas jeans apertadas e pontuadas por rasgos, a camiseta verde-clara muito justa oculta por uma jaqueta preta, presente de uma de suas clientes mais antigas. O cabelo claro caía nos lados do rosto, e ele movimentou a cabeça de modo displicente para afastar a franja que teimava em cobrir um dos olhos.

Ele segurou-se nas barras dos portões de ferro da mansão. Os cuidados haviam sido dobrados naquele dia. Jennifer estava oferecendo uma festa para uma amiga e a entrada era liberada apenas mediante a apresentação de convites. Seria quase impossível conseguir entrar na casa da estrela...

Enquanto tentava vislumbrar a cantora lá dentro, Lucas pensava num modo de driblar os seguranças que a cercavam.

-Rapaz... – o segurança grandalhão chamou a atenção de Lucas – Não é permitido à gente _da sua laia_ ficar por aqui. Vá procurar outro ponto!

-Da minha laia? O que está pensando que eu sou?

-Sua postura, essas _roupas_... aqui não é lugar para ficar se vendendo, cai fora, aborto nojento!

-Não estou aqui a trabalho.

-Hum, é mais um fã? Não sabia que a música da Star e dos Esdrúxulos fazia parte da trilha sonora favorita de pessoas como você... De qualquer modo, mais tarde os agentes das celebridades virão até os portões para apanhar os presentes destinados aos cantores. Agora _se manda_, sua presença vai macular a imagem da festa!

Lucas olhou novamente para frente, mas ainda não havia sinal de Jennifer nos terrenos da mansão. Exasperado, virou-se e desceu a rua calçada por paralelepípedos, sentando no banco da pracinha. Bruxos aparatavam a intervalos regulares, todos bem vestidos, com suas máscaras coloridas nas mãos.

Um baile de máscaras... seria tão fácil se aproximar de Jennifer. Conseguiria contornar até a vigilância do agente sisudo da cantora; bastava apenas ter o convite para penetrar na festa...

Um casal fitou-o por muito tempo; por força do hábito, Lucas levou a mão à virilha e piscou um olho. Depois se conteve, mudando a postura, fazendo o casal que já se aproximava parar, confuso; _não – agora não. _Já havia trabalhado demais. Desperdiçaria alguns galeões pela possibilidade de levar à Jennifer o belo colar que havia adquirido para presenteá-la.

Lucas ergueu um olhar sonhador para a fachada da mansão roxa, que se erguia acima de todas as casas, mesmo àquela distância.

-Olá!

Ele assustou-se com a voz do rapaz, que se aproximara com a loura que o acompanhava.

-Desculpem, eu não estou atendendo no momento. Mas posso deixar com vocês o meu endereço...

-Não, não queremos os seus serviços – disse a loura. – Eu sou Daphne Marshall e esse é o meu namorado, Mathias Berger. Você é um aborto, não é?

-Sim. Como todos os marginalizados no mundo bruxo – suspirou Lucas.

-Você olhava para a casa da Star de um modo tão sonhador – falou Daphne. – Estamos com um convite extra para a festa de aniversário que está acontecendo lá. Você é fã da cantora?

-Muito! O fã número um! Puxa, eu queria _muito_ entrar na festa. Sou um grande fã da Jennifer, e seria... Seria fantástico!

-Eu imagino, seus olhos até brilharam ao dizer o nome dela, parece até _apaixonado_ – Mathias ainda sorrindo, voltou o olhar para Daphne, que assentiu. Alguém que queria tanto esse momento com Jennifer, não merecia ficar do lado de fora, ainda mais tendo dois convidados com passe livre, disponíveis para realizar esse desejo.

-Você vai entrar conosco – informou Daphne.

-O quê? Sério?

-Vamos! Você será nosso convidado. – disse Mathias, puxando do bolso do blazer uma máscara preta decorada com tons verde-esmeralda. – Use isso. Lá dentro, terá a chance de ouvir Jennifer cantando e quem sabe, até mesmo falar com ela!

Mathias estendeu a máscara e o convite que estava sobrando. Lucas apanhou-os com um sorriso largo no rosto. Lentamente, os três começaram a caminhar pela rua, rumo à mansão.

-Como posso pagar esse grande favor? – perguntou Lucas. – Se quiserem eu atendo os dois sem cobrança...

-Não, não será necessário! – replicou Mathias, apressado.

-Augusto? Celine? Como vocês estão bem, o tempo não passa mesmo para vocês, não é?

Os dois perderam o chão. Diante deles, Kleiton Huggins abria os braços, pronto para um abraço apertado, enquanto Lucas fitava aqueles que se apresentaram como Mathias e Daphne sem compreender...

* * *

-NÃO! – berrou Rony, sentindo a tesoura tocar-lhe a intimidade por cima do calção. – Não faça uma loucura dessas, não...

Marjorie usou a ponta da tesoura para abrir um furo no tecido do calção; aumentou o rasgo até fazer o short cair em dois pedaços. Rony suava frio, sua nudez exposta para os fotógrafos, cujas lentes espocaram em flashes.

-Tem orgulho demais dessa coisinha decrépita, não é? – Marjorie relou a ponta fria da tesoura no genital de Rony. – Conseguiu dar conta de duas mulheres ao mesmo tempo, esse é o nosso garanhão Ronald Weasley! Agora veremos se conseguirá enganar outra mulher... ou vai conseguir _qualquer mulher.._. sem uma ferramenta pra tapear as otárias...

Marjorie abriu as hastes da tesoura, deixando o membro de Rony bem no alvo.

-M-marjorie – ele choramingava, suando. – Por favor...

-Devia ter escolhido uma mulher normal para enganar, Rony... Me enganar resulta nisso; algo sempre é _perdido..._

-Pode ir se afastando, sua vadia...

Uma voz engrolada anunciou a chegada de outra garota. Ela tinha um cabelo dourado e encaracolado e estava visivelmente alcoolizada, com uma garrafa aberta de uísque de fogo na mão, e aproximava-se titubeante.

-Marjorie, não pode fazer isso com ele! – a jovem largou a garrafa, que se espatifou aos seus pés.

-A vadia da sua amante resolveu aparecer – disse Marjorie olhando para Rony.

-Amante? Eu nunca vi essa garota na minha vida!

-Afaste-se dele, Marjorie! – gritou a loira.

Marjorie afastou a tesoura de Rony e, com ela postada ao lado do corpo, encarou a jovem.

-E quem vai me impedir? _Você?_

-É...

-Então por que não vem até aqui e tenta tirar a tesoura das minhas mãos?

-Isso é exatamente o que eu estava pensando em fazer... – a garota avançou para Marjorie e as duas começaram a brigar pela posse da arma.

Marjorie se livrou da garota com um empurrão e, quando a jovem bêbada estava prestes a tentar um novo ataque, ela ergueu a ponta da tesoura e rasgou o antebraço da rival, provocando um corte longo que impregnou a tesoura de sangue.

Machucada, a jovem caiu sobre o piso do salão, assustada e berrando de dor, fitando o ferimento como se não acreditasse no que via.

-MARJORIE! – Rony arregalou os olhos, usando os restos do calção para tentar cobrir a nudez. Ele apontou para alguns colegas de equipe. – Por favor, tirem essa garota daqui, levem-na ao hospital, a qualquer _outro lugar!_ – ele esfregou os olhos. – Minha nossa, que _escândalo..._

Marjorie finalmente largou a tesoura, olhando para a jovem ferida numa espécie de transe. Encolhendo-se, envergonhado pelo traseiro ainda exposto, Rony curvou-se e pegou a tesoura antes que Marjorie lembrasse de apanhá-la novamente. Ele arremessou-a atrás do vestiário, escondendo-a.

Olhou novamente para o salão.

Marjorie o encarava com o mesmo propósito psicótico no olhar.

-Marjorie... juro pra você, não conheço essa garota... – ele agachou-se ao lado dela. – Deve ser uma aproveitadora, não faço ideia de quem seja...

Ele chegou a estremecer quando ela o agarrou. Mas não era para atacá-lo...

Marjorie_ o abraçou._

-Eu... Não estou entendendo... – disse Rony.

Marjorie não respondeu. Simplesmente levantou-se ao lado dele. Os fotógrafos registravam cada movimento da cena.

-Está tudo bem – disse Marjorie, fazendo um sinal com a mão para tranquilizá-los e evitar as perguntas. – Tive um ataque de ciúmes, meu namorado é tão popular e charmoso... – ela deu um risinho. – Ele me explicou que se tratava apenas de uma amiga, não é mesmo, querido?

-É... C-claro... – Rony respondeu maquinalmente. – É i-isso aí!

-Sr Dwight, tem outro calção para o Rony? – perguntou Marjorie.

-Sim, no baú ali no vestiário – disse o técnico, apalermado com os últimos acontecimentos.

-Vamos, querido, vou ajudá-lo – Marjorie acompanhou Rony e ocultou-se com ele atrás da barreira do reservado de madeira.

-Ainda não entendi nada! – ele sussurrou para ela.

-Publicidade, meu bem! Você é um jogador novato, receberia uma notinha simplória nos jornais e revistas por sua contratação – ela abriu o baú e arremessou o calção novinho para ele. – Tive que apelar para o dramalhão a fim de deixar a noite mais interessante. O povo adora um barraco! Assim todos conhecerão o nome do novo goleiro do Chudley Cannons!

-O nome e outras partes, não é? – Rony vestiu o short.

-Mas até_ isso_ conspira a seu favor –Marjorie acariciou-lhe a virilha por cima do tecido.

-Podia ter me avisado!

-Ah, o efeito não seria o mesmo, seu pavor garantiu a veracidade.

-Marjorie... você feriu aquela garota, e se o corte atingisse em outro lugar?

-É, isso não estava planejado, mas no fim serviu melhor que a encomenda! – ela deu um riso travesso. – Ela ficou tão _apavorada!_ E você também ficou muito assustado com tudo o que estava acontecendo... O que você pensou na hora? Imaginou que eu tivesse mesmo motivo para ficar brava daquela maneira? Tem algo a esconder, Rony?

Rony engoliu em seco, não respondeu e saiu do vestiário, erguendo a tenda para sair do lado contrário à festa.

-Rony, você precisa voltar, todos querem fotografar você no uniforme!

-Preciso me recuperar do susto, só um minuto... – com as mãos na cintura, ele tomou fôlego. – Quem era a garota que trouxe para fazer o papel de amante?

-Isabella Hastings.

-Isabella...? Ei, essa garota é uma Desmemoriada igual a nós dois, ela também estava na sala em que Rebecca foi morta! Mas... ela não tinha essa aparência! Os cabelos dela eram louros e o rosto muito mais bonito... E... Poxa, Marjorie, você arrumou _uma garota que estuda em Hogwarts!_ Todos verão as fotos dela nos jornais e saberão que minha provável amante estuda lá!

-Não, ninguém irá reconhecê-la, e eis aí todo o brilhantismo da minha ideia. Isabella é metamorfomaga!

-_Metamorfomaga?_

-Sim! – confirmou Isabella, se aproximando às suas costas. Rony deu um salto ao reconhecer a voz, mas o que viu ao olhar para a garota o arrepiou da cabeça aos pés. Isabella agora estava com o corpo mais esguio, os cabelos curtos brilhando num chanel pintado de vermelho berrante. – Não precisava cortar o meu braço, Marjorie! Isso não estava no nosso trato!

-Ah, pare de choramingar, recebeu uma bela grana por esse teatrinho! Seu namorado estava com Essência de Ditamno no bolso, eu já o deixei preparado! Acontece, meu bem, estava com um tesourão na mão, não com um espanador!

Rony viu um dos paparazzi surgir ao lado de Isabella.

-Pô, amigo, fotos agora não... – reclamou Rony.

-Relaxa, estou só cuidando da minha noiva – replicou o paparazzi. – Sou Ethan Cooper.

-Mais um Desmemoriado. Lembro de você – disse Rony, apertando a mão do rapaz. – Você também estava a par de tudo isso?

-Topei a encenação, mas não o corte. Quando vi o braço da Bella cortado, corri para aplicar o Ditamno... – ele examinou o braço da jovem, que estava incólume, sem sequer um arranhão. – Mas não pense que isso ficou sem o troco devido, Marjorie.

-Do que está falando? Que troco?

-Avisei a todos os outros paparazzi que Jen Star está dando uma festa hoje à noite e vai abrir o evento para a imprensa.

-Você _não fez isso..._ Preciso contar a eles que está mentindo...

-Mentindo? A festa vai mesmo rolar! Eu mostrei a eles os convites que eu e Bella recebemos.

-Por que não me falou sobre a festa? Tinha garantido que todos ficariam por aqui até o fim, que hoje não tinha nenhum outro evento importante!

-Não havia. Até onde eu saiba, a festa de Jen não foi divulgada para a imprensa. Eu preferia ter a exclusividade das imagens da festa, mas abro mão só pra ver a apresentação do seu namorado _vazia._

-Não... vou falar sobre a sua mentira... os paparazzi não podem sair...

-Tarde demais – Ethan colocava um filme novinho na máquina enquanto conversava com Marjorie. – Já saíram correndo como um rebanho em fuga.

-Não! – gritou Marjorie, afastando a aba da tenda e retornando ao salão de festa. Ela viu a horda de repórteres que deixavam o local, equilibrando tripés de câmeras flutuantes e rolos de pergaminho enquanto saíam às pressas. – Por que aquela estrela imbecil foi dar uma festa justo hoje?

-Não se escolhem datas de aniversário – respondeu Ethan. – Jen está comemorando o aniversário de uma amiga.

-Que amiga?

-Lanísia Burns... – Ethan recuou, apressado, passando a alça da câmera em volta do pescoço. – Relaxa, a confusão toda gerada pelo seu "ciúme" vai render uma página inteira dos tabloides!

-A primeira página?

-Bom, agora não dá pra garantir, não é? Estamos falando da cobertura de um evento com "Jennifer Star", ela é a cereja do bolo! Vamos, Bella?

-Nunca mais ajudo você em nada – disse Isabella olhando feio para Marjorie. – Aproveite com _as moscas_ o resto do seu evento...

-Você vai me pagar, camaleoa dos infernos! – Marjorie cuspiu no chão. – Vagabunda.

Mal humorada, Marjorie aproximou-se de Rony, que postou-se diante do símbolo do Chuddley Cannons para posar para o fotógrafo contratado pela garota, o único profissional que não se movera.

-Marjorie, não precisa fazer essa cara! – disse Rony. – O que vale é a emoção de me ver vestir essa camisa pela primeira vez!

Ela assentiu, irritada. Enquanto Rony continuava posando com o uniforme e a nova Firebolt, sorrindo tolamente, Marjorie recuou para as sombras do entorno da tenda. Retornou, equilibrando-se nos saltos plataforma, à casa aparentemente vazia, onde desceu as escadas para o porão.

Os rapazes do Nêmeses estavam por lá, numa aparente disputa de dardos. Draco Malfoy acabava de cravar um dardo bem em cheio no nariz do tabuleiro circular com o rosto de Hermione Granger, um entre os cinco espalhados pelo porão, cada qual estampado com sua respectiva Encalhada.

-Temos que providenciar um tabuleiro para a Jennifer Star – Marjorie praticamente cuspiu o nome. – A vagabunda pop anda próxima demais das Encalhadas. Vou fazer um tabuleiro para dardos com a cara dela e terei o maior prazer de furar o rosto inteirinho! – ela olhou de soslaio para Draco. – Espero que tenha pego aquele protótipo de camaleoa e vadia experiente que atende pelo nome de Isabella Hastings.

-Sim, já paguei. Cortesia do Sr. Bennet – ele disse, pomposo, apontando para si mesmo.

Marjorie aproximou-se da mesa no canto do porão, empurrou alguns anuários para o lado, liberando espaço, e apanhou um dos três tabuleiros inutilizados.

-A vaca da _popstar _prefere se juntar com a escória, ser amiguinha das Encalhadas? Problema dela... Já virou um dos nossos alvos – disse Marjorie, abrindo uma revista de celebridades que trazia um pôster da cantora. Destacou a foto do rosto de Jennifer e, colocando-a acima do tabuleiro arredondado, apontou a varinha e murmurou o encantamento. A imagem integrou-se à madeira, deixando a face de Jennifer atrás do pontinho vermelho que indicava o centro do tabuleiro. – Perfeito!

-MARJORIE! – chamou uma voz de cima da escada de acesso ao porão.

-É o Rony! – exclamou Afonso, alarmado. – Devemos esconder as tabuletas...?

-Claro que não, sabe muito bem que o tapado não desce aqui. Vou ver o que ele quer – Marjorie alteou a voz. – Já estou indo, querido! – e com uma falsa empolgação subiu as escadas.

Rony continuava usando o uniforme; ela cumprimentou-o com um beijo na boca e apalpou-lhe o corpo:

-Hum, ficou uma graça nesse visual esportista!

-Você sabe que o esporte no qual mando melhor eu não preciso de roupa nenhuma – ele riu. – Percebi que ficou chateada com a festa na mansão da Jen Star. Se quiser participar, podemos ir pra lá agora. Os jogadores do time já foram embora e a imprensa já "vazou" mesmo...

-Até parece que podemos ir entrando assim na mansão de uma celebridade! Não fomos convidados.

-Quem disse que eu não fui? – Rony puxou um convite do cós do calção. – Recebi ontem. E aqui diz que é válido para mim e para _dois acompanhantes_. Quem melhor para me acompanhar do que a minha namorada?

-Oh, Rony, você é o máximo! – ela abraçou-o e beijou-o animadamente. – Por que será que o convidaram? Você nunca foi amigo da Lanísia.

-Ah, mas conversávamos bastante quando eu namorava a Mione.

-Sei... Foi a desgra... – ela parou e respirou fundo – ...foi a _Hermione _que pediu para chamá-lo. Óbvio. Tem umas que não desistem mesmo...

-Ela na certa estará por lá. Se achar melhor não irmos...

-Ah, mas aí é que não deixarei de comparecer, já que ela fez questão da sua presença por lá. Já estou arrumada, só vou retocar a maquiagem e dar um jeito nos meus cabelos, não demoro... – enquanto avançava pelo corredor, Rony gritou às suas costas.

-Vai chamar um dos Nêmeses para ir junto?

-Sim, veja qual deles quer acompanhar-nos!

Rony fez um sinal de joia com o dedo.

-Essa noite promete, Hermione. Você não perde por esperar – murmurou Marjorie, a penumbra do corredor ocultando seu olhar maníaco.

De sua parte, Rony não abriu opção de escolha para os Nêmeses; ao apoiar-se no batente da porta e curvar-se para a entrada do corredor, gritou:

-AFONSO! Marjorie e eu temos um convite pra você!

Enquanto esperava o rapaz subir, ele olhou para o alto, onde Marjorie já havia desaparecido para se embelezar, e murmurou para si mesmo:

-Nossos suspeitos estarão na hora certa, no lugar certo, para receber seus Lembróis... Consegui, Mione. _Consegui._

* * *

Kleiton envolveu Celine num abraço apertado, colocando as mãos sobre as costas nuas da jovem.

-Está tão donzela com esse ar virginal – debochou ao pé do ouvido dela – Que maravilha contemplar isso... – afastando-se, com as mãos sobre as faces de Celine, Kleiton falou. – Aqui estamos. Face a face. Sem espelhos ou anos nos separando. Sem barreiras. Está feliz com isso, Flor de Liz?

-Eu... acho que está me confundindo... – disse Celine, tropeçando nas palavras, aflita.

-Claro que não! Diz aí, Augusto? – Kleiton envolveu-lhe o ombro, dando tapinhas amistosos no ombro do rival. – Pele impecável, cabeleira negra sem sequer um fio grisalho... é, meu caro, os bons tempos voltaram, os garotos estão de volta!

-Augusto? Celine? – Lucas apontou-os, confuso. – Achei que fossem Mathias Berger e Daphne Marshall...

-Mathias e Daphne? – riu Kleiton, divertindo-se. – Nomes tão estúpidos combinam mais com vocês mesmo, deviam adotar esses pseudônimos definitivamente...

-Nós de fato _somos_ Mathias e Daphne – disse Augusto com a voz firme. – Você é que deve ter-nos confundido com algum casal conhecido. Nem mesmo sou desse país, eu vim do Chile.

-Engraçado, achei que toda a mercadoria falsificada vinha do Paraguai – debochou Kleiton.

Augusto agarrou o braço de Celine.

-Espero que consiga encontrar os seus amigos em breve – disse Augusto, dando as costas para Kleiton e arrastando Celine junto; Lucas apressou-se para acompanhá-los.

-Será difícil – debochou Kleiton. – Meus amigos andam um tantinho encrencados com a justiça...

Apressado, Augusto mostrou os convites para um dos guardas postados na entrada dos amplos terrenos da mansão e entrou com Celine e Lucas.

-Cara maluco, não é? – perguntou Lucas, olhando por cima do ombro. – Na certa não vê os amigos há um tempão. Teve certeza absoluta de que falava com eles!

-Já deve ter tomado umas e outras – disse Augusto, acentuando o sotaque latino.

-Ele não deve gostar tanto desses amigos. Tinha horas em que parecia debochar dos dois... Bom, vou dar uma volta por aí e deixá-los em paz. Até logo! - Lucas ergueu a máscara e se afastou.

Os dois ficaram contemplando o rapaz desaparecer entre os convidados e então, a sós, puderam conversar à vontade:

-Mas que sufoco! – exclamou Celine. – Nunca imaginei que Kleiton estaria por aqui!

-Talvez queira se integrar aos alunos de Hogwarts, ou ver a irmã – disse Augusto. – De qualquer modo, sabíamos que esse encontro e reconhecimento seriam inevitáveis.

-Ele quase nos revelou ali, Augusto! E se... E se Kleiton fizer isso em Hogwarts?

-Não fará.

-Como pode ter tanta certeza?

-Porque ele quer ficar perto de você. Não viu a forma como ele a abraçou? A emoção que transbordava no olhar dele? Kleiton é um assassino desgraçado, mas eu estava certo: ele ficará felicíssimo ao saber que você também estará em Hogwarts porque continua _perdidamente apaixonado por você!_

* * *

Do alto, na sacada do quarto de Jennifer, Lanísia observava o casal conversando, enquanto Hermione dava as últimas instruções sobre o plano dos Lembróis.

-Vamos entregar as lembrancinhas momentos antes de cantar os parabéns. Precisamos dos suspeitos sentados em suas mesas no momento em que tocarem os seus Lembróis, para que consigamos vigiar cada um deles. Não esqueçam que os pacotes com Lembróis são os únicos que trazem laços _dourados_, enquanto aqueles que estão amarrados com laços prateados possuem simples redomas de vidro.

-Então dividimos assim: três Encalhadas entregando as lembrancinhas e duas na vigia aqui em cima? – perguntou Alone.

-Isso mesmo. Daqui temos uma ótima visão, e aquelas que estiverem circulando pelo salão também podem ficar de olho nos suspeitos e seus respectivos Lembróis. Não tem erro, dará tudo certo. Eles só vão notar a diferença das lembrancinhas quando for tarde demais... _Lanísia, está prestando atenção?_

-O quê? Ah, desculpem... Estava observando nossos convidados. Mathias Berger... o latino... já chegou.

-Parece que não consegue tirar os olhos dele – observou Hermione fitando a amiga com o canto do olho.

-Ai, mas que droga! Por que essa implicância toda, Mione? Começou com aquele papo esquisito perguntando se eu já conhecia o Mathias, que eu tinha prestado muita atenção nele, e agora fala como se eu estivesse babando por esse cara que sequer conheço... Qual é o problema?

-Eu a vi beijando o Mathias, é isso!

Lanísia empalideceu, retesando o corpo.

-O quê?

-É... vi vocês dois no maior amasso...

-Não posso acreditar que traiu o meu pai, Lanísia! – ralhou Joyce. – O que aconteceu? Ficou tão preocupada achando que ele e minha mãe estivessem juntos que resolveu dar o troco?

-Não! – gritou Lanísia. – Não, Joyce, isso não aconteceu! Mione, pare com essa brincadeira, isso nunca aconteceu!

-Não que você lembre, não é? – Mione fez uma pausa e respirou fundo. – Eu não tenho certeza se o que vi era real, mas desde então isso está me perturbando. Principalmente porque é visível o quanto você se sente atraída pelo chileno.

-Sim, ele é um gato, mas daí a ficar me esfregando com ele pelos cantos é _bem diferente._

-Se a Lanísia pode ter feito e não lembrar... é por que ela pode ter feito isso durante o vácuo? – indagou Alone. – Hermione... por isso perguntou se havia a possibilidade de romper o vazio em nossas memórias? Você está começando a recordar tudo o que aconteceu?

Mione suspirou.

-Talvez.

-Não! – gritou Lanísia. – É um absurdo! Eu nunca beijaria Mathias ou outro cara qualquer!

-Lanísia, controle-se! – pediu Joyce. – Continue, Mione, por favor.

-Quando eu passei mal no banheiro da casa da Serena, eu... tive umas visões... _flashes_ de momentos recortados, perdidos no espaço... imagens saltando diante dos meus olhos... fatos que podem ter acontecido durante o vácuo.

-Antes do crime? – indagou Alone.

-É... É, acho que sim... não estava na sala da Casa Withers. Tirando a pegação de Lanísia e Mathias, que estava rolando _no dormitório_ mesmo...

Lanísia revirou os olhos, irritada.

-Você então não teve nenhum vislumbre de quem matou a Rebecca? – perguntou Serena. – Do _momento_ do assassinato?

-Não. Mas também não foi propriamente uma lembrança... _Não pode_ ter sido, porque o que eu vi não tem cabimento.

-Claro, eu não trairia o Augusto – disse Lanísia.

-Não é por isso – falou Mione. – Acontece que... enquanto vocês se beijavam, com direito a mordidinha no lábio e tudo... Daphne assistia tudo – ela apontou para a loura.

-Oh, ótimo isso – riu Lanísia. – E o que eu fiz para que ela ficasse contemplando a traição do próprio namorado? Lancei _Petrificus Totallus_ nela?

-Não, isso que não faz sentido. Ela estava parada, tranquila, vendo vocês de modo tão conformado, e o namorado dela também não ligava a mínima para a presença da garota. Vocês se beijavam com voracidade, se apalpando, era tudo tão _erótico..._

-Algo impossível – disse Lanísia. – Francamente, Mione, e você ainda leva a sério uma visão dessas? _Delírio total._ Se formos levar em conta tudo o que assistimos em sonhos, Joyce já não faria mais parte das Encalhadas. Ela já pegou Hogwarts inteira em sonho, inclusive o Rony!

-Não posso evitar, meu subconsciente é depravado – disse Joyce encolhendo os ombros.

-Poxa, ficar irritada comigo por causa de um sonho? – lamentou Lanísia.

-Desculpe – disse Mione. – Parecia tão real. Não nos detalhes, mas o modo como eu presenciei tudo, fazendo parte daquilo a que assistia. Acho que minha mente juntou tudo: peguei o cara mais lindo na sala, juntei com você e montei esse sonho tresloucado. Não faltou nem o sangue... Seu sutiã estava manchado de sangue.

-Bizarro. Todo mundo sabe que saí daquela sala sem ferimento algum – disse Lanísia. – Passei anos ignorando todos os caras que davam em cima de mim, esperando pelo Augusto, e agora que estou há alguns meses longe dele ficaria com um latino comprometido? Não tenho vocação pra ser a outra, nem tenho predileção por rapazinhos. Não troco por nada toda a experiência de Augusto e o modo como ele sabe ensinar muito bem. Juntou tudo, sabem? Ele angariou conhecimento no amor e ainda tem jeito para a didática...

Lanísia beijou o rosto de Hermione.

-Está tudo bem... – ela limpou a marquinha do beijo no rosto da amiga. – Ih, acho que vou precisar retocar o brilho. Me empresta o seu brilho, Alone?

Ela pegou o brilho labial e foi até o espelho no corredor. Enquanto decorava a boca, Lanísia sentiu uma ardência no cantinho do lábio. Inclinou-se ainda mais para o seu reflexo e puxou o lábio inferior para baixo para olhar melhor.

_Havia uma marquinha ali._

Ela ouviu novamente as palavras de Mione...

"_Acontece que... enquanto vocês se beijavam, com direito a mordidinha no lábio e tudo... Daphne a tudo assistia"._

Não podia ser... Só podia ser uma coincidência. _Devia _ser uma coincidência.

Mas a marquinha estava _ali._

-Lanísia?

Ela assustou-se quando Mione a chamou. Derrubou o brilho labial no chão e curvou-se, atrapalhada, para pegá-lo.

-Está tudo bem?

-Claro, Mione, tudo ótimo...

Mesmo enquanto falava com a amiga, tocava com a língua o vergão no lábio, a marca que, de modo surpreendente, podia ter sido deixada por Mathias Berger...

* * *

Lanísia afastou-se do salão barulhento e cheio de convidados, sentindo com a língua a marca deixada no lábio pela mordidinha dos dentes de

_(Mathias)_

não, de seus _próprios dentes, _talvez provocada durante a queda que se seguiu ao encantamento responsável por apagar as memórias, um mero acidente; ela podia até mesmo imaginar seus maxilares travando durante a queda, um dente travesso perfurando o lábio, o gosto metálico do sangue pontuando o sabor da tragédia.

Ainda assim era _coincidência demais..._

Lanísia caminhou até a pequena ponte arqueada que cruzava o rio. Avançou com os dedos deslizando pela amurada, o olhar fixo na cascata que jorrava entre as pedras e agitava a água de outro modo plácida do rio, tremeluzindo o reflexo da lua cheia.

Absorta em seus pensamentos, Lanísia não notou que estava sendo observada da saída do salão.

Augusto a vigiava de perto entre a multidão e notou o momento em que ela deixou o ambiente festivo em busca de solidão. Quando Celine saiu em busca de uma nova taça de uísque de fogo, ele aproveitou para acompanhar Lanísia bem de perto, tomando cuidado para que a jovem não percebesse. Ele pôde ver que apesar de tanta atenção e a enorme festa que Jennifer havia preparado, faltava algo para que a noite de Lanísia fosse mais feliz.

Ela sofria sem a sua presença.

Augusto olhou para trás, como se alguém o estivesse vigiando. Tentou avançar, mas suas pernas _vacilaram_; na verdade, ao olhar para baixo, percebeu que estavam _tremendo_.

-_O que está acontecendo comigo_? – sussurrou para si mesmo.

Ele começou a dar passos em direção à Lanísia, mas as fortes batidas do seu coração o fizeram parar. Suas pernas continuaram bambas e ele apoiou-se na lateral da porta para não cair.

-Pareço um jovem _inexperiente..._

Augusto suspirou. E olhou para o seu objetivo. Sua mente parecia ter retrocedido no tempo, acompanhando o rejuvenescimento do corpo, fazendo com aquele sentisse, e agisse, como um jovem apaixonado – impulsivo, ansioso, trêmulo de excitação, o corpo no ápice do desejo com níveis de testosterona batendo recordes sucessivos.

Ele precisava driblar esses anseios juvenis, convencer a própria mente de que ele era

_(fora)_

um homem vivido, que sabia onde colocar as mãos, controlar a voz e a respiração, agir corretamente diante de uma mulher. E aquela era Lanísia, aquela que já fora conquistada... ele não podia revelar a verdade, mas daria tudo por um minuto, ou dois, ao lado dela.

Com as mãos no bolso, Mathias afastou-se do salão, desceu o caminho de cascalhos e foi até a ponte.

-Uma noite tão bela como essa, e você _sozinha_ aqui fora?

Lanísia olhou para o lado e viu Mathias aproximar-se.

-Oh... _você._

-Deve ser a aniversariante, não é? Lanísia...

Lanísia assentiu. Mathias retirou a máscara. Os detalhes do rosto eram _tão_ familiares.

-E então, o que faz aqui? Todos os seus amigos estão lá dentro...

-Só estou pensando... – Lanísia virou-se para a cascata. – Olhando essa linda cascata, aproveitando essa noite linda, como você mesmo disse...

-Está frio... – Mathias tirou o paletó e entregou para Lanísia. – Vista isso, ficará mais aquecida.

-Obrigada – agradeceu Lanísia, colocando o paletó e sacudindo os cabelos negros que brilhavam com a luz do luar.

Mathias olhou para Lanísia, e uma leve vertigem o atingiu.

_Seus pés o guiaram para bem perto dela; Lanísia notou a rápida aproximação do rapaz, arqueou a sobrancelha. O cabelo caiu um pouco no rosto da garota, mas não foi problema; Mathias estava pronto para tirar qualquer coisa que impedisse sua visão privilegiada. _

_Delicadamente, ele tirou a máscara de Lanísia, e a beijou. Suas mãos deslizaram pelas curvas da amada, delineadas pelo belíssimo vestido; os dedos pareciam encaixar-se perfeitamente no quadril que ele conhecia muito bem. _

_ Mathias a soltou. Com os olhos marejados, Lanísia perguntou:_

_ - Augusto..._

_ Sorrindo, ele confirmou, selando o reencontro, e então voltou a beijá-la._

_Aquele momento era dele, Augusto Welch, e da mulher que despertava todo o amor que ele nunca pensou que pudesse existir. _

-Mathias... Mathias?

Aquele nome falso intrometeu-se em sua visão, tirando-o do devaneio, forçando-o a voltar à realidade. Não era possível, estava começando a _delirar_.

-Você está bem? – perguntou Lanísia, olhando para o jovem, intrigada.

-Estou ótimo – ele forçou um sorriso.

A visão parecera _tão_ _real_. Ele podia tocá-la, beijá-la... Podia falar a verdade e dizer que _sim_, ele havia voltado para ela.

-Tem certeza que está bem? Ficou paradão aí, olhando para mim, e está... _suando_.

-Absoluta – garantiu o rapaz, pigarreando, enquanto usava a manga da camisa para secar o rosto impregnado de suor, já que tinha prometido à Celine que evitaria ao máximo utilizar o costumeiro lenço. – Mas então, você estava falando que saiu daquela magnífica festa, organizada por uma mega _popstar_, para _pensar? _É daqueles momentos em que se reflete sobre a nova idade? – brincou Mathias.

-Não... Não é isso, eu só precisava tomar um ar.

Mathias sorriu.

-Desculpe, mas qual é a graça? – Lanísia perguntou ligeiramente irritada.

-É que você parece estar esperando alguém... – Mathias passou para o outro lado de Lanísia. Ao passar, o cheiro do perfume da amada invadiu as narinas do rapaz, e por alguns segundos ele quase chegou a tocá-la. – Olhando assim, _tão_ profundamente para essa cascata. Como se ela guardasse alguma lembrança. Já esteve aqui antes?

Augusto já tinha em mente o que Lanísia poderia falar, mas não faria mal ouvir aquela voz que tanto o enlouquecia.

-Não, essa é a primeira vez que venho até a casa da Jennifer... Não é _exatamente_ essa cascata que me traz _boas_ lembranças... Uma pessoa... – Lanísia olhou para o rapidamente para o rapaz, e fez uma careta. – É uma longa história...

-Bom, temos um ano inteiro para você me contar... Se quiser, é claro – disse Mathias dando um sorriso para ela.

Lanísia devolveu um doce sorriso para Mathias, mas a lembrança da visão de Mione fez com que ela despertasse. Não podia ficar perto daquele rapaz.

_Beijos, carícias, mordidinhas no canto da boca_.

Ela lembrava-se de cada palavra dita pela amiga, e só tocar a consequência da mordida com a língua já fazia com que Lanísia entrasse em pânico. Ela não _podia_ _trair Augusto..._

Mas de repente o olhar de Mathias recaiu sobre os seus lábios.

Augusto deu um passo em direção à garota, pronto para fazer a ilusão tornar-se realidade...

* * *

Celine já estava cansada de andar pelo salão em busca de Augusto. Não adiantava perguntar por Mathias, uma vez que quase ninguém o conhecia. Ela relanceou o olhar para a mansão, pensando que Augusto poderia ter entrado. Depois olhou para o lago e reconheceu as duas figuras sobre a ponte.

Celine tirou a máscara e agarrou-se ao tronco da árvore ao lado.

-Não acredito que ele está fazendo _isso._

Celine observava o modo como ele conversava com a garota. Parecia, ao menos, que até aquele momento ele não havia contado a verdade. Lanísia estava _calma_ demais e _distante_ demais para alguém que pudesse ter descoberto a verdade.

Ela teve que agir rápido; Augusto estava fraquejando, prestes a lançar o segredo dos dois pelos ares.

Enquanto tentava equilibrar-se no caminho de cascalhos, Celine viu o jovem Augusto aproximar-se lentamente de Lanísia; mais um pouco e ele estaria _beijando a jovem..._

-MATHIAS! – Celine gritou.

Augusto estava a poucos centímetros do rosto da jovem, com uma mão quase lhe acariciando o rosto, quando ouviu a voz de Celine chamando-o com seu falso nome.

_O nome que quebrava o encanto._

Mathias voltou-se para Celine.

-Daphne... meu amor, eu... estou indo... – ele tirou o blazer dos ombros de Lanísia e vestiu-o novamente. Inclinando-se perto do ouvido da garota, sussurrou. – Feliz aniversário.

Lanísia ficou parada, sem reação, olhando Mathias descer da ponte e ir ao encontro da namorada.

Levou a mão à nuca, sentindo o corpo arrepiar-se com os efeitos daquele sussurro gostoso ao pé do ouvido... Que corpo... que voz... que homem...

Ela não podia negar: a atração _existia._

_A marca de uma possível mordidinha estava ali... a atração por Mathias Berger também..._

Isso a encheu de pavor: aos poucos, começava a acreditava que Hermione não tivera um sonho, mas de fato um flash do passado. Ela não podia mais afirmar com plena convicção que jamais beijaria Mathias Berger...

O latino _a excitava._

Mas ainda faltava um detalhe, que poderia jogar por terra a suposta visão de Hermione...

_A mancha de sangue no sutiã._

Lanísia desceu da ponte, recordando que, na noite do crime, perplexa por tudo o que ocorrera, simplesmente tirara a roupa e jogara num canto do quarto, junto com outras peças. O conjunto que vestira naquela data fatídica estava com ela ali, em um dos malões, pois era uma de suas_ lingeries_ favoritas.

Enquanto disparava por entre os rostos mascarados, Lanísia revia em sua mente o momento em que atingira o corpo de Rebecca durante o duelo no ateliê de pintura de Augusto, o sangue esguichando numa tela em branco...

Se a existência das manchas fosse confirmada, Lanísia não só teria certeza de que beijara Mathias; afinal, tinha um bom palpite sobre a quem pertenceria o sangue, e tal pessoa no momento estava _morta..._

* * *

Ocupando uma das mesas, Hermione, Serena, Alone e Joyce estavam de olhos fixos na entrada da festa.

-Será que Rony não conseguiu convencer a Marjorie a aparecer? – perguntou Mione. – Estão demorando demais... Ai...

Mione parou de falar. Com uma careta de dor, caiu da cadeira, desabando no chão.

-Ai, repara nos olhos da Mione! – apontou Serena, horrorizada. – Ela está começando a ter outro ataque daqueles!

-Isso vai assustar os convidados – disse Alone. – Vamos rolá-la pra debaixo da mesa!

Alone, Joyce e Serena empurraram Hermione, escondendo-a debaixo da mesa quadrada, deixando-a oculta pela toalha comprida que quase tocava o chão. As três também ficaram ali embaixo, escondidas, olhando para a amiga que começava a estrebuchar...

_Flashes..._

_Hermione percebeu de imediato que estava na sala comunal da Casa Withers. Via o cavalo alado na tapeçaria atrás de Alone, para quem ela olhava enquanto registrava um clarão iluminar as paredes do recinto._

-_MEMORIA EZABATZA? _– _Alone perguntou para ela enquanto o facho luminoso crescia. – Que feitiço é esse...?_

_Hermione viu o clarão dominar sua visão, corpos indefinidos caindo como pinos de boliche ao seu redor, um a um, até derrubar Alone e, posteriormente, ela mesma, que sentiu as pernas fraquejarem, o negror substituir a claridade do feitiço enquanto uma dor lancinante perfurava a sua testa..._

_Flashes..._

Ela arquejou ao voltar para si, os olhos entrando em foco enquanto as costas arqueavam. Respirando aceleradamente, Mione apoiou-se na mesinha para levantar-se.

-Etuzabatza... Ezabatzi...

-Ai, depois de babar e virar os olhos, Mione começou a falar estranho... tô ficando com medo, amiga! – Serena agarrou-se ao braço de Joyce. – Será algum espírito agourento?

-Você vai ver ter muitos motivos para ter medo se não calar a boca e continuar a me desconcentrar! – ameaçou Mione. – Como era mesmo... Ezabatzi, não... Não... Era _Ezabatza!_

-Hermione, o que está falando? – perguntou Alone.

-É, que língua é essa? – indagou Serena.

-Papel, eu preciso de papel para anotar... – ela ajeitou-se pegando um guardanapo do porta-guardanapos da mesa; Alone abriu a bolsa e passou-lhe uma pena – Obrigada... É... Preciso escrever o encantamento antes que me esqueça... é, foi isso que a Alone disse... é...

-Mione, está realmente nos _assustando..._ – falou Serena.

-Eu tive mais um flash de memória... Quero dizer, _acho _que foi um flash, e desta vez estava bem no saguão da sala comunal da Casa Withers, _no local do crime!_ Devo mesmo estar lembrando o que aconteceu no momento do assassinato!

-O que você viu dessa vez? – perguntou Serena.

-Alone comentava comigo o nome de um feitiço, acho que estava repercutindo o encantamento dito pelo assassino, antes que um clarão nos atingisse, e creio que era o Feitiço da Memória!

-_Obliviate?_

-Não, Alone... – disse Mione, erguendo o guardanapo e mostrando às amigas a anotação feita às pressas. – _Memoria Ezabatza... _Meninas, se esse feitiço realmente existir, teremos a prova de que estou mesmo recordando o passado e não tendo apenas sonhos delirantes, porque tenho certeza de que nunca ouvi esse encantamento antes!

-Mas aquele outro sonho... ou _flash_... que você teve sobre a Lanísia não tinha fundamento algum! – lembrou Joyce.

-Talvez haja alguma explicação... A veracidade de uma dessas visões comprova a existência de todas as outras. Eu preciso conversar com Lanísia sobre a possibilidade dela ter realmente ficado com o Mathias. Vocês sabem onde ela está?

-Subiu – disse Alone. – Acho que não estava se sentindo muito bem. Gravidez, sabe como é...

Hermione correu em direção à casa, deixando as amigas sozinhas. Alone provou um dos canapés:

-Será o máximo se Mione estiver mesmo recordando o que aconteceu, não é?

-Claro! Se isso for verdade, vou torcer para que a Mione revire os olhos e babe nesse orgasmo sinistro sempre que for possível! – Serena olhou para o lado e percebeu que Jennifer Star havia se aproximado e, pela expressão horrorizada no rosto da cantora, havia escutado a sua frase. – Oi, Jen! – cumprimentou, tímida.

-Oi, meninas! Pelo que ouvi, acho que estão se divertindo à beça, hein? Principalmente a Mione.

-A festa está ótima – elogiou Alone.

-Realizada bem no improviso, mas acho que deu pra agradar.

-Com a presença de Jennifer Star e os Esdrúxulos não há quem possa reclamar – disse Serena.

-Ai, Axel até que está bem comportadinho hoje – comentou Jennifer. – Não veio encher o saco por enquanto...

-Isso é... esquisito nele? – perguntou Joyce, preocupada.

-Muito. Axel costuma não me deixar em paz. E o engraçado é que quando eu o chamei para a festa em minha casa, ele nem parecia disposto em participar. Só se entusiasmou de vez quando eu disse que era o aniversário da Lanísia, disse que não ia faltar porque o amor da vida dele estaria presente.

-O amor da vida dele... _você?_ – indagou Joyce.

-Sim! Mas é o que ele diz. Axel está preocupado demais em amar a si mesmo pra amar outra pessoa... Por mim, não convidaria Axel e nenhum outro Esdrúxulo, mas como a Mione disse que era importante que todos os Desmemoriados que estiveram na sala da Casa Withers estivessem presentes, fiz esse esforço. Devo uma a vocês, não é? Se não fossem me socorrer quando Ted Bacon me sequestrou, estava perdidinha.

O solo de uma guitarra atingiu os ouvidos de todos os presentes no salão. Axel testava o som do instrumento, fazendo questão de flexionar bem o braço onde o J tatuado se destacava em tamanho gigante. Alone, Joyce, Serena e Jennifer olharam para o palco. Axel, todo presunçoso, deu uma piscadinha e mandou um beijinho.

-Hum, sabemos bem quem recebeu esse mimo – disse Serena olhando para Jennifer.

-Viram? Ele não me deixa em paz! – exclamou a cantora, exasperada.

-Sei não... – Joyce franzia a testa, tentando deduzir se o olhar de Axel era destinado a ela ou a Jennifer, que estava sentada bem ao seu lado. – Jen, precisamos ficar bem longe uma da outra.

-Por quê?

-Sou a assessora do Axel, esqueceu? Não quero que ele perceba o quanto nos conhecemos. Vai ficar me usando como menina de recados!

-Oh, claro, tudo bem – disse Jennifer. – Alone, troca de lugar comigo?

-Isso, vamos rapidinho... – e, baixando a voz. – Preciso saber se os beijos da boca mais suculenta da música são pra mim ou não...

-O que disse? – perguntou Alone, sentando-se ao lado de Joyce.

-Nada... Isso, perfeito, Jen bem longe e... – Joyce olhou para o palco, mas Axel havia desaparecido. – Ué... cadê ele?

-Ali no canto – apontou Serena. – Foi buscar o microfone!

Axel ocupou o centro do palco enquanto os músicos, incluindo Franklyn Kyle e Michel Hewitt, ocupavam as laterais diante dos seus instrumentos.

-Queridos convidados! Antes de começarmos a encher esse ambiente de música de qualidade, damos aos nossos queridos repórteres a oportunidade de perguntarem o que quiserem unicamente _a mim._ É, eu sei que os Esdrúxulos são uma banda, mas quem quer saber alguma coisa sobre esses caras aqui atrás? Ninguém? Foi o que imaginei... Estou pronto para a sabatina! Quem começa? – Axel olhou para os jornalistas. – Hum... você, que eu conheço de onde mesmo?!

-Sou Ethan Cooper. Eu estava presente na sala da Casa Withers.

-Ah, tá, outro _Desmemoriado_... Estou revoltado até agora, Ethan, por não saber se na tarde do crime eu cheguei a fazer minhas quinhentas abdominais. Só de imaginar já sinto o meu tanquinho um pouco mais flácido. Também não lembro se malhei o traseiro, assim arrisco a firmeza dos meus glúteos e não poderei concorrer ao Rabo de Ouro do próximo ano. Qual a sua pergunta?

-Na verdade eu queria uma foto em close da sua tatuagem e apenas saber a quem ela foi destinada. Pra incluir na legenda da foto, sabe?

-Caro Ethan, ess inicial do nome da garota mais bela que existe em todo o mundo...

Jennifer ergueu a máscara roxa salpicada de estrelinhas, tentando esconder-se:

-Não quero nem ouvir...

-A garota que conquistou o meu coração. Vou dar a dica primeiro aos meus colegas de Hogwarts que estão aqui presentes, ah, eles na certa vão matar logo de primeira, é uma garota muito popular: estou apaixonado por uma Encalhada!

-Encalhada... – murmurou Serena.

-_Com a letra J..._ – completou Alone.

As amigas olharam para Joyce, arqueando as sobrancelhas; a líder das Encalhadas encolheu-se.

-Puxa, não sabia que meu _sex appeal_ era tão intenso! – exclamou Joyce, como se estivesse admirada.

-Joyce, por acaso a sua menção sobre a Fogueira das Paixões tem alguma coisa a ver com essa súbita paixão do Axel Carver? – perguntou Alone, cruzando os braços, enquanto todos os estudantes de Hogwarts olhavam e apontavam, surpresos, para a Encalhada que fisgara o coração do cantor mais admirado de todo o mundo bruxo.

* * *

Com o malão aberto sobre a cama, Lanísia olhava, em choque, para o sutiã manchado de sangue.

-Foi tudo real... o que Mione viu realmente aconteceu – balbuciou Lanísia, sentindo as lágrimas turvarem sua visão. – Como o sangue da Rebecca foi parar aqui? Como? O que eu fiz depois de cortá-la no ateliê?

Ela respirou fundo.

-Eu não estava com a mesma roupa na sala comunal da casa Withers... Preciso achar as peças que usei na visita à casa do Augusto... – ela começou a espalhar as peças desordenadamente sobre a cama. – Onde estão? Onde?

Ela achou as peças debaixo de todas as outras roupas, como se _estivessem escondidas._

As roupas estavam empapadas de sangue.

Um jorro cobria a metade do short bege, gotas recobriam a jaqueta, mas a peça em pior estado era a blusa tomara-que-caia – o pérola do tecido era visível em poucos pontos. O tecido estava endurecido pelo peso das camadas de sangue seco...

Lanísia ergueu a blusinha segurando-a, enojada, pelas pontas dos dedos.

-Lanísia, Lanísia, o que foi que você fez? – falou consigo mesma, como se tentasse conversar com o seu outro "eu", aquele ser que agira durante o vácuo e que ela não reconhecia... – Beijando desconhecidos... _matando..._ escondendo pistas no fundo de uma mala... – ela começou a chorar, engasgando-se com o peso da culpa.

_Será que matara Rebecca no ateliê e depois arrastara o corpo para a sala comunal da Casa Withers? Será que matara e outra pessoa, para protegê-la, desmemoriara as testemunhas?_

-Se alguém olhar para essas roupas, vai pensar que eu matei Rebecca... Preciso me livrar dessas marcas... – apalermada, Lanísia olhou para o banheiro; agarrou as roupas manchadas e, enquanto avançava para o lavabo, retirou os sapatos de salto alto.

Com os pés descalços, aproximou-se da banheira e, determinada, abriu a torneira...

* * *

Hermione entrou de supetão na suíte ocupada por Lanísia.

Estava vazia. Ela reparou no malão revirado sobre a cama. Intrigada, correu para o banheiro contíguo ao quarto, cuja porta estava entreaberta. Estava prestes a falar com a amiga quando instintivamente se calou.

Havia algo errado ali.

Lanísia estava agachada diante da banheira, que desprendia vapores de água quente, água que borbulhava em tons carmesins que iam se espalhando...

Peças de roupa boiavam sobre a água, incluindo um sutiã branco, e Mione soube no mesmo instante que era a mesma peça que vira na visão, aquele que estava _manchado de sangue..._

-Tentando apagar os vestígios, Lanísia?

Ela tomou um susto tão intenso que se desequilibrou e caiu dentro da banheira, molhando o longo vestido branco de festa na água avermelhada. Quando veio à tona, seu vestido trazia um leve tom rosa-claro.

-Droga, minha roupa... Mione, eu posso explicar...

-Esse sangue é da Rebecca?

-Mione...

-_O sangue é da Rebecca?_ Porque _se for..._ Lanísia, me dê uma boa razão para não arrastá-la até o salão e mostrar que está coberta da cabeça aos pés por água misturada com o sangue da inspetora que foi assassinada! O que está escondendo, Lanísia? _A quem_ está tentando proteger? O que é tão grave que nem mesmo suas melhores amigas podem saber? Fale a verdade antes que eu te arraste de uma vez!

Perplexa, cercada pela água que escurecia cada vez mais, banhada nos resquícios do sangue de Rebecca, ela não sabia o que responder...

* * *

**N/A: Em comemoração ao aniversário de Lanísia, vou tentar postar o terceiro capítulo ainda em agosto. Deixe a sua review e até o próximo capítulo!**


	3. O Lembrol imutável

**CAPÍTULO 3**

_**O Lembrol imutável**_

Lanísia despira o vestido molhado e esvaziara a banheira. Hermione ficou em pé ao lado, observando a água carmesim desaparecer ralo abaixo, enquanto a amiga secava-se:

-E então? O sangue é da Rebecca?

-Como é que eu vou saber, Mione? Como? Você pode afirmar algo a respeito daquelas 4 horas antes de despertamos desmemoriadas na sala comunal da Casa Withers?

-Claro que não...

-Pois bem, eu também não! Pelo que eu entendi, podemos ter feito qualquer merda nessas horas... loopings com vassouras, corte e costura de roupinhas para anões... e não lembrar porcaria nenhuma!

-Mas você tem de convir que estar com roupas sujas de sangue é um tanto sinistro...

-Claro, tanto pra você quanto pra mim! – ela abriu o guarda-roupa e tirou do cabide um longo vestido creme. – Eu peguei o Lembrol diante de vocês, viram com os próprios olhos que eu também sou uma Desmemoriada autêntica! Não faço ideia do motivo de estar com as roupas sujas de sangue. Mas há algo em meu favor, caso não tenha reparado...

Como Hermione continuava calada, Lanísia colocou o vestido sobre a cama e apontou para o banheiro.

-Na minha última lembrança antes do vácuo, eu usava as roupas... o short, a blusa tomara que caia... enfim, as peças que estava tentando lavar quando você invadiu o banheiro. No evento inaugural da Casa Withers, eu estava com um vestido. Rebecca morreu _dentro _da sala comunal trancada. Não pode me relacionar com o assassinato dela, pois as roupas que eu usei horas antes de ir para lá são aquelas que estão sujas de sangue!

Mione permaneceu em silêncio.

-Bom, e a não ser que imagine que eu matei a inspetora e depois carreguei o corpo dela para a sala comunal, terá que me considerar inocente.

-Tá... faz sentido... mas e o sutiã maculado com sangue? Eu _vi isso _em um dos flashbacks, e você estava com o sutiã no dormitório da casa Withers!

-Mione, você _não está_ tendo flashes do passado, mas que droga! Pense assim... Eu sei que estamos Desmemoriadas, mas nada impede a sua mente de construir um sonho baseado naquilo que você visualizou.

-Feitiços da Memória não funcionam dessa forma, Lanísia! Tá certo que não sabemos nada sobre esse feitiço, mas é do senso comum que um feitiço detona todos os circuitos do seu cérebro ligados às recordações, ou pelo menos, como foi nesse caso, _alguns deles_. O fato é que esses circuitos desaparecem por completo. Minha mente não poderia guardar o fragmento de algo que aconteceu e montar um sonho com você, Mathias e Daphne!

Lanísia colocara a lingerie e começava a trajar o vestido.

-Por que não, Mione? Você mesma disse que não sabemos nada sobre esse feitiço. Talvez as regras válidas para os demais Feitiços da Memória não sirvam para este!

-Isso é um absurdo...

-Absurdo? Por que então você está tendo esses ataques?

-Eu... não sei...

-Não posso ser acusada de fazer algo impossível!

-Mas era isso mesmo que eu queria falar com você. Não se sente atraída pelo Mathias? Não acha que poderia ficar com ele?

-Me ajude a fechar o vestido aqui nas costas... – ela pediu. Mione ajudou a garota, que refletiu na pergunta por alguns segundos. – Atraída? Sim. Mas você sabe que entre se sentir atraída por alguém e ficar realmente com essa pessoa tem uma distância muito grande. Nenhuma garota fica com praticamente _todos_ os caras por quem sente atração... exceto a Joyce, talvez, e você quando estava sob efeito da Magia do Aprisionamento.

-Mas você não pode afirmar que não o tenha beijado...

-Como eu disse, nada por ser afirmado a respeito daquelas 4 horas... – ela deu um voltinha diante do espelho, conferindo o resultado. – Mas eu duvido muito.

-A marca... a marca no lábio, quando Mathias mordeu sua boca... você tem aquela marca?

Lanísia pôs as mãos na cintura e fechou os olhos.

-Hermione, _não começa..._

-Foi uma mordida e tanto, na certa deixou o lábio ferido, você encontrou uma marquinha na boca?

-Não.

-Prove.

Lanísia respirou fundo. Sem alternativa, exibiu o lábio inferior ferido.

-Está marcado!

-Tá, mas isso não prova nada! – ela sentou-se sobre o colchão da cama e pegou um par de sapatos brancos. – Nunca mordeu o próprio lábio sem querer?

-Isso foi feito pelo Mathias...

-Mathias? Eu tenho meus próprios dentes, caso ainda não tenha reparado.

-O sutiã manchado... o lábio ferido... do que mais você precisa, Lanísia?

-Daphne assistindo como se gostasse do que via?

-Bom, talvez eles tenham um relacionamento aberto, Joyce e Juca não embarcaram nessa de amor livre?

Lanísia secou os cabelos com um jorro de ar quente da varinha, depois sacudiu a longa cascata de fios negros e lisos para virar-se para Hermione; a cabeleira pousou seca sobre as costas nuas, reveladas pela larga abertura no vestido de festa.

_-Eu não fiquei com Mathias Berger na frente da namorada dele!_ E meu lábio... Você deve ter visto minha boca ferida por outro motivo, aí usou isso em seu sonho também.

Ela se penteava quando Mione resmungou:

-Hum, estou admirada do quanto os meus sonhos estão bem detalhistas...

-Olha, Mione, eu não vou aguentar esse tipo de provocação! Não é assim que você vai provar se os seus flashes são verdadeiros ou não, você lança a sua versão de_ flashbacks_, eu oponho dizendo que é apenas sonho, e ambas as versões têm fundamento! Mas existe algo que pode provar o completo absurdo da cena que você presenciou – ela pegou uma tiara, colocou sobre os cabelos e atravessou o quarto, parando rente à porta. – Mostrar que na vida real o final seria bem diferente.

-Lanísia... Lanísia, espere, o que vai fazer?

Mas a amiga já atravessava o corredor, determinada, e Mione sabia que nada mais a impediria...

* * *

No palco, Axel apontou a guitarra para a mesa em que Joyce, Alone, Jennifer e Serena estavam sentadas:

-Já sabem qual é a Encalhada com J, não sabem?

Joyce escorregou mais um pouquinho no banco, mas os olhares furiosos das outras duas Encalhadas eram impiedosos:

-Não sou eu, meninas!

-Eh... Meninos, por que não vão afinando os instrumentos? – disse Jennifer aos Esdrúxulos, tentando apaziguar os ânimos e controlar a situação embaraçosa.

-Joyce, você é a única Encalhada que possui o nome iniciado pela letra J! – ralhou Alone, baixinho. – Admita! Admita e explique em detalhes que tipo de magia você fez para o egocêntrico do Axel Carver chegar ao ponto de perfurar a pele com as agulhas dolorosas de uma tatuagem só pra homenageá-la?

-_Não sou eu_... ah... a Encalhada com J é a... Joanna?

-Temos uma colega chamada Joanna? – perguntou Serena.

-Não... – replicou Alone. – Está tentando nos enrolar, não é, Joyce?

-Que nada, só brincando um pouquinho... Na verdade é a Je... Jenivalda...

-Jejenivalda? – perguntou Serena. – Esse nome não existe!

-Não? Droga... Quero dizer, é claro que não existe... Je... Jennifer... Sim, Jennifer! – Joyce abraçou a cantora. – A-ha! Jen Star! J. Star! – Joyce deu um tapa na mesa. – Vocês não disseram antes que era óbvio que a tatuagem de Axel havia sido feita para ela? Então! Encalhada, com J, Jennifer Star!

-Ei, eu estou encalhada, mas não sou uma Encalhada – disse a cantora.

-_Ainda..._ Axel estragou a surpresa, esse moleque atrevido! Seria uma surpresa a ser revelada futuramente, mas, já que o meu assessorado adiantou as coisas... Jen, você será a nova integrante do nosso grupo! Eba! – só ela mesma aplaudiu, enquanto Alone e Serena fitavam-na em choque.

-Joyce, por que não nos falou...? – perguntou Serena.

-Eu ia contar – disse Joyce.

-Mas não pode ir chamando a Jen de Encalhada assim, de qualquer forma – disse Alone. – Ela tem que participar dos ritos de iniciação!

-_Existe _uma iniciação para as Encalhadas? – perguntou Jen.

-Claro! Somos um grupo sério! – disse Serena. – Tá pensando que o negócio é bagunçado?

-A iniciação serve para que a pretendente ao cargo prove seu valor e disposição em fazer parte do grupo – explicou Alone. – Tirando a Joyce, que é a autora do 1º Estatuto das Encalhadas, todas passamos pelos ritos de iniciação.

-_Estatuto das Encalhadas?_

-Sim, com toda a nossa história documentada – disse Joyce.

-Bacana, depois vocês me mostram...?

-NÃO! – berrou Joyce; Jen derrubou o copo. – O Estatuto é _extremamente_ sigiloso, algo que só os olhos de uma Encalhada iniciada podem ver, e só as mãos daquela que provou o seu valor podem tocar!

-Uh, foi mal! – exclamou Jen.

-O Estatuto também traz algumas regrinhas de comportamento, que devem ser respeitadas, com risco de expulsão para a Encalhada que desobedecê-las – lembrou Alone.

-Exemplo. Não tenho certeza se ainda sei de cor, mas vamos lá... – Serena pigarreou. – _Artigo 1º, parágrafo 1: Uma Encalhada não pode, em hipótese alguma, ter qualquer tipo de relacionamento com o namorado, ficante ou rolo de outra Encalhada. A restrição estende-se aos "ex´s"._

-Então não há problema se uma Encalhada fica com o cara por quem a amiga é apaixonada, mas com o qual não existe envolvimento?

-Brincou? Esse é um dos piores crimes! – Joyce arregalou os olhos. – O Parágrafo 2 é muito claro a respeito disso, não é mesmo?

Alone e Serena concordaram.

-Ok, uma Encalhada não pode tocar no homem da outra – disse Jennifer. – Mas desejar, ou simplesmente admirar, pode?

-Sim, o subtópico ½, parágrafo 10, libera, por exemplo, os sonhos eróticos com os namorados das amigas – disse Alone.

-Afinal, se desejar homem alheio fosse proibido, a própria líder do grupo seria expulsa – Joyce riu, apontando para si mesma. – Eu já sonhei que pegava os namorados de todas elas. O Colin Creevey ressurge dos mortos nos meus sonhos até hoje... em um dos mais recentes, ele ressuscitava e nos divertíamos dentro do cemitério.

-Você se atracou com o defunto? – perguntou Jen.

-Não, dançamos _Thriller_ pelados!

Jennifer assentiu, enquanto Joyce rememorava o momento balançando os ombros e a cabeça na ginga da música.

-Mas estimular-se sexualmente, de modo consciente, pensando no namorado de uma Encalhada... ah, isso está terminantemente proibido pelo Parágrafo -4 – falou Serena.

-Uau... São tantas regras, hein?

-Você ainda não viu nada, mané – disse Alone.

-E então, Jennifer Star, está disposta a passar por todas as provas de fogo para tornar-se a sexta Encalhada? – perguntou Joyce.

-Não podemos pular essa etapa...?

Joyce negou com a cabeça:

-Ai, Jen, eu imagino que os artistas estejam acostumados a certos privilégios, ganhando de bandeja coisas como alas VIP, Botox e anorexia, mas nesse caso você terá que passar por todas as etapas da Iniciação Encalhada. Desafios em níveis diferentes, do mais fácil até aquele que exigirá muito esforço de sua parte... Se for aprovada em todos, torna-se oficialmente a nova Encalhada. E então? Topa?

A cantora engoliu em seco.

-Sim, eu topo!

-Vamos, pessoal, aplaudam a futura Encalhada! – os convidados seguiram o que a garota pediu.

Do palco, Axel inclinou-se, revoltado:

-Mas a Encalhada que eu amo não é...

Joyce aproximou-se do palco e, subindo na mesa, agarrou o queixo do rapaz:

-Demonstre o seu amor por mim ficando quietinho e cantando! – sussurrou. Enquanto Axel voltava a pegar a guitarra com um sorriso todo bobo no rosto, ela pediu. – Soltem o som, rapazes!

Os Esdrúxulos iniciaram a canção, vibrando taças e tremeluzindo as pernas das mesas com a força da acústica.

Lanísia surgiu de repente, entrando no salão num rompante, fazendo gestos para que a banda parasse de tocar. Envolvidos pela música, os integrantes do Esdrúxulos nem notaram. Disposta a tudo para obter o silêncio, Lanísia sacou a varinha.

Num gesto, fez as baquetas do Desmemoriado baterista Franklyn Kyle abandonarem suas mãos e saírem rodopiando pelos ares – o baixista Michel Hewitt agachou-se para não ser atingido; depois mirou nas cordas da guitarra de Axel, baixando a varinha num movimento vertical que decepou todas as cordas, tirando primeiro a afinação, depois o som. Em seguida foi a vez do microfone do vocalista, cujo pedestal Lanísia entortou até fazer com que o microfone rolasse pelo palco. Aturdido, Axel fez um sinal de confusão, mas já então Lanísia apontara a varinha para a garganta e amplificara a própria voz:

-Queridos convidados, resolvi adiantar os parabéns para que todos possam se servir à vontade e curtir o show noite afora sem interrupções!

-Parabéns? – indagou Serena, sussurrando para Joyce e Alone. – Achei que os Lembróis vinham primeiro!

-E vinham – disse Alone, virando-se para Joyce: – Lanísia comentou que ia alterar o cronograma?

-Estou sabendo tanto quanto vocês – falou Joyce. – Bom, façamos como os demais convidados, não é? Vamos nos aproximar da mesa e cantar os parabéns!

Lanísia postou-se atrás da mesa, onde o bolo de cinco camadas destacava-se. Ela nem esperou que todos os mascarados se aproximassem; sem perder tempo, apontou a varinha para a ponta da vela e materializou o fogo, que soltou faíscas para todos os lados.

A tradicional canção de todos os aniversários iniciou-se com as palmas costumeiras. Depois, a pedidos dos fãs, Axel e Jennifer cantaram em dueto, um de cada lado da aniversariante, fazendo a alegria dos paparazzi.

Em elfo aproximou-se e estendeu uma espátula para a aniversariante. Em retribuição, Lanísia puxou a tiara do cabelo.

-Obrigada... Jen, passe a tiara para ele.

Jen distraída, passou para as mãos do elfo.

-Flinders é um elfo livre! Flinders é um elfo livre!

-Droga, Lanísia! – reclamou Jen, saindo em busca do elfo. – Volte aqui, eu não tive a intenção!

Lanísia não respondeu, concentrada que estava em cortar o pedaço perfeito do bolo de aniversário. Passando o pedaço a um pratinho e espetando-o com um garfo, ela segurou-o na palma da mão:

-O primeiro pedaço será destinado a uma pessoa especial, entre tantas outras que prestigiam esta festa. Foi difícil escolher alguém em meio a tantos queridos e queridas, mas eu optei pelo frescor do "novo", pela atração exercida pela "novidade".

-Que conversa é essa? – indagou Joyce à Alone e Serena, que encolheram os ombros.

Lanísia contornou a mesa e foi avançando pelos convidados, que abriam caminho para a aniversariante, curiosos para saber o destinatário do primeiro pedaço e, maiormente, daquele discurso.

-Eu conheci essa pessoa há poucos dias, num evento nem um pouco agradável, mas eu sinto, de certa forma, que temos tudo para nos tornarmos grandes amigos.

Ela chegou até Mathias e Daphne, que estavam parados de braços dados.

-Não quero nem ver – disse Mione ao lado da mesa do bolo, escondendo os olhos.

Diante de Mathias, ignorando Daphne, Lanísia ergueu o pratinho.

-O primeiro pedaço do bolo é seu, Mathias Berger.

Os convidados começaram a aplaudir. Valeria Burns era uma das mais entusiasmadas, a decepção inicial por não ser alvo do discurso emocionado subitamente desaparecida.

Mathias, encabulado, sorriu e estava prestes a pegar o prato quando Lanísia o puxou, arrancando-o do contato com a namorada num safanão, e o afastou:

-Hum, se me permite... – ela cortou um pedaço generoso do bolo e levou-o à boca de Mathias.

Algumas pessoas riram; Daphne continuou parada, sem reação. Achando a atitude da garota perigosamente parecida com o que Hermione vira no

_(flashback)_

sonho, Lanísia sentiu que precisava ousar ainda mais.

-Está gostoso? – ela perguntou, enfatizando a segunda palavra.

-Muito – respondeu Mathias.

-Também acho – disse, olhando para o corpo do rapaz. – Sua boca... está com creme...

Mathias fez menção de limpar com o dorso da mão.

-Não, deixe comigo – disse Lanísia, beijando-o alguns passos à frente de Daphne.

Lanísia movia os lábios com voracidade, deixando visível a língua que explorava o céu da boca de Mathias. Começou segurando a nuca do rapaz para depois juntar o corpo ao dele, erguendo a perna para enlaçar uma das pernas dele, a mão descendo pelas costas de Mathias, descendo pelo traseiro, apertando...

Lanísia afastou os lábios; viu o rosto apalermado do jovem e, em contraponto, ao lado, o rosto perplexo de Daphne.

Será que ela não ia explodir?

Para emular o sonho de Mione à perfeição, só faltava um gesto...

Inclinando-se mais uma vez, Lanísia fechou os lábios rente à boca de Mathias e cravou os dentes no cantinho...

-CHEGA! – berrou Daphne, afastando Mathias.

O movimento aumentou a intensidade da mordida de Lanísia, rasgando o lábio de Augusto; a mão dele apertava o lábio ferido quando ele olhou para Daphne.

Lanísia ajeitou os cabelos.

-Oh, vamos, achei que não estava se importando! Aliás, tenho que lhe agradecer! Ganhei uma Firebolt, um minipufe e um hipogrifo, mas o seu namorado foi, _de longe,_ o melhor presente que recebi esta noite...

Daphne desferiu-lhe um tapa que jogou o corpo de Lanísia para trás, fazendo-a desequilibrar-se e quase despencar no chão.

A face da garota estava avermelhada, com as marcas dos dedos de Daphne, o tabefe parecia ter sido extremamente doloroso, mas quando ergueu o rosto, Lanísia sorria, olhando para Hermione...

* * *

Eros Burns acorreu em socorro da irmã.

-Laní, você está bem? – a garota assentiu em resposta.

-Vamos embora, Mathias! – falou Celine, agarrando o braço do jovem Augusto Welch e abrindo caminho entre os convidados.

Provocando, Lanísia ainda gritou:

-Veja se no meu próximo aniversário não pode me providenciar uma noite de amor completa com o seu namorado, também quero completar 19 anos de modo inesquecível...

-Lanísia, chega, né? Já deu! – ralhou Hermione.

-Está tudo bem, Eros, pode voltar pra festa... – disse Lanísia, largando-se numa mesa próxima. Ela conjurou um pano de prato, molhou-o numa taça com água e tocou-o sobre a face ardente. Hermione sentou-se ao seu lado. – Pois é, Mione, acho que Daphne não é adepta do amor livre. Mesmo quando lutava pra não me bater, estava com _uma cara..._ é, acho que isso desmontou toda a veracidade dos seus supostos _flashbacks!_

-Tá... concordo... foi bem diferente do que aconteceu na minha visão...

-Seu _sonho._

-Que seja. Mas agora trate de dar um jeito de fazer com que Daphne e Mathias não saiam da festa!

-Por quê?

-Puxa, isso te tirou do foco mesmo, hein? Os _Lembróis!_ Se você deixar os dois irem embora, e é o que deve acontecer graças à sua atitude, ficaremos sem testar dois Desmemoriados!

-Bosta de dragão! Mas... ela não ia me escutar! Imagine, ficar no aniversário da garota que atacou o namorado dela...

-Joyce! Joyce! – chamou Hermione.

-Alguém pode me explicar que diabos foi aquilo? – ela perguntou, olhando estarrecida para Lanísia.

-Lanísia tentando provar que Daphne Marshall jamais ficaria degustando a traição do namorado sem reação, como aconteceu na minha visão – explicou Mione.

-Pô, depois do que vimos, sua visão só seria real se você tivesse presenciado a Daphne esgoelando a Lanísia, mané! – falou Alone. – Que tabefe!

-Toda a _ação_ gera uma _reação_ – resumiu Lanísia, massageando a bochecha avermelhada.

-Joyce, tente convencê-los a continuar na festa ou o plano dos Lembróis vai por água abaixo!

-Ok, Mione. Vou ver o que posso fazer.

-Vamos começar a rodar o Livro de Mensagens? – perguntou Alone. – Acho esses livros de dedicatórias tão clichês.

-Eu gosto de ter recordações dos meus convidados, com licença? – reclamou Lanísia.

-Contanto que você não peça pra Daphne Marshall assinar – debochou Serena. – Ela na certa ia escrever uma profusão de palavrões e assinar com um escarro!

* * *

No caminho para sair da festa, Augusto ria:

-Você viu? Ela não me reconhece, mas sente atração por mim do mesmo modo!

-Não vejo graça nenhuma nisso! – retorquiu Celine. – Pelo contrário, só encontro motivos para preocupação...

-Por quê? – indagou Augusto enxugando os olhos.

-Eu não sei... Havia algo fora do natural nessa atitude da Lanísia. Eu percebi o modo como ela me olhava, como se buscasse uma reação... Era como se ela já imaginasse que se atracar com você na minha frente não provocaria nenhum efeito, reação esperada de um namoro de fachada. Por isso eu dei o tabefe com tanta vontade... para deixar claro que Daphne é uma namorada ciumenta, como uma garota normal.

-Acha que ela nos testou?

-Era o que parecia. Mais a mim, na verdade... e só encontro um motivo para isso, claro: o seu papinho no ouvido dela, ali na ponte! Ai, Augusto, você quase faz todo o esforço da Minerva para nos proteger ir por água abaixo, e tudo por um impulso juvenil!

-Não é fácil lidar com essa explosão hormonal nos nossos corpos – disse Augusto. – Eu... só penso "naquilo" noite e dia...

-É, tenho reparado o quanto o lençol anda se erguendo quando você está dormindo... – falou Celine.

-Tem me observado com tanta atenção?

-Não é tão difícil notar, viu...

-Eu precisava ficar perto da Lanísia, depois de tanto tempo...

-É tremendamente arriscado! Ainda mais em meio a essa voluptuosidade juvenil! Esqueceu como é ser jovem? Do quanto tudo muda num estalar de dedos? Aproximar-se de um corpo desejado é pedir para sair do _script _e agarrar-se loucamente!

-E como sabe tudo isso? O abraço em Kleiton a fez sentir-se assim?

-Não, não foi o Kleiton. Foi... – ela parou de falar, inúmeras manhãs na Torre Astral cruzando sua memória, o peitoral de Augusto revelado pela camisa do pijama enquanto ele respirava lentamente, imerso em sono, os raios de sol transformando a leve penugem em fios dourados, os músculos fortes e desenhados, o corpo que ela um dia tivera em sua cama e que ela conhecia muito bem, o corpo no qual ela, em outras manhãs, acordara agarrada; aquele tempo em que Lanísia era apenas um bebê e Augusto já estremecia de desejo dentro do corpo de Celine, e ele era apenas seu, e estar todos aqueles dias na torre ao lado dele, vendo-o dormir enquanto ela mesma envolvia com os braços os seios firmes e intumescidos que estufavam a camisola apertada, foi como estar naquele passado novamente, onde ela antevia um futuro maravilhoso ao lado de Augusto, imaginando como os dois estariam quando beirassem os quarenta... ela conhecera o Augusto de meia idade, e nenhuma versão que imaginara enquanto jovem chegava aos pés do homem maduro que ele havia se transformado; mas, para ela, que tivera o Augusto apaixonado apenas no auge da juventude, era delicioso ter diante de si o Augusto cheirando à inocência, descoberta e pureza; o Augusto por quem se apaixonara...

Portanto, Celine sabia o quanto era custoso lidar com o desejo; sabia o que ele sentira perto de Lanísia. Porque ela mesma sofrera um bocado para não tocá-lo durante todos aqueles dias. E, embora não criasse coragem para dizer o nome dele, estava certa, ao fitá-lo bem nos olhos, que Augusto _sabia._

Ele sempre soubera...

-Tudo bem – ele disse, por fim. – Não vai se repetir.

-Ótimo. Porque estará muito perto da Lanísia em Hogwarts e precisará se controlar. Se as nossas identidades forem reveladas, deixaremos a escola e não poderemos ficar de olho no que Kleiton está planejando. Você deixará Lanísia, nossa filha e todos os outros à mercê de um psicopata com o qual eu e você, _só nós dois_, sabemos muito bem como lidar! E somos dois Desmemoriados: a revelação de que Augusto Welch esteve na sala em que a ex-mulher foi morta aumentará muito as suspeitas que já recaem sobre você. O que significa que, além de deixar Hogwarts, você pode ser enviado direto para Azkaban, o que seria muito pior: não poderia acompanhar o que acontece na escola nem dos muros pra fora; estaria encarcerado, de mãos atadas!

Augusto tirou um lenço do bolso, olhou para os dois lados e secou a testa.

-Não vai ser fácil. Todos os argumentos desaparecerão na hora em que Lanísia estiver perto de mim.

-Então _fique distante._

-Pede isso apenas pelos argumentos apresentados? – ele deu dois passos na direção dela, que sentiu vontade de permanecer no mesmo lugar, tocar o volume que se apresentava por baixo da calça dele desde que Lanísia o beijara, mas forçou-se a recuar, a fria brisa noturna num choque térmico com a pele incendiada.

-Não se aproxime muito – Celine pediu, recuando enquanto baixava o rosto corado e encarava as pedrinhas aos seus pés. – Esse lance da distância também serve pra mim.

Os dois se entreolharam um tanto constrangidos. Houve um barulho de passos correndo e, após um movimento nos arbustos, Joyce surgiu, ofegante.

-Achei que ouviria gritos assim que estivesse, sei lá, a uns cem metros de vocês, mas como aqui reina o silêncio, Mathias está com a _latinidade_ em ponto de bala e Daphne está com os seios empinados, os dois na prontidão pro ritual de acasalamento, então imagino que a confusão já foi esquecida. Lanísia pede desculpas pela inconveniência e, pra selar a paz, pede que retornem para a festa. E aí, o que me dizem?

-Por mim, tudo bem – confirmou Celine.

-Desde quando você fica observando a excitação dos _chicos_, mocinha? – perguntou Augusto, cruzando os braços.

-Ah, Mathias, não fique constrangido! É o velho hábito de olhar primeiro pro "pacote"! Eu registro como está e, se vejo a menor diferença, pimba! Sei que há uma ereção... consigo perceber a diferença até na penumbra, é um dom!

-Você sabia disso, Daphne? – ele perguntou, irritado.

-Bom, claro que não, Mathias! Conheci a Joyce há pouco tempo! Veja, você já se sente tão entrosado entre os ingleses que até _já anda perdendo o sotaque!_ – ela terminou com um tom de censura.

Augusto pigarreou.

-Joyce, acha que pode ter herdado esse dom da sua _madre?_

-Não, acredito que não... Mamãe sempre teve a vida sexual um tanto morna, entende? Nunca teve muitos namorados. Por esse motivo, já cheguei a me questionar se era adotada, mas depois desencanei...

Augusto olhou de modo sarcástico para Celine, que bufou.

-Você não é casada? – perguntou Augusto à filha enquanto retornavam para a festa. – Não deve ficar olhando para outros rapazes.

-Oh, faço coisa pior, cara! Vou lhes contar umas coisas que vão surpreender vocês... Uma vez, no meu tempo de solteira, claro, liberei uma rodada de graça lá num bar de Hogsmeade chamado Três Vassouras!

-Rodada de cerveja amanteigada? – indagou Celine, esperançosa.

-Não, de sexo mesmo! Embora muitas rolhas tenham estourado naquela noite, se é que vocês me entendem! Eu fiquei no balcão, com as pernas escancaradas... eu digo pro Juca que é a pose da rã elástica... e aí os camaradas vieram em sequência!

-_Creo_ que vou vomitar – disse Augusto, tossindo.

-Passar mal com o relato de uma orgia com apenas vinte caras bêbados? Ah, Mathias, achei que os chilenos fossem mais "calientes"! Ainda tenho tantas histórias para te contar!

* * *

O show dos Esdrúxulos terminou com um rock que pôs a maioria dos convidados na pista de dança, sacolejando o esqueleto.

Ao fim da apresentação, Axel, Franklyn e Michel dispararam centelhas luminosas para o alto. A plateia imitou o gesto, centenas de bruxos mascarados com as varinhas em punho, banhando todo o salão de festas num festival de cores vivas.

Atenta a tudo, Hermione viu o Livro de Mensagens chegar às mãos de Afonso Price. Com a pena esverdeada nas mãos, o Nêmese riu de modo sarcástico ao abrir o livro.

Mione estava prestes a olhar para o céu e retornar à contemplação das centelhas quando viu um raio transparente cruzar em meio aos demais em sentido diagonal.

-Vocês viram isso? – ela perguntou às amigas. – Parecia... _Imperius..._

Preocupada, ela olhou para a direção de onde o feitiço havia sido irradiado e viu a mesa de bebidas. Não teve tempo de encarar com mais atenção as pessoas que estavam por ali; Lanísia bloqueou sua visão:

-Vamos distribuir as lembrancinhas.

Ela fez um gesto por cima do ombro.

Alone e Joyce apontavam as varinhas para sacolas plásticas abarrotadas com as caixas envolvidas pelos laços prateados e dourados.

-Ok... – Mione olhou para Serena, que se aproximava dela. – Nós duas ficamos lá em cima. Você ajuda a Alone e a Joyce, Lanísia.

-Pode deixar – ela puxou a varinha e juntou-se às amigas.

Sorrindo para os convidados, Lanísia examinava cada mesa e verificava se havia a presença de um ou mais Desmemoriados. Naquele momento, passando pela mesa em que Bruce Talbot estava sentado, ela entremeou os diversos

-_Accio, laço prateado!_

Com um único:

_-Accio, laço dourado!_

Cinco pacotes pousaram aos seus pés. Ela apanhou o de laço dourado e passou-o diretamente às mãos de Bruce.

* * *

Já no alto da sacada do quarto de Jennifer Star, Hermione e Serena viram Bruce desafivelar o laço dourado, abrir a caixa e enfiar a mão dentro da embalagem; quando ele a retirou, trazia um Lembrol cheio de fumaça vermelha, a materialização de seu esquecimento genuíno.

Elas acompanharam atentamente, observando o modo como Alone, Joyce e Lanísia privilegiavam as mesas em que os Desmemoriados estavam, pulando uma ou duas para ir direto ao ponto.

Um a um, os Lembróis surgiam já transformados, acionados pelo tato dos esquecidos... Por fim, do alto da sacada, Mione e Serena viam dezessete globos de vidro cheios de fumaça vermelha em meio a um festival de globos com fumaça esbranquiçada.

-Professor Ipcs Raccer... Lewis… Isabella Hastings e Ethan Cooper… Bruce Talbot… Axel Carver, Michel Hewitt, Franklyn Kyle… Melinda Ward... Jennifer Star e Niah Jones... Adam Parker... Daphne e Mathias... Lorenzo... Rony e... _nossa,_ até a _Marjorie_, com Lembróis vermelhinhos!

-Mione... Isso significa que...?

-Todos os Desmemoriados são efetivamente desmemoriados! – ela suspirou, encostando a cabeça no balaústre. – Espere aí... falta _um..._

Ela levantou-se e curvou-se sobre a amurada para olhar para a mesa em que Afonso Price continuava com o Livro de Mensagens nas mãos, a caixinha com o laço dourado ainda fechada diante dele.

-Serena, o Afonso ainda não tocou o Lembrol! – exclamou Mione.

-Ele não está escrevendo ali há tempo demais?

-Sim...

Mione observava de testa franzida enquanto Afonso molhava a pena e tocava-a sobre a página do livro. O Nêmese fazia movimentos exagerados na página, como se a rabiscasse.

-Ufa, deixei a Alone e a Joyce com a missão de entregar o resto das lembranças – disse Lanísia, surgindo ofegante na sacada. – Afonso continua com o Livro de Mensagens, não é? Eu sabia que esses Nêmeses por aqui iam estragar tudo!

-O que ele deve estar escrevendo? – perguntou Serena.

-Está difamando a aniversariante, claro – reclamou Lanísia.

-Espere, tem algo estranho ali... – observou Mione.

Ela viu um fio grosso de tinta vermelha escorrer pela borda da página do Livro de Mensagens, pingando no chão. Hermione curvou-se sobre a sacada para olhar melhor.

_Uma poça vermelha já se formara abaixo do pé da mesa._

Afonso escrevia freneticamente, sem parar, uma expressão obstinada no rosto. Mione tentou se concentrar na conversa com as amigas, mas não conseguia; a tinta continuou a escorrer, vazando pela página.

Afonso virou a folha.

_Estava ensopada de um líquido vermelho._

O movimento para virar a página ergueu um pouco a manga do blazer do jovem, deixando à vista algo que estarreceu Mione.

_A mão que segurava a pena raiada de marrom e branco estava estropiada, em carne viva, um corte que descia até o pulso aberto..._

Havia algo errado naquela pena...

-Lanísia, qual era mesmo a cor da pena para as assinaturas? – indagou Hermione.

-Verde, por quê?

-Alguém trocou as penas e Afonso está usando uma Pena de Sangue! – exclamou Mione, saindo em disparada do dormitório...

* * *

_Afonso pegara o Livro de Mensagens com o intuito de ofender Lanísia Burns; talvez desenhar a si próprio na cama com a jovem grávida, no estilo de arte erótica exercida pelo professor foragido que a garota dizia amar._

_Mas inesperadamente, tudo se transformou. Ele não respondia por seus próprios atos. Havia uma voz_

_(e ele conhecia essa voz)_

_Que lhe dizia para continuar escrevendo no livro, mas não com aquela pena. Havia algo errado com aquela pena_

_(Essa não é a pena correta; você quer escrever com a pena que eu vou lhe passar)_

_Ele não sabia o que seria, mas existia algo errado, e de repente aquela pena verde lhe parecia estúpida, inútil, em suma, incorreta. Pensou em buscar outra mas_

_(Não, eu chegarei até você)_

_Nisso Alone Bernard passou por sua mesa, deixando um pacote envolvido em laço dourado. Lembrancinha. Que coisa banal. Ele mexeu distraidamente no piercing na língua, com a intenção de dar uma boa espiada no corpo de Alone, como, aliás, era de praxe, mas_

_(continue olhando para o Livro de Mensagens)_

_Ok. Ele assim o fez._

_Nem precisou esperar muito. A pessoa a quem aquela voz pertencia já se aproximava, abrindo caminho entre os convidados. Esbarrou por um momento em Joyce, pediu desculpas, Joyce disse um "não tem problema" para tal pessoa..._

_(ele era ótimo em leitura labial; se a pessoa que falava em sua mente tivesse que dispensar o pensamento e falar mexendo os lábios, ele entenderia)_

_...que depois continuou o caminho. Afonso sabia que viria até ele. Mas a pessoa_

_(uma das Sem-Memória; era assim que os jornais os chamavam? Sem-Memória?) nem olhava diretamente para o rapaz._

_Ele viu quando a pessoa passou diante de um vaso do lado de uma pilastra. No mesmo instante, embora os lábios da pessoa não se movessem, a voz falou com ele:_

_(pegue a pena de dois tons, está dentro do vaso, é com ela que você vai escrever no livro)_

_Afonso deixou a mesa, procurou entre as plantas, localizou a pena, apanhou-a e voltou ao seu lugar, a caixinha de lembrança esquecida sobre o tampo da mesa. Ele até queria saber o que havia ali dentro_

_(Agora escreva no livro exatamente o que eu disser)_

_E ele escreveu. A princípio, a mensagem fazia sentido, tinha coerência, embora não fosse das mais agradáveis. E Afonso notou que uma leve dormência começou a espalhar-se por sua mão_

_(você precisa de tinta para escrever, não é?)_

_Claro! Seu sangue! Ótimo, dispensava o uso do tinteiro!_

_De repente, as palavras terminaram e_

_(Rabisque! Rabisque de modo desordenado! Fure o pergaminho! Destrua o pergaminho, e por mais que doa, continue até não ter mais forças)_

_Ele não sabia porque cansaria assim, mas não havia problemas._

_A voz dizia que era assim que tinha que ser._

_(Corte!)_

_(Retalhe!)_

_(Arregace!)_

_(Fure!)_

_E assim seria._

* * *

Hermione desceu a ampla escadaria da mansão, pulando de dois em dois degraus, apoiando-se no corrimão quando, momentaneamente, desequilibrou-se. Ao chegar ao salão de festas, viu que a situação se agravara.

A camisa branca de Afonso tingira-se de vermelho na altura do peito.

Enquanto corria, Mione viu cada movimento da pena de Afonso sobre o livro provocar um novo corte no corpo dele. Ao chegar perto, ela viu o motivo do agravo.

Pálido e obcecado pela tarefa que lhe fora ordenada, Afonso prendeu-se em movimentos sucessivos e maníacos, apertando de tal forma a pena que o pergaminho desfazia-se, rasgava-se, embebido no sangue do autor...

-Pare com isso... – Mione tentou puxar o braço dele para longe do Livro de Mensagens, mas Afonso foi mais forte, descendo a mão machucada e pressionando a pena outra vez; o pergaminho, já estropiado pelos golpes, foi transpassado novamente, formando um rasgão...

Rasgão que se estendeu à pele de Afonso; a pena maligna buscou a tinta no interior do corpo dele, abrindo-lhe a barriga; o sangue jorrou farto, a camisa branca ergueu-se um pouco, deixando à vista o rasgão no corpo, as _tripas expostas..._

-PARE! – Hermione berrou, e dessa feita, na disputa pela posse da Pena de Sangue, o rapaz tombou para trás, caindo da cadeira.

Do chão, Afonso ainda ergueu o braço cortado e, desajeitado, encontrou o Livro de Mensagens sobre o tampo da mesa, perfurando-o novamente. Ao mesmo tempo em que uma nova inundação vermelha cobria o livro, Afonso engasgava-se com o sangue que transbordava dos lábios.

Agora sem forças, os dedos do rapaz largaram a pena escura, que flutuou até o chão.

-Droga, ele não vai resistir por muito tempo! – berrou Mione, vendo-o estrebuchar.

Alone e Joyce se aproximaram ao lado das sacolas de lembranças, assustadas.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Joyce.

-O Lembrol! Coloquem o Lembrol nas mãos dele antes que seja tarde demais! – berrou Mione.

Alone agarrou a caixinha que estava ao lado do Livro de Mensagens, rompeu o laço dourado e pegou um guardanapo da mesa para apanhar o Lembrol sem tocá-lo com a pele. Mione virou a palma de Afonso para cima; sobre a mão dele, Alone soltou o Lembrol, esperando a mudança de cor...

_A fumaça continuou branca._

-Mione, o Lembrol não se transformou! Afonso não teve esquecimento algum!

-Nem poderia – disse Mione num fio de voz, sentindo a pulsação dele pelo pescoço. – Ele acabou de morrer.

Alone respirou fundo, sentando-se no chão com as costas apoiadas no pé da mesa vizinha.

-Por que acha que ele fez isso, Mione?

-Não posso deixar de pensar na _Imperius _que cruzou o salão. O assassino deve ter feito ele pegar a Pena de Sangue e escrever até a morte!

-Lembra de que direção lançaram a _Imperius?_

-Ai, não sei bem... – ela coçou o cabelo. – Ah, sim, veio dali, da mesa de bebidas!

Alone olhou naquela direção. Havia um mascarado ali, sentado na mesinha ao lado do bar, trajando um elegante colete sobre a camisa branca, um zorro sem capa e espada com o seu próprio Lembrol vermelho ao lado da taça cheia de uísque de fogo. Reconhecendo-a, ele ergueu a máscara preta, que esmagou alguns dos cachos escuros de seus cabelos.

Olhando para aquele rapaz, Alone recordou o instante em que sua memória sofrera um corte abrupto, justamente no momento de uma descoberta relevante, tal como o clímax de um conto de horror; prestes a descobrir algo que Adam quisera desesperadamente esconder. E depois de tal corte, o vácuo e o despertar diante do corpo de Rebecca Lambert.

Os protagonistas do real conto de horror estavam agora no mesmo espaço, supostamente Desmemoriados.

_Suspeitos._

E se o segredo do cartão estivesse relacionado ao crime? À morte de Rebecca e, agora, à de Afonso? Ela _precisava descobrir..._

Alone levantou-se e ajeitou a máscara. Pegou uma taça de hidromel da bandeja trêmula de um garçom, que lutava para equilibrar-se em meio ao tumulto provocado pelos convidados, que acorriam ou para fora da festa ou para perto do corpo, estes envolvidos na curiosidade mórbida despertada por um suposto "suicídio".

Enquanto aproximava-se de Adam, Alone pensava na melhor forma de abordá-lo; ele, por sua vez, a encarava, todo sorrisos, olhos azuis, sedução e enigma.

* * *

Jennifer aproximou-se de Lorenzo, que usou uma das toalhas de mesa para ocultar o cadáver de Afonso. A todo o redor, os curiosos espalhavam-se.

-Chamou o Ministério?

-Sim, Jen. Eles já virão recolher o corpo.

-Obrigada, Lorenzo. Suicidas em plena festa... não esperava por isso.

-É bom pedir pro engraçadinho ali maneirar na escalada do poste ou teremos mais um cadáver pra recolher – disse o bruxo, apontando para um ponto próximo à mansão.

Jen olhou.

Um jovem mascarado e de touca estava no alto de um poste de luz. Ele esticou uma das pernas e desceu lentamente pelo poste, deslizando o corpo num modo teatral.

-Eu resolvo isso num instante – disse Jen. Ao chegar ao lado do mascarado, perguntou. – Lucas? O que faz aqui?

-Como descobriu que era eu? O meu corpo?

-Simplesmente não conheço ninguém que saiba _pole dance!_ – respondeu Jennifer baixinho. – Veio encontrar algum cliente na festa?

-Claro que não! Queria ver você. Foi fácil com as portas da mansão abertas e com a ajuda de convidados camaradas – ele olhou para Mathias e Daphne, que conversavam perto do lago com seus Lembróis nas mãos.

-Niah está por aqui, é arriscado – Jen olhou para trás e viu o agente cobrindo o corpo de Afonso. – Ele já disse que se nos encontrar juntos outra vez, dá um jeito de pôr um fim em você! Aí será incrível, não basta um defunto na festa, teremos _dois!_

-Ele não vai nos encontrar se formos para um dos mil quartos da casa, não acha? De qualquer modo, estou irreconhecível com a máscara e a touca.

-Tudo bem... Vou na frente, você aguarda uns dez segundos e me segue.

Ansioso, Lucas começou a segui-la assim que chegou ao "7"...

Subiram a escadaria exótica, com seu corrimão de notas musicais, depois entraram no corredor. Jennifer seguiu até uma ampla porta dupla, cercada por inscrições douradas e com suas iniciais: J.S.

O quarto de Jennifer respirava música; os prêmios recebidos pela cantora destacavam-se pelas prateleiras, entre eles discos de platina por número de vendagens e troféus importantes. Os álbuns estavam enfileirados abaixo de uma vitrola, dentro da qual estava o disco mais recente da cantora.

-Pronto, diga logo o que quer... – disse Jennifer de costas para ele.

Lucas chegou por trás, roçou os lábios no pescoço dela e moveu o quadril.

-Vai dizer que não sentiu falta de mim?

-Nem um pouco – disse Jennifer, desvencilhando-se dele.

-Ah, qual é, Jen! Você não pode negar o que sente por mim quando suas declarações de amor vão parar entre as mais pedidas da Rádio Magia Sonora!

-Quanta prepotência! Quem garante que qualquer canção minha é baseada em você?

-"Ponto na esquina"?

-Nada a ver...

-_Você faz ponto na esquina, garoto você me alucina, virei sua cliente fiel, a gente se vê no motel..._

-Eu quis puxar a canção pra um misto de rap e funk... não tem jeito, acaba descambando pra baixaria...

-Você fala de _nós dois_ – disse Lucas, segurando-a pelos braços, puxando-a para perto de si; os rostos ficaram a poucos centímetros um do outro. – Todos os seus fãs cantam sobre nós sem saber... Mas eu sei, porque fui sua inspiração. E agora estou aqui... Que tal termos uma noite de pura volúpia? Na certa renderá uma bela canção...

-Lucas, eu não posso me envolver com você.

-Ninguém vai saber... Ninguém...

De repente, os lábios já estavam grudados, o corpo de Jen amoleceu, pendendo sobre os braços fortes de Lucas, totalmente entregue aos carinhos do rapaz.

-Minha nossa... se algum dos meus fãs descobre isso...

-Não vai acontecer. Não deixe que o seu agente a impeça de ser feliz.

-Ele me convenceu do quanto minha carreira seria prejudicada. Você é uma dupla ameaça... Um aborto e um garoto de programa... Seria um escândalo.

-Seu coração resolveu se apaixonar pelo _escândalo..._ – ele deitou-a sobre a cama. – De qualquer modo, seus fãs não precisam saber a sacanagem que rola nos bastidores...

Lucas foi até a vitrola, moveu a agulha e colocou-a sobre o disco de vinil. Uma das faixas mais românticas de Jen começou a soar, irradiada pelas caixas de som. Acompanhando a música, Lucas começou a rebolar enquanto desabotoava a camisa.

-O que está fazendo? – perguntou Jen.

-_Striptease_ – respondeu Lucas com um sorriso sacana.

-Estou na seca há meses, dispenso a perda de tempo! Pule aqui logo!

Lucas sacudiu os ombros e saltou sobre a cama. A ansiedade de Jen era tamanha que ela mesma tratou de abrir a braguilha da calça dele. Ela arrancou a calça que usava, e apenas desceu a calcinha até os tornozelos, abrindo as pernas para receber o amado.

Fitando o belo corpo negro e cheio de curvas de Jennifer, Lucas subiu sobre o corpo dela e tornaram-se um só.

Uma voz intrometida, vinda do bolso da calça dele, avisou:

-_Penetração: mais 1 galeão!_

-Pra que isso? – perguntou Jennifer.

-Uma forma de não ser extorquido pelos clientes – ele tirou do bolso um instrumento pequeno e alongado que lembrava um termômetro. – Cada ato é uma tarifa extra. Esse objeto vai registrando e acumulando para dar o valor final ao cliente.

-Que nota fiscal mais esquisita – reclamou Jen. – Como eu não vou pagar nada, será que não pode desativá-lo...?

-Ok!

Lucas jogou o objeto longe.

Eles foram se livrando das roupas aos poucos, afoitos demais para se separarem por um segundo que fosse. Por fim tiraram tudo, embora Lucas tenha preferido deixar a máscara sobre a touca que cobria o cabelo.

A música de Jen soava no quarto, mas o ato tinha a sua própria melodia na harmonia dos corpos, no ritmo sincopado dos quadris de Lucas, no agudo dos gemidos de Jennifer, na sinfonia em êxtase...

O disco parou de tocar.

Instintivamente, Lucas saiu de cima do corpo de Jen, baixando a máscara sobre o rosto enquanto rolava para fora da cama. Ele puxou o lençol e cobriu-se, erguendo o rosto para a porta aberta do quarto e para a figura assustadora que assomava ao lado da vitrola...

_Niah Jones._

Encolhida na cama, ocultando o corpo nu com o travesseiro, Jen apenas observou enquanto o agente arrancava o disco de vinil da vitrola e o partia ao meio com as duas mãos, guardando para si a metade cuja ponta afiada assemelhava-se a um arpão.

-Eu sabia que você estava por aqui! – berrou Niah com Lucas. – Vamos, tire a sua máscara, seu aborto nojento! Hoje _eu mato você!_

* * *

-Não acha que teremos que ir embora? Ou talvez permanecer no ambiente da festa? Não sei como o Ministério se porta após um suicídio, mas acho que deveríamos ficar por perto...

-Relaxa Adam! Não vamos sair da mansão! Eu sou uma hóspede aqui na mansão da Jen Star, e caso o rumor não tenha alcançado a sua mesa, ela está em vias de se tornar a _sexta Encalhada!_ É minha mais nova quase-melhor amiga! Ninguém estranharia o fato de estarmos andando assim, tão à vontade, na casa dela!

-Ainda assim...

-Adam, quando o conheci você era tão cuca fresca, por que ficar se importando com o que podem pensar?

-Eu não sei sobre você, Alone, mas não costumo ver dois cadáveres fresquinhos no espaço mínimo de duas semanas!

Alone escancarou a porta do quarto. O dormitório estava iluminado por dois candelabros, colocados em cantos opostos.

-Bom, eu já devo ter visto mais do que você... Uma Encalhada sofre, sabe? Mas, de qualquer modo, nunca dá pra acostumar.

-Já tinha presenciado um suicídio?

-Já. Na verdade eu e quase todos os alunos de Hogwarts... – engolindo em seco, ela recordou o momento em que Clarissa recuara e rompera a vidraça da janela, despencando para a morte sobre as estufas de Herbologia. – Mas são águas passadas.

-Acha que Afonso não segurou a barra de ser um Desmemoriado?

-Não é tão fácil assim, mas não acho que seja motivo para tirar a própria vida...

-Para alguém já fragilizado talvez seja mais difícil lidar com isso. Eu mesmo ando perdendo o sono... – ele passou a mão pelos caracóis dos cabelos. – Me sinto, ao mesmo tempo, vítima e acusado. Poxa, nem capacidade de criar o próprio álibi nós temos, porque tanto quanto Lorenzo ou os detetives do Ministério, não sabemos absolutamente nada que fizemos na sala da Casa Withers! Você também não se sente assim?

-Vítima e acusada? É... Bem por aí... – Alone desanuviou a expressão, sorrindo com malícia. – Mas não te tirei daquele clima barra pesada para falar sobre assuntos tão baixo astral. Até porque, para minhas pérfidas intenções ao seu respeito decolarem, certas partes do seu corpo têm é que _subir. _É preciso _alto, duro e longo astral..._ – ela passou as unhas longas sobre a braguilha da calça de Adam.

-Não é hora de falar em morte mesmo – disse Adam, metendo a mão dentro da abertura do vestido de Alone que, com as pernas da garota bem abertas, ficou pronta para o toque insinuante do rapaz. Ele acariciou a intimidade dela por cima da calcinha, depois deu um tapa estalado no bumbum. – A não ser que seja pra _matar_ de prazer...

Ela afastou a mão dele, tirou-a de dentro do vestido e, pegando-lhe o dedo médio, chupou-o com vontade. Adam perdeu o fôlego. Alone deixou-o sobre a cama e atravessou o aposento, levantando a parte frontal do vestido para que o bumbum recoberto pela calcinha fio dental ficasse exposto.

-Faço questão de garantir a nossa privacidade... – disse Alone, agarrando o cordão da cortina para cobrir a vidraça do dormitório.

Enquanto a garota aproveitava para espiar a movimentação no salão de festas, Adam recostou-se sobre as almofadas. Tirando a varinha do cós da calça, ele examinou o quarto e, apontando-a para o candelabro apagado num móvel abaixo de um retrato a óleo, acendeu as chamas com um feitiço não-verbal. Ao erguer o rosto, Adam viu que Alone quase terminava de fechar as altas cortinas de cor vinho.

-Seria mais fácil usar magia pra fechar essas cortinas, não acha?

-Eu queria dar uma olhada na correria lá embaixo – confessou Alone.

-Muita gente já foi embora?

-A maioria está saindo agora, acompanhando o corpo, é claro...

-Curiosos – riu Adam.

Alone terminara de fechar as cortinas e agora se aproximava da cama, a frente da calcinha agora voltada para o rapaz.

-Não tinha reparado no quanto o quarto estava iluminado – disse Alone.

-Os elfos devem ter acendido alguns candelabros a mais enquanto você não estava... Se quiser podemos apagar algumas velas. Adoro o escurinho a dois! – ele tirou o colete. – Não ficou cansadinha em fechar as cortinas como uma trouxa? Que tal pular nessa cama aqui?

-Deixar de usar magia de vez em quando faz bem – ela riu. – E a sua varinha, está com você?

-Sim. Não ando desprevenido, ainda mais agora depois desse lance de apagarem a minha memória sem permissão. Da próxima vez pego o desgraçado! Mas por que a curiosidade? Oh, era uma pergunta de duplo sentido e eu estraguei tudo?

-Não, estava falando da sua varinha mágica mesmo – foi a vez de Alone rir; ela puxou a varinha dele da calça e sacudiu-a diante do rapaz, produzindo faíscas pequeninas.

-Por que a curiosidade acerca da minha varinha?

-Apesar de muitos bruxos ignorarem esse fato, a varinha é um perigo na hora do amasso!

-Ah, _qual é..._

-Falo sério! Outro dia eu estava na cama com o Harry e coloquei fogo nos pentelhos dele...

-Harry, _Harry,_ vamos perder tempo falando desse cara?

-Ai, desculpe... – ela mordeu o lábio, depositando a varinha de Adam sobre a mesa de cabeceira. – Foi só pra exemplificar. Sei que não lida bem com isso, mas não posso mudar o fato desse verão representar uma temporada de recaída com o Harry...

-Sei disso. Mas isso não significa que sou obrigado a conhecer os detalhes do que vocês fizeram entre quatro paredes.

-Claro. Tem razão. Sou uma boba mesmo. Ainda tenho que aprender a lidar com dois homens comuns ao mesmo tempo. O relacionamento duplo com Harry e Colin me acostumou mal. Eles não ligavam se eu comentava sobre a performance de cada um individualmente. Na verdade eles também compartilhavam comigo o que faziam quando estavam juntos apenas os dois, então havia essa troca de experiências...

Adam calou-a com um beijo.

-O que fizermos aqui ficará apenas entre nós dois, mas posso lhe garantir que Harry e Colin jamais chegaram perto de lhe dar tanto prazer assim...

Adam agarrou-lhe o vestido por cima da cabeça. Envolveu a cintura fina de Alone com as mãos e usou a curvatura do corpo gracioso da jovem para puxá-la para perto dos seus lábios, que exploraram a suavidade do umbigo e subiram em beijos úmidos até a fenda entre os seios. Com mãos habilidosas, Adam abriu o fecho do sutiã e libertou os seios da jovem, cravando os lábios nos mamilos rosados. Alone ajudava-o a despir-se, livrando-se com urgência dos botões da camisa social, rompendo dois ou três deles.

Exercendo sua pose de dominadora, ela não o deixou tomar o controle da situação. Empurrou Adam contra as almofadas, mantendo o corpo sobre o dele, as pernas bem abertas, os seios roçando no rosto do rapaz. Ela tirou-lhe a calça e, deixando Adam apenas de cueca, tratou de tirar a calcinha, que lançou com um volteio sobre o rosto dele. Adam cheirou a peça íntima, depois a mordeu de leve, arrancando risinhos de Alone.

Adam quis levantar, mas ela ainda _não podia perder o controle._

Então o empurrou contra a cama, dessa vez não em direção às almofadas, mas deixou-o em diagonal, de modo que a cabeça do rapaz quase ficou para fora da lateral do colchão.

-Esse seu jeito dominador me deixa alucinado, sabia? – ele disse, acariciando a fenda entre as pernas dela.

-Então se prepare para a insanidade e encomende uma camisa-de-força, porque eu ainda nem comecei... – ela então mudou de posição para acompanhá-lo e também permanecer em diagonal; ao ficar de gatinhas sobre o corpo do rapaz, ela propositalmente usou a ponta do pé para tocar a varinha de Adam na mesinha.

Enquanto o distraía despindo-o por completo ao livrá-lo da peça íntima, Alone moveu o pé, procurando derrubar a varinha de Adam sobre o piso. Beijando-o ao mesmo tempo em que roçava o seu corpo ao dele, ambos nus, Alone passou os dedos do pé mais uma vez sobre a mesinha de cabeceira e percebeu que, de fato, o seu movimento provocara a queda da varinha.

Satisfeita, Alone levou uma das mãos ao rosto de Adam e passou os dedos sobre os olhos dele.

-O que está fazendo? – ele perguntou, rindo.

-Foi mal. Tenho o costume de arrancar os óculos do Harry antes da transa, foi um gesto automático...

-ASSIM-NÃO-DÁ!

Antes que ela tivesse tempo de piscar os olhos, Adam já a afastara, largando-a sobre as amplas almofadas da cama, e saltara do colchão, em fúria.

-Não vou ficar aqui fazendo as vezes de dublê do Potter!

-Vacilei feio, mané. Mas não tive a intenção... Foi como lhe expliquei, não faço por mal. Acontece que com os outros dois homens com quem dormia, comentários assim eram recebidos de outra forma...

-Se for pra continuar agindo do mesmo jeito que agia com Harry e Colin, vai ter que arrumar um _bi!_

-Não, eu quero você, Adam!

-E eu, você. Mas só pra mim, Alone. Não consigo pensar em me envolver seriamente com você e dividi-la com o Harry... Não, isso não será possível... Ex-namorado é uma coisa, mas estar contigo enquanto você revive coisas que fez horas antes com _outro homem..._ Não vou suportar.

-Poxa, podia ser menos egoísta, Adam...

-Não sou o errado por aqui. Mas ainda vou provar a você que, quando se encontra a pessoa certa, não faz sentido nem existe razão para querer compartilhar a cama com outro alguém.

Ele recolheu as peças de modo desajeitado e saiu do quarto, apressado.

Alone não tentou contê-lo.

Embora o impacto com que recebera as palavras fosse real, ela tinha que se concentrar em seu objetivo, e nesse momento tal objetivo encontrava-se caído sobre o piso do quarto, imóvel, e não saía pelado do dormitório

_(que corpo, que voz perfeita a pronunciar coisas tão belas, será que ele está certo e o amor é egoísta?)_

Não! O foco agora era a varinha dele

_(do maravilhoso que acabara de sair sem roupa)_

-Pô, mané, será que essa mente assanhada não pode se concentrar no utensílio e não na _delícia_ que o maneja? – Alone falou em voz alta, tão irritadiça e tão ansiosa por calar aquela voz interior. Deu dois tapinhas nas têmporas e se agachou.

Apenas a pontinha da varinha assomava por baixo da mesa de cabeceira, onde o artefato se escondera após rolar pelo piso. Ela então o puxou e examinou-o com um sorriso furtivo, segurando-o firme entre os dedos.

-Se não houvesse mulheres na sala da Casa Withers, sugeriria "orgulho de macho ferido" como a _causa-desmemorias _– ciente de que mais cedo ou mais tarde Adam daria conta da falta da varinha, Alone não perdeu tempo; sentou-se sobre a cama e suspirou, apontando a varinha para o alto. – Vejamos aqui se Imperio foi o seu último feitiço. Se for... sabemos bem a quem sua Maldição controlou...

Com vislumbres da Pena de Sangue e do desespero maníaco de Afonso para tirar a própria vida relampejando diante de sua visão, Alone proferiu o encantamento:

-Prior Incantato!

Uma chama saltou da ponta da varinha de Adam, semelhante ao jorro lançado por um maçarico. O alívio foi imenso.

-Incendio – murmurou Alone. – _Não foi ele _quem lançou a_ Imperius_ em Afonso!

Nas paredes, a sombra dela tremeluzia, provocada pelas chamas vivas das velas que a varinha de Adam materializara enquanto ela esteve de costas, ato que ele ocultara...

* * *

No quarto de Jennifer, a garota tentava explicar-se:

-Niah, esse não é o Lucas... Nós não nos vimos mais, você sabe...

-O que eu sei é que você não demonstrou interesse por outro homem desde que aquele aborto apareceu na sua vida – Niah tentava aproximar-se de Lucas, que rapidamente recolheu as roupas largadas no chão. – Só pode ser ele... anda, tire a máscara, ou eu arranco a sua cabeça e tiro eu mesmo!

Niah avançou.

Lucas jogou o lençol sobre o agente. Atrapalhado, Niah levou alguns segundos para desvencilhar-se do lençol, tempo suficiente para que o garoto de programa, segurando as roupas sobre o corpo nu, pulasse sobre a cama, saltando sobre Jennifer, e caísse do outro lado.

Sem olhar para trás, ele saiu do quarto em disparada. Estava quase no fim do corredor quando ouviu os ruídos dos passos de Niah surgindo em seu encalço. Lucas virou, respirando de modo acelerado; percorreu mais um corredor gigantesco e acarpetado de vermelho, acompanhado pelo olhar de inúmeras gerações de Stars retratados a óleo, e ao dobrá-lo trombou com outro rapaz.

As roupas que os dois seguravam se misturaram.

Ambos estavam nus.

-Caramba, isso aqui tá parecendo o corredor do puteiro – disse Lucas, dando uma boa olhada no corpo de Adam.

-Epa, amigo, não se viola assim a intimidade dos outros! – reclamou Adam, tentando cobrir-se.

-Cara, temos o tipo físico parecido... você poderia me ajudar? – indagou Lucas, em pânico.

-Se for o tipo de ajuda que eu estou pensando, _não!_

-Não é nada _disso_... me flagraram com a minha garota, mas eu estava mascarado, ainda não confirmaram que sou eu. Troca de lugar comigo? – Lucas arrancou a touca e a máscara – ...por favor?

-Quem é sua garota?

-Jen Star.

-A nova amiga da Alone... Tudo bem, faço isso porque sei que a Alone se importa com a Jen... anda, me passa essa máscara – disse Adam, primeiro amarrando a touca sobre os cachos do cabelo, para em seguida cobrir a face com a máscara de Lucas.

-Para todos os efeitos, _você _estava no quarto com a Jennifer! – avisou Lucas.

-Tá legal... Pode, ao menos, me passar a minha varinha? Guardo no bolso da calça.

Lucas conferiu o bolso da calça do _smoking_ de Adam:

-Não tem varinha nenhuma aqui... Droga, ouviu isso? Ele está chegando!

-Some, então! – Adam então olhou para as peças de roupa. – Mas como alguém vem vestido assim pra uma festa? – ele pegou a cueca de couro com a ponta dos dedos, enojado.

Com as roupas, a cueca e a máscara de Adam nas mãos, Lucas experimentou a primeira porta no corredor ao lado; trancada; na segunda, teve sorte, encontrou-a aberta e se precipitou para dentro.

Ainda encostava as costas na porta, com o corpo coberto de suor frio, quando escutou os passos de Niah chegando ao outro corredor...

* * *

Adam viu, pelas fendas na máscara, o bruxo alto e corpulento surgir, segurando o disco de vinil quebrado na mão enorme. Ele engoliu em seco; na certa um mero apertão daqueles dedos poderia quebrar a sua espinha!

Mas o bruxo recuou o disco antes de puxar num gesto brusco a máscara que Lucas colocara em Adam, tirando ao mesmo tempo a touca que cobria a cabeça do rapaz. Lançou-as para o lado violentamente e fez menção de erguer a arma improvisada para golpear o garoto, até se dar conta de que o rosto revelado não era bem aquele com que esperava se confrontar.

A surpresa fez Niah titubear.

-M-mas você não é o michê abortado?

-Não... – disse Adam, mantendo o controle da voz. – Não sou um michê, tampouco um aborto!

-Por que correu de mim?

-A sua figura é um tanto assustadora e eu guardo sincero respeito por pessoas que partem discos de vinil com as mãos e em seguida me ameaçam com a parte mais afiada!

Niah olhou para o disco, esteve prestes a soltá-lo, mas então uma ideia lhe ocorreu.

-Hum,você pode ser o tal Lucas disfarçado com Polissuco!

-Você quer o quê, que eu prove que não sou um garoto de programa? Isso é complicado, sou um ótimo amante, embora não faça disso uma profissão...

-Não espero demonstrações _desse tipo_, mas quero ver se é capaz de produzir magia! – ralhou Niah, impaciente.

-Ok... – Adam ficou cheio de si, levando a mão ao bolso da calça que segurava, mas nesse instante recordou um detalhe que o encheu de terror.

_A varinha não estava ali._

Ele ficou revirando a calça de Lucas nas mãos, conferindo os bolsos enquanto procurava ganhar tempo.

-Não tem varinha, não é? – indagou Niah rindo de modo sarcástico. – Claro que não... Por que um aborto carregaria algo que pra ele não passa de um pedaço de madeira?

-Na pressa em sair do quarto da Al... _Jennifer,_ devo ter derrubado e...

Niah prensou-o contra a parede, deixando a ponta do disco de vinil partido rente ao pescoço do garoto.

-Eu te avisei para ficar longe da minha estrela, Lucas! Disfarce algum conseguirá me enganar.

-Vai me matar?

-Não. Apenas deixar algumas marcas em você... Assim, quem sabe, você perde clientes e fica na miséria, com um rostinho tão retalhado que até a Jennifer não vai suportar...

-Não sou Lucas, eu juro! Olha... vamos deixar 1 hora passar, o efeito da Polissuco _que eu não tomei_ teria passado depois desse tempo, e assim eu provo que não sou um bruxo transformado! O que acha? Se usar esse disco no meu rosto terá ferido um inocente...

-Quando o efeito da Polissuco passar, até o Lucas estará irreconhecível no meio de _tantos cortes..._

-Adam!

Niah e Adam olharam para a ponta do corredor. Jennifer avançava na direção deles, carregando uma varinha nas mãos.

-Você esqueceu no meu quarto... – disse a cantora. – Você sabe... A _sua varinha..._

Alone surgiu logo atrás da celebridade, piscando um olho para Adam. Ele respirou fundo, aliviado, enquanto a Encalhada passava por eles, de cabeça baixa, e Jen postava-se diante dele.

-Viu? – perguntou Adam ao agente. – Eu tenho uma varinha! Agora pode me soltar?

-Não sem antes provar que pode usá-la – desafiou Niah.

Jennifer passou a varinha para o rapaz.

-Obrigado... eh... querida? – ele disse, incerto.

-Por nada, querido – respondeu Jen, forçando um sorriso.

Adam pegou a varinha e, com um ar petulante, recomendou:

-Acho melhor proteger os olhos e soltar o disco, grandão.

-O quê? – perguntou Niah, uma fração de segundo antes do disco de vinil ser atingido pela magia lançada por Adam e explodir em suas mãos; o agente de Jennifer encolheu-se, agarrando o pulso do braço direito com a mão esquerda; a palma sangrava atingida por um fragmento do objeto. – Ficou maluco?

-Só estou fazendo o que me pediu – Adam então apontou a varinha para os pedaços do disco espalhados pelo chão e os transfigurou em pequenas pétalas de rosas. – Provando que sou um bruxo. Precisa de mais demonstrações?

Niah engoliu em seco, a mão ferida estendida diante do corpo.

-Não... Fique à vontade... Com licença – e lançando um último olhar para Jennifer, que abraçou Adam, ele afastou-se; antes de dobrar o corredor, Niah fitou-os outra vez, e flagrou Adam colocando uma pétala sobre a orelha direita da cantora.

O casal esperou alguns segundos para romper o abraço, Jennifer claramente constrangida por abraçar um rapaz desconhecido que estava apenas de cueca.

-Por um triz, hein? – Jen encostou-se à parede e passou a mão pela testa.

-Agente sisudo esse que você arrumou. Falo sério, eu não queria estar na pele do seu namorado abortado...

-Lucas não é o meu namorado.

-Não por falta de vontade, né? Ou o seu agente não teria tanta gana em separar vocês...

-Obrigada Adam.

-Agradeça a Alone... Tem certeza de que quer ser uma Encalhada? Vou te contar... basta uma leve aproximação pras enrascadas começarem!

-O prazer de estar com as meninas compensa – Jen riu. – Mas sua observação faz sentido... – completou a cantora, recordando o modo como Ted Bacon a sequestrara para pressionar o grupo. – Precisamos encontrar o Lucas e devolver as roupas dele. Ele precisa sair daqui o quanto antes.

-Apesar de estar ansioso pra pegar minhas roupas _de festa_, acho que não será tarefa fácil, aqui tem uns cinquenta quartos!

-Se queria se esconder, Lucas não deve ter ido muito longe... – Jen parou de falar; Alone abriu uma fresta na porta de um dos quartos, logo após a curva do corredor. Ela avançou para lá ao lado de Adam. – Niah caiu na mentira. Lucas...?

-Está aqui – assentiu Alone, abrindo a porta por completo e revelando Lucas, agachado perto da janela fechada.

Jennifer correu ao encontro dele, abraçando-o.

-Essa foi por pouco – Jen deu um tapa no braço dele. – O pior é que você colocou até quem não estava envolvido em perigo! – ela apontou para Adam.

-Obrigado, cara – Lucas agradeceu; os rapazes trocaram um aperto de mão.

-Por nada. Mas precisava ter vestido a minha cueca?

-Ih, foi mal, não queria constranger a Alone...

-Eu disse a ele que não me importava, mané – brincou Alone. – Eu saí do quarto para devolver a varinha ao Adam e encontrei a Jen em desespero. Então saímos em busca do Niah e do Lucas. Quando ouvimos Niah discutindo com Adam, passei a varinha para Jen. Assim, Adam pôde comprovar que é perito em magia.

-E assim escapou de ser degolado pelo Niah! – Jen bateu no braço de Lucas outra vez. – Eu avisei a você que não deveria estar aqui!

-Não terminamos, mas só o que fizemos já foi muito gostoso – Lucas beijou-lhe na nuca.

-Não é algo que você não faça com frequência, não é? – ralhou Jen.

-Não misturo negócios com prazer. Faço aquilo que a cliente pede, ela pode até ter um corpão, mas não passa de uma cliente. Enquanto você desperta o meu instinto natural, chega ao âmago do desejo. Essa pele negra, cheirosa, macia... é única no mundo.

Jennifer beijou-o.

-Eu amo você... Droga, eu amo você...

-Isso, Jen, eu também a amo...

-Ok, mas isso não devia ser certo... Lucas, vá embora. Confessei o meu amor, era isso que você queria, agora saia.

-Não podemos terminar aquilo que começamos...?

-Claro que não! Outro flagra daqueles e eu tenho um colapso nervoso! É emoção demais para uma única noite...

-Eu vou. Você ainda tem o panfleto de propaganda do prostíbulo?

-Sim, eu guardei – disse Jen, escondendo o fato do folheto estar naquele exato momento no bolso de sua calça.

-Não deixe de olhar meu rosto lá. Leve para Hogwarts com você, assim sei que você também pode sempre olhar pra mim... Sabe, do jeito que eu faço, fitando seu rosto em capas de discos, revistas e _outdoors._ Não tenho toda essa publicidade, mas minha imagem está naquele folheto. A foto ajudará a matar a saudade.

Jen assentiu; apesar de saber muito bem disso – afinal, não passava um dia sem olhar para o rosto de Lucas, o mais belo entre os outros rapazes do anúncio – _apesar disso_, guardou silêncio e deixou-o pensar que aquele seria um hábito daquele dia em diante. Lucas beijou-a outra vez, trocou as roupas com Adam, vestiu-se, mascarou-se e cobriu a cabeça com a touca para, em seguida, deixar o dormitório.

Em seu rastro ficou o perfume que ela conhecia muito bem. Aquele cheiro era inigualável; ela, que se enroscara ao corpo nu de Lucas e aspirara aquela fragrância por horas a fio, jamais poderia ser enganada da mesma forma que Niah. Mas tal conhecimento era seu privilégio...

_E das inúmeras piranhas que dormiam com Lucas a cada dia._

Ela segurou firme no batente da porta, irritada por aquele pensamento repentino.

-Jen, você está bem? – perguntou Alone.

-Emoções bipolares – respondeu a cantora apontando para si mesma.

* * *

Encolhido dentro de sua jaqueta e sentindo o frio penetrar pelos rasgões nas calças_ jeans_ muito justas, Lucas esgueirava-se para fora da festa, o coração num galope frenético; havia subestimado o ódio de Niah Jones, era um perigo ficar perto do agente de Jennifer. Mas ele já avistava o portão da propriedade; logo estaria fora dali...

-Adam! Adam, espere!

Ele não respondeu ao nome que não lhe pertencia, de modo que, quando se deu conta, Niah já segurava o seu ombro, forçando-o a virar-se. Seu coração disparou. Estava a centímetros de seu maior inimigo, e tudo o que o escondia era a máscara e a touca.

-Você estudará em Hogwarts também?

Lucas apenas balançou a cabeça e fez um ruído de confirmação para que Niah não descobrisse sua identidade pela voz:

-Hum-hum.

-Ótimo! Torço para que seu envolvimento com a Jennifer vire algo mais sério. Ela precisa esquecer aquele prostituto de quinta categoria...

Lucas mordeu o lábio, procurando ignorar as ofensas.

-Jen estará bem isolada em Hogwarts, não poderá sair da escola para se encontrar com ele, que nem tem chance de chegar perto de uma escola de magia, aquele _aborto_ que não é capaz de fazer nem uma pena levitar... Um ano cercada de colegas veteranos dispostos a conquistá-la, e o otário do Lucas do lado de fora, incapaz de qualquer coisa para impedir... – o agente terminou com uma gargalhada.

Lucas cerrou os punhos, recebendo palmadinhas amistosas de Niah nos ombros.

-E você, Adam, leva vantagem, em vista do que flagrei lá em cima, hein? _Mande brasa_, garoto! Apoio qualquer bruxo verdadeiro que queira ficar com a Jennifer!

Lucas recuou, antes que atacasse Niah.

-Precisa ir embora? Tudo bem! Nos vemos na escola, Adam! – Niah acenou enquanto Lucas fazia sinais de "jóia" com os polegares.

Enquanto se despediam, o verdadeiro Adam passou entre eles de cabeça baixa, sendo conduzido por Marjorie Huggins através dos inúmeros canteiros de flores, talvez rumo à saleta de vidro iluminada mais adiante. De qualquer modo, Lucas achou curioso o seu pseudo "eu" passando entre ele e Niah que, em seguida, também foi abordado por Marjorie.

Com as mãos nos bolsos, finalmente cruzando os portões da festa enquanto saltava uma poça de lama formada pela água estagnada do temporal da noite anterior, Lucas torcia para que Niah estivesse enganado...

Será que perderia Jennifer para sempre?

* * *

-Adam não lançou a _Imperius!_

Alone sentou-se à mesa compartilhada por Lanísia, Joyce, Serena e Mione, pegando um canapé enquanto percebia que seu estado de humor não era compartilhado pelas amigas.

-Ih... Algum problema?

-Estamos frustradas pelo fracasso com os Lembróis – disse Hermione, olhando ao redor. – Precisamos de uma reunião de emergência. Sabem de algum lugar reservado por aqui?

-Tem uma salinha externa ao lado do jardim – lembrou Lanísia.

-Aquela com as portas envidraçadas? – perguntou Mione; Lanísia assentiu. – Ok, vamos até lá.

As cinco Encalhadas cruzaram o salão de festas, passaram pela casa e viram a salinha surgir. As portas envidraçadas estavam fechadas. Hermione puxou-as para o lado e sentiu o coração dar um salto ao ver que a sala não estava desocupada.

_Todos os Desmemoriados estavam ali._

* * *

-Por que estão aqui? – perguntou Hermione, fechando as portas com a varinha após a entrada de todas as Encalhadas.

Marjorie colocou a taça de hidromel sobre a mesinha ao lado de sua poltrona antes de responder:

-Resolvemos fazer um coquetel particular para os Desmemoriados – com um gesto, ela abrangeu as outras pessoas que estavam espalhadas pela sala de jantar. – O objetivo não foi este desde o início? Usar o aniversário de Lanísia como fachada para reunir os convidados que realmente importavam... _Nós?_

-Vocês estão confundindo as coisas... – disse Joyce. – O fato de todos estarem aqui é apenas uma coincidência...

-Ah é? – questionou Marjorie, cruzando os braços. – Então por quê apenas os Desmemoriados receberam Lembróis no lugar de um globo de vidro cheio de fumaça?

-Desmemoriados... falta de memória... e Lembrol é pra gente esquecida, oras! – ralhou Serena.

-Podemos providenciar os bibelôs para vocês num segundinho... – disse Lanísia.

-Não estou, e _garanto que ninguém aqui está_, interessada nessa lembrança estúpida! Queremos apenas saber por que destinaram os Lembróis apenas àqueles que viram Rebecca morta!

-Não foi... – começou Serena.

-O quê, proposital? Hum... Muito bom. Justificativa que, com muito esforço, poderia ser aceitável, não fosse por _isso_... – ela pegou da mesa uma fita dourada e balançou-a diante do rosto e dos olhos perplexos das garotas. – Os laços das caixas que envolviam nossas lembrancinhas também eram, digamos, os "patinhos feios", destoando da infinidade de laços prateados. Hum... Olhem o piso dessa sala. Vejo quatro laços prateados perto dos sapatos de Melinda... Aliás, adorei esse salto alto rosa-choque!

-Obrigada – agradeceu Melinda. – Foi pra combinar com os óculos da vez... – as hastes dos óculos traziam o mesmo tom arroxeado. – Veja, tem mais seis fitas prateadas ao redor do Axel!

-Exatamente, estão por todos os lados, mas os laços _dourados _estavam destinados aos Desmemoriados, por isso estão em minoria – continuou Marjorie. – Não foi assim que a coisa toda funcionou? Laços dourados para Lembróis, prateados para globos de vidro, ouro para Desmemoriados, prata para os demais convidados?

As Encalhadas se entreolharam. Hermione respondeu:

-Está certo, quisemos armar uma maneira de fazer com que cada Desmemoriado tocasse em um Lembrol.

-Por quê? – indagou Franklyn Kyle.

-Porque todos que esqueceram as 4 horas que antecederam a morte da Rebecca fariam o Lembrol mudar de cor. É óbvio que alguém, entre nós, está mentindo, porque uma pessoa lançou o Feitiço da Memória e é evidente que esta não foi atingida pelo próprio encantamento. Esperávamos que um dos Lembróis continuasse branco... o dono do Lembrol imutável seria o charlatão da história.

-Não funcionou – disse Lanísia. – O único Lembrol que não se alterou foi o do Afonso, e isso porque ele já estava morto quando o tocou.

-Resumindo, quem vermelhou, e de vergonha, foram as Encalhadas! – debochou Niah.

-Imaginamos que mesmo aquele que recorda tudo o que ocorreu antes do crime pode ter esquecido outra coisa... qualquer coisa – disse Alone. – Sabíamos que isso podia acontecer, outro esquecimento acionar o Lembrol e colocar o mentiroso entre os demais Desmemoriados, mas pensamos que não custava tentar. Afinal, tem pessoas que possuem memórias incríveis.

-Joyce, por exemplo, já dormiu com mais de quinhentos homens diferentes, e sabe citar nome, local e ordem de cada um deles – falou Serena.

-Ethan Cooper, Travessa do Tranco, 48º.

Isabella Hastings ficou boquiaberta:

-Ethan!

-Ah, qual é, achava que ele era puro até conhecê-la?

-Eu imaginava que sim! – Isabella olhou para o namorado. – Nós usamos Aneis da Pureza, jurando conhecer o amor juntos. Na nossa primeira vez, você até parecia ter dificuldade para achar a minha intimidade!

-Isso deve ter sido verdade – disse Joyce. – A parte que ele explorou em mim é unissex – ela deu um tapinha no bumbum.

-Bella, eu posso explicar... – Ethan tropeçava nas palavras enquanto os cabelos de Isabella mudavam de tom sem parar.

-Mas nem todos os Desmemoriados tocaram Lembróis esta noite – lembrou Marjorie. – Alguém viu alguma Encalhada segurando um deles?

Todos negaram.

-Se acham tão superiores a nós ao ponto de não se submeterem aos mesmos procedimentos?

-Nós passamos pelo teste da mesma forma que vocês, Marjorie – respondeu Joyce. – Mas fizemos apenas entre nós.

-Um teste particular entre amigas, que lindo! E devo supor que nenhum Lembrol permaneceu branquinho?

-Nenhum – respondeu Joyce, franzindo a testa.

-Palavra de Encalhada, não é? Acho que isso não vale muita coisa... – Marjorie voltou-se aos demais Desmemoriados. – Todo mundo sabe que amigas adoram proteger umas às outras!

-O que está insinuando? – indagou Mione.

-Bom, na sala em que Rebecca morreu, vocês estavam em maior número! Uma pessoa não poderia dar conta de lançar Obliviate em todas as outras, mas em cinco, ah, aí até que daria certo! Posso até visualizar a cena... uma Encalhada mata a inspetora... eu sugeriria Lanísia, que a odiava mais que tudo por ser ex-mulher do professor gostosão...

Lanísia fez menção de atacá-la, mas Alone a segurou pelo braço.

-...enquanto ela dá as estocadas no peito de Rebecca com o troféu estrelado, Hermione vai apagando uma memória aqui, outra ali, enquanto Alone fica responsável por outras, e segue assim com Joyce e Serena também. Podem até ter separado os grupos previamente, como rebanhos, e assim foram apagando as memórias de todos. Depois, simplesmente se jogaram no chão e iniciaram o teatrinho da amnésia...

-O assassino não usou Obliviate! – gritou Mione antes que pudesse se conter.

Todos olharam para ela, e por alguns segundos um silêncio inquietante tomou conta da sala.

-Não? – perguntou Adam.

-Sabem de alguma coisa que nós não sabemos? – perguntou Isabella.

-N-não – respondeu Mione, titubeante a princípio

_(Memoria Ezabatza?)_

depois se recompondo: – Claro que não sabemos! Só achamos impossível porque... bom, Obliviate deixa a pessoa praticamente senil. E esse não é o caso.

-Talvez com exceção da Serena – completou Alone.

-Ei! – reclamou a garota. – O que é senil?

-Que seja – retrucou Marjorie. – A versão do encantamento em grupo é mais esquemática do que imaginar um indivíduo enfeitiçando tranquilamente as demais vinte e duas pessoas!

-Olha, não sei se sigo essa teoria da Marjorie – disse Melinda. – Mas que é estranho, ah, isso é. Quero dizer... é o segundo convite para um evento que nós recebemos e que termina em morte! Pra ficar mais parecido com o outro, só faltou o convite do aniversário da Lanísia abrir as asinhas e voar!

-Epa, peraí, do que está falando? – perguntou Mione. – _Houve _um convite para a festa inaugural da Casa Withers?

-Sim...

Melinda estendeu um envelope roxo e o passou para Hermione.

-Aqui está.

-Como... Como conseguiu?

-Na noite do crime, quando cheguei em casa, encontrei esse convite endereçado ao meu irmão. Estava largado sobre a mesa da cozinha. Ele não chegou a abrir porque está viajando, acertando algumas coisas antes de mergulhar de cabeça no oitavo ano na Casa Withers. Como pode ver, o cartão traz o nome dele e a imagem de um cavalo alado... logo liguei o evento fatal com o convite, embora não tenha encontrado o meu.

-Ninguém encontrou – disse Alone. – Quero dizer... pelo menos nós, Encalhadas.

-Nem deveriam. Quem foi parar na sala comunal da Withers não veria nem sinal do convite que recebeu... – diante dos olhares confusos, Melinda emendou. – Vocês logo vão entender... Mas continuando: como não vi em canto algum da casa o convite que eu mesma deveria ter recebido e lido, fiquei com um pé atrás. Bateu uma cisma, sexto sentido, intuição, pode chamar como quiser... Então, antes de abrir o cartão destinado ao meu irmão, resolvi me precaver: dupliquei o convite usando o feitiço _Geminio_, de modo que nem sei mais qual é o original, fiz umas vinte cópias, todas impecáveis. Foi uma sorte ter me precavido com cópias, ou o convite teria desaparecido como todos os outros. Abram e descubram o porquê.

Mione olhou para as amigas, que prontamente se reuniram ao redor dela. Ansiosa, Hermione abriu o cartão, imaginando que deveria ter feito o mesmo no dia da morte de Rebecca e que aquele deveria ser um _déjà-vu _do qual não se lembrava...

Ao desdobrar o papel, nada aconteceu.

Enquanto se recuperava do anticlímax, Hermione leu as palavras impressas em voz alta...

_A direção da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts tem o prazer de convidá-lo a participar da inauguração da nova Casa Withers._

_Venha conhecer o salão comunal da sua nova Casa, localizado no túnel cinquenta passos à esquerda do Salgueiro Lutador – entrada fora dos limites da propriedade de Hogwarts, através da porta de madeira com o cavalo alado entalhado._

_Contamos com a sua presença!_

"_Draco dormiens nunquam titilandus"_

Mione começava a ler "titilandus" quando o fora do comum que ela, as amigas e os demais Desmemoriados aguardavam desde as palavras misteriosas de Melinda, aconteceu.

_O bilhete ganhou vida._

Tremeluziu nos dedos de Hermione, insistindo para libertar-se. Liberto, planou no ar. Numa espécie de dobradura mágica, o papel transmutou-se, tomando a forma de um cavalo alado – asas cuidadosamente picotadas abriram-se. O cavalo alado de papel planou ao redor do rosto aturdido de Hermione, deixando uma pequena trilha de estrelas ao movimento de seus cascos e, sem aviso, explodiu em uma nuvem de pó cintilante e azul, levando consigo o convite intransferível para a festa que terminara em sangue.

-Basta abrir um deles para que isso aconteça – disse Melinda. – 10 segundos de trégua antes da autodestruição.

-Recapitulando: todos os Lembróis ficaram vermelhos... incluindo o de vocês – disse Rony, apontando para as Encalhadas. – O que deixa como única exceção o Lembrol de Afonso... Certo?

-Sim – confirmou Mione. – Só um instante...

Houve pancadinhas na porta de vidro. Hermione abriu e encontrou ali um grupinho ansioso de jovens.

-O novo goleiro do Cannons está aí?

-Sim... - Mione olhou para Rony. – Acho que tem alguns fãs aqui para atender.

-Com licença... eu já volto pro coquetel – disse Rony, deixando o recinto.

Ele fechou as portas e a discussão recomeçou:

-O bruxo que matou Rebecca e tirou a memória de todos os presentes é o único que recorda tudo o que aconteceu – disse Franklyn que, enquanto falava, batia com as baquetas do instrumento nos joelhos. – Logo, como o Lembrol de Afonso foi o único que não se modificou... dá pra intuir que ele era o assassino da Rebecca, ou estou enganado?

-Bem pensado, Franklyn! – concordou Michel Hewitt com o colega de banda. – Afonso era o dono do Lembrol imutável. Matou Rebecca e agora tirou a própria vida, amargurado pelo remorso! O que me diz, _Cantor? _– ele deu um tapinha no ombro de Axel. – Cantor?

Mas o vocalista dos Esdrúxulos estava distraído. Axel babava olhando para Joyce que, ao silêncio que se seguiu, prontamente mudou de lugar, ficando ao lado de Jennifer para que ninguém notasse que "provável paixão" e "olhar desejoso" de Axel Carver não estavam na mesma direção.

-Axel? – insistiu Michel.

-O quê? Ah... Concordo! Assino embaixo... o que quer que seja...

-Não, isso é loucura – rebateu Mione. – Afonso _estava_ morto quando colocamos as mãos dele sobre o Lembrol!

-Ninguém pode afirmar isso – replicou Melinda. – Se ele ainda estivesse agonizando, haveria vida suficiente para o Lembrol registrar que não havia esquecimento algum na memória dele.

-Não, ele estava morto, tenho _certeza!_ E, de qualquer modo, ele não se suicidou!

-Como sabe, você o matou? – provocou Marjorie.

Hermione respirou fundo e, mais calma, respondeu:

-Eu vi um jorro de_ Imperius_ passando em diagonal entre os convidados, perdido entre as faíscas lançadas pelos demais, logo após o encerramento do show dos Esdrúxulos. Tenho certeza de que era _Imperius_ porque passou num sentido oposto aos demais raios de luz e o jorro transparente se destacou entre as centelhas coloridas.

Lanísia ajudou a amiga:

-Pensamos que a mesma pessoa que matou Rebecca enfeitiçou o Afonso com a Imperius, fez com que ele trocasse a pena comum por uma Pena de Sangue, e então ordenou que ele escrevesse até a morte.

-Absurdo – contrapôs Marjorie. – Alguém deve ter lançado Imperius de brincadeira, a esmo, pra zoar um pouquinho. Estamos numa festa, não estamos? _Uma manipulação das Encalhadas para fazerem a própria investigação particular_, mas não deixa de ser uma festa!

-Vo-vocês viram o jorro de _Im-imperius_ atingir Afonso? – perguntou o professor Ipcs.

-Na verdade não – admitiu Joyce. – Mas é óbvio que isso aconteceu!

-Por que o assassino da Rebecca ia querer matar o Afonso? – perguntou Lewis. – Não vejo ligação entre os dois...

-_Hay_ uma sim – disse Augusto, caprichando na latinidade do inglês de Mathias Berger, misturando os idiomas. – Afonso esteve na sala em que a inspetora foi _muerta._

-Encalhadas... estão supondo que alguém esteja interessado em matar os Desmemoriados? – perguntou Celine. – É isso?

-A pessoa matou o Afonso, não é? Pode matar qualquer um de nós – disse Hermione.

-Que exagero! – ralhou Niah Jones, as letras prateadas da camiseta "Jen Star" emitindo um brilho laminado sob a luz dos lampiões. Diante da manifestação dele, Adam encolheu-se sobre a poltrona, tentando manter-se quieto e oculto – a máscara e as roupas que usava não eram aquelas com que Niah esperava encontrar Adam Parker usando após o confronto no corredor da mansão. Mas o agente de Jennifer nem olhava para os lados; tinha os olhos postos nas Encalhadas enquanto retrucava: – Transformar suicídio em obra de um psicopata!

-Ai, não me conformo... Como podem pensar que Afonso se matou? – perguntou Alone. – _Manés!_ Acho que existem formas muito mais fáceis de se matar do que assinar incessantemente um papel com uma Pena de Sangue!

-Vai ver ele queria assinar o próprio atestado de óbito – zombou Marjorie.

-Não se importa nem com a morte do próprio amigo, não é? – indagou Alone.

-Ou está agindo de modo tão indiferente porque já sabia o que ia acontecer – disse Hermione. – Não duvidaria nada disso! É por isso que ficou tão assustada com os Lembróis, Marjorie?

-Ah, qual é, Mione? Todo mundo viu que o meu ficou vermelho também!

-Talvez não seja exatamente o assassinato de Rebecca que você tenha esquecido – rebateu Hermione. – O seu Lembrol deve ter sido ativado devido a outro esquecimento. Posso até apostar que você tenha armado para ludibriar o objeto, sempre tão _ardilosa..._

-E como eu poderia imaginar que receberia um Lembrol como recordação do aniversário?

-Talvez tenha intuído que os investigadores utilizariam Lembróis para testar a memória dos Desmemoriados e tomou providências para enganar o seu Lembrol – Hermione atravessou a sala até a garota. – Como você fez, Marjorie? Escreveu uma sequência numérica gigantesca num rolo de pergaminho e leu apenas uma vez, para obviamente esquecê-la em seguida? Bagunçou todo o seu quarto e propositalmente deixou de guardar as tralhas no lugar? Saiu a esmo por vilarejos bruxos e trouxas, tentando decorar os nomes de ruas ao acaso, para que tudo se embaralhasse em sua mente em um redemoinho de informações, pessoas e lugares, que imediatamente seriam esquecidos?

-Não seja ridícula, Hermione!

-Ou talvez tenha pedido para um dos seus servos fieis conhecidos como Nêmeses lhe incumbir de inúmeras tarefas, às quais você nem fez questão de anotar, tudo para que esquecesse de pôr em prática algumas delas, assim o Lembrol ficaria vermelhinho, enquanto a memória do crime, do momento em que você transpassou o corpo da Rebecca com aquele troféu estrelado, permanece viva em sua mente!

Marjorie apontou para a Encalhada.

-Você também tem arsenal de sobra para ludibriar um Lembrol. A essa altura do campeonato já deve ter_ esquecido_ como fazer amor... eu até poderia te emprestar o Rony por alguns dias, mas, sabe como é, ele é insaciável, precisamos praticar todos os dias...

-CHEGA! – berrou Jennifer. – Marjorie, saia da minha casa, _agora!_

-Não pode fazer isso, eu fui _convidada._

-_Rony_ foi convidado – corrigiu Lanísia.

-Sim, mas eu sou a acompanhante dele! Tenho todo o direito de permanecer aqui.

-Mas a casa é minha, logo,_ eu_ faço as regras, portanto _caia fora! _– sentenciou Jennifer em tom gélido.

-Não saio! – insistiu Marjorie, cruzando os braços. – Isso é uma afronta! Meu namorado continua na festa, não posso sair sem ele.

-Pode sim – Jen estalou os dedos e esticou o pescoço para fora da sala. – Seguranças, aqui, por favor! – quando os grandalhões apareceram, Jen apontou Marjorie. – Levem essa garota pra fora. Se insistir, podem usar força ou magia.

-Não... Jennifer, não cometa esse erro... – a voz de Marjorie falhou, embargada pelo impacto da vergonha, mas as Encalhadas, que conheciam-na muito bem, perceberam a ameaça velada em seu tom de voz.

Os seguranças ladearam a garota, segurando-a pelos braços.

-Ai, não aperta desse jeito! – ela ralhou com os dois. – Jen... Você é uma superstar, precisa estar cercada por pessoas realmente influentes na escola! Essas garotas só se envolvem em polêmicas, hoje mesmo, você viu o que elas fizeram conosco! Usaram a sua boa vontade em ceder a casa para a festa para manipulá-la...

-Eu entendi perfeitamente quais foram as intenções das meninas em pôr um Lembrol na mão de cada Desmemoriado e considerei uma atitude louvável. Pode irar-se à vontade contra mim – ela piscou um olho. – Acho que faz parte da Iniciação Encalhada odiar Marjorie Huggins – Jen olhou para as Encalhadas. – Esse pode ser o primeiro teste?

-Pode crer! Tal requisito vai direto pro nosso Estatuto! – comentou Joyce, rindo.

-Jennifer, mil desculpas, mas não me expulse – Marjorie agachou-se diante da cantora e a abraçou, os braços contornando a cintura da jovem; ela sentiu com os dedos um pedaço de papel, que puxou e fechou em torno dos dedos, tirando do bolso de Jennifer. – Isso será horrível para a minha reputação, nossos colegas pensarão que você não gosta de mim... – ela deixou o papel que surrupiara escorregar para dentro da bolsa aberta.

-Estarão certos em pensar assim – Jen estalou os dedos e fez um gesto para as portas.

Os seguranças ergueram Marjorie do chão; quando ela tentou lutar, recebeu um toque de varinha incandescente sobre o ombro, berrando descontroladamente.

Enquanto era expulsa, via rostos passando ao seu redor; bruxos que levavam guardanapos à frente da boca para rirem discretamente, outros que apontavam para ela, rostos conhecidos, colegas de Hogwarts presenciando sua humilhação, fotógrafos eternizando o constrangimento em imagens...

Diante dos portões da mansão, os guardas soltaram-na com violência. Marjorie desequilibrou-se, um salto prendendo-se na fenda entre dois paralelepípedos, e caiu de lado sobre uma poça de lama. A sujeira empapou o cabelo cuidadosamente penteado e detonou o vestido.

Marjorie olhou para o lado em busca de ajuda, mas tanto os guardas da entrada quanto os transeuntes que passavam pela rua caíam na gargalhada. Ela segurou a bolsa à distância e deixou a lama escorrer.

-E os porcos sempre voltam para as suas origens...

Ela virou-se. Kleiton estava ali, elegante.

-Por que veio aqui?

-Pensei em dar uma olhada em Augusto e Celine. Aniversário da amiga da filha deles, imaginei que viriam.

-Sabe que eles estão sendo procurados pelo Ministério. Jamais dariam a cara à tapa numa festa...

-É o que você pensa – ele riu. – Não sabe de nada, querida irmã... de nada... Mas isso não vem ao caso agora... – Kleiton ofereceu-se para acompanhá-la, tomando-lhe o braço que não estava sujo de lama. Os dois caminharam pela rua, juntos, em direção à pracinha. – O que minha irmãzinha fez para sair da festa em tão grande estilo?

-A dona da casa é candidata ao posto de Encalhada. Está procurando agradar às novas amiguinhas... mas tudo bem... – Marjorie tirou da bolsa o folheto que surrupiara de Jennifer ao agachar-se diante da garota.

Era a propaganda de um prostíbulo. No canto, um rapaz se destacava dos demais, com olhos claros e cabelos lisos e louro-claros, caídos em mechas sobre a testa, com o torso nu; diferentemente dos demais, este estava cercado por um coração e pequenas declarações de amor.

-Olha só, Kleiton, como Jen Star é mais _interessante _do que os fãs imaginam._.._ – murmurou a garota, seu lado Nêmese compondo rapidamente um plano de vingança baseado na fraqueza de sua mais nova inimiga...

* * *

Na sala em que ocorria o coquetel dos Desmemoriados, Lorenzo Martin, que observara a tudo em silêncio, terminava de assinar o novo Livro de Mensagens de Lanísia, igualmente envolto por uma capa e contracapa felpudas.

-Acho que, pra mim, a festa termina por aqui... Vou informar ao Ministério que Afonso não era um Desmemoriado autêntico e relatar as circunstâncias em que ocorreu o suicídio.

-O jorro de _Imperius_ nem será citado, não é? – perguntou Mione, irritada.

-Alguém mais viu a _Imperius_ cruzando o salão?

Todos negaram.

-Não há muito o que fazer quanto a isso, Hermione – disse Lorenzo. – Afonso tirou a própria vida. Uma Pena de Sangue faz um trabalho bem feito para quem não tem coragem de cravar um punhal no próprio corpo. Foi uma maneira dele causar os ferimentos em si mesmo indiretamente. Ele ainda teve o cuidado de adquirir uma Pena de Sangue propícia para isso. Trata-se de uma das versões mais violentas, na certa adquirida na Travessa do Tranco. De qualquer modo, o Ministério será muito grato por ter nos fornecido uma pista, indicando qual Desmemoriado destoou dos demais.

-Ele estava _morto_ quando tocou o Lembrol – Mione insistiu.

-Esperem um pouco – Alone estalou os dedos. – Um Lembrol torna-se inútil apenas quando é ativado através do contato com a pele humana. Se ninguém vivo tocou o objeto, podemos comprovar que Afonso estava morto!

-Claro! – exclamou Hermione. – Lorenzo, você ou os bruxos do Ministério tocaram no Lembrol?

-Não...

-Óbvio que não, a prova de um crime sempre é preservada intacta, Mione – disse Lanísia.

-...não, não foi _bem assim_... Nós não tocamos porque o Lembrol de Afonso desapareceu.

As Encalhadas empalideceram.

-Mas... Você apareceu logo em seguida para cobrir o corpo...

-Sei disso, Mione, mas houve algum tumulto antes que eu conseguisse chegar perto – explicou Lorenzo. – O Lembrol é esférico, deve ter rolado pelo chão depois que vocês soltaram o corpo do Afonso.

-O susto foi tão grande que nem pensamos em preservar a bolinha – disse Hermione. – Como pude ser tão relapsa?

-Não se culpe, Mione – Joyce consolou-a. – É natural ficarmos atônitas em momentos de agonia.

-Alguém aqui... – Hermione levantou-se num salto. – Alguém aqui está com o Lembrol de Afonso no bolso! Lorenzo, a bolinha ainda deve estar com as digitais dele! Lembro que os dedos dele estavam ensangüentados quando a seguraram!

-Hermione...

-E mesmo se o psicopata teve o cuidado de limpar o Lembrol, aquele que tem dois deles no bolso do _blazer_, dentro da bolsa, sei lá, _é o assassino! _Reviste todos os Desmemoriados! Agora!

-Não farei isso. Não houve crime algum, Afonso se suicidou – disse Lorenzo.

-Eu mesma começo... Olhem aqui – Mione pegou a bolsa pendurada no espaldar da cadeira e virou-a para baixo. Penas, tinteiros, estojo de maquiagem, livros de bolso, entre outros pertences, caíram sobre o piso. – Não tem nada! Quem é o próximo? Que tal você, Bruce?

-Eu não acho que isso seja necessário... – começou o rapaz, mas Hermione já o revistava, apalpando-lhe o corpo em busca de algum objeto.

Com medo de machucá-la, Bruce simplesmente ergueu as mãos para o alto e permitiu. Mione tirou a varinha do rapaz do bolso interno do blazer, depois jogou de lado uma embalagem amassada de um Sapo de Chocolate; seu rosto ardia em brasa, ensandecida que estava por provar que estava certa, afoita em mostrar que um Desmemoriado tinha dois Lembróis...

-Vou embora antes que essa maluca comece a me revistar – disse o Esdrúxulo Michel Hewitt. – Vamos, Franklyn? Axel?

-Eu também tô fora – falou Melinda Ward, os saltos rosa-choque estalando conforme o seu caminhar.

-Não, não podem sair assim... – gritou Mione. – Lorenzo, bloqueie o caminho!

-Eles têm todo o direito de deixar a festa – falou o detetive. – Mione, a investigação que existe é para descobrir o assassino de _Rebecca Lambert._ Não há inquérito algum sobre _Afonso Price, _aliás, nem haverá. Os culpados de suicídios sempre são tão óbvios... – ele riu.

-Mione, sua apalpada foi das boas, mas também estou indo – disse Bruce Talbot, ajeitando a gravata. – Se quiser continuar, a gente se vê na escola.

-M-meninas, eu entendo o p-ponto de vista de v-vocês, mas não vejo n-necessidade para i-isso – disse o professor Ipcs. – Tenho que i-ir.

-Lewis? – chamou Serena, esperançosa.

O rapaz, elegantemente trajado num terno verde-escuro, balançou a cabeça em negação.

-Preciso sair de uma vez por todas – falou Lewis, olhando aturdido para os colegas que deixavam o recinto. – Não vou desconsiderar a experiência que vocês têm com doidos de pedra... tipo Clarissa Stuart e Ted Bacon... o que me põe perigosamente próximo de um possível psicopata. Não quero ficar no mesmo ambiente que essas pessoas... Até logo! – ele saiu tão atrapalhado que quase trombou com uma das portas de vidro (Isabella Hastings resmungou para ele um _Olha por onde anda, garoto!, _para em seguida retornar à discussão com o namorado Ethan Cooper sobre o envolvimento passado com Joyce Meadowes, numa clara demonstração de ciúme retroativo).

Por fim, só sobraram as Encalhadas ali, além de Mathias Berger e Daphne Marshall. Mathias ficou parado ao lado das portas enquanto Daphne aproximava-se das meninas, sua atenção concentrada em Lanísia.

-Feliz aniversário – desejou Daphne, secamente, passando o livro à aniversariante para então sair abraçada ao namorado.

-Pelo tom provocativo, acho que vou mesmo encontrar uma bela cusparada por aqui – comentou Lanísia com as amigas enquanto abria o Livro de Mensagens; a página em que Daphne escrevera estava marcada com a pena esverdeada.

-E então? – perguntou Serena.

-Ela não cuspiu, mas fez o equivalente em palavras... – disse Lanísia, passando o livro para as amigas, que leram a mensagem de recordação de Daphne:

_Espero que nem precise usar blush por 1 mês e a marca de meus dedos na sua cara desavergonhada já baste._

_Daphne Marshall_

-Ui, bem atrevidinha, mané – disse Alone, rindo.

-E pelo visto, Mathias não deixou nenhuma mensagem – falou Serena, conferindo a página anterior.

_Ele deixou uma sim, _pensou Lanísia, cobrindo a boca com a mão para ocultar o riso, deixando os dedos roçarem nos lábios, onde ainda podia sentir o gosto de creme _chantilly _daquele beijo, que lhe deixara a mensagem de que podia sentir prazer com o beijo de um homem que não atendia pelo nome de Augusto Welch.

* * *

A apresentação de Jennifer Star finalizou as comemorações. Finalmente os convidados começaram a dispersar-se, esvaziando o salão aos poucos. Por fim, restaram apenas as Encalhadas dividindo uma mesa, enquanto por todos os lados os funcionários limpavam e organizavam o ambiente, numa profusão de objetos levitando e jorros de feitiços para agilizar o processo.

-Uma pena que não conseguimos convencer quase ninguém de que Afonso foi assassinado – lamentou-se Alone. – Por que os Desmemoriados insistem em não enxergar a verdade que está bem diante deles?

-Admitir que Afonso foi morto pressupõe a existência de um assassino em série – disse Hermione. – Ninguém quer pensar em um psicopata eliminando todos os Desmemoriados.

-Mas talvez o assassino de Rebecca tivesse motivos para matar Afonso, e parará por aí... não acham? – indagou Serena, esperançosa.

-Pode ser – respondeu Mione. – O pior é que há uma única forma de comprovar se estamos tratando de um assassino em série.

-Uma terceira vítima – disse Joyce, engolindo em seco.

-O criminoso usou um encontro social para matar Rebecca e outro para matar Afonso. A aproximação do 1º de setembro me assusta muito. O assassino estará em Hogwarts e lá terá todos ao alcance de suas mãos!

-E nós tivemos a esperança de que seus sonhos fossem flashes do passado – bufou Alone. – Ingênuas...

-Seria maravilhoso se isso fosse verdade – disse Joyce. – Um Desmemoriado recordando tudo o que ocorreu na sala comunal da Casa Withers seria a única esperança. Ou abriria portas para uma investigação ou nos levaria diretamente ao assassino. Isso é importante demais. Porque... nós estamos entre os Desmemoriados. Se ele sair eliminando um por um, uma hora ou outra chegará a nós cinco!

-Qual era mesmo o nome do encantamento que você recordou, Mione? – indagou Alone.

-_Memoria Ezabatza._

-Ai, lá vem essa tal _Ezabatza_ outra vez! – disse Lanísia, irritada. – Já provei que essas visões da Mione não têm lógica alguma, pra quê insistir nisso?

-Acho que não custa tentar – disse Hermione. – Se esse for mesmo o encantamento que o assassino usou, pode nos ajudar a...

-Esse feitiço _não existe! – _insistiu Lanísia.

-Prefiro tirar a prova dos nove – falou Mione. – Você provou que Daphne não é a namoradinha compreensiva que eu vi no meu flash. Ótimo. Agora vamos conferir se o feitiço existe ou não.

-Tudo bem... se querem perder tempo...

-Temos 13 dias até o 1º de setembro chegar. É a nossa chance de descobrir o feitiço que o assassino usou antes que ele tenha a oportunidade de reunir os Desmemoriados outra vez! Não podemos desperdiçá-la!

-O que você propõe? – perguntou Serena.

-Alone fará as pesquisas no acervo da Floreios & Borrões sempre que tiver um tempo livre no trabalho. As demais Encalhadas consultarão os dois acervos gigantescos aos quais podemos ter acesso: a biblioteca da mansão dos Bennet e a de Jennifer Star.

-Serão 2 Encalhadas na dos Bennet e 2 na biblioteca da Jen? – perguntou Joyce.

-Isso! Serena consulta a da própria mansão com a Lanísia enquanto eu fico por aqui com você, Joyce. Tudo bem em se hospedar aqui por alguns dias?

-Sem problema!

-Lanísia, você pode passar uns dias na casa da Serena?

-Claro, Mione. Até prefiro. Assim corro dos pretendentes arranjados por minha mãe...

-O criminoso desenterrou esse encantamento de _algum lugar_. Isso significa que nós também podemos obter essa informação. Vamos torcer para que esse feitiço exista, para que minha mente esteja rompendo o vácuo... Assim teremos a chance de desmascarar o falso Desmemoriado.

Mione estendeu a mão.

-E então, como falamos nesse momento?

Mãos sobre as outras, gritos saindo em uníssono, com garra e determinação:

_-Encalhadas, Encalhadas, tão lindas e apaixonadas!_

* * *

Depois de incessantes pesquisas aos acervos das bibliotecas, as garotas fizeram uma reunião definitiva na noite de 31 de agosto. A reunião teve lugar na Toca dos Weasley, onde Hermione passaria a noite com Rony antes do retorno a Hogwarts – local em que os encontros secretos ficariam ainda mais raros.

Reunidas no quarto de Rony, as meninas sentavam-se sobre os próprios malões, tentando fazer-se ouvir em meio ao pio alucinado das corujas e aos miados ressonantes de Bichento.

-Então acho que é isso: _Memoria Ezabatza_ não existe – lamentou-se Mione, acariciando o dorso alaranjado do amasso.

-Poderíamos testar o feitiço nos elfos domésticos e conferir o resultado na prática – sugeriu Serena.

-Não, isso não! – replicou Mione. – Serena, você não pode usar elfos como cobaias para todas as experiências!

-Ué, usaríamos quem? Nós? Não sei vocês, mas não sinto vontade em me tornar uma Desmemoriada ao quadrado.

-Eu topo lançar o encantamento em vocês – disse Lanísia, puxando a varinha diante do arregalar de olhos das amigas; Alone assustou-se tanto que caiu do malão. – Não precisam se preocupar, a varinha não vai produzir nem um fiapinho luminoso. Esse feitiço é balela – Lanísia fez um volteio com a varinha e depois pronunciou. – _Memoria..._

-NÃO! – berrou Hermione, praticamente se jogando sobre a amiga. – Não faça isso. Experimentos em magia são perigosíssimos, é muito arriscado!

-Vocês estão é com medo de que eu quebre as esperanças que estão jogando sobre um feitiço hipotético – disse Lanísia, guardando a varinha. – Estão agindo da mesma forma que os outros Desmemoriados que insistem em pensar que Afonso se matou!

-Não vou negar que seria um balde de água fria confirmar que o feitiço não existe – disse Mione. – Mas não é por isso que não quero teste algum. Eu contei como o encantamento funcionava? No meu _flashback?_ As pessoas caíam uma por uma, atingidas por um jorro monumental de luz. É um encantamento poderoso _demais._

-Agora que a busca pelo feitiço terminou, o que faremos? – indagou Alone.

-Tudo o que temos agora é o convite que nos levou para a sala do crime – disse Serena, observando uma réplica intacta do convite, fechado para que não se autodestruísse. – Melinda mandou mais um por correio coruja. Por via das dúvidas, já dupliquei.

-Essa Melinda não deixa de ser uma suspeita – observou Joyce. – Confiamos que esse foi mesmo o convite que recebemos?

-Mas por que você ficou com essa dúvida sobre a palavra da Melinda, Joyce? – perguntou Mione.

-Eu não sei... Só que... Esse convite pomposo... o modo como é destruído após ser aberto... Isso não me parece um comunicado oficial de Hogwarts.

-É... Tem razão – observou Mione. – Todas as cartas que já recebi vinham com o mesmo padrão. O envelope lacrado com o emblema da escola, tudo muito discreto.

-Só a diretora para nos esclarecer se o convite foi despachado pela equipe da escola – disse Alone. – Amanhã, após a cerimônia de abertura do ano letivo, podemos perguntar...

-Não precisamos esperar tanto – falou Hermione. – Vamos aparatar diante do castelo e procurar pela professora McGonagall!

-Mas nem temos certeza se ela está por lá – observou Lanísia. – Talvez os professores só voltem pra Hogwarts na data do início do ano letivo...

-Podemos conferir usando o Mapa do Maroto do Harry – disse Alone, curvando-se para abrir o malão.

Encontrou o mapa dobrado abaixo de um conjunto de calcinhas. Desdobrou-o e, apontando a varinha para o pergaminho puído, pronunciou as palavras exatas:

"_Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom"_

O mapa ganhou forma, linhas surgindo numa planta perfeita do castelo.

-Perfeito! – exclamou Mione. – Agora veja se encontra a professora Minerva em Hogwarts!

-Nossa, o castelo fica às moscas durante as férias – observou Joyce.

-Não são moscas, sua tonta, são _pontinhos_ representando _pessoas _– explicou Serena. – Veja os nomes ao lado dos pontos... Ai, Joyce, você foi tão tapada agora!

Joyce revirou os olhos.

-Vejam, existe um borrão no mapa – apontou Lanísia. – Está bem na Sala de Troféus!

-Não é um borrão, são pessoas amontoadas – disse Alone. – Uau, tá rolando uma suruba das grandes!

-Nossa... não posso acreditar... – Mione ergueu-se do nada, levando o mapa consigo.

-É sério, borrão é suruba na certa, Harry disse que sempre ia conferir, uma vez flagrou Olho-Tonto virando os olhos com Sprout, Sinistra e Trelawney. Ele conta que Trelawney não parava de prever os orgasmos dos companheiros...

-Não, não é _nisso_ que eu não posso acreditar! – replicou Mione. – Acontece que... Caramba, ela está _dentro _do castelo!

-Ótimo, então vamos até lá conversar com ela...

-Não, Joyce, não a professora Minerva. _A sala comunal da Casa Withers_ – Hermione mostrou o mapa para as amigas. – Indicada bem aqui, no terceiro andar! Vejam!

O cômodo retangular trazia a inscrição "Withers".

-Pensei que a morte de Rebecca tinha acontecido na Casa Withers – disse Joyce. – A sala comunal em que estávamos, e na qual o crime aconteceu, era uma sala externa!

-Sim, seguindo o projeto original – falou Hermione. – Eu pensei que eles seguiriam o que estava previsto para a Casa anterior...

-Do que está falando? – perguntou Joyce, mas não foi Hermione quem respondeu...

-Essa casa não é uma novidade – disse Lanísia. Depois, olhando para Hermione. – Ela já existiu anteriormente, não é? – a amiga assentiu. – Eu vi um distintivo de Monitor com o símbolo do cavalado alado quando visitei a casa do Augusto.

-Mas... como nunca ouvimos falar sobre ela? – perguntou Alone.

-A Casa Withers foi um projeto que não deu certo – explicou Mione. – Foi desestruturada antes que fosse oficialmente inaugurada e incorporada pela escola. O emblema de Hogwarts não chegou a ser alterado, embora a versão com o cavalo alado chegasse a ser pendurada na sala comunal da Casa... Nossa, quando vocês vão ler _Hogwarts, uma História?_

-Nunca! Mione, você é a versão audiovisual do livro – retorquiu Joyce.

-Por que a Casa Withers não decolou à epoca? – perguntou Lanísia. – Se Augusto guarda um distintivo, é porque eles chegaram até a selecionar os Monitores.

-Sim, mas o projeto foi negado na véspera da inauguração pelo professor Dumbledore. Acontece que a Casa Withers propunha uma seleção baseada na meritocracia, dispensando o uso do Chapéu Seletor. Se distinguiria em tudo: na seleção, na localização – _seria a única casa fora do castelo _– até mesmo no animal-símbolo... Reparem, nas demais casas temos um leão, uma águia, uma cobra e um texugo. Para a Withers escolheram o cavalo alado para que fosse o único animal mágico entre os demais. A prepotência está até nas características do bicho: cavalos alados são extremamente inteligentes e representariam uma metáfora dos voos alçados por mentes brilhantes, aquelas que podem superar limites.

"Então quando abriram um oitavo ano e permitiram o regresso de antigos alunos para incrementar o currículo com novas aptidões, resolveram reunir os veteranos numa única Casa. Assim, aproveitaram o nome, o animal-símbolo, as cores e o distintivo da antiga Casa Withers".

-Menos a sala comunal – disse Alone.

-Pois é, acho que optaram por deixar os alunos dentro do castelo, sem a diferenciação que a antiga casa propunha, o que, no fim, foi o critério que a expurgou – falou Mione.

-Mas aqui está escrito... peraí... – Serena abriu o envelope roxo do convite enviado por Melinda. – Hum... é, bem aqui: _"venha conhecer o salão comunal da sua nova Casa!"_. Como se aquele fosse mesmo o salão comunal!

-Fica claro, não é? Esse convite não foi enviado pela direção de Hogwarts – disse Hermione. – _Alguém queria todos os Desmemoriados na suposta sala da Casa Withers. _Alguém nos convidou, e tanto quanto o assassino, o nome está na lista dos Desmemoriados.

-Isso se eles não forem a mesma pessoa... – disse Alone.

-Por Merlim... – murmurou Lanísia. – Que propósito maligno esteve por trás desse convite?

-Ótimo, agora além de um assassino misterioso, temos o Anfitrião desconhecido, mané! – exclamou Alone. – O ser misterioso que despachou os convites para a falsa festa de inauguração da Casa Withers!

O convite saiu das mãos de Serena, tomou a forma do cavalo alado e começou a sobrevoar ao redor das garotas, asas de papel movendo-se velozmente.

-Não temos que nos preocupar apenas com a identidade do Anfitrião e com suas motivações – disse Mione. – Mas, particularmente, por que o Anfitrião resolveu nos convidar?

-Isso é inquietante – concordou Lanísia. – Não somos veteranas da Casa Withers...

-Nem podemos considerar a nossa popularidade como motivo – falou Serena.

-...Pois é, poderíamos contar com isso se tivesse sido enviado pela direção da escola – falou Alone.

-...Mas de algum modo fomos parar na lista de convidados – perguntou Joyce.

-Caramba, quem será o Anfitrião? Qual era o objetivo da falsa festa de inauguração? E, acima de tudo, por que ele queria _a nós_, Encalhadas, ali, _naquela sala?_

Após as palavras de Mione, o cavalo alado de papel explodiu.

* * *

Na cozinha da Toca, Rony e Carlinhos cortavam cenouras e cebolas para o jantar.

-Tem sorte da mamãe estar viajando, Rony – comentou Carlinhos. – Ela nunca aprovaria esse seu namoro duplo.

-Quantas vezes vou ter que dizer que a minha namorada é a Mione? Marjorie não significa nada pra mim.

-Não é o que os leitores da revista _Quadribol_ devem estar pensando – debochou Jorge, entrando na cozinha e exibindo a foto da reportagem em que Rony aparecia ao lado de Marjorie, usando o uniforme do Chuddley Cannons pela primeira vez.

-Lembram quando Dumbledore infiltrou Snape em meio aos Comensais da Morte para obter informações e manipular o inimigo a seu bel-prazer?

-Sim – os dois confirmaram.

-É bem isso o que está acontecendo agora... Namorando a líder do Nêmeses, eu posso descobrir cada passo que eles darão com o intuito de destruir as Encalhadas, grupo do qual a minha verdadeira namorada faz parte e por isso tenho total interesse em proteger.

-Não era melhor deixar os dois grupos rivais resolverem a rixa sozinhos?

-Acontece, meus caros, que o Nêmeses costuma jogar sujo. O grupo nasceu com a bênção da deusa grega da vingança. O foco sempre foi destruir, ao contrário das Encalhadas. E tal como as Encalhadas, que tinham a intenção de desencalhar, eles têm um plano. Basta apenas descobrir qual é e então... – ele cortou a cenoura. – Tiramos Marjorie de ação e eu posso namorar a Mione em paz.

-Como conseguiu ficar livre da Marjorie nesta noite? – perguntou Jorge.

-Disse que teríamos uma noite em família. Ela aceitou muito rápido pro meu gosto... deve ter aproveitado para reunir seu séquito sombrio.

-Eu adorei o fato de você ter convidado a Mione, isso trouxe até nós a belezura da Lanísia Burns... – Jorge esfregou as mãos. – Será que tenho chance?

-Poxa, Jorge, não respeita nem mulher grávida alheia – debochou Carlinhos.

-Lanísia é uma coisa de louco...

-Ela é fissurada no professor Augusto. Se eu fosse você, nem perderia tempo e... por que está me cutucando, Carlinhos?

-O relógio dos Weasley... Dá uma olhada no seu ponteiro!

Rony olhou.

O ponteiro com sua imagem deixara a companhia de Carlinhos e Jorge, postos lado a lado em _Casa_, e dera uma volta completa até _Perigo Mortal._

-Será que essa porcaria está com defeito? – perguntou Rony, arrancando o relógio da parede e dando uns tabefes na engenhoca.

Mas seu ponteiro não deixava o indicador funesto.

Por este motivo, quando a campainha da porta soou, seu coração disparou.

-Cuidado, Carlinhos! – ele alertou ao irmão, apontando para o relógio.

Carlinhos assentiu. Cuidadoso, fez um gesto para que Jorge destrancasse a porta, enquanto ele mesmo permaneceria de frente para a abertura com a varinha em punho. Jorge assim o fez, escancarando a porta da Toca, enquanto Rony se encolhia agarrado ao relógio dos Weasley e Carlinhos preparava-se para lançar os encantamentos de defesa...

Tudo o que havia no capacho de entrada era uma garota diante de um malão, toda graciosa em uma saia rodada cor-de-rosa e numa blusinha amarela.

Carlinhos baixou a varinha, mas foi com profundo horror que virou o rosto e anunciou para Rony:

-É pra você...

Rony fez a ligação antes de ver quem era a visitante.

Afinal, o relógio indicava o perigo...

-Vim passar a noite com você, meu ruivo lindo! – exclamou Marjorie, chutando o malão para o lado para abrir caminho até o namorado, que agarrou com vontade e beijou com gosto.

No topo da casa, o convite alado acabava de explodir diante das Encalhadas. O estalo chegou ao térreo.

Escutando o ruído, Marjorie interrompeu o beijo.

-Tem visitas? – perguntou.

Rony engoliu em seco, consciente de que, se as Encalhadas tivessem um relógio daqueles, naquele instante todos os seus ponteiros indicariam _Perigo Mortal_, badalando incessantemente no compasso de uma marcha fúnebre.

* * *

**N/A: Qual será a mensagem deixada por Afonso no Livro das Mensagens? O que espera as Encalhadas e os Desmemoriados no retorno a Hogwarts? Aguardo a sua review e até o próximo capítulo!**

**Agradecimentos especiais à Tamaria Sandoval, amiga e assessora, pelo blog e pelas atualizações incríveis na página da fic no Facebook. E a todos que estão lendo agora. Vcs são incríveis ;-)**


	4. Memoria Ezabatza

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**Memoria Ezabatza**

Marjorie pegou as alças do malão e indicou a escada que levava aos andares superiores da Toca, onde, num deles, especificamente no quarto de Rony, as Encalhadas estavam reunidas.

-Então, quem está lá em cima?

-Lá em cima? – Rony pensou numa resposta. – Bom, quem está lá... é... Uma paquera do Carlinhos... é isso.

-Meio barulhenta, hein, cunhadinho?

-As garotas entram em festa quando têm a oportunidade de passar uma noite comigo – disse Carlinhos. – Ela na certa está pulando na cama.

-Está saindo com ninfetas de dezoito anos?

-Não, ela é bem mais velha, e não há nada necessariamente infantil nessa atitude... – ele aproximou-se do ouvido de Marjorie e completou. – Ela está saltando na cama sem roupa... A propósito, já estou subindo para acompanhá-la.

-Eu vou com você – disse Jorge.

-Diga à Hermione que eu mandei um "oi" – debochou Marjorie.

Jorge e Carlinhos pararam perto da escada; Rony, que fechava a porta, ficou imobilizado, apertando os lábios.

-Hermione? Não, ela não está aqui... – disse Rony na defensiva.

-Eu sei que não, seu bobo... – Marjorie largou-se sobre o sofá. – Foi apenas uma brincadeira. A namoradinha de Carlinhos irá receber os seus dois irmãos no quarto. Que outra mulher você conhece que é capaz de aguentar o tranco de ter dois caral... dois _caras _dentro de si ao mesmo tempo?

-A Hermione _fez isso?_ – perguntou Carlinhos, interessado.

-A vadia pegou dois jogadores de quadribol ao mesmo tempo, cunhadinho. Mas depois eu lhe conto o conto erótico nos seus mínimos detalhes sórdidos. Não seria legal recordar tal momento na presença do Rony.

Carlinhos e Jorge subiram as escadas. Rony carregou o malão de Marjorie através da sala e deixou-o ao lado do sofá. Depois se sentou ao lado da garota e deu-lhe um beijo, logo interrompido por Marjorie, que parecia agitada.

-Estou com tanta sede... Pode pegar um copo d´água pra mim? – ela pediu.

Rony confirmou e caminhou até a cozinha. Por um instante, julgou ver um clarão de feitiço vindo da sala, mas imaginou que fosse apenas Marjorie acendendo mais algum dos lampiões. Após encher o copo com água, retornou à sala.

Marjorie havia deixado o sofá e ocupava uma poltrona próxima à janela.

-Por que trocou de lugar? Aqui está a água...

-Hum, obrigada... – para alguém que estava com muita sede, ela deu apenas três goles. – Trouxe algo interessante para você... – ela passou o copo a Rony e agachou-se para abrir o malão, que também carregara para junto da poltrona. Puxou o zíper com tanta intensidade que acabou derrubando a mala, espalhando os pertences pelo tapete. – Oh, droga, Rony! Como sou desastrada!

-Pode deixar, eu recolho tudo – disse ele, largando o copo sobre o aparador ao lado da Firebolt e agachando-se no tapete para apanhar os objetos. – E os Nêmeses já superaram a dor de perder um integrante?

-Pra te falar a verdade, o luto não durou um único dia. Temos coisas importantes a resolver antes do ano letivo começar...

Enquanto ela falava em seu modo discreto e nada revelador sobre os encontros do grupo e sua convivência com o irmão, Rony pegava as peças de roupa, souvenires e objetos que saíram do interior do malão de Marjorie. Ele franziu a testa, intrigado. Recolheu duas cuecas, uma miniatura de Firebolt, uma bermuda dos Chuddley Cannons, uma camiseta sem mangas, um dos pés de um par de chuteiras...

-Marjorie...

-...e eu brinquei com o Kleiton dizendo que temos praticamente a mesma idade na aparência, mas ele na verdade já é um homem de meia-idade... O que foi?

-Não há nada seu por aqui... – enquanto colocava a chuteira no malão, ele registrou a presença de uma meia e uma loção pós-barba. – São coisas que eu esqueci ou deixei na sua casa, nas noites em que dormi por lá.

Marjorie sorriu.

-Claro! Na verdade, você acaba de descobrir o principal motivo de minha vinda até aqui. Desse modo, já lhe entrego tudo, assim poupamos a necessidade de você ter que ir à minha casa para ficar recolhendo essas coisas...

-Não sabia que estavam atrapalhando.

-Não estavam. Mas começou a incomodar... Oh, isso aí que você pegou agora! Essa caneca aí. Reconhece o logotipo decorado na cerâmica? Madame Puddifoot!

Rony viu que a caneca estava suja por dentro e cheirou.

-O mais puro chocolate quente. Fiquei sabendo que você adora o chocolate quente de Madame Puddifoot, ainda mais se estiver muito _mal acompanhado_. Talvez seja pra contrastar com o amargor da companhia. E tem esse pequeno pergaminho aí... isso, é muito interessante também. Dê uma olhada na data...

Ele pegou a pequena nota fiscal da cafeteria e viu o registro de duas canecas de chocolate quente, na data que ele conhecia muito bem...

O dia em que Rebecca fora assassinada.

_O dia em que ele e Hermione tomaram duas canecas de chocolate quente na Madame Puddifoot._

Ele ia virar-se, tentar bolar uma explicação qualquer para Marjorie, mas nesse momento recebeu na nuca todo o impacto do cabo da Firebolt que a garota acabava de desferir contra ele num golpe certeiro e brutal.

Rony caiu de cara no tapete; por um instante, perdeu o fôlego e não conseguiu emitir nenhum som. Por fim, emitiu um gemido de dor, enquanto Marjorie circundava-o, a vassoura trêmula em suas mãos.

-Pensou que eu fosse idiota? Que Robbie não me contaria o que viu? Achou que podia conspirar contra mim, ainda por cima em um local público?

Marjorie desceu a vassoura contra o rosto dele, atingindo-o bem no alto da cabeça. A visão de Rony turvou-se enquanto ele sentia o mundo revolutear ao seu redor...

-Eu sei desde antes daquele dia, seu otário! Já sabia que você era um baita bisbilhoteiro! A porta da sala de reuniões foi mantida aberta propositalmente, apenas pra ver se você ia mexer nos anuários. Não deu outra, não é? Você _roubou _um deles! – ela desceu a vassoura outra vez, dessa vez o atingindo nas costas. Rony tossiu, sem fôlego. – Podia ser curiosidade natural, mas já me deixou com um pé atrás. E aí, naquela bela tarde, em Hogsmeade, quando Robbie esperava o ficante sair em horário de almoço para uma rapidinha, ele viu você e a Hermione passando, juntinhos, no maior clima de romance!

-Ele... já tinha nos visto?

-Claro! Só foi ao Madame Puddifoot para vigiar vocês. O ficante dele viu os dois examinando justamente o anuário. Bastou somar dois mais dois para sacar que você estava comigo apenas para ajudar aquelas vadias!

-Por que escondeu isso por tanto tempo?

-Porque era divertido brincar com o seu _medinho_. Mijou nas calças quando eu surgi descontrolada na sua apresentação como goleiro do Cannons e sugeri que você tinha uma amante. Pensou que eu havia descoberto tudo... Acha que eu usei o Robbie pra comunicá-lo pra quê? Queria ver você se borrando todo... No fim tive que maneirar em tudo porque muito me interessava você na primeira página do jornal, bem ao meu lado.

-Você precisa de mim... Jamais será popular sem a minha ajuda...

-Popular? Nós saímos na terceira página, ofuscados pela festa da imbecil da Jen Star! E no fim Afonso ainda resolve se matar, pra encobrir de vez o nosso brilho. Você ainda é um nada, Rony. Vai demandar tempo demais lhe fazer valer alguma coisa. O lance é pegar quem já está no topo, e você, meu bem, sequer vai conseguir chegar lá.

-Socorro... – ele tentou gritar, mas a voz saiu muito fraca; Marjorie aproveitou a abertura dos lábios e meteu o cabo da vassoura na boca de Rony; enfiou fundo, acompanhando tudo com seus olhos delirantes, numa concentração assustadora que chegava a injetar os globos oculares com lágrimas.

Rony teve ânsias com o cabo atingindo o fundo da garganta; seu corpo estremeceu, num acesso de pânico. Marjorie não recuou; foi ainda mais fundo, até que os olhos do rapaz revirassem e ele empalidecesse; ela então retirou o cabo.

Ele tossiu, arfante, e quase vomitou sobre o tapete; o rosto estava coberto de suor frio.

-Eu pensei o seguinte: _como se destrói a carreira promissora de um futuro astro do quadribol? _Existem esportes em que as pernas são o mais importante. Você se daria bem neles, Rony, com essas pernas maravilhosas... – ela pisou firme nas coxas do garoto com as pontas dos saltos plataforma. – Mas como os bruxos preferem o quadribol, o lance é detonar as mãos. Especialmente para um goleiro que precisa lançar de volta as goles, segurar-se firme na vassoura. O que será do Cannons, que já anda mal das pernas, com um goleiro incapacitado, mal das mãos?

-O que você vai fazer... Aaaai! – esse grito saiu um pouco mais alto; Marjorie o puxava pelos cabelos ruivos, arrastando-o pelo carpete em direção (Rony notou, horrorizado!) à lareira. Preocupada com o barulho, ela fez uma pausa para desferir mais uma pancada na nuca do rapaz; Rony baqueou outra vez, e apenas fazia caretas de dor enquanto a garota puxava-o firmemente pelo cabelo.

-Já sacou o que vai rolar, não é? Pode se debater... – ela estapeou as mãos dele, que tentava libertar-se, mas com poucas forças. – Se resistir muito eu imobilizo você com um feitiço. Mas sabe que eu prefiro vê-lo assim, pra contemplar quando você começar a se debater?

-Me perdoe...

Marjorie puxou a varinha e apontou para as achas da lareira:

-_Incendio!_

As labaredas altivas materializaram-se instantaneamente.

-Vai colocar minhas mãos lá dentro?

-Não, _você_ é quem vai. Se for esperto, claro! – ela ergueu-o com dificuldade pelas vestes, e empurrou-o, de corpo inteiro, em direção ao fogo.

Apavorado, Rony deixou os joelhos caírem no chão para manter o controle do corpo, recuou o rosto e esticou as mãos para evitar que caísse inteiro contra as labaredas.

Suas mãos encontraram as chamas, tocaram firme nas achas incendiadas; ele berrou, apavorado, e recuou imediatamente. O cheiro de carne queimando nauseou sua garganta já ferida e dolorida; a pele da mão estava enegrecida, lágrimas fluíam por seu rosto, misturadas ao suor provocado pelo calor da lareira, a dor da queimadura assolando suas terminações nervosas.

Rony encolheu-se no tapete, berrando insanamente.

Na visão embaçada pelas lágrimas, achou que Marjorie havia ido embora, mas a garota retornou. Devia ter ido até a cozinha. _Havia_ ido até lá, porque agora retornava com um facão.

-Já não foi o bastante... _Droga!_ – urrou Rony.

-Ainda não. Quando a carne está cozida, chega a hora de fatiar! Curandeiros têm poções muito avançadas. Vai que curam suas mãos? Eu não posso arriscar...

-NÃOOOO! – Hermione gritou, entrando na sala e se jogando contra Marjorie.

A faca escapou das mãos da garota, enquanto as duas tombavam sobre uma mesinha de canto, caindo no chão, atracadas...

* * *

Hermione caiu sobre o corpo de Marjorie, segurando-a pelos braços, apertando-a para tentar imobilizá-la.

-Alguém dispara um feitiço para parar essa garota! – gritou Mione.

Lanísia, Serena e Joyce sacaram as varinhas e apontaram-nas para Marjorie. Estavam prestes a pronunciar os encantamentos quando Marjorie dominou Hermione e rolou o corpo sobre o carpete, levando a Encalhada consigo. Marjorie não ficou por cima; forçou a rival outra vez e assim elas rolaram novamente.

-Acertem a Marjorie! – berrou Mione.

-Desse jeito fica difícil, temos medo de acertá-la, Mione! – gritou Joyce em resposta.

-Minha nossa, Marjorie não está fazendo isso só pra dificultar nossa pontaria... – observou Alone, olhando para o carpete; mais uma volta sobre o carpete e Marjorie alcançaria a faca caída!

Assustada com a urgência da situação e sem a varinha – que deixara no dormitório – Alone correu para apanhar a arma antes da garota. Marjorie, sob o corpo de Mione, estendeu o braço para alcançar o cabo da faca; alcançou-a quando Alone estava agachando para pegá-la.

Num gesto de desafio, Marjorie girou a lâmina por duas vezes na direção da Encalhada, que recuou, tomando um golpe no tornozelo direito.

Hermione, por sua vez, aproveitou o fato de Marjorie ter usado uma das mãos para pegar a faca e atingir Alone, conseguiu desvencilhar-se com um puxão e deu passos apressados para trás uma fração de segundo antes de Marjorie brandir a lâmina contra o local em que estivera momentos antes.

-Alvejem-na agora! – gritou Jorge.

-NÃO! – berrou Marjorie, levantando-se e, de modo surpreendente, virando a ponta da faca para o próprio corpo e encostando-a à barriga.

Joyce, Lanísia e Serena, que continuavam com as varinhas em prontidão, pararam, intrigadas.

-Temos que levar Rony ao hospital – dizia Jorge ao lado da lareira, agachado ao lado de Carlinhos, que passava um pano úmido sobre o rosto do irmão ferido. – E vamos chamar os guardas do Ministério imediatamente! Essa garota é um pesadelo!

-Você vai pagar por tudo o que fez ao nosso irmão – grunhiu Carlinhos. – Por ter cortado a Alone... Isso não vai ficar impune!

-Façam isso e eu enfio essa faca na minha barriga – ameaçou Marjorie. – Se me imobilizarem, terão uma garota enfeitiçada com uma faca cravada no corpo. Agora, se eu conseguir sair apunhalada, acho que terei forças suficientes para correr até o vizinho mais próximo e contar uma versão bem diferente dos acontecimentos, antes de sucumbir à morte!

-Até parece que você teria coragem de fazer isso – debochou Jorge.

-Ela teria. _Teria_ – disse Hermione, respirando fundo. – Marjorie, vá embora de uma vez.

-Mione! – Carlinhos estava indignado; deixou de passar o pano sobre o rosto de Rony e levantou-se com a varinha em punho, apontando-a para Marjorie. – Se vocês não farão nada, _eu farei!_ Essa garota é louca! Não pode ficar à solta!

-A situação só vai piorar se tentar enfrentá-la – murmurou Rony, entre gemidos de dor. – Deixe-a ir.

-Já estamos todos em segurança, ela não pode nos atingir – insistiu Lanísia, baixando a varinha. – Carlinhos, o pior já passou. Ela vai ferir a si mesma, até se matar, ela _é capaz de fazer isso._ E quem vai provar que nós não a matamos? Somos todos amigos aqui, cúmplices uns dos outros.

-E inimigas _dela _– disse Alone. – Seria mais fácil acreditar que a matamos no momento da briga do que crer que ela esfaqueou a si própria, mané!

Carlinhos assentiu, mas manteve a varinha em prontidão, da mesma forma que Joyce.

-Caia fora – disse Carlinhos, frio.

-Não se recusa a ordem de um professor – disse Marjorie, debochada, recuando em direção à porta, mantendo a faca pressionada na barriga.

Hermione foi até Rony e abraçou-o. Lanísia conjurou um pano e improvisou um torniquete para estancar o sangue que escorria pelo tornozelo de Alone. Serena, por sua vez, apoiou a cabeça da amiga contra o ombro, consolando-a.

Carlinhos e Joyce, de olho em Marjorie, viram o modo doentio e raivoso com que ela fitou o abraço entre Mione e Rony. Ao chegar à porta, ela tateou em busca da maçaneta, girou-a rapidamente e ainda provocou mais uma vez:

-Rony, tem certeza de que não quer que eu enfie a faca em mim mesma? Acho que dessa forma você ganharia um certo destaque. "A tragédia na Toca dos Weasley", já pensou? Ou eu procuro uma testemunha, digo que você me esfaqueou, e você ganha popularidade como um assassino, o que acha?

-VÁ EMBORA, MARJORIE! – gritou Joyce.

-Porque, Roniquinho querido, como goleiro de quadribol você não terá mais tanta utilidade... – ela gargalhou. – Espero que suas mãos apodreçam e despenquem...

Com um floreio da varinha, Carlinhos bateu a porta na cara da garota e, em seguida, moveu a tranca. Joyce tratou de baixar todas as persianas e, por fim, lançou um _Abaffiato_ por baixo da fresta da porta de entrada.

-Ela que engula o próprio veneno sozinha – resmungou, guardando a varinha. – Vamos levar o Rony pro St. Mungus?

-É necessário – respondeu Mione. – Ele disse que a Sra Weasley possui umas poções caseiras para queimaduras, mas acho que estas estão avançadas demais.

-Aparatamos lá em alguns minutos – disse Jorge, apanhando a capa do cabide localizado ao lado do relógio da família; o ponteiro de Rony saíra de _Perigo Mortal._ – Essa bugiganga aqui continua funcionando às mil maravilhas. Nunca erra!

-Consegue andar, Rony? – perguntou Mione depois que ela e Carlinhos o colocaram de pé.

-Claro. O foco da maluca eram minhas mãos. E os meus cabelos também, deve ter arrancado tufos imensos...

Ele caminhou ladeado por Mione e Carlinhos rumo à cozinha – planejavam sair pela porta oposta àquela por onde Marjorie saíra.

-Por que demoraram a descer? – perguntou Rony.

-Não sabíamos que ela ia surtar dessa forma – respondeu Mione. – Hesitamos ao máximo quando ouvimos barulho, achamos que vocês estivessem se engalfinhando como qualquer casal de namorados. Até que você berrou de dor, acho que quando tocou o fogo...

-Foi.

-E aí descemos às pressas. Eu e Alone nem tivemos tempo de pegar as varinhas.

-Jorge, vamos com eles para garantir a segurança? – indagou Lanísia. – Vai que a megera está escondida lá fora preparando um ataque...

-Claro, vamos sim – ele confirmou de imediato.

Serena perguntou à Alone, incomodada com o pano que ficava vermelho sobre o ferimento no tornozelo:

-Não vai querer ir também?

-Não, isso aqui foi pouca coisa... Está vendo aquele armário ali no alto?

-Sobre a tapeçaria rasgada? Sim...

-Ali estão todas as poções curativas da Sra Weasley. Encontre aquela que está etiquetada com o nome de Ditamno. Vou aplicar no corte e ele logo desaparecerá.

-Está certo – Serena atravessou a sala, apontou a varinha para as portas do armário e em seguida ordenou. – _Accio Ditamno!_ – o frasco com a poção curativa saiu do meio dos demais e parou diretamente em sua mão. Enquanto retornava para junto de Alone, ela gritou para os demais, que não eram visíveis na cozinha. – Tudo certo por aí?

-Sim, nenhuma Marjorie escondida nas sombras! – gritou Lanísia em resposta.

-Peça pra Mione encher os arredores com todos os feitiços de proteção que ela conhece – pediu Serena, sacudindo os ombros para Alone enquanto lhe passava o frasco de Ditamno. – Por via das dúvidas, não é mesmo?

Alone riu, abriu o torniquete ensanguentado e aplicou Ditamno sobre o ferimento. Suspirou, aliviada, enquanto a poção agia, fechando o corte e, consequentemente, aliviando as dores.

-Que estranho...

-O que foi?

-A tapeçaria rasgada. Aquela com a genealogia Weasley – ela apontou para a tapeçaria abaixo do armário. As palavras GENEALOGIA WEASLEY continuavam bordadas na mesma posição, mas o restante, onde os rostos dos antepassados Weasley estavam pintados, desaparecera. – Eu tenho certeza de que quando chegamos hoje à tarde a tapeçaria estava completa.

Serena sussurrou, assustada:

-Será que a Marjorie levou a tapeçaria?

-Mas ela não saiu levando bagagem alguma... Bom, estou pensando como trouxa agora. Ela pode ter cortado em algum momento de distração do Rony, reduzido a tapeçaria com _Reduccio_ e guardado por baixo daquela blusinha amarela ridícula. Com um bom feitiço de redução conseguiria até guardar dentro do sapato.

-Pois é!

-Mas por que ela roubaria a tapeçaria? – Alone cobriu o corte curado com a calça jeans.

-Sei lá. Mas tudo o que ocorreu de terrível hoje não foi obra dela?

-Sim... – Alone levantou-se e aproximou-se da tapeçaria rasgada. Sobre o sofá, encontrou fiapos do tecido picotado. – Interessada em anuários, tapeçarias com genealogia de família... Qual é a da Marjorie?

-Nesse caso, acho que a pergunta correta é: _qual é a do Nêmeses?_

* * *

Parado na Plataforma Nove e Meia, Kleiton Huggins terminou o cigarro e lançou a guimba sobre o chão. Pisoteou firmemente com a bota de cano alto, seu gesto acompanhado pelos olhos arregalados e vigilantes dos alunos e seus pais.

A locomotiva vermelha e reluzente já estava a postos para embarcar os estudantes. Ao entrar no Expresso, Kleiton provocou um rebuliço. Os corredores até então abarrotados ficavam inesperadamente livres à sua passagem. Alunos se cutucavam, avisavam uns aos outros sobre a aproximação do temerário assassino e deslizavam para o interior das cabines mais próximas, espremendo os corpos, e uma vez dentro dos compartimentos, encostavam as portas para desencorajá-lo.

Kleiton via claramente os rostos tensos fazendo o possível para passarem despercebidos. O Ministério da Magia acatara o parecer de que ele já fora punido pelo assassinato de Bill Meadowes ao passar dezesseis anos trancafiado num espelho, fazendo com que a identidade falsa de Chris Marchbanks, que ele usaria na escola, se tornasse desnecessária. Kleiton poderia enfrentar os colegas de cara limpa, com o mesmo visual do passado. Não devia mais nada à justiça bruxa. As pessoas, no entanto, pareciam pensar que ele poderia surtar a qualquer momento, como um psicopata descontrolado.

Ele bem sabia que não era assim. Estava impedido de matar na escola devido ao Voto Perpétuo firmado com Minerva McGonagall. Além disso, tinha a plena certeza de que só uma pessoa podia levá-lo a cometer tal atrocidade outra vez. Do mesmo modo que ocorrera anteriormente...

E era em busca dessa pessoa que ele estava enquanto percorria o corredor do trem, ignorando os jovens assustados.

Quando localizou Celine, flagrou-a de costas, na ponta dos pés, empurrando um malão para o bagageiro. Ela ouviu seus passos, mas pensou que se tratava de outra pessoa:

-Mathias, já arrumei suas coisas aqui... – Celine voltou-se e viu que não era Mathias, mas Kleiton Huggins, uma franja caída sobre o rosto sedutor, as mãos afundadas nos bolsos da calça escura.

-Quando será que vai parar de me confundir com esse cara? Entra ano, sai ano, nomes mudam, maldições são encerradas, pessoas rejuvenescem, mas você continua a me substituir por esse babaca...

-Kleiton, o que faz aqui? Essa cabine já está ocupada.

-Sim, por minha ex-namorada!

Celine olhou preocupada por cima do ombro dele, mas os estudantes que passavam pelo corredor conversavam animados, distraídos.

-_Daphne Marshall_ nunca foi sua namorada.

-É mesmo? Mas se parece tanto com a Celine...

Ela pulou na direção dele, tapando-lhe a boca com a mão. Kleiton entortou os lábios e deu uma mordidinha carinhosa em um de seus dedos.

-Se falar alguma coisa, meu segredo vai por água abaixo – censurou Celine.

-Jamais faria isso. Esse será um ano imperdível. Será tudo o que nossas vidas não foram, e deveriam ter sido, no ano anterior ao meu aprisionamento no espelho.

-Não tenha grandes esperanças...

-Mas eu tenho sim. Por que acha que você e o idiota do Augusto rejuvenesceram? Os anos áureos retornaram para que você ponha um fim em sua indecisão. Terá que convergir todo a sua paixão a mim ou a ele, deixar de ser tão _dividida._

-Eu não amo você.

-Ama sim – ele segurou-a pelo ombro, apertando-a.

-Kleiton, está me machucando...

-Admita que estaria comigo até hoje se não descobrisse sobre os negócios sujos da minha família – ele a sacudia, descontrolado. – Esquecendo o passado podre, fica só o homem que te deixa trêmula da cabeça aos pés. Tire Augusto da cabeça, opte por mim e está tudo resolvido...

-O que esse cara está fazendo aqui? – Augusto acabava de chegar à cabine.

-Olha só, Mathias Berger, o _muy hermoso _chileno! O que é que tá pegando? Tô achando sua voz meio esquisita. Esqueceu-se de embarcar o sotaque latino no trem?

Augusto agarrou Kleiton pelas lapelas da camisa e tirou-o da cabine.

-Eu preciso terminar minha conversa com ela.

-Não – Augusto usou o próprio corpo para proteger Celine, parada atrás dele, diante da porta da cabine. – E se quer a presença dela na escola tanto quanto parece, não vai levar essa confusão adiante.

Kleiton olhou para os lados. Alguns estudantes espichavam o pescoço para fora das cabines para bisbilhotar a movimentação; pequenos segundanistas passavam carregando seus malões, desconfiados, olhando para os três como se esperassem que um duelo eclodisse a qualquer momento.

Reconhecendo a derrota, Kleiton ajeitou a camisa e partiu pelo corredor.

Ainda parados diante da cabine, Augusto voltou-se para Celine e indagou:

-Você está bem?

-Sim. Ele só me machucou um pouco aqui no ombro...

-Deixe-me dar uma olhada.

Ela afastou a alça da blusinha, expondo o ombro marcado pelo toque brusco de Kleiton. Em contrapartida, a alça preta do sutiã tornou-se visível também. Ela então pensou no que Kleiton havia falado; aquele era um acerto de contas, _o rejuvenescimento para desconstruir o triângulo_ _amoroso._ Ela estava certa de que havia um motivo por trás da volta no tempo; talvez Kleiton tivesse lhe falado a verdade.

Tinha, então, a oportunidade de escolher. E de conquistar também; esperava-se isso dela. Jovem e bela, ela podia competir de igual para igual com Lanísia Burns...

-Ainda bem que cheguei logo... – Augusto ergueu o rosto para fitá-la e foi pego de surpresa por um beijo de Celine; ele trancou os lábios enquanto ela movia a boca; afastou-se assim que foi possível, fitando-a com perplexidade. – O que pensa que está fazendo?

Ela empurrou-o contra a janela lateral do trem, em pleno corredor, segurando-o pelo peitoral. Aplicou-lhe uma mordidinha na orelha, puxando o lóbulo, para em seguida sussurrar:

-Daphne e Mathias estão na fase inicial do namoro, aqueles dias de paixão avassaladora. Ninguém irá censurar um amasso no corredor. É comum naqueles que acabaram de ser alvejados pelo cupido, no estágio em que a pontada da flecha nem chegou a cicatrizar e ainda está espalhando pelo organismo a dependência pelo outro.

-Mas eu não posso...

-Se me afastar irá causar estranheza. Começo de namoro, brigas não existem, o companheiro é o auge da perfeição... O Mathias está _vivendo isso_. Você tem que fazer jus a seu alterego...

Ciente da presença de inúmeros estudantes, Augusto correspondeu quando Celine tornou a beijá-lo, movendo os lábios suavemente, sentindo o gosto adocicado do batom, a pressão firme da língua da garota.

_(era preciso usar a língua apenas para impressionar os colegas?)_

Celine manteve-o pressionado contra a parede, primeiro com as mãos, depois usando o próprio corpo, roçando-se contra sua virilha, as mãos de unhas longas entrando por baixo da camisa, tocando-lhe o umbigo, depois lhe arranhando o peito. Assustado, Augusto apenas envolveu-lhe o quadril, enquanto era inteiramente violado pelos toques de Celine, que sentia nas mãos a matéria-prima que ansiara em voltar a tocar por dezesseis anos.

Quando ouviu risinhos histéricos de garotas que espiavam na cabine mais próxima, Augusto percebeu que a camisa estava um pouco erguida e a calça caíra o suficiente para exibir demais. Prontamente deu uma risadinha tímida e verdadeira, subiu as mãos da cintura para as costas de Celine e, acariciando-lhe o rosto, afastou-se um pouco para ajeitar a roupa; a jeans caíra o suficiente para exibir parte da virilha.

-Daphne, tem pré-adolescentes nesse trem – ele abriu um sorriso forçado, erguendo a calça. – Vamos maneirar...

-É bom que eles já ficam espertos sabendo tudo sobre desenvolvimento corporal – Celine passou os braços entre o pescoço de Augusto e tascou-lhe mais um beijo.

Quando ele olhou para o lado, viu que uma garota parara em pleno corredor e fitava-os com inquietação.

_Lanísia._

Esquecendo-se de seu disfarce, Augusto largou Celine e pôs-se a explicar-se:

-Lanísia. _Lo siento_, eu não tinha a intenção de...

-Desculpar-se por beijar a própria namorada? Do que está falando, Mathias?

Ele olhou atordoado para Celine, que, irritada por seu erro, passava a mão pelos cabelos claros.

-Eu... Na realidade não estava pedindo desculpas por _isto. _Eu me refiro ao nosso _beso_, na outra noite, na festa da _cantante _Star.

-Tá, mas quem te beijou na frente de todos fui eu.

-Acho que o _beso_ poderia ter sido mais curto. Mas como você era a aniversariante, não quis ser desagradável, então permiti algo mais... prolongado.

-Achei que pediria desculpas pelo tabefe que a sua namorada me deu...

-É, por isso também – murmurou Augusto, voltando-se para Celine. – Vamos voltar à nossa cabine, querida?

-Claro... – Celine, sem olhar para Lanísia, puxou Augusto pelo braço.

-Se o clima esquentar muito, cubram a janelinha da cabine com alguma coisa – sugeriu Lanísia. – Do jeito que estava no corredor, podemos imaginar como vai ficar na cabine fechada. Tchauzinho!

O casal encostou a porta da cabine. Saudosista, Lanísia lembrou-se da viagem de retorno das férias de Páscoa, quando invadira a cabine de Augusto e se atracaram com vontade, o perigo do flagrante um delicioso afrodisíaco.

Suspirando, voltou a puxar o malão através do corredor, buscando a cabine das Encalhadas.

-Caso o trem dê umas sacudidas violentas, não estranhem – ela largou o malão sobre o bagageiro. – A algumas cabines daqui estão produzindo uma criança latino-europeia – ela suspirou. – Mathias e Daphne estavam no maior amasso em pleno corredor, com direito a visão de peças íntimas e de pelos da virilha.

-Ai, ai, começo de namoros – lamentou-se Joyce, saudosista.

Nesse momento, Juca Slooper abriu a porta da cabine. O jovem encarou Joyce fixamente, depois tirou os óculos, limpou as lentes na manga das vestes e recolocou-os.

-Caramba, é a décima Joyce que eu vejo hoje – resmungou o garoto. – Devo estar ficando louco... – ele já ia embora quando Joyce chamou:

-Ei, Juca! Juquinha! Sou eu mesma!

-Joyce! É você?

Em resposta, ela exibiu a aliança dourada no dedo.

-Já estava ficando preocupado... Vi você em vários lugares diferentes desde que pisei na Plataforma Nove e Meia. Cheguei a pegar nos peitos de uma das Joyces e recebi um tabefe na cara!

-Juquinha... você bebeu alguma coisa? Cheirou algo? Injetou?

-Não...

-Defecou?

-Serena!

-Ah, Joyce, também fiquei interessada!

Joyce revirou os olhos e voltou-se para Juca.

-Juquinha, isso acontece com as melhores pessoas... Meninas, nunca aconteceu isso com vocês? Ver o amado em todos os cantos?

-Já aconteceu de ver alguém que lembrasse o Rony... – disse Mione.

-Não foi assim comigo – replicou Juca, ocupando o assento diante da esposa. – Eu realmente _via a Joyce_. Várias Joyces. Materializadas diante de mim. Sua face está em todos os lugares, em quase todas as garotas... – quando ergueu o rosto novamente, Juca gritou, apontando para Serena. – Minha nossa! Outra! Outra Joyce! Qual das duas é a real?

-Eu virei Joyce? – perguntou Serena, espantada. – Amigas, eu estou com o rosto da Joyce? Não quero isso, _não quero!_

-Epa, qual o problema em virar uma Joyce? Não estou entendendo o espanto! – Joyce ficou indignada.

-Não, Serena, você continua a mesma... – e para provar, Alone puxou uma mecha dos seus curtos cabelos lisos e dourados. – Juca, isso é preocupante, hein? Na certa algum suco de abóbora que você andou bebendo durante a viagem estava incrementado com algo bem brabo!

-Talvez... – Juca, perdido entre as duas versões de Joyces, alternou o olhar da verdadeira Joyce para Serena enquanto falava (nem sabia a qual das duas devia se dirigir). – Vamos dormir juntinhos hoje? Estou com saudades de você, meu amor.

Joyce curvou-se sobre o banco, puxando Serena consigo, chegando perto do rosto de Juca, que permanecia imóvel. Fixou os olhos ligeiramente aumentados pelas lentes, e dentro dos globos oculares viu a si mesma puxando uma cópia, a expressão confusa de Serena transferida para uma segunda versão de seu _próprio rosto..._

Aquela era a visão de Juca; ele não estava iludido, tampouco mentindo.

Para ele, havia Joyces Meadowes _por todos os lados..._

Joyce só podia chegar a uma conclusão:

_Sua Fogueira das Paixões havia efetivamente atingido Axel e Juca ao mesmo tempo._

-Incrível... – ela murmurou, soltando Serena.

-O que é incrível? – perguntou Juca.

-Você, meu Juquinha, _claro,_ e a sua transformação – Joyce desconversou. – Afinal, você estava tão diferente comigo, saindo com todas as garotas disponíveis, virou um grande "pegador".

-Não quero mais nenhuma mulher, Joyce, só _você..._ Embora corra o risco de dormir com outra, admito, pois todas estão com o seu rosto e o seu corpo! Isso fica muito excitante.

-Controle-se! E foque na aliança para não dormir com a Joyce errada! Prometo que na primeira oportunidade mataremos a saudade! Enquanto isso não acontece, procure aproveitar o banquete de abertura, as aulas, distrair-se com outras coisas...

-Difícil quando versões tão gostosas quanto você estarão circulando por todos os lados. Diante desse corpo, a aliança vira detalhe – Juca piscou os olhos com firmeza, e agora não falava olhando somente para Joyce e Serena; seu olhar enfeitiçado percorria todas as garotas, a Joyce verdadeira perdida entre as demais. – Vou ficar sozinho na minha cabine e, ao descer do trem, vou ficar isolado numa carruagem. É mais seguro e os Testrálios não devem me confundir...

-Poderiam se as carruagens fossem puxadas por vacas – debochou Alone.

-Eu não gostei disso, viu? – avisou Joyce.

-Vou sair antes que as Joyces comecem a se estapear – disse Juca, afastando-se de modo trôpego.

Joyce tentou lembrar se algum dos enfeitiçados pela primeira Fogueira das Paixões tinha apresentado sintomas semelhantes. Achava que não; de qualquer modo, era impossível afirmar... Talvez cada Fogueira apresentasse efeitos diferentes, supôs, tentando deixar a preocupação de lado...

A tarde avançou tranquilamente. Rony ficou na cabine Encalhada por algum tempo, as mãos envoltas em ataduras, excepcionalmente dispensado das atividades de Monitor. Comentou com as garotas o quanto a poção para queimaduras era dolorosa – sofrera queimaduras de terceiro grau em ambas as mãos – e depois saiu para acompanhar Harry, Neville e Luna em outra cabine.

O crepúsculo se aproximava quando as amigas trataram de dividir as tortas de caldeirão e as varinhas de alcaçuz adquiridas no trem. Ficaram tão entretidas que nem repararam quando Hermione começou a revirar os olhos sobre o banco, perdida num novo acesso...

* * *

_Flash..._

_ Seu rosto está perto do chão. Rebecca está deitada, já agonizante, e a ponta do troféu desce de encontro ao corpo dela, luminosa e afiada. Há o ruído da carne sendo transpassada, perfurando os órgãos, espalhando o sangue..._

_ Flash..._

_ Um raio luminoso, de cor laranja, atingiu uma prateleira na parede da casa Withers, por pouco quase acertando a tapeçaria do cavalo alado._

_ O troféu estrelado de Jennifer Star despencou, belo, brilhante, sem sangue algum, porque até então era apenas um prêmio, não uma arma._

_ Flash... Flash... tão luminoso que ardia, mas ardia porque o flash era..._

* * *

...o forte raio de sol daquele fim de tarde de primeiro de setembro, que incidia diretamente sobre o rosto de Hermione, desaparecendo em alguns momentos ao ser oculto por uma árvore ou por uma colina.

-Mione, você está bem? – perguntou Alone, os dedos açucarados tocando-lhe o rosto.

-Novos flashes... – ela murmurou, desnorteada, massageando as têmporas. – Meu pergaminho de anotações! Peguem no meu malão, rápido, antes que eu esqueça tudo outra vez!

Ansiosa, Serena pegou o pergaminho e passou-o à amiga. Mione pôs-se a anotar febrilmente:

_Visão ao nível do piso, brilho do troféu descendo de encontro ao peito de Rebecca, jorrando sangue._

_Troféu de Jennifer arrumado em prateleira, desaba atingido por feitiço (raio laranja)._

-É... Acho que foi isso – suspirou Mione. – Eu fiquei muito mal?

-Suando frio, olhos revirados, boca meio aberta, baba escorrendo – resumiu Joyce. – Em suma, mesmo roteiro.

-Novos pesadelos – incrementou Lanísia.

-Não foram pesadelos – insistiu Mione. – Ainda não descartamos a hipótese de que foram _flashbacks_, só não conseguimos confirmar ainda...

-Já comprovei que Daphne tem ciúmes de Mathias, e o tal Memoria Ezabatza não existe em livro nenhum... _Ezabatza_... – Lanísia riu. – Olhem como isso soa esquisito! Essa palavrinha esquisita sequer deve existir! Deve fazer parte do dialeto "hermionês", devidamente registrada no Dicionário dos Sonhos de Hermione...

-É basco – disse Hermione, muito séria. – Ezabatza é _apagar _em basco.

-Ótimo, então você já conhecia a palavra, sua mente compôs um sonho, juntou as palavras "apagar-memória" em basco e criou o encantamento.

-Não conhecia essa palavra até procurar o significado! – retorquiu Mione. – Entende por que estou tão convencida de que o Memoria Ezabatza é real? Minha mente jamais evocaria uma palavra de outro idioma que eu sequer sabia que existia! Ainda não encontramos nenhuma referência ao feitiço propriamente dito na literatura, mas pretendo averiguar na Seção Reservada em Hogwarts.

-Por que esperar tanto tempo quando se tem uma varinha na mão? – Lanísia sacou a varinha. – Quando não existe na teoria, testamos _na prática._

-Abaixa isso, Lanísia, já dissemos que executar um feitiço assim, a esmo, é arriscado – disse Alone, estremecendo.

-No caso de feitiços _verdadeiros._ Criações de sonhos não oferecem perigo algum. Quando eu provar que esse feitiço é uma balela, espero que finalmente desistam de transformar as ilusões da Mione em _flashbacks..._

-Lanísia, NÃO! – berrou Mione, mas era tarde demais.

Tomando fôlego, Lanísia sacudiu a varinha e pronunciou o encantamento:

-MEMORIA EZABATZA!

As Encalhadas desabaram no mesmo instante.

Hermione caiu de cara contra a janela, batendo o queixo com um estalido antes do corpo escorregar no chão, desabando sobre Alone, que deslizara do assento para o piso. Serena e Joyce caíram estiradas sobre os bancos.

Lanísia ficou horrorizada, mas sentiu, mesmo contra a sua vontade, a mão descrever um enorme arco, enquanto uma intensa luz azulada se propagava a partir de sua varinha, varinha esta que vibrava em torno de seus dedos, guiando o seu braço.

O jorro de luz disparou da ponta, deixando a exclusividade da cabine das garotas e indo de um canto a outro do trem, dividindo-se em dois fachos luminosos. As luzes do teto piscaram, como se reverenciassem o poder arrasador do feitiço. Lanísia viu, extasiada, o jorro de luz azul se dividindo cada vez mais, propagando-se, estourando vidraça por vidraça das cabines, invadindo-as de modo brutal. Uma garota que vinha pelo corredor caiu de rosto chapado no chão. A bruxa do carrinho de lanches mergulhou feito uma pedra sobre o carrinho, caindo com o rosto enrugado na cobertura de um pudim. Um corpo tombou para fora da cabine de olhos fechados.

O trem fazia uma curva naquele instante, e ela pôde ver as janelas dos vagões da extremidade enquanto corpos rolavam para os corredores. Lanísia via claramente os colegas animados nas cabines distantes, quando subitamente a luz azul os alcançava, se dividia em várias, pegava mente por mente, derrubava um por um, colocava-os fora de ação, e aqueles que pulavam sobre os bancos segundos antes desapareciam de vista, caindo uns sobre os outros no chão da cabine ou sobre os bancos, deixando atrás de si apenas a visão dos quadrinhos iluminados das janelas.

Ela deu um passo até o corredor. Viu um casal correndo e gritando à distância, tentando escapar do raio azul luminoso, mas os dois foram atingidos em cheio pelas costas, a luz entrando nas cabeças, desaparecendo ao infiltrar-se pelas têmporas.

Lanísia lançou um último olhar para as amigas inconscientes dentro da cabine.

Trêmula, avançou pelo corredor.

Corpos, corpos, por todos os lados havia apenas corpos sem consciência, alvejados pelo feitiço.

Bastou pronunciar o encantamento uma única vez e, _voilá_, ela tirara todo o Expresso de Hogwarts de circulação.

O trem trepidou sobre os trilhos. Ela apoiou-se na porta da cabine.

Lanísia notou que a velocidade havia aumentado. As árvores que passavam pelas janelas tornavam-se meros borrões de verde intenso. Uma jarra de hidromel caiu do carrinho de doces e quebrou.

É, não havia como negar...

_Ela havia posto fora de ação até mesmo o maquinista do trem. Podia imaginá-lo agora, o rosto caído contra a alavanca de aceleração, pressionando-a até o fim._

Como se o horror ainda não fosse o suficiente, Lanísia viu dentro de uma cabine uma garotinha de rabo de cavalo segurando um ratinho. Ela estava inconsciente, com a língua pra fora, e o rato também estava imóvel como uma estátua, o rabo esparramado sobre o piso do trem.

A mesma inconsciência atingira o sapo caído ao lado de Neville Longbottom e os ratinhos brancos que um jovem quartanista carregava presos numa gaiola.

_Nem os animais foram poupados._

Do começo ao fim do Expresso, toda vivalma caiu sob o efeito imensurável do desconhecido e poderoso Memoria Ezabatza.

* * *

Lanísia precisou apoiar-se na porta de uma cabine para não cair quando o trem chacoalhou. Nunca vira o Expresso de Hogwarts avançar com tamanha rapidez. Inclinou-se numa das janelas partidas e espiou os trilhos. Os cabelos negros foram de encontro ao seu rosto devido à intensidade do vento, mas ela conseguiu enxergar nitidamente as faíscas que se erguiam ante a passagem das rodas do Expresso trabalhando a todo o vapor.

Saindo da janela, ajeitou os cabelos longos e tentou acalmar os ânimos: ninguém parecia ter se ferido com gravidade, todos ficariam inconscientes por algum tempo e, ao que tudo indicava, acordariam sem memória alguma do que ocorrera nas últimas 4 horas.

-Se sou a única consciente em todo o trem, o que eu posso fazer? – ela pensou, saltitando pelo corredor, a mão sobre o queixo. – Hum, fazer algo que não poderia fazer com alguém me espionando!

Ela avançou até a cabine ocupada por Mathias e Daphne e entrou.

-Isso não deixa de ser uma dádiva incrível. Posso aprontar à vontade que ninguém vai me flagrar... – ela parou por um momento para fitar Daphne. – Você é uma lambisgoia atrevida! Eu devia retribuir o seu tapa agora! Só não faço isso porque tapas costumam ser formas de despertar pessoas desmaiadas... e, claro, com a presença do seu namorado, que é sim um _gostoso_ e um pedaço de mal caminho, vou me concentrar _nele._

Lanísia foi até Mathias, deitado sobre o banco. Olhou-o bem de perto, puxou o lábio inferior para baixo e viu a marca deixada por sua mordidinha durante a festa na mansão de Jen Star.

-Que boca maravilhosa... – suspirou, passando o dedo nos lábios do jovem. – Uma boca marcada pelo _efeito-Lanísia..._ – completou, tocando de leve a marca que quase cicatrizara por completo.

Em seguida, Lanísia ergueu um pouco da camisa axadrezada, expondo a barriga de Mathias.

-Nada mal. Aqui está a virilha que a sua namorada fez questão de exibir no corredor... – ela desceu o dedo em linha reta a partir do umbigo. – Daphne egoísta! – acariciou a barriga durinha e lisa, sentindo os gomos da musculatura do tórax, admirando o corpo esguio e bem moldado, tão diferente da largura forte e máscula de Augusto. – Agora vou aproveitar e contemplar o que você já deve ter visto.

Lanísia abriu a braguilha da calça jeans de Mathias.

-É um erro aproveitar-se de um inconsciente inválido? Bom, acho que sim. Mas quem se importa? Não tem ninguém aqui pra me julgar mesmo...

Ela colocou a mão por dentro e massageou.

-Hum, Daphne está bem servida. Acho que eu posso dar uma olhadinha? Uma espiada rápida... Pra quem já apalpou, uma bisbilhotada é permitida...

Mathias gemeu, movendo o corpo.

-Ai, não posso acreditar que o efeito do feitiço já está passando! Isso que dá se meter com encantamento desconhecido, a Mione tinha toda a razão. Tenho que dar o fora daqui – Lanísia tentou tirar a mão, mas ela ficou presa no fecho pequeno que ela abrira na abertura das jeans. – Porcaria! – ela tentou dar um puxão; só ajudou o Mathias que se movia inquieto a deslizar do banco ao chão, caindo com um baque.

Lanísia estendeu a outra mão ao piso.

-Talvez se eu pegar um pouco de impulso... – e ficou assim, a centímetros do rosto de Mathias, sem forças para desemperrar o zíper; quando ele abriu os olhos, ela estava ali, sobre ele, a mão dentro de suas jeans, tocando bem em cima de sua intimidade.

-Lanísia! – ele exclamou em espanto.

-E aí, beleza? – ela acenou, erguendo a mão do piso; o trem deu um solavanco – o maquinista devia ter despertado também e alterado a velocidade – derrubando-a sobre o corpo de Mathias, ainda mais perto; seu queixo tocou o peitoral dele, sob a mão dentro da jeans ela sentiu algo mover-se e _enrijecer..._

-Mas o que _é isso? –_ berrou Celine. – O que pensam que estão fazendo?

* * *

-Daphne, eu sinto _muito_ – murmurou Lanísia, envergonhada.

-Por enfiar a mão dentro da calça do meu namorado? Espera mesmo ser desculpada?

-Eu simplesmente não sei como entrei na cabine de vocês... – Lanísia fez uma encenação; não tinha a menor intenção que soubessem que fora ela a autora do Feitiço da Memória, então fingiu estar esquecida – _o efeito esperado do Memoria Ezabatza. _– Não lembro quando entrei no Expresso... e minha cabeça está doendo _tanto._

-Mas eu me lembro muito bem! – retrucou Celine. – Eu e Mathias estávamos aqui sozinhos, até que um feitiço me atingiu e eu perdi os sentidos! Você tentou me enfeitiçar, não é, Lanísia? Derrubar-me para então se pegar à vontade com o Mathias...

-Ei, eu também não sei como ela veio parar aqui... e com a mão_ aqui_ no meu _palo _– ele olhou para baixo. – Caí inconsciente, tanto quanto você, Daphne. E minha memória está intacta... – ele olhou em dúvida para Lanísia. – Não sabe mesmo por que está aqui?

-Não, eu estou desmemoriada, e vocês também deveriam estar... eu _acho..._

-É evidente o que ela queria, Mathias – retrucou Daphne. – Derrubar nós dois para depois se jogar em cima de você como uma vadia insaciável...

-Alto lá, veja só como fala! Eu também desmaiei!

-E quem te colocou aqui dentro, quem enfiou a sua mão por dentro da cueca do meu namorado? Você foi _coagida _a fazer isso? – Augusto notou, abismado, que as pálpebras de Celine tremiam da forma que lhe era habitual em momentos de nervosismo; ira pura,_ verdadeira_. – Te forçaram a essa tarefa tão árdua e sofrida?

-CHEGA! – gritou Augusto, ajudando Lanísia a desemperrar o zíper e abrindo o suficiente para que a garota tirasse a mão da abertura. – Pronto! Está tudo resolvido. Daphne, ela diz que não _recuerda_ como entrou aqui, vamos lhe dar ao menos o benefício da dúvida.

-Ela está mentindo! Agiu por conta própria. E você devia estar tão incomodado quanto eu! Afinal, Lanísia entrou aqui para apalpar _Mathias Berger_, o colega chileno e desconhecido... Para dar as boas-vindas da maneira que lhe é habitual – ela fitou Lanísia com desprezo. – Sei bem como tudo isso termina. Começa nas insinuações, e quando você menos espera, se joga em seu colo...

-Você nem me conhece, garota.

-Tipinhos como você estão espalhados por todas as escolas, por todos os países. É um fenômeno universal. A garota que chega como quem não quer _nada_ e quando você menos espera rouba _tudo_. Pois fique sabendo que chegou a minha vez, e você não pode atrapalhar...

-Sua vez de quê? Não estou entendendo...

-Não pode insistir em cruzar o meu caminho quando você nem sabe quem ele é!

-Mas já estou conhecendo. Acabei de cumprimentar uma parte bem específica do corpo dele, e a recepção, ai, a recepção foi tão _convidativa... _Aquilo que ele guarda dentro da cueca chegou até a acenar pra mim e a se inflar de _tanto orgulho..._

-SAIA DAQUI! – Celine empurrou Lanísia, que bateu as costas contra a parede do trem.

Augusto arregalou os olhos para Celine.

-Ficou maluca? Ela está _grávida!_

-E-eu não tive a intenção...

-Você está _bien?_ – mas Lanísia só pôde assentir com a cabeça em resposta antes que Celine passasse à frente de Augusto, encostasse a porta da cabine e lhe bloqueasse o caminho. – Eu preciso ajudá-la, deixe-me passar.

-Não.

-Eu não quero ser violento com você, Daphne...

Celine baixou a voz:

-Você não pode. Não pode fazer tudo o que quer, como ampará-la feito um papai preocupado! Temos que seguir à risca nossas novas identidades.

-Você parece estar fazendo isso muito bem, não é? Bancando a namorada ciumenta com tanto afinco que até eu me questiono onde fica a linha entre Daphne Marshall e Celine Meadowes, ou até mesmo se tal linha existe...

-Eu me descontrolei. Desculpe. Mas eu não posso tolerar essa aproximação súbita entre vocês, colocando em perigo o nosso plano.

-Você imprimiu tanta verdade, Celine...

-Daphne.

_-Às favas com isso_, estamos só nós dois aqui dentro! Havia algo muito real na sua atitude. Ou será que precisava pegar tão pesado com a Lanísia? Insultar de modo tão baixo, _agredi-la fisicamente?_

-Já pedi desculpas! E não me chame de Celine. Sou Daphne Marshall!

-Acho importante lembrá-la às vezes de que você _não é Daphne_, eu _não sou Mathias_ e não somos um verdadeiro casal feliz em início de namoro, não há _nada _verdadeiro nisso tudo! Sou Augusto Welch, apaixonado por aquela mulher que você acabou de escorraçar, que tocava a virilha que ela tem todo o direito de tocar...

-É, mas ela não faz a menor ideia de que estava dando em cima do próprio namorado, devia considerar essa falha de caráter na perfeição Lanísia Burns.

Augusto sacudiu a cabeça e deu uma risadinha.

-Ela ignorou por anos tantos colegas para ficar apenas com o professor, e quando resolve se aproximar de alguém de sua idade, é justamente por mim. Isso só prova que a minha conexão com Lanísia vai além das identidades, idades e eras. Não poderia ser mais feliz com outra descoberta – ele piscou um olho para ela e abriu a cabine.

Viu, por trás, Lanísia caminhando até a cabine das amigas. Havia um burburinho no Expresso; aparentemente, o feitiço não derrubara apenas ele, Celine e Lanísia, mas se espalhara por praticamente todos os compartimentos. A bruxa do carrinho de lanches recolhia produtos espalhados pelo corredor, tentando conter o avanço dos alunos que tentavam surrupiar as guloseimas.

* * *

Sentada na cabine, Celine olhava para o seu reflexo na janela do trem enquanto recordava as palavras de Augusto:

"_Bancando a namorada ciumenta com tanto afinco que até eu me questiono onde fica a linha entre Daphne Marshall e Celine Meadowes, ou até mesmo se tal linha existe..."._

Augusto estava equivocado; ela sempre teve pleno domínio de si mesma!

_Mas havia pleno domínio sobre Daphne Marshall?_

-Daphne sou eu mesma – disse Celine, ajeitando o colar sobre o busto revelado pelo decote, aproveitando mais uma vez a sensação de tocar a pele firme e bela de sua juventude. – Daphne é minha personagem. Logo, eu a controlo como bem entender...

_Será?_

* * *

-Lanísia, eu não sei onde você vai chegar com essa mania de agir por impulso! – censurou Hermione assim que a amiga entrou na cabine, enquanto aplicava Ditamno sobre o corte no queixo. – Eu cansei de avisar que não se experimenta um feitiço sem saber exatamente como ele funciona!

-Do que está falando? Eu não sei quem lançou o Memoria Ezabatza! Aliás... foi esse feitiço que lançaram, não foi? Porque não lembro nada que aconteceu nas últimas 4 horas...

-Não seja ridícula, sabemos muito bem que foi você que o lançou – retrucou Alone.

-Como? Ai, droga, vocês também não ficaram desmemoriadas?

-Não! – responderam as Encalhadas.

-Mas que feitiço _fail!_ Mathias e Daphne também estão ótimos da cuca... Garota estranha... veio com um papo esquisito de "chegou a minha vez, você não pode atrapalhar" e blá-blá-blá... – Lanísia simulou uma boca falante com a mão. – E aí eu me pergunto: _vez de quê?_

-Vai ver Daphne sempre teve um sério problema pra encontrar um macho que prestasse, agora encontrou Mathias, que preenche todos os requisitos, e não quer ninguém atrapalhando – chutou Joyce. – A vez dela ser feliz, de casar, de mudar de vida, sei lá... tantas possibilidades. O que sabemos sobre os dois? Nada.

-Eu quero é distância. Essa garota é uma desequilibrada. O certo é que é fissurada em Mathias. Não sei qual é a meta dela, mas alcançou com ele, com certeza, e vai defender seu território com unhas e dentes. _Literalmente_, se bobear... Posso até visualizar Daphne arranhando uma rival, mordendo o braço da garota feito um cachorro selvagem.

-Que exagero, Lanísia... – riu Mione.

-É porque você não viu a criatura em transe. Esqueça a loura de rosto dócil e sensual do seu sonho e substitua pelo extremo oposto.

-Não foi sonho – retorquiu Mione. – Foi um flashback.

-Vai insistir nisso de novo?

-Agora estamos certas disso. E graças a você, que comprovou a existência do Memoria Ezabatza. Uma visão verdadeira torna todas as outras genuínas.

-Tá, mas o meu Memoria Ezabatza fracassou, não? Esse não pode ser o feitiço do assassino de Rebecca. Não alterou a memória de Daphne e Mathias, nem de vocês...

-Será que não houve sequer um desmemoriado? – perguntou Hermione, saindo da cabine e espiando o corredor.

Viu um garoto espinhento de uns quatorze anos choramingando com os colegas que reparavam o vidro da cabine vizinha com as varinhas e pareciam divertir-se muito com a situação – como se não tivessem perdido a memória, ao contrário do amigo.

-Isso não pode ser verdade, vocês estão de sacanagem comigo! Eu tenho medo das escadas rolantes dos trouxas, mas jamais puxaria a minha varinha para travar a escada de King´s Cross! Tem certeza de que recebi uma carta sobre Violação do Sigilo em Magia? Falem a verdade, eu não lembro mesmo!

Um casal passou discutindo, o rapaz com um lenço ensanguentado apertado contra a têmpora esquerda:

-...o raio azul me acertou em cheio e bati contra a janela antes de desmaiar – ele dizia. – Ele te alcançou aonde?

-Não sei nem como cheguei ao trem, como vou saber isso? – dizia a garota. – Só sei que acordei agarrada ao copo de _milkshake..._

-Você foi buscá-lo pra mim.

-Mesmo?

Mione retornou à cabine, encostando a porta, e disse apenas uma palavra para resumir a sua descoberta:

-Proporcionalidade.

-O quê? – perguntaram as demais Encalhadas.

-Pensem o seguinte: estamos aqui num número muito maior de pessoas, presas no mesmo espaço. O número era bem reduzido na sala da Casa Withers, estávamos em 22 indivíduos, uma margem bem menor de mentes para serem abaladas pelo encantamento.

-Aonde você quer chegar?

-Que esse feitiço pode ser pensado do mesmo modo que um ritual, porque não tem um alvo único, mas atinge todos que estão por perto, menos o bruxo que lança o encantamento. Aqui no Expresso houve uma quantidade limitada de desmemoriados, e os demais não sentiram sequer uma leve amnésia ou dor de cabeça, apenas desmaiaram.

-Na Withers foi diferente – lembrou Joyce. – Todos ficaram inteiramente Desmemoriados.

-Menos a Mione – apontou Serena.

-Exatamente. Eu estou visualizando flashes do que ocorreu na sala, e estou recuperando as lembranças de modo desordenado, cena por cena, num processo lento de reconstituição da memória. Penso que o _Memoria Ezabatza_ esteja incluído nos encantamentos que sofrem influência da proporção; _ele só pode atingir plenamente um número limitado de alvos_. Se esse número é excedido, o efeito não é total para todos.

"Como o assassino excedeu o número na sala da Withers, a minha mente deve ter recebido uma carga menor de encantamento, mas não tão reduzida assim – _toda a carga que restava concentrou-se em mim!_ Foi tão potente que, num primeiro momento, realmente me provocou uma amnésia total. Mas a minha mente começou a reconstituir esse vácuo através dos flashes... Tudo o que eu presenciei naquela sala está perdido aqui dentro, aflorando aos poucos. Quem recebeu toda a carga do feitiço não terá a capacidade de recuperar as lembranças".

-Será que só você está tendo esses flashes? – perguntou Alone.

-Se não for a única, aposto em apenas mais uma ou duas pessoas. Afinal, estou recuperando a memória num processo lento _demais_. Se o assassino tivesse excedido muito o número de mentes tocadas pelo Memoria Ezabatza, na certa a recuperação seria mais rápida ou a amnésia até mesmo nula, como ocorreu aqui no Expresso com a maioria dos passageiros.

-A carga restante do encantamento seria distribuída entre várias pessoas, tornando-se igualitária e inofensiva – resumiu Lanísia.

-Isso mesmo.

-Mas se o Memoria Ezabatza vai perdendo força apenas após apagar as lembranças de um número determinado de mentes, nós deveríamos ter perdido a memória novamente – observou Alone. – Fomos as primeiras atingidas aqui no Expresso!

-Alguns encantamentos só funcionam uma vez, lembram? – recordou Mione. – O feitiço deve ser daqueles que não podem atingir uma pessoa que já foi maculada anteriormente de acordo com o princípio da resistência. Como já somos Desmemoriadas, o feitiço nos deixou apenas inconscientes e passou para os próximos alvos. Enquanto isso, nosso vizinho de cabine está apavorado por não saber se violou o Estatuto do Sigilo em Magia e essa deve ser a regra daqueles que ocupam as cabines ao redor.

-Esse feitiço é _assombroso_ – murmurou Joyce.

-Uma coisa é certa: se o assassino não sabia que havia excedido o número de mentes na casa Withers, agora sabe, porque alguém, que não ele, dentro do Expresso, lançou o _Memoria Ezabatza..._ – o rosto de Hermione era sombreado a intervalos devido aos postes de sinalização que prenunciavam a chegada à Estação de Hogsmeade; o trem começava a diminuir a velocidade. – Mais cedo ou mais tarde terei um flash revelador, talvez visualizando o momento exato em que ele cravou aquele troféu no peito de Rebecca, e aí esse assassino maldito será desmascarado.

-Temos que manter sigilo sobre os_ flashbacks_ – falou Alone, olhando rapidamente para a plataforma ao lado, onde divisou a figura imensa de Rúbeo Hagrid à espera dos alunos do primeiro ano. A sensação familiar e maravilhosa do retorno pairou no peito por um segundo, mas foi rapidamente sufocada pelo medo. – Mione, se você é a única a sofrer esses flashes, é a única testemunha que pode chegar ao criminoso. Se ele descobrir a sua identidade, pode tentar apagar a sua memória outra vez, e sem usar encantamento algum. Apagar de modo definitivo, do mesmo modo que ele fez com Rebecca e Afonso. Definitivo e sanguinário...

O Expresso de Hogwarts parou com um sacolejo brusco; alguns bruxos presentes na plataforma apontaram, curiosos, para as teias de rachaduras nas vidraças e aos amassados na lataria da composição.

Antes de pegarem as bagagens, Hermione fitou-as com serenidade.

-Querendo ou não, os flashes irão surgir, isso escapa ao meu controle. Então acho que só nos resta selar um pacto de silêncio.

-Morro de medo de pactos! – gemeu Serena; as sombras dos colegas passavam indistintas pelo corredor, acompanhadas do falatório e o ruído de rodinhas de malões sendo arrastadas. – Sempre envolvem algum tipo de magia negra.

-Não precisamos de um pacto assim – replicou Mione. – Um pacto entre amigas só precisa da confiança, que é inerente à bruxaria.

Hermione estendeu a mão. As amigas se aproximaram mais, fechando o círculo.

-Nenhuma palavra sobre os flashbacks, a _ninguém_, e isso inclui maridos, namorados, paqueras e, acima de tudo, Desmemoriados. E tem gente aqui que tem companheiro nas duas categorias, então, _cuidado redobrado_ – ela olhou para Serena ao fazer essa recomendação. – Nossa pretendente ao cargo de Encalhada também não deve saber nada. Jen ainda não é uma de nós. Quem está de acordo, já sabe o que fazer.

Enquanto todos os colegas se alvoroçavam para deixar o Expresso, enquanto Hagrid batia na janela da cabine delas pedindo para que saíssem, enquanto o sino da estação repicava incessantemente, sendo na certa badalado por pequenos alunos bagunceiros, e todo o mundo ao redor delas enchia-se de som e movimento, as cinco Encalhadas permaneciam fechadas em círculo, rostos cheios de determinação, prontas para lidarem com uma nova ameaça – talvez a mais perigosa entre todas que enfrentaram até aquele momento.

As mãos estalaram no instante em que foram sobrepostas com firmeza, a garra impressa através do tato antes das vozes bradarem com furor:

_-Encalhadas, Encalhadas, tão lindas e apaixonadas!_

* * *

Era a abertura de um ano letivo como nunca se viu – a invasão de alunos veteranos, alguns na faixa dos trinta anos, a abertura de uma quinta Casa, entre outras novidades que os alunos sequer imaginavam! – de modo que o Salão Principal parecia familiar e novo a um só tempo.

Em homenagem a Casa Withers, flâmulas nas cores da casa pendiam das paredes, o belo pégaso bordado de asas abertas e cascos flexionados, imóvel num voo cercado por pequeninas estrelas.

Em relação às portas de entrada do Salão Principal, a mesa da Withers fora posta na horizontal, enquanto as demais mesas seguiam em ordem na vertical, seguidas, por fim, pela Mesa Principal ocupada pelo corpo docente.

As Encalhadas observaram os estudantes da Withers com curiosidade. Formavam um grupo inteiramente distinto; jovens na flor da idade eram maioria, mas disputavam lugares com algumas senhoras com pés de galinha visíveis e homens com fios grisalhos. Não havia restrição para o ingresso; todo o bruxo formado em magia podia participar do oitavo ano, acrescentando novos conhecimentos à sua formação.

Quando voltaram as atenções para a Mesa Principal, notaram o alvo cavalo alado que era seguro pelas rédeas por um jovem que usava apenas suspensórios pretos sobre o peitoral nu e ligeiramente arranhado. Ele acariciava o animal, que balançava a crina coberta por pelos branco-azulados, quase cintilantes.

-Que pégaso lindo! – exclamou Hermione, fitando o cavalo enquanto ocupava um lugar na mesa da Grifinória. – Será que ele ficará na escola?

-Eu espero que sim – respondeu Joyce, suspirando. – Não se acha um tanquinho daqueles em qualquer barriga.

-Espero que possamos estudá-lo e até cavalgar nele!

-Eu realmente adoraria cavalgar numa maravilha dessas...

-Joyce, estou falando do pégaso! – ralhou Mione.

-Ah, tá, estava concentrada no cavalariço. Acho que é essa a função dele, não é?

-Epa, epa, eu conheço esse rapaz! – disse Alone.

-Nossa, que reconhecimento demorado – observou Serena.

-Eu não estava realmente fitando _o rosto_ dele, mané... Mas agora que olhei, tenho plena certeza de que é o Lucas! _Lucas,_ paixonite da Jen!

-O aborto? – perguntou Serena.

-Sim!

-Jen vai se surpreender com isso – comentou Alone. – Ela queria se afastar do Lucas, e agora os dois se encontram na mesma escola!

-Ele deve ter vindo ajudar apenas por hoje – disse Lanísia. – Afinal, o que um aborto faria numa escola de magia?

Ainda assim, preocupada, Alone olhou para a mesa da Withers à procura da _popstar_, mas nem ela nem o agente sisudo se encontravam por ali. Neste momento, a diretora Minerva pediu a atenção de todos e iniciou o discurso de abertura do ano letivo. Logo deixou claro que a presença de Lucas não seria tão breve assim...

Acompanhem:

-Dou as boas-vindas aos "novos-velhos" alunos da Casa Withers. Para aqueles que não sabem, o nome da Casa é inspirado em um grande bruxo, Stoddard Withers, um dos mais renomados especialistas em animais mágicos.

"Lorde Withers foi professor de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas aqui em Hogwarts, numa carreira brilhante, embora não tão longínqua devido à sua insistência em ensinar apenas cavalos alados... Como muitos de vocês devem saber, Withers também tentou popularizar uma modalidade esportiva que misturaria polo, quadribol e seus belos pégasos".

"De modo experimental, neste ano letivo, vamos incluir um campeonato desse curioso esporte. Vocês serão treinados e os melhores jogadores irão compor as seleções das Casas".

-Será que finalmente encontrei um esporte que eu consiga praticar? – perguntou Joyce às amigas, enquanto acompanhavam os aplausos dos colegas.

A diretora prosseguiu:

-Manteremos estábulos na propriedade para os pégasos. Como considerei um trabalho excessivo para o professor Hagrid, que já terá que domar as criaturas que o professor Carlinhos Weasley trará para as suas aulas, contratei um jovem abortado que veio até a escola à procura de uma oportunidade para trabalhar como guarda-caça auxiliar. Quero que deem as boas-vindas a Lucas Thorn.

Lucas adiantou-se, ainda segurando as rédeas do pégaso. Os aplausos escassos partiram apenas das Encalhadas e de uns poucos estudantes da Grifinória e da Withers.

-Minerva tem defendido ferrenhamente os abortos em artigos para o _Profeta Diário _– lembrou Hermione enquanto aplaudia o novo guarda-caça e Lucas baixava a cabeça em sinal de agradecimento. – Ele veio para ficar.

-Uau... – Serena admirava o rapaz, que mexia inquieto nas alças dos suspensórios, de cima a baixo – Eu posso dizer que o Lucas é um "boy magia" mesmo ele não tendo um pingo de sangue mágico no corpo?

-Ai, Serena, não tem mais o que perguntar não?

-Pô, Joyce, só pensei que ficaria meio contraditório chamar um aborto de "boy magia"!

-Você está se referindo à beleza dele, então não há problema em chamá-lo dessa maneira – opinou Hermione.

-Hum, mas não sei... Ele pode ficar ofendido. Achar que estou tirando onda com sua condição abortada, melhor ficar de bico calado...

A diretora prosseguiu com o discurso:

-Fui avisada sobre o incidente no Expresso de Hogwarts. A estrutura do trem foi severamente danificada pelo feitiço que algum aluno lançou. Foi uma sorte ninguém ter se ferido com gravidade, mas ainda assim prometo uma punição severa se descobrir a identidade do engraçadinho.

As Encalhadas trocaram olhares de cumplicidade.

Enquanto Minerva apresentava os novos professores, Lorenzo Martin aproximou-se das meninas e cochichou:

-Reunião dos Desmemoriados ao lado da Sala dos Troféus. Encontrem-me lá daqui a vinte minutos!

-De novo esses "Desmemoriados"? Preferia quando éramos conhecidas somente como Encalhadas – comentou Serena.

-Por que tanta urgência? – perguntou Mione a Lorenzo. – Queríamos assistir toda a seleção e participar do banquete...

-Levarei uma torta e algumas bebidas – respondeu o detetive. – Não faltem. É importante para todos aqueles que presenciaram a morte de Rebecca Lambert, mesmo que não lembrem isso.

Não deixando espaço para objeções, Lorenzo afastou-se e curvou-se para Lewis para dar o mesmo recado.

-Alguém avisa ao nosso amigo detetive que não mantenho as minhas curvas apenas à base de torta? – reclamou Alone. – Quero variedade...

-Inclusive pra homem, não é, um só nunca é o suficiente pra você – debochou Joyce.

-Veja se sou eu quem está casada, mas doidinha pro cantor favorito montar um _backstage_ dentro de si, mané!

-Não me censure! Todo mortal tem uma celebridade desejável – disse Joyce.

-Mas quase ninguém tem condições efetivas de conquista – replicou Alone. – Axel é um galinha. Você tem grandes chances. Todos sabem que as espécies costumam atrair-se para fins de procriação...

-Olha aqui, daqui a pouco eu não respondo por meus atos, estou avisando – ameaçou Joyce, erguendo uma faca de ponta arredondada.

Após a recusa do Chapéu Seletor em cantar o hino da escola – temperamental, ele fechou as abas com extrema determinação – , a seleção foi iniciada e transcorreu normalmente. Um a um, pequenos alunos do primeiro ano adiantavam-se e experimentavam o chapéu, que resmungava as casas com visível insatisfação e murmurava palavrões a intervalos.

-Eu ouvi direito? Para onde ele mandou Joan Builder? – perguntou Alone a Serena

-Pra "Casa do Caralho" – disse Serena, chocada, após o Chapéu mandar a pequenina Joan para este lugar antes de anunciar, a contragosto, a Grifinória.

Hermione acompanhou tudo distraída pelos carinhos de Rony, duplamente deliciosos devido à liberdade de namorarem à vontade. Quando o namorado afastou-se para juntar-se a Jorge, ela reparou nos colegas ao redor.

A diretora Minerva convocava Karen Lambert Welch para colocar o Chapéu Seletor quando Mione viu Marjorie deixando a mesa da Lufa-Lufa. Na mesa da Withers, Isabella Hastings cochichou algo ao namorado Ethan Cooper e passou pelas portas do Salão, o cabelo longo e liso tornando-se subitamente crespo. Após alguns segundos, Ethan também deixou a mesa e saiu pelas portas duplas.

O Chapéu anunciou que Karen passaria toda a vida escolar na _"Grifinória... cacete! É óbvio que ela ia pra lá, o mesmo reduto da merda da mãe e da birosca do pai". _Joyce aplaudiu a irmã com entusiasmo. Hermione notou vagamente Harry reclamando com Alone que não localizava Adam em local algum. Serena disse que também não via mais Lewis na mesa.

Enquanto isso, a súbita ausência dos Esdrúxulos e de Jennifer Star fez alguns especularem se haveria alguma apresentação surpresa dos alunos-celebridades.

A movimentação dos Desmemoriados inquietou Hermione. Sentiu que precisava comunicar a Lorenzo que algo poderia estar sendo tramado, talvez até mesmo um _novo assassinato._

Mas quando se voltou para a Mesa Principal, viu que o amigo detetive também havia desaparecido.

* * *

Quinze minutos depois, as Encalhadas entraram na porta ao lado da Sala dos Troféus. Axel Carver e os outros Esdrúxulos, Franklyn Kyle e Michel Hewitt, pareciam entretidos num pequeno ensaio. Axel afinava um violão, olhos postos na partitura que Michel segurava. Franklyn, por sua vez, não parecia ansioso em conhecer a nova composição do vocalista da banda.

-Espero que haja alguma novidade na letra – resmungou, torcendo o nariz. – Não aguento mais referências às garotas de cabelos encaracolados, um rival nerd e superdotado... o que, a propósito, devo lhe avisar que ficou com duplo sentido naquela última que você escreveu no trem... onde está: aqui... É, esse trecho: "_vou fazer esse seu maridinho superdotado enfiar o seu enorme dote no traseiro"._ Cara, isso ficou realmente baixo nível. Não é o que se espera de um grupo musical com o nome de Esdrúxulos!

-Ele é dotado _na mente_ – explicou Axel, dedilhando as cordas do violão.

-As pessoas podem se confundir e colocar o dote no lugar errado – concordou Michel.

-Até parece que estão compondo sobre a vida da Joyce – debochou Alone, comentando com as amigas.

-Imaginem, o que isso tem a ver comigo?

_-Você já dormiu com todo o mundo bruxo, alguns trouxas você já pegou também, seu desejo é todo aflorado, Encalhada sim, mas de desejo não... – _Axel começou a tocar e cantar no ritmo da nova composição.

Joyce, rindo e tentando disfarçar, olhou para as amigas.

-Uau, não sabia que a Jen era tão vadia!

Lorenzo entrou na sala. Melinda Ward carregava a travessa contendo uma estupenda torta de morango. Ela depositou-a sobre a mesa; as taças que Lorenzo equilibrava no ar com a varinha tilintaram levemente ao pousarem lado a lado num alinhamento perfeito.

Joyce manifestou-se:

-Ah! Melinda enfiou o dedo na torta! – apontou, acusadora.

-Eu... não fiz isso... – a garota piscava incessantemente os olhos por trás dos óculos ornamentados.

-Não negue, estou vendo um pouco de creme na sua unha!

-Droga, fui tão discreta... como pôde descobrir?

-Você é novata aqui em Hogwarts, meu bem, mas logo saberá que ninguém consegue dar uma dedada sem que Joyce Meadowes perceba! Não é mesmo, Rony e Mione?

Vermelhíssimo, Rony tirou a mão que estava oculta abaixo da mesa e pegou um lenço. Hermione ocultou-se por trás do jarro de suco de abóbora, fechando as pernas diante dos olhos horrorizados de Alone.

-Estão todos aqui? – perguntou Lorenzo, examinando a lista de Desmemoriados e conferindo rosto por rosto. – Ninguém _esqueceu_ de se apresentar? Vocês entenderam?... Desmemoriados... Esquecidos... Ninguém teve um branco e esqueceu o meu chamado?

Todos o fitavam seriamente. Niah Jones trocou um olhar impaciente com sua assessorada Jennifer Star.

-Desmemoriados e sem humor, _ótimo..._ – ele pigarreou, puxando a varinha. – Está escuro aqui, não está? Vou acender o lampião...

Ele tocou a ponta da varinha sobre a superfície envidraçada do lampião.

Havia algo errado no fogo materializado pelo feitiço. A chama azulada que implodiu dentro do lampião era exageradamente intensa, lançando uma claridade ofuscante e banhando toda a sala com um clarão súbito e azul.

Pavorosamente semelhante à luz provocada pelo Memoria Ezabatza.

Ou assim pareceu a Hermione, não num nível racional; por puro instinto, a luminosidade azulada lhe trouxe à tona a memória provocada pelo trauma, e antes que ela pudesse considerar o fato de que era apenas a chama alterada dentro do lampião, sentiu o coração disparar, um fluxo de emoção e medo subir pela garganta, e ela encolheu-se tentando proteger-se da luz, luz que fizera tanto mal na sala comunal da Casa Withers, _feitiço do assassino querendo derrubá-las outra vez, deixá-las inconscientes para matá-las, eliminando-a, ela que era o elo perdido entre os demais Desmemoriados, e ela seria atingida de qualquer maneira porque aquele feitiço não perdoava esconderijos, defesas ou ardis para desviá-lo, ele simplesmente caçava a vítima, penetrava na mente e desligava a consciência..._

Depois do susto inicial, mas ainda com o coração palpitando contra a garganta, ela sucumbiu à razão e viu que era apenas o lampião, cuja chama já era domada e diminuída pelas habilidades mágicas de Lorenzo. Ofegante, Mione olhou para os demais colegas; aparentemente, todos se assustaram com o ofuscar azulado – Marjorie se abanava, Daphne apoiava-se contra o ombro de Mathias, Bruce pedia, ansioso, para que Lanísia sentisse o quanto o seu coração estava numa marcha desenfreada.

-Uau, vocês estão muito abalados – comentou Lorenzo, aproximando-se da mesa com um risinho nervoso.

-Depois do que houve no Expresso, precisarei de um bom tempo para não me apavorar com qualquer claridade azul – comentou Jennifer Star.

Claro; todos estavam traumatizados, reconheceu Mione. Mas nenhum se apavorara a seu nível, ela tinha certeza. A recordação que guardava do Memoria Ezabatza terminara num assassinato; fora muito mais do que uma brincadeira no Expresso de Hogwarts.

Lorenzo pegou uma espátula para fatiar a torta enquanto conversava e gesticulava ao mesmo tempo.

-Chamei-os aqui para anunciar que a investigação sobre o assassinato de Rebecca Lambert foi oficialmente solucionada pelo Ministério da Magia.

Houve murmúrios de surpresa e espanto. As Encalhadas trocaram olhares de descrença.

Lorenzo enfiou a espátula com a ponta voltada para a massa da torta, penetrando-a; a imagem e o ruído de sucção fizeram Hermione fechar os dedos trêmulos sobre a toalha de mesa.

_O barulho era perversamente semelhante ao som do troféu sendo cravado contra o peito de Rebecca._

Neste caso, todos continuaram impassíveis. Alone percebeu a mudança na amiga e indagou:

-O que houve?

-O som...

-Que som? – Alone cochichou de volta.

Mas Lorenzo prosseguiu com suas informações, distraindo-as:

-A prova que faltava para comprovar a versão em que eu e os investigadores do Ministério acreditávamos foi encontrada. O Lembrol de Afonso foi localizado atrás de uma das estátuas do jardim da mansão de Jennifer Star.

Lorenzo desceu a espátula outra vez, o brilho laminado

_(faca)_

ofuscando a visão de Mione, cravando-se e espirrando o creme vermelho

_(sangue)_

enquanto a massa

_(corpo)_

se partia; mais líquido vermelho vazou do recheio, transbordando pelo prato, atingindo as bordas, gotejando...

_Ela lembrou-se do flash; a cascata vermelha que vazava da perfuração no peito de Rebecca, a ponta do troféu atravessando o corpo da inspetora, espalhando o sangue por todo o piso._

A espátula subia e descia enquanto Lorenzo gesticulava, manchada com o vermelho do recheio...

_A ponta do troféu saíra com horripilantes ruídos úmidos e gotejantes, trazendo consigo pedaços do organismo da inspetora..._

Hermione segurou-se firme à toalha de mesa, a testa coberta por suor frio, incapaz de resistir às lembranças...

E então ocorreu a Alone, que notava essas reações da amiga, que talvez o assassino tivesse adulterado o lampião propositalmente, para tentar explorar a memória traumática do Desmemoriado que deveria estar recordando os acontecimentos ocorridos na falsa sala comunal da casa Withers. Assustando, _cercando_, para que, através do medo, encontrasse o indivíduo. Talvez até mesmo tivesse dado um jeito para que aquela torta fosse parar ali e evocasse, através do som, as terríveis lembranças que um Desmemoriado atrevido ousava recuperar...

-Mione... controle-se... – ela pediu.

-O barulho da torta... a visão da espátula, do recheio, tudo me enoja – ela sussurrou à Alone.

-Por conta de um dos flashes... Não demonstre sinais de fraqueza. Um momento traumático é sempre cercado de elementos marcantes que nos evocam ao instante temerário e nos faz pensar que tudo acontecerá novamente. O assassino está explorando suas fraquezas, não caia no jogo dele!

Mione respirou fundo e tentou manter o controle.

Lorenzo passou um pedaço da torta para Adam e continuou a relatar:

-O Lembrol de Afonso foi encontrado assim... – ele tirou a bolinha do bolso, exibindo-a aos Desmemoriados.

-Que estranho, nunca vi um Lembrol misto – comentou Melinda Ward, ajeitando os cabelos em Chanel num visível cacoete. – Fumaça branca e vermelha, vejam só!

-Não, esse vermelho não é da fumaça. A fumaça do interior é branca. Essas manchas vermelhas foram deixadas pelos dedos ensanguentados do Afonso. O Lembrol foi encontrado horas após o término da festa de aniversário de Lanísia.

-Por que não fomos informados a respeito? – indagou Joyce.

-Também não lembro de ter lido alguma menção ao Lembrol nos jornais – disse Ethan Cooper.

-A prova estava em análise, feita no mais absoluto sigilo – informou Lorenzo. – O que importa é que os peritos do Ministério já confirmaram que as marcas dos dedos na esfera pertencem ao Afonso. As digitais bateram. E, como podem ver, eu sou um Desmemoriado, toco na esfera e a fumaça continua branquinha. Imagino que saibam o que isso significa...

-O Lembrol já foi ativado por alguém que não esqueceu nada – murmurou Mione.

-Exatamente. O que comprova que Afonso estava vivo quando o tocou e ativou-o demonstrando claramente que não era um Desmemoriado. Ou seja, ele era o assassino de Rebecca Lambert e tirou a própria vida. Caso encerrado!

-Não! – exclamou Mione, categórica, batendo na mesa. – Lorenzo, você está afoito para simplificar as coisas! Não percebe que tem algo errado nisso? Num primeiro momento, esse Lembrol estava desaparecido, e horas depois vocês simplesmente o encontram ativado?

-Não há nada estranho. Simplesmente não tínhamos procurado atrás das estátuas do jardim da Jennifer Star, que, a propósito, é imenso!

-E você e o Ministério acham que o Lembrol simplesmente rolou até lá e se escondeu sozinho? – perguntou Alone.

-Pessoas podem tê-lo chutado, esbarrado no objeto, ele foi rolando até lá... _Não há fraude alguma_. Afonso pegou o Lembrol, as digitais dele estão aqui!

-Ele pegou sim, mas já estava morto quando fez isso! – insistiu Hermione.

-E quem o ativou?

-O próprio assassino! Ele _sim_ é um falso Desmemoriado! Apertou o Lembrol, limpou o local em que tocou o objeto e deixou as marcas dos dedos do Afonso intactas!

Lorenzo riu.

-Caramba, quanta imaginação! Eu não devia comentar isso, mas... existe outra prova de que Afonso era o assassino de Rebecca. Lembram o Livro de Mensagens que ficou ensanguentado? Pois é... ele não deixou apenas rabiscos. Havia um texto escrito no livro. Tenho a transcrição completa para vocês verem... – Lorenzo tirou da sacola um instantâneo com a imagem do livro aberto.

A página fora inteiramente limpa e não guardava resquícios de sangue, exceto na tinta que formara as palavras.

Alone, que apanhara a foto, leu para os demais Desmemoriados.

_-"Matei Rebecca Lambert. Não posso viver carregando o peso da culpa. Afonso"._ Que mensagem mais simplória!

-Você queria que ele escrevesse um poema ou defendesse uma tese enquanto se matava? – perguntou Lorenzo. – Pô, ele estava usando uma Pena de Sangue. A cada letra, um novo e doloroso corte no corpo!

Ethan e Isabella examinavam a foto juntos.

-Com a confissão acho que não restam dúvidas – disse a garota, cujos cabelos crespos estavam agora lisos e tingidos de vermelho.

-Continuo achando que tudo foi uma baita armação – disse Hermione, cruzando os braços, a torta intacta diante de si.

Ela pegou a taça de suco de abóbora.

-O caso já foi finalizado e arquivado pelo Ministério – informou Lorenzo. – Para alguns de vocês pode parecer sedutora, de um modo sinistro, a ideia de que um de seus colegas é um assassino em série. Perdoem-me por estragar os ânimos daqueles que esperavam um longo e complexo caso de investigação. Nada mais irá acontecer...

A prateleira na parede desabou. O som fez Hermione erguer os olhos imediatamente. Ela viu o troféu surgir, em queda livre, caindo ao mesmo tempo que uma caixa, a visão lhe trazendo uma lembrança aterradora...

Largou a taça, os dedos trêmulos incapazes de segurá-la.

Ela partiu-se no chão, fazendo a atenção de todos voltar-se para ela.

_Todos._

Incluindo a pessoa que assassinara Rebecca Lambert e Afonso Price.

* * *

_Observava Minerva McGonagall colocar o Chapéu Seletor sobre o banquinho posto defronte a Mesa Principal quando percebeu que não poderia perder aquela oportunidade; afinal, quando conseguiria reunir todos os Desmemoriados no mesmo lugar novamente?_

_Deslocou-se pelo Salão Principal; ouvia a diretora começar a chamar os nomes dos alunos do primeiro ano. Não era comum estudantes ficarem rondando o Salão, mas ainda assim topou com outros dois Desmemoriados enquanto passava pelas portas duplas._

_Olhou em torno enquanto subia a escadaria de mármore, mas ninguém parecia lhe prestar atenção especial. Seguiu o caminho até a salinha localizada ao lado da Sala dos Troféus, local em que a reunião ocorreria._

_Há muito tempo aprendera que os elementos ligados a um trauma não são apagados sequer pelo tempo. Um tombo de uma vassoura pode fazer com que se perca a confiança em voar; sobreviver a um incêndio, também como exemplo, cria um elo inquebrantável entre a tragédia e o fogo. O cheiro de um perfume pode trazer à lembrança momentos especiais passados ao lado de alguém, marcado como o odor característico de uma noite de corpos colados._

_Sons, cheiros, marcas – coisas que os Desmemoriados não guardariam, pois as lembranças da noite da morte de Rebecca_

(que eu matei)

_lhes foram deletadas. Exceto o Desmemoriado que, em seu assustador processo de recuperação de memória, já descobrira e até lançara o Memoria Ezabatza no Expresso de Hogwarts. Era a hora de testar todos os Desmemoriados e ver qual reagiria aos impulsos provocados por elementos característicos, ligados à noite sanguinolenta, os quais somente um deles poderia recordar._

_Invadiu a sala tranquilamente. Puxou a varinha. Queria provocar um efeito luminoso semelhante ao Memoria Ezabatza. Pensou em adquirir uma das varinhas de brinquedo amplamente disponíveis em Hogwarts – na certa haveria uma que explodiria num facho azul – mas não havia tempo. Sendo assim, apanhou um frasco na mochila e espalhou o conteúdo da poção à base de álcool no interior do lampião, o que aumentaria o poder da chama._

_Olhou em torno. Havia prateleiras altas em algumas paredes. Tirando a mochila do ombro, apanhou dentro a duplicata que fizera do troféu "Artista do Ano – Jennifer Star". Lá estava a haste afiada da estrela, que num momento inspirado lhe servira como arma._

_Posicionou o troféu sobre uma prateleira, colocando-o atrás de uma caixa. Em seguida, apontou a varinha para os pregos que sustentavam a prateleira para afrouxá-los. O peso extra provocado pelo troféu logo cobraria seu preço e faria tudo vir abaixo._

_Deixou a sala rapidamente. Retornou ao Saguão de Entrada e esperou o horário da reunião._

_Uma vez na sala, o lampião foi aceso e explodiu em vívidas chamas azuis. Conforme esperava, o efeito evocou o Memoria Ezabatza, mas descobriu que havia minimizado o susto que o feitiço provocara no Expresso._

_Todos os colegas se assustaram, frustrando seus planos._

_Ótimo. Teria outro teste..._

_A torta de morango foi uma surpresa. A forma como a crosta era partida, o recheio espirrava e a espátula era cravada lhe evocaram lembranças do momento em que transpassara o corpo de Rebecca com o troféu._

_O êxtase era tão intenso que nem pensou que o Desmemoriado em recuperação poderia estar sentindo a mesma coisa. Quando pensou a respeito, não notou sinais evidentes em nenhum dos colegas. Na certa o elo perdido entre os Desmemoriados já havia sacado suas pretensões. Pobrezinho... nem imaginava que ainda haveria um último susto, algo incapaz de controlar, que atingiria o âmago de sua memória auditiva e visual._

_Saboreando a torta, esperou o momento em que a prateleira cairia. Em último caso, daria um jeito de apontar a varinha e afrouxar os pregos mais rapidamente. Mas não foi preciso... notou um segundo antes o quanto a prateleira ficou mais inclinada e, logo em seguida, tudo veio abaixo com ruído ensurdecedor, tudo tão semelhante à noite em que matara Rebecca..._

_E aí houve uma diferença. Embora alguns tivessem se sobressaltado, Hermione Granger assustara-se demais, a tal ponto que a taça escapulira de suas mãos._

_Parece que havia encontrado a maior ameaça de todas._

_Havia encontrado a dona dos flashbacks._

* * *

Enquanto todos ao redor da mesa fitavam Hermione, Alone amparou a amiga.

-Nossa, Mione... Manchou as suas vestes?

-Eh... Não muito...

-Deve ter se assustado com o baque da queda da prateleira devido ao trauma...

-Trauma? – indagou Bruce Talbot, interessado.

-É... O incidente no Expresso. Veem esse corte fechado no queixo dela? Ela caiu de cara contra a janela do Expresso, bateu o queixo com tanta força que o malão despencou do bagageiro. Podem imaginar o barulho? Bem semelhante a esse provocado pela queda do troféu...

-Memória auditiva provocando sustos – Lanísia resumiu a situação.

A manobra de Alone era perfeita; justificava o susto de Hermione como um reflexo traumático, mas mudava a situação que o provocara...

* * *

_A versão de Hermione fazia sentido._

_A marca no queixo estava lá para comprovar que o tombo havia realmente acontecido, confirmando o que Alone contou._

_Continuava sem saber quem era o Desmemoriado em recuperação._

_Não tinha preparado mais nada para desmascará-lo. Nem podia contar com a sua próxima surpresa, pois esta ia assustar não só um deles, mas a todos._

_Sem demora, e com o máximo de discrição, abriu o Berrador por baixo da mesa e deixou que a carta fizesse o resto do espetáculo._

* * *

Alone apontava a varinha para os cacos da taça, procurando agrupá-los e jogar no lixo, quando o Berrador elevou-se por cima dos convidados, pairando sobre a mesa da sala antes de iniciar a mensagem.

-Quem abriu esse Berrador? – perguntou Lorenzo, uma fração de segundo antes da carta começar a gritar.

"_Não pensei duas vezes em participar do plano que transformou Aaron Raccer em Augusto Welch através do uso de uma Poção Polissuco"_

-Essa voz é do Afonso! – disse Marjorie.

"_Os fins justificam os meios. Usei a minha câmera fotográfica para registrar todos os momentos... Muita gente sequer se questionou como as fotos foram feitas, contentaram-se em acusar Aaron quando ele deixou aquela falsa confissão antes de morrer"._

Houve um momento de silêncio.

"_Também fui o responsável por socar a câmera no rosto de Marjorie, para que todos pensassem que ela foi ferida pelo estuprador. Ela estava até gostando de sentir Aaron no formato de Augusto dentro de si, isso eu posso garantir, porque registrei tudo com meus olhos e as lentes da câmera. A Poção Polissuco destruiu a liberdade de Augusto através dessa farsa, mas eu não ligo a mínima... E nem pensem em me julgar! Todos os Desmemoriados aqui sabem muito bem o que é fazer uso da magia para atingir os próprios objetivos"._

As Encalhadas se entreolharam, engolindo em seco, recordando a Fogueira das Paixões.

"_Vocês serão enterrados e os seus pecados desenterrados"._

A carta rasgou-se em mil pedacinhos, que flutuaram em direção à torta. Com a varinha, Melinda afastou-os do doce.

Perplexos com tudo o que escutaram, os Desmemoriados voltaram-se para Marjorie, que estava tão imóvel quanto uma estátua de cera, o rosto num esgar de pavor e descrença.

-Marjorie, o que ele disse é verdade? – perguntou Lorenzo.

* * *

A líder do Nêmeses recuperou-se do susto, lançando o guardanapo sobre a mesa num gesto brusco.

-É evidente que não! Foi provado que Aaron realmente estava disfarçado de Augusto, mas eu não sabia disso, _não poderia_ saber! A participação de Afonso nisso tudo é uma surpresa pra mim, tanto quanto para vocês... – ela mentiu.

-Então acha que a mensagem do Berrador é verdadeira? – perguntou o agente Niah Jones.

-Eu não sei! – gritou Marjorie. – Não cabe a mim averiguar!

-Os ferimentos que ele diz ter provocado... – lembrou Serena.

-Não faço ideia. É um tanto assustador ser violentada, não lembro direito como tudo aconteceu...

-Nas atuais circunstâncias, usar falta de memória como desculpa é um atalho interessante para explicar o inexplicável – debochou Mione.

Marjorie olhou feio, mas não retrucou.

-Depois desse Berrador, ainda acha que o caso está encerrado? – perguntou Hermione, olhando desafiadora para Lorenzo.

-Não. Foi apenas um logro – murmurou o detetive, embora a pele estivesse pálida. – Uma piada de muito mau gosto. Quem foi o engraçadinho que abriu o Berrador? – ele fitou os Desmemoriados.

-O remetente não vai responder, não é? – disse Lewis.

-Se é um assassino, ficará na surdina – concordou Franklyn.

-Eu juro que ainda não vendi nenhum Berrador – avisou Bruce Talbot, erguendo seu corpo curtido pelo sol. Bruce tinha quase 2 metros de altura e usava um sobretudo por cima das vestes. Ele abriu-o e mostrou os inúmeros bolsos da roupa, abarrotados por embalagens e caixas coloridas. – Podem conferir se quiserem, estão todos devidamente lacrados.

-É um sacoleiro? – perguntou Lanísia, admirada.

-Dos melhores – disse Bruce, orgulhoso. – Atuo no mercado negro, negócios feitos na clandestinidade, mas garanto a qualidade dos meus produtos. Foi assim que a sua mãe me conheceu e me convidou para ir até a sua casa seduzi-la.

-O que ela comprou?

-O sigilo é a alma do negócio – Bruce piscou um olho.

-Afonso não pode ter deixado essa mensagem – insistiu Lorenzo, segurando nas mãos os fragmentos do Berrador.

-Na verdade, poderia sim...

-Chega, Srta Granger! – Lorenzo, furioso, levantou-se. – A reunião está encerrada, tanto quanto a investigação sobre a morte de Rebecca Lambert! Nada mudará isso! Tenham todos uma boa-noite! Deem o fora daqui!

Desconfiados, os Desmemoriados saíram da sala, temendo a própria sombra, a maioria nem um pouco confiante na convicção que Lorenzo tentava aparentar.

* * *

-Existem diferentes possibilidades – dizia Hermione às amigas enquanto passavam pelo buraco do retrato. – O assassino pode muito bem ter persuadido Afonso a deixar a mensagem, usando a Imperius para controlá-lo, ou até mesmo recolhido alguns fios de cabelo do garoto, se transformado nele e gravado a mensagem no Berrador, mesmo depois de assassiná-lo!

-Lorenzo só quer negar a verdade – disse Serena.

-Óbvio! – exclamou Mione enquanto subiam a escada circular. – Não viram o quanto ele mesmo ficou assustado?

-No fim, vocês reclamaram, reclamaram e foi o meu Memoria Ezabatza que salvou o dia! – comentou Lanísia.

-Ah, nem tente aliviar a sua barra, amiga – replicou Joyce. – Se não fosse sua atitude alucinada não teríamos enfrentado esse jantar cheio de truques do assassino!

-Mas meu feitiço foi causa e solução – Lanísia insistiu.

-Não, temos é que agradecer aos tombos da Mione, que sabe bem como cair e se machucar feio – disse Alone. – Se não houvesse essa marca no queixo, nossa cantilena não teria efeito algum.

Elas entraram no dormitório. Havia um pacote para presente sobre a penteadeira.

-Para quem é? – perguntou Serena a Mione, que pegava o embrulho.

-Diz apenas "Encalhadas"... – ela olhou por cima do ombro. – Deve ser presente de alguma garota encalhada em desespero.

Dentro do pacote havia uma Penseira e um frasco arrolhado com uma substância prateada – uma lembrança. Mione despejou a lembrança sobre a bacia entalhada por símbolos e avisou às garotas:

-Não acredito que haja algum risco, mas, se eu demorar pra voltar, me puxem de volta.

Ela mergulhou o rosto nas lembranças. No quarto, dispostas sobre as camas, as demais Encalhadas continuavam a conversar sobre o jantar:

-O irônico é que a tentativa de despertar as memórias para flagrar o Desmemoriado que está recordando voltou-se contra o próprio assassino – comentou Serena, largando o malão embaixo da cama.

-Achei assustadora a ameaça do assassino – murmurou Joyce. – Sobre a revelação de todos os nossos erros.

-Afinal, nós temos um segredo bem podre enterrado, não é? – disse Serena. – A Fogueira das Paixões.

-Desencanem, meninas! – replicou Alone. – Seja quem esse assassino for, não tem como saber que fizemos a Fogueira. Ela foi armada, já foi desfeita e se encontra no passado, em cinzas.

-Mas ele jurou que vai desenterrar todos os pecados... – murmurou Serena.

-_Não vai._ Não pode fazer isso, pelo menos não com os _nossos_ pecados! – garantiu Alone. – Tanto quanto a pacto de sigilo sobre os _flashbacks_, a Fogueira é um segredo mantido apenas entre nós cinco... apenas com a adição do Lorenzo, só que ele mantém a Fogueira em segredo absoluto tanto quanto nós, pois topou acusar a Clarissa em nosso lugar, quando Frieda morreu atacada pelos rapazes enfeitiçados. Então não existe _a_ _menor possibilidade_ desse segredo vazar! A única Encalhada falsa e traidora já partiu dessa pra uma bem pior...

Hermione deixou a Penseira com um sorriso no rosto.

-Ah, que lindo poder estar novamente na noite em que o grupo das Encalhadas foi formado! Vivenciar aquela noite maravilhosa no sótão na casa da Serena... Agora podem contar: quem deixou essa lembrança aqui? Foi você, não foi, excelentíssima líder? – ela cutucou Joyce com o cotovelo.

-É uma lembrança adorável, mas não fui eu.

-Então quem tinha aquela data especial tão vívida na memória? – perguntou Serena.

Uma a uma, as amigas negaram, imediatamente olhando para a Encalhada seguinte, aguardando uma confirmação.

-Que estranho... – comentou Hermione. – Só uma Encalhada poderia ter guardado essa lembrança.

-Naquele sótão estávamos apenas nós cinco... e a Clarissa – disse Alone. – Se a memória não é de nenhuma de nós...

-A recordação seria_ da Clarissa_ – murmurou Mione, perplexa, avançando para a caixa de presente. – Não pode ser... é absurdo demais. Clarissa está morta... Deve haver alguma etiqueta identificando o remetente... – ela vasculhou o embrulho. – Ah! Aqui.

-O que está escrito? – perguntou Serena.

Hermione começou a tremer.

-Diz de uma vez, Mione! – pediu Joyce, ansiosa.

Enojada, a amiga soltou o pacote, limpando os dedos nas vestes. Como a sujeira permaneceu impregnada à pele e as unhas, Mione apavorou-se e, num acesso, passou as mãos pelo rosto, maculando o rosto com as marcas escuras.

As quatro Encalhadas saltaram das camas. Alone curvou-se para apanhar o cartão.

-Essa terra...? – perguntou Serena.

-Está no cartão! _No cartão!_ – exclamou Mione. – Será que saiu do túmulo?

-A terra? – perguntou Lanísia.

-Não estou falando apenas da terra...– choramingou Mione.

Alone abriu e mostrou para as amigas. O barro escuro sujava todo o cartão amarelo, deixando apenas o espaço para uma assinatura...

A assinatura, na caligrafia impecável, de _Clarissa Stuart_.

* * *

**N/A: O capítulo demorou, mas aqui está! Pouco a pouco, a cada capítulo e novo flash de Hermione, novas revelações vão surgir. Descubra com as Encalhadas cada novo segredo que se esconde nessa trama! Aguardo a sua review, e até o próximo!**


	5. Insubstituível

**CAPÍTULO 5**

_**Insubstituível**_

-Clarissa... – murmurou Joyce. – Ela não poderia estar viva... poderia?

-Claro que não – respondeu Mione. Arrancou o cartão de identificação e ergueu-o. – Isso aqui é obra de algum desocupado querendo tirar uma com a nossa cara!

-Será que alguém na sala comunal viu quem subiu aqui no dormitório? – perguntou Serena.

-Descubro num instante – disse Alone, passando pelas amigas e escancarando a porta do quarto.

As demais Encalhadas seguiram-na pela escada circular, Hermione segurando desajeitadamente a bacia de pedra, o cartão sujo de terra úmida seguro nas mãos de Lanísia. Alone abordou primeiramente um casal de namorados que dividia uma das mesinhas do salão da Grifinória bem ao lado da escada que conduzia aos dormitórios.

-Oi, desculpe o incômodo, mas... por acaso viram uma garota passando por aqui, uma garota de olhos azuis, cabelos escuros...

-Por que está passando a descrição da Clarissa? – perguntou Mione, estarrecida.

-Foi ela quem assinou o cartão, e em casos assim nós procuramos o remetente! – rebateu Alone.

-É um absurdo... – Mione emitiu um riso nervoso.

Mas Alone prosseguiu, indiferente à crítica.

-Ela não está com o uniforme de Hogwarts... na verdade usava uma roupa bacana, mas que agora deve apresentar uns rasgões enormes... não? Ok, obrigada!

Alone agora avançou até um trio de amigos que dividia outra das mesinhas.

-Uma garota bem branquinha, com o rosto coberto de hematomas, passou por aqui? Não? Vocês têm certeza? Ela está com uma roupa cheia de rasgos...

-...provocados pelo impacto do corpo dela contra o teto de vidro da estufa, no momento em que ela se suicidou – acrescentou Mione, fazendo os garotos arregalarem os olhos.

-Você está atrapalhando, Mione!

-Acho que com mais detalhes, fica mais fácil identificar a criminosa. Ou está com medinho de que todos percebam a _insanidade_ do que você está propondo?

-Não, _não_, não saiam, respondam, por favor – apelou Alone, mas os garotos se esgueiraram pelos cantos e desapareceram pela porta que conduzia ao dormitório masculino. – Viu o que você fez? Espantou as testemunhas!

-Alone, acha mesmo que Clarissa empurrou a tampa do caixão, escavou a terra com as próprias unhas, deixou o túmulo e veio direto para cá?

-Óbvio que não – replicou Serena. – Do jeito que era vaidosa, no mínimo ia fazer uma limpeza de pele para tirar os vermes e o barro.

Alone passou a mão pela testa antes de responder:

-Eu sei que não faz sentido, tá legal? Mas receber uma lembrança de um falecido também não faz, e ainda assim ela está aí, dentro da Penseira!

-Ela não pode ter voltado à vida – disse Lanísia. – Não há magia capaz de fazer isso.

-Há caso ela tenha voltado por obra de um bruxo das trevas, e _é isso que eu estou tentando fazer vocês entenderem!_ – Alone exaltou-se; o salão comunal em peso espiava o conflito entre as Encalhadas pelo canto do olho. – Clarissa pode ser um Inferius!

-Não, não pode...

-Por que não, Mione?

-Alone, você pode imaginar mesmo um zumbi atravessando todo o castelo sem ser incomodado?

-A Marjorie faz isso todos os dias e ninguém atrapalha – debochou Joyce.

-Talvez durante a cerimônia de abertura – disse a garota. – A escola fica em peso no Salão Principal...

-Sim, mas tem o Filch guardando as entradas, e todos os fantasmas, Hagrid e Lucas de olho nos terrenos da propriedade, sem falar nos encantamentos que protegem Hogwarts de muitas forças das trevas, impedindo a sua passagem, e isso inclui Inferius – falou Hermione.

-A memória só pode ter saído da mente da Clarissa – insistiu Alone.

-Lembranças podem sobreviver ao seu portador. Ela pode muito bem ter armazenado essa lembrança em vida, alguém a surrupiou e acaba de nos despachar de um modo todo elaborado para nos apavorar. Imagino o quanto o engraçadinho deve ter se divertido ao encher o cartão com terra, simulando o contato de um cadáver com o "presentinho"!

-Cartão devidamente assinado pela Clarissa, _frisa-se_ – falou Alone.

-Ela pode ter assinado esse cartão em vida.

-Ou o bruxo das trevas colocou a Clarissa, modelo Inferius, pra frequentar umas aulinhas de caligrafia, ah! Como sou genial! – exclamou Serena, toda orgulhosa.

-E se a pessoa roubou uns fios de cabelo do cadáver da Clarissa e fez uma Polissuco? – Alone fez uma careta enojada.

-Deve ter resultado numa poção bem esquisita! – comentou Lanísia.

-Mas se o bruxo conseguiu beber e se transformou na Clarissa, pode muito bem ter assinado o cartão com a letra dela, certo?

Mione negou com a cabeça:

-Não, Alone, a Polissuco muda apenas a aparência, não é capaz de replicar a consciência ou as habilidades típicas do indivíduo, incluindo aí o fato do bruxo ser destro ou canhoto e, por consequência, a letra também. Ou seja, a não ser que você considere aceitar a teoria da Serena sobre um Inferius frequentando aulas de caligrafia... – Mione deu um tapinha no ombro da amiga. – ...tem que admitir que Clarissa não mandou essa lembrança e continua morta e enterrada.

-Ah, mas se eu pego quem tentou se passar por ela e armou tudo isso... – Alone deu um murro na mesinha mais próxima, tão forte que a mesa tombou diante dos rostos estarrecidos dos colegas. – Eu arrebento!

-Ótimo, agora que já vimos que não vamos conseguir descobrir nada por aqui, que tal terminarmos a conversa no dormitório? – sugeriu Joyce.

Elas subiram.

No quarto, Hermione compartilhou a ideia que lhe intrigava:

-Isso tudo... é muito esquisito... acabamos de presenciar o assassino da Rebecca e do Afonso ameaçar revelar os segredos de todos os Desmemoriados, e ele falava como se _conhecesse _tais segredos. Só espera cravar o punhal para lançar toda a porcaria no ar.

-Acha que o _assassino mandou a Penseira? _– perguntou Joyce.

-Sim... Para nos dar a real dimensão de tudo o que ele já sabe – ela deu um tapa no quadril. – Ele não podia assinar com o próprio nome, então despachou com a assinatura da dona da lembrança!

-Mas esse assassino não podia ter acesso às lembranças da Clarissa – disse Lanísia. – Éramos as únicas amigas dela aqui na escola, e devemos imaginar que ela guardaria as recordações em casa, ou em algum lugar especial...

-Tá, e o que nós sabemos sobre os veteranos? – perguntou Mione. – São alunos novos, que não estavam aqui quando Clarissa frequentava a escola. Um deles podia ser bem próximo a ela e nós _nem sabemos!_ Perto dela, perto das lembranças, e aí temos o modo como ele conseguiu a recordação!

-E se ela tivesse o hábito de armazenar as lembranças mais importantes... acham que a Clarissa pode ter deixado engarrafada a lembrança sobre a Fogueira das Paixões? – perguntou Serena.

-Não, foi devidamente registrado no Estatuto das Encalhadas que segredos relativos ao grupo não poderiam ser escritos em diários ou armazenados em lugar algum – lembrou Joyce.

-A não ser no próprio Estatuto – murmurou Lanísia, abismada. – _O livro do Estatuto!_ O segredo da Fogueira está lá, bem como tudo o que o assassino poderia usar contra nós!

-Mas o livro é inviolável – garantiu Hermione.

-Você trouxe dentro do seu malão, não é, Joyce? – perguntou Serena, aflita.

-Claro! Não o tiro por nada – disse a líder, já curvando-se sobre a cama para puxar a mala.

-Mesmo que tivesse esquecido em casa, não haveria perigo algum – Mione garantiu, toda segura de si. – Protegi o estatuto com os feitiços mais poderosos que conheço, a começar pelo baú que o encerra – ela apontou quando Joyce tirou do malão o baú de tamanho médio, segurando-o com facilidade pela alça dourada. Entalhado na madeira, em duas das faces do móvel, estava o símbolo da bruxa com o traseiro preso no caldeirão. – As fechaduras só reconhecem o toque de uma Encalhada e não abrem para nenhum larápio, de modo que, a não ser que conheçam um jeito do assassino virar uma Encalhada, ele jamais conseguiria abrir o baú...

-Estão frouxas.

-O quê? – Mione franziu a testa.

-As fechaduras do baú, claro, acham que estou falando do quê, das minhas pregas? – perguntou Joyce, irritadiça.

-Não pode ser... não, ele não poderia ter passado pelo segredo... – insistiu Mione.

-Clarissa poderia.

-Clarissa está morta, Alone, não comece com isso outra vez!

-Você mesma disse que o baú era inviolável. Se nenhuma de nós deixou-o entreaberto, só podemos esperar que seja a Encalhada que não está entre nós... Ou você tem uma explicação racional para isso? Ok, o cartão poderia ter sido assinado antes da morte dela, a lembrança armazenada enquanto ela estava viva, mas _e isso?_

-O baú estava fechado antes de embarcamos no Expresso? – perguntou Mione a Joyce.

-Não tenho certeza...

-Por acaso não está pensando que o baú está lacrado desde antes do suicídio da Clarissa? – indagou Alone à Hermione.

-Eu sei que não – Mione fez um muxoxo. – Joyce, há alguma possibilidade de não ter fechado o baú corretamente da última vez que o abriu?

-Não, estou certa de que não.

-Isso da vez que você _lembra – _Mione olhou ao redor. – Alguma de vocês pode garantir que não tocou nesse baú no dia em que Rebecca morreu?

-Isso é ridículo... – Alone sacudiu a cabeça. – Tem mesmo que achar uma explicação para tudo? Bancar a nerd até mesmo quando não estamos em aula?

-Se você consegue acreditar na possibilidade da amiga defunto roubando o baú, por que eu não posso seguir a minha linha de raciocínio? Somos Desmemoriadas, qualquer uma aqui pode muito bem ter mexido no baú naquele dia e o deixado entreaberto!

-E se o Estatuto não estiver mais aí dentro? – perguntou Alone, cruzando os braços e fitando Mione desafiadoramente.

-Protegi o livro com um Feitiço do Olho Gordo. Qualquer mal intencionado que, por uma grande impossibilidade, conseguisse ter acesso ao interior do baú, não poderia visualizar ou tocar o estatuto. Logo, ele só pode ser encontrado por uma Encalhada.

-O estatuto está aqui – disse Joyce.

-Viu só? – Mione fitava Alone com uma pompa de orgulho.

-Mas também foi revirado... – murmurou a líder do grupo, erguendo o livro. – Páginas amassadas e... tem um batom marcando uma página... – ela colocou o dedo indicador no topo da folha que o batom marcava e deixou o cosmético cair e rolar pelo chão.

Serena o recolheu e abriu-o, sentindo a fragrância.

-É rosa-choque e está usado.

-Era o batom favorito da Clarissa – disse Lanísia, encolhendo-se ao conter um arrepio. – Só ela tinha coragem de usar uma cor berrante dessas nos lábios.

-M-mas ninguém ficou com o batom depois que ela morreu? – perguntou Mione, a voz tremendo ligeiramente, indicando que a segurança começava a abandoná-la.

-Não – retrucou Alone. – Eu, pelo menos, fico parecendo um palhaço com essa cor na boca. Clarissa conseguia ficar sensual, contrastava lindamente com a palidez da pele.

-Bom... É o que eu não canso de enfatizar, as horas esquecidas naquela data fatídica são muito misteriosas... Uma de nós... sei lá... poderia ter visitado a casa da Clarissa, apanhado o batom para usar na festa da casa Withers...

-E esquecido dentro do estatuto? Ah, mané, que história sem pé nem cabeça!

-Meninas, não precisam discutir! – gritou Joyce. – A página não estava marcada à toa.

-E-está assinada pela... Clarissa? – perguntou Serena.

-Não. Mas parece que temos uma nova regra formulada por ela.

Hermione tirou o livro das mãos de Joyce e viu o adendo escrito em batom, abaixo da última regra firmada entre elas. Ao lado dela, Lanísia, Serena e Alone olharam com espanto para a caligrafia cuidadosa de Clarissa, na página maculada por uma mancha vermelha de sangue:

_Lei nº 87: A sexta Encalhada é insubstituível._

* * *

Na manhã de segunda-feira, primeiro dia letivo, Celine Meadowes visitava a biblioteca à procura de um exemplar de _Os 100 melhores contos élficos, _livro que faltava na lista obrigatória para Augusto frequentar as aulas de Literatura Bruxa.

Depois que encontrou um exemplar de segunda mão, sentou-se diante de uma das mesas para verificar o estado de conservação das páginas. Acabou presa a um dos contos, _A revolução do elfo desequilibrado, _e esqueceu do tempo.

Augusto fitou-a por um momento, admirando o algo celeste que capturava da visão da jovem lendo enquanto era tocada por um dos primeiros raios de sol da manhã, que atravessava, certeiro, uma das vidraças. Finalmente aproximou-se dela por trás e chamou-a:

-Celine? Celine?

Ela continuou absorta na leitura como se não o tivesse escutado. Aquilo_ inquietou_ Augusto; sabia como era natural a qualquer pessoa atender à primeira menção de seu nome. A não ser...

-Daphne?

Foi atendido prontamente. Celine fechou o livro e voltou-se para ele, a franja do cabelo claro cobrindo-lhe um dos olhos.

-Oi, Mathias. Estava lendo um dos contos élficos. Adoro constatar o quanto seres considerados escravos podem se expressar através da literatura.

-Não precisamos nos tratar pelos pseudônimos aqui. Estamos sozinhos.

-Pseudônimos? Por acaso existe outra forma de chamarmos um ao outro? – ela entrelaçou os braços atrás da nuca dele. – Ah, sim, a não ser que esteja se referindo a apelidos carinhosos trocados entre namorados, mas ainda não achei um que faça jus à sua "pegada" e ao mesmo tempo seja fofo.

-Não precisamos falar assim aqui... – ele desvencilhou-se dos braços dela. – A biblioteca está vazia. Desnecessário esse tipo de tratamento, tanto quanto os carinhos.

-Por que está fugindo de mim dessa forma? É quando não há ninguém que o clima esquenta entre qualquer casal...

-Não, quando não há ninguém é que todos fazem aquilo que adorariam praticar em qualquer lugar, em que se manifesta _a verdade._ A verdade de um casal apaixonado é ficar junto aos beijos, arrancar as roupas e tudo o mais, mas a nossa verdade não corresponde a de um casal normal!

-Você me magoa falando assim...

-E você me _assusta!_ – ele passou a mão pela testa. – Me assusta quando começa a agir dessa forma, como se estivesse realmente magoada com o que estou dizendo, como se... Pombas, como se _fosse a Daphne Marshall!_ – Augusto largou-se sobre a cadeira, esfregando os olhos. – Tudo fica embolado na minha cabeça. Você já está tão diferente... quero dizer, fisicamente, da jovem Celine que eu conheci, e quando começa a agir em todos os momentos como outra pessoa, eu mesmo passo a acreditar que estou com outra pessoa!

-De que Celine...?

Augusto ergueu os olhos, assustado. Mas em seguida Celine sorriu, e no modo despreocupado e tranquilo com que o fitou ele a reconheceu, o que o tranquilizou mais do que gostaria de admitir a si mesmo.

-Você não pode me culpar... – disse Celine. – Treinamos tanto para construir essas novas identidades. Acho que em alguns momentos eu passo do ponto e extrapolo...

-Se ao menos tivesse me atendido quando a chamei pelo verdadeiro nome... Eu não sei por você, mas aproveito cada momento em que posso ser eu mesmo. Odeio esse Mathias Berger, ter de falar e me comportar como alguém que eu não sou. Penoso não poder ser você mesmo durante o dia inteiro, controlar suas manias, seus instintos, e substituí-los por _outros_ – ele respirou fundo. – Estou vivendo o mesmo que você, então sei o quanto é penoso vestir outra carcaça que não a nossa. Só posso concluir que também passa por isso. Deveria abraçar com gratidão os momentos em que podemos nos tratar por Augusto e Celine... Quando você não me atendeu, acho que foi isso que confundiu... Ser Daphne Marshall não é um peso em seus ombros, um fardo que você tem de carregar?

Ela não respondeu de imediato; primeiro teve de controlar o fluxo de seus pensamentos _(pensamentos de Celine, não há como duvidar), _um devaneio Meadowes original de fábrica, marca registrada, porque era carregado de dor:

_"Fácil para alguém como você dizer isso, Augusto, alguém que tem tudo, um amor correspondido, um bebê a caminho e duas filhas maravilhosas. Se você soubesse quantas pessoas não gostariam de ter a oportunidade de viver outro 'eu'..."._

Mas o que ela respondeu foi um dissimulado:

-Claro. Ser Daphne cansa... Estava apenas brincando com você, não sabia que ia assustá-lo tanto. Vamos tomar café?

-Você e seus novos vícios – ele riu; ela o acompanhou na risada, _sem vontade_, porque ela também estava assustada.

Um branco tão potente quanto o que se apoderara dela na sala em que Rebecca fora morta, embora um pouco mais curto.

Não havia Feitiço da Memória na jogada, mas o fato era que ela não recordara que era Celine _até o nome sair de sua própria boca._

* * *

Ainda confinadas no quarto naquela manhã, as Encalhadas encaravam o cartão assinado por Clarissa, e depois desviavam o olhar para o Estatuto manchado. Como Hermione foi a única a ver a mergulhar na lembrança de Clarissa e emergira muito rápido, Lanísia perguntou, curiosa:

-Como a lembrança terminava?

-Não cheguei a ver até o fim – respondeu Mione. – Mas foi a reunião em que determinamos a abertura do Estatuto das Encalhadas e lavramos a inauguração do grupo.

-Tá, mas por que Clarissa escolheu justamente _este encontro?_ – perguntou Alone.

-Acham que existe algo importante lá?

-Bom, Mione, ela não escreveu nada no cartão... – Lanísia sacudiu os ombros. – Logo, a mensagem que ela quis transmitir deve estar _dentro da lembrança!_

-Não foi nesta reunião de iniciação que fizemos o pacto de sangue? – perguntou Serena.

-Sim... – Alone riu. – Que bobagem foi aquilo...

-O que juramos mesmo? – perguntou Joyce. – Quero dizer, além do clichê "amigas para sempre"?

-Que seríamos as únicas Encalhadas – disse Serena.

Hermione ficou boquiaberta.

-Nós... nós _juramos isso?_ Serena, você tem certeza?

-Sim, lembro bem.

-Pode levar fé, Mione, também lembro, acho que até registrei no Estatuto – disse Joyce. – Por que o espanto com uma besteira dessas?

-Não é besteira! Para os trouxas, talvez, porque não têm magia circulando nas veias, mas para nós um pacto sanguíneo _não é brincadeira de criança!_

-Qual a gravidade disso? – perguntou Lanísia. – Não estou percebendo o que... Mione, pare um pouco! O que tanto procura?

-A Penseira! Preciso dar uma olhada no pacto! Cada palavra dita, o modo que foi dito, tudo conta, e se Clarissa quer que vejamos justamente _isto... _Espero estar enganada... Onde foi parar a droga da Penseira?

-Ali, sobre o guarda-roupa! – apontou Serena.

-Droga, estou tão tensa que nem enxergando direito eu estou... – ela apontou a varinha para a bacia de pedra e colocou-a sobre a cômoda.

Despejou a lembrança de Clarissa e mergulhou no passado...

* * *

_-Eu detesto isso de se furar! – reclamava Serena. – Se esperassem mais alguns dias, eu participaria de boa. Bastava baixar a calcinha, me agachar sobre o tabuleiro e pronto, já estaria participando do pacto de sangue com o meu fluxo menstrual! Ao menos serviria para alguma coisa neste mês..._

_ -As tabelinhas não batem – disse Joyce. – Quero dizer, você participa de modo indolor e nós somos furadas?_

_ -Indolor? Não subestime as minhas cólicas! – replicou Serena. – Ah! E se guardássemos os absorventes? Depois era só torcer e deixar escorrer!_

_ -Ai, que nojo! – disse Clarissa com uma careta de repulsa._

_ Ela furou a ponta do dedo e estendeu a faca para Hermione, que abriu a palma para recebê-la. Mione não notou, absorta que estava em contar às amigas a última novidade:_

_-Estive na Toca e vocês não sabem o que eu vi! Entrei no quarto e acabei flagrando o Rony enquanto se vestia! Quando me viu, ficou todo envergonhado, rostinho vermelho, mas eu nem reparei, estava de olho nas coxas torneadas dele!_

_ Clarissa encheu-se de fúria – a ideia do quanto Hermione desfrutava da intimidade dele, do quanto ela efetivamente poderia ficar com o Rony, ver e ter dele mais do que ela jamais teria... Mudou a trajetória da faca e deslizou violentamente a lâmina pela palma de Mione num movimento brusco e profundo, de um canto a outro da palma._

_ -Aaai... CLARISSA! – gritou Mione em agonia, recuando e segurando o dorso da mão direita ferida com a esquerda. O sangue jorrava do corte caindo em gordas gotas sobre o chão. – Ficou maluca?_

_ Clarissa largou a faca como se sentisse repulsa._

_ -Mione, eu só queria ajudá-la a furar um dedo, aí o cabo tocou no meu dedo ferido e deslizou da minha mão, não tinha a intenção de provocar um corte, me desculpe!_

_ -Só queremos fazer um pacto, não uma doação de sangue! – comentou Joyce, olhando assombrada para a quantidade de vermelho-vivo que escapava do corte._

_ -Tem um pouco de Ditamno aqui, conseguimos dar um jeito nisso num instante! – falou Lanísia._

_ -Não! – interrompeu-a Mione. – Só depois que o pacto estiver selado._

_ -Tudo bem – concordou Alone, agachando-se e pegando a faca. – Não vamos perder tempo... – ela furou a ponta de um dos dedos. – Acho que já estamos todas furadas, certo?_

_ -E Mione arregaçada – comentou Serena. – Dá pra ir logo com isso? Esse sangue todo me agonia! Não podia ser um pacto de saliva?_

_ -Não teria o mesmo efeito – disse Clarissa, deixando uma gota de sangue que escorria do dedo gotejante cair sobre o Tabuleiro Mágico, um tabuleiro de madeira com um círculo no centro._

_ As amigas fizeram o mesmo; sozinhas, as gotas se acumulavam, formando uma única poça vermelha. A última a selar o pacto foi Hermione que, ao se aproximar com a palma ferida, ouviu de Alone:_

_ -Não vá provocar uma inundação no tabuleiro, mané!_

_ Ela lançou um olhar irritado para a amiga e despejou o fluxo sobre a pequenina poça no centro do tabuleiro._

_ -É a hora dos juramentos! – lembrou Alone. – O momento em que o pacto será selado. Tudo o que for dito agora deverá ser mantido por toda a vida. Pensem bem antes de dizer qualquer besteira!_

_ -Hum... Ok – disse Lanísia. – Já sei! Bem clichê, mas não pode ficar de fora de um momento como este: juramos que seremos amigas para sempre!_

_ -Nem precisava jurar – riu Mione, olhando animada para Clarissa._

_ -Ah, nunca seremos trocadas por outra garota – falou Serena. – Acho horrível quando amigas nos substituem._

_ -Isso aí, podemos jurar, então, que o grupo das Encalhadas será formado apenas por nós seis – propôs Alone._

_ -Algo mais? – perguntou Joyce._

_ -Que tal jurarmos que jamais vamos nos odiar? – sugeriu Serena._

_ -Não, isso não daria certo – retorquiu Lanísia. – Somos mulheres de temperamentos diferentes. Uma briguinha ou outra será inevitável._

_ -Mas dificilmente brigaremos com o grupo inteiro – disse Mione. – Acho que dá pra jurar que nunca vamos odiar o grupo ao qual pertencemos!_

_ -Numa TPM eu conseguiria esse feito._

_ -Ah, Joyce, não exagera!_

_ -Tô dizendo, Mione, nas minhas TPMs sobra pra qualquer um! Só pra mim mesma que não, embora outro dia tenha me surpreendido tentando pisotear a minha própria sombra..._

_ -Então, que tal... já sei! A raiva que sentirmos umas das outras, por mais intensa que for, nunca tirará a vida de outra Encalhada, pois jamais podemos derramar o sangue que nos uniu – disse Alone. – Profundo, mané!_

_ -Hum, ao menos não me vejo arrancando as vísceras de vocês – disse Joyce. – Embora possa provocar alguns cortezinhos se me irritarem demais!_

_ -Joyce, dite o juramento para a pena amarelo-ouro, ela escreve sozinha – avisou Mione._

_ Joyce ditou as palavras à pena, que seguiu suas orientações. Depois, com o juramento escrito, todas se reuniram em círculo ao redor do tabuleiro e proferiram as palavras em coro:_

_-Encalhadas, assim designa-se esse grupo, e somente estas podem deter esse título; uma Encalhada jamais poderá privar a outra da vida, pois foi a vida que nos uniu, e o sangue conjunto que circulará por nossas veias nos fará uma só, partes umas das outras; com amizade esse pacto sanguíneo está selado, e jamais será quebrado com ódio e sangue derramado._

_-Agora posso pegar o Ditamno para cicatrizar o meu corte? Tá ardendo demais – disse Mione, mas Joyce a deteve, segurando-a pelo ombro._

_ -Segundo a lenda, não será preciso... – assumindo sua posição de líder, Joyce foi a primeira a tocar a junção do sangue das seis Encalhadas._

_ Ela ergueu o indicador machucado, que absorveu o sangue misturado e fez o corte e o sangue que escorria recuarem, deixando-o intacto._

_ -Incrível! – Hermione adiantou-se e fez o mesmo, fechando o corte que cicatrizou ao carregar consigo o material genético das outras cinco Encalhadas._

_ Quando todas tinham a mistura circulando nas veias, Joyce estendeu as mãos para os lados e pediu às amigas que se aproximassem._

_ -Agora somos irmãs de sangue – disse, sorrindo. – Lembrando que não podemos, jamais, quebrar o que prometemos sob o juramento – finalizou Joyce._

_ -Jamais quebraremos sequer uma das promessas – riu Lanísia. – Nossa amizade nunca vai ter fim! – e firmou ainda mais as mãos no contato com as amigas; todas transmitiram a mesma confiança através das palmas._

_ Porque, nas melhores ilusões, todas as grandes amizades duram para sempre._

* * *

-"Com amizade esse pacto sanguíneo está selado, e jamais será quebrado com ódio e sangue derramado" – murmurou Mione às amigas que a fitavam apreensivas. – Só essa combinação poderia quebrá-lo, e assim foi. Antes de saltar para a morte, a Clarissa disse de modo retumbante que nos odiava e, em seguida, matou-se!

-Mas só o ódio não seria suficiente, ela precisaria tirar a vida de uma Encalhada... – começou Lanísia, mas Hermione a interrompeu.

-E tirou! Tirou! Não de outra, _dela mesma, _mas _ainda assim _eliminou uma Encalhada! _Ela própria!_

-Derramou o sangue que nos unia sobre o teto das estufas – murmurou Alone, abismada. – Por isso ela voltou? Quero dizer... ela esteve descansando em paz até outro dia, ao menos é o que parece, afinal só recebemos a Penseira agora...

-O ato da Clarissa abriu uma lacuna que não poderia ser preenchida – disparou Mione.

-A sexta Encalhada – murmurou Joyce.

-Sim, juramos que somente nós seis portaríamos o título de Encalhadas, _nós,_ que participamos do pacto de sangue! O cargo está azarado. Joyce, o mero convite que você fez à Jennifer para integrar o grupo deve ter detonado a azaração!

-No caso, vejamos... – Lanísia ergueu os dedos para enumerar. – A amizade se transformou em ódio, uma Encalhada eliminou uma Encalhada, o sangue do pacto foi derramado e, agora, _tchan-tchan-tchan-tchaaaaan..._ Tentamos infiltrar outra garota do grupo que já estava fechado. É... Não falta mais nada.

-Nada – concordou Mione. – O pacto foi inteiramente rompido.

-Mas que droga! – Alone empurrou uma cadeira, irritada. – Clarissa já está morta! Não é uma traição querer substituí-la.

-Amigos não colocam outra pessoa no lugar que o outro ocupa, ao menos é essa a intenção do pacto de sangue, jurar lealdade – explicou Joyce.

-O que será que acontece agora? – perguntou Serena com a voz fraca.

-Para os trouxas, nada... – disse Joyce. – Nós começamos a receber correspondências macabras do além... – ela acariciou a borda entalhada da Penseira. – O que indica que a Encalhada trocada voltou para contemplar a nossa ruína.

-Ruína?!

-Sim, Alone. Foi o que Clarissa jurou minutos antes de lançar-se à morte. Ela jurou que ia nos destruir e agora faz todo o sentido; ela voltou das trevas para cumprir a promessa.

* * *

-Jen, desistimos de efetuar a seleção para uma nova Encalhada – anunciou Joyce de imediato, quando encontraram a cantora na manhã seguinte.

-Ah... Por quê? Eu fiz alguma coisa errada? Já fui reprovada assim, de imediato, sem as provas de mérito?

As garotas se entreolharam, constrangidas, apertando os livros contra o busto. Todas tinham o desejo de ser francas com Jen; olhar para a cantora e explicar: _não queremos que você se machuque e, como a candidata à sexta Encalhada, Clarissa dentro do corpo de sabe-se lá quem, lhe ataque._

Em vez disso, Joyce tropeçou nas palavras tentando encontrar uma explicação:

-Não é isso. Nós... – ela olhou apavorada para as amigas em busca de apoio.

-Tínhamos um trato para que não houvesse mais a inclusão de uma nova Encalhada e, quando a convidou, a Joyce agiu de supetão, por impulso... é isso – disse Alone.

-Vocês também pareciam ter gostado da ideia...

-Fingimos. É – confirmou Lanísia. – Mas podemos continuar conversando normalmente... andando junto... mas...

-Nunca estarei inteiramente por dentro de tudo o que rola com vocês porque jamais serei uma verdadeira Encalhada – completou Jen, suspirando em seguida. – Tudo bem. Eu entendo... O grupo já está formado. Só lamento não ter conhecido vocês antes... não estar em Hogwarts quando vocês formaram as Encalhadas. Teria sido divertido... Na certa, bem mais divertido do que foi o período em que estudei aqui. Vocês são tão verdadeiras, unidas e leais umas com as outras. Eu sempre fui rodeada por gente interesseira, nunca consegui formar verdadeiras amizades por isso. Eu estava muito feliz e disposta a participar dos testes mais difíceis para ser uma Encalhada...

-Jen, nós...

-Eu sei, Mione. Eu sei que não tem culpa... Bom, vou pegar as minhas coisas no armário antes que esse momento fique ainda mais constrangedor. E... A gente se encontra por aí – Jen sorriu de modo tímido, pouco similar ao sorriso cheio de dentes que abria nas páginas das revistas.

-Sabem o que estou pensando? – perguntou Mione.

-Que deveríamos reivindicar armários numerados para as demais Casas de Hogwarts e não só para a Withers?

-Não, Serena! Estava pensando que... É, isso é verdade, armários são muito úteis e é injusto _demais_ que os alunos da Withers fiquem com todas as novidades para eles, um verdadeiro _absurdo!_

-Mione...

-O quê, Lanísia?

-O que você estava pensando?

-Ah, é... Em conseguir um encontro entre Jen e o Lucas, talvez isso ajude a quebrar a má impressão que causamos. Ela poderia, por exemplo, usar uma suposta reunião conosco para encontrá-lo e fugir do olhar astuto do agente!

-Ótima ideia! – exclamou Alone. – Jen vai adorar!

Elas correram para alcançar a popstar. Estancaram. Jen estava imobilizada, quase uma estátua, diante do armário que lhe pertencia, caracterizado por estrelas e um pôster com sua foto. O metal estava todo amassado e arranhado. Apesar de toda a agressividade, o vândalo não deixara uma foto da cantora ali; ao menos não era _dela _o rosto sobre o corpo negro e cheio de curvas.

Um recorte malfeito colara _outra face._

-Quem é essa garota? – Jen arrancou o pôster do armário todo amassado. – Vou agora mesmo levar isso aqui para a diretora!

-Não adianta – interrompeu-a Alone. – Essa garota não estuda mais aqui. Está morta.

-Morta? E quem é ela?

-Clarissa Stuart – respondeu Mione. – A Encalhada que se matou.

Jen ficou boquiaberta.

-Mas quem faria isso? Meninas, existe alguém importunando vocês porque não quer que eu seja a sexta Encalhada, é isso? Vocês cancelaram o convite temendo que eu seja atingida nessa onda de fúria?

O olhar que as garotas trocaram foi o suficiente para Jen.

-É isso... Quem é? Podem dizer e deixar comigo que eu resolvo!

-Talvez o ódio dela se aplaque quando perceber que desistimos de incluí-la no grupo – disse Hermione. – Sinto muito, Jen, mas não estamos dispostas a arriscar a sua vida por um problema que nós cinco arranjamos. Não queira ser uma Encalhada e essa... essa pessoa a deixará em paz.

As garotas desviaram-se da aglomeração de alunos, especialmente da Withers, que se formou em torno do armário vandalizado. Jen olhava as Encalhadas afastarem-se quando notou uma trilha de sangue seco pelo piso do corredor.

A cantora acompanhou as gotículas e notou que a trilha levava diretamente ao seu armário, abaixo do qual as manchas eram maiores, _como se o ser que sangrasse tivesse parado exatamente ali, para fazer o serviço sujo no armário da popstar._

Numa decisão súbita, Jen sacou a varinha e apontou-a para uma das gotas que secaram no chão. Aqueceu-a num jorro de calor e, quando a crosta liquefez-se, Jen tirou da bolsa um dos frascos para poções e despejou o sangue ali. Arrolhou o frasco e guardou-o novamente com cuidado. Lembrando que Mione se referira ao agressor no feminino, Jen murmurou:

-Vou descobrir por si mesma, mas eu pego essa _desgraçada._

* * *

A primeira aula do dia foi Literatura Bruxa, à qual todas as Encalhadas se inscreveram por insistência de Hermione.

A sala de literatura ficava no segundo andar.

O professor Ian Merriman tinha cabelos brancos e encaracolados. Andava de um lado para o outro da sala dando profundas baforadas num cachimbo. Assim que a turma se dispôs nas carteiras, pediu para que abrissem o livro _Dragões do exílio_, a leitura obrigatória do período de férias.

-O que acharam da história? – perguntou Mione às amigas.

-Achei a introdução fascinante – disse Joyce.

-Eu curti muito essa ilustração do Rabo-Córneo na capa – falou Serena.

-Não passaram da primeira página, não é? – Mione revirou os olhos.

-Bom, em minha defesa, eu li o título do primeiro capítulo – respondeu Lanísia.

O professor Ian iniciou a aula com uma breve biografia do autor, passando depois a explicar como realizar uma análise crítica da obra, baseando-se no perfil do escritor e no contexto histórico em que o livro foi composto.

O monólogo do professor, aliado à fumaça inebriante desprendida pelo cachimbo, causou sonolência nos estudantes. As Encalhadas, que assistiam às aulas a contragosto, buscavam formas de passar o tempo; Alone rabiscava um desenho num pergaminho, Joyce imaginava o que faria com Axel na primeira noite de amor dos dois, Lanísia pensava em Augusto e em seu silêncio inquietante e Serena brincava de imaginar significados para as palavras desconhecidas que encontrava nas páginas do livro. Foram pegas de surpresa quando Ian interrompeu o discurso e olhou na direção delas:

-A Garota do Olho Azul aí atrás pode me ajudar?

Elas se entreolharam, inquietas, sem saber a quem ele se dirigia. Finalmente perceberam que o foco de Ian era Hermione que, sempre disposta a participar das aulas, não lhe dera a menor atenção. A cabeça apoiada sobre uma das mãos, Mione parecia adormecida, embora os olhos estivessem bem abertos, _azulados_, talvez um reflexo da janela, pensaram as amigas, pois as vidraças exibiam um céu de azul intenso lá fora...

Embora parecesse desperta, a consciência de Mione, na verdade, estava bem distante dali, numa festa no início do sétimo ano, um evento glamouroso realizado nas proximidades do castelo de Hogwarts...

* * *

_Clarissa entrou na festa vestida para arrasar._

_ Pegou uma taça de champanhe com o primeiro garçom, dando um confere no corpo do moço. Depois avançou pela pista de dança, arriscando alguns passinhos entre os colegas de Hogwarts que sacolejavam por ali. Cumprimentou mais alguns conhecidos diante da escada que levava a um dos camarotes e depois subiu os degraus. Quando chegou lá, não se surpreendeu ao encontrar Hermione, Alone, Joyce, Lanísia e Serena com os pés descalços, sapatos caríssimos espalhados por todos os cantos e penteados em situação precária._

_ -Não posso acreditar que já estão por aqui nesse estilo "fim de carreira"!_

_ -Somos "As Encalhadas", o que você esperava? – perguntou Alone._

_ -Algo melhor que isso! Poxa, se estamos no grupo devemos nos divertir com nossa situação, não manter um clima tão baixo astral! – ela sentou-se sobre um dos pufes. – Criaram o lema?_

_ -Bom, a Mione se empolgou e criou um com estrofes e refrão – contou Joyce._

_ -Querida Mione, trabalhamos com superlativos aqui... – disse Clarissa._

_ -Dotes dos garotos – falou Lanísia._

_ -Bíceps, panturrilhas, traseiros – completou Serena, aos risos._

_ -Cofres no Gringotes, por que não? – ajudou Alone._

_ -...tudo exagerado, no ponto máximo, mas não no caso do nosso lema – Clarissa piscou um olho para as amigas. – Obrigada pelos exemplos, meninas!_

_ -Se vocês querem um lema banal, comum, fiquem à vontade – disse Mione, cruzando os braços._

_ -Eu criei alguns bem curtinhos – falou Joyce, levantando-se para entoar. – "Encalhadas, Encalhadas, barangas e abandonadas"!_

_ -Ei, não somos tão barangas assim – reclamou Lanísia._

_ -Sim, mas estou tentando enxergar a situação pelos olhos das outras pessoas – a líder do grupo justificou-se. – Você mesma, com toda essa gostosura, tá começando a ficar mal falada._

_ Lanísia fez uma careta e pediu:_

_ -Cite alguns dos outros lemas, esse aí não vai rolar._

_ -Ok... Hum... "Encalhadas, Encalhadas, iludidas e apaixonadas"._

_-Por que todos os lemas precisam nos jogar para baixo? – perguntou Clarissa. – Ok, estamos encalhadas, não conseguimos nos acertar com os caras que gostamos, mas antes que eles nos amem, precisamos nos amar!_

_ -Olha quem fala – zombou Alone. – Nem nos diz o nome do cara que você gosta._

_ -Meu problema com ele é justamente porque me amo demais – disse Clarissa. – Nesses casos o cara fica inferiorizado._

_ -Que amor esquisito – comentou Serena._

_ -Mas vamos nos pôr para cima e adaptar esse último lema proposto pela Joyce... Nada de iludidas – temos certeza de que alcançaremos os nossos sonhos. Então, como estamos precisando de uma injeção de alto-estima, fica assim: Encalhadas, Encalhadas, tão lindas e apaixonadas!_

_ -É... Gostei! – falou Lanísia._

_ -Aprovado, mané! – exclamou Alone._

_ -Somos lindas e poderosas – murmurou Mione._

_ -Ok, registrado no Estatuto – falou Joyce. – Esse lema realmente nos define. Vamos aproveitar a festa agora?_

* * *

-Mione! Mione!

-Ah... o quê?

-O _professor... _– avisou Alone, com um leve movimento da cabeça.

-Garota do Olho Azul... ou, como enfeitariam os nossos grandes autores... Garota dos olhos da cor do oceano... pode me responder como L.N. Beaver explorou o preconceito através dos dragões?

-O dragão que ajuda os protagonistas é morto no final da história, demonstrando que os bruxos que o assassinaram fizeram um pré-julgamento baseado no porte da criatura. Isso serve de lição para não nos precipitarmos na hora de julgar através daquilo que nossos olhos veem.

-Perfeito! 10 pontos para Grifinória! E... alguém empresta um lenço à senhorita?

Mione voltou-se para as amigas.

-De onde ele tirou que os meus olhos são _azuis?_

-Sei lá, mas você estava cochilando e o seu nariz tá sangrando! – disse Lanísia lhe estendendo um lenço. – Fala sério, nos obriga a assistir a essa aula tediosa e ainda é a primeira a _dormir!_

-Eu não estava dormindo. Não _propriamente..._ – ela tapou a narina de onde o sangue fluía. – Estava devaneando...

-Desconcentrada, dá no mesmo, mané – resmungou Alone.

-Não sei o que acontece com o meu nariz, sangrou uma vez durante as férias...

O sinal tocou. As Encalhadas deixaram o castelo para seguirem à aula de Criaturas Mágicas e Sinistras. Todos os estudantes que se inscreveram para a aula receberam um mapa com a localização da clareira em que o professor Carlinhos Weasley os aguardaria.

-Um homem maravilhoso dando aulas no meio do mato, eu mereço tal presente? – indagou Joyce, revirando a bolsa à procura do mapa. – Conseguiram encontrar?

-Não – respondeu Serena. – Achei um patinho de borracha que perdi no primeiro ano, mas não encontro o danado do mapa!

-As _niñas _estão indo para a aula de Criaturas Mágicas e Sinistras?

Elas olharam para trás. O sotaque característico já entregava quem estava ali, mas quando Mathias abriu um sorriso largo, encantou a todas – o baque em Serena foi tão grande que o patinho esganado pelos dedos dela soltou um _quack _enferrujado.

-Estamos sim – respondeu Joyce. – Mas podemos mudar o caminho e ir para trás de uma moitinha se você quiser...

-Joyce! – ralhou Mione. – Sim, queremos ir, Mathias, mas não encontramos o mapa que a diretora Minerva nos deu.

-Estou com o meu aqui. Posso acompanhá-las?

Lanísia arqueou a sobrancelha:

-A sua namorada...?

-Está frequentando Direito em Magia, não quis participar das aulas de literatura. Deve descer daqui a pouco.

-Será que ela não vai se importar se flagrar você conosco? – perguntou Lanísia, cautelosa.

-Que nada! E não estamos fazendo nada de mal, estamos? Só serei o guia.

-Siga na nossa frente, nós acompanhamos! – sugeriu Alone.

Mathias passou à frente, descendo os terrenos do castelo.

-Agora, o toque final – murmurou Alone, sacando a varinha e apontando para a jeans de Mathias, que ficou mais justa.

Ele pareceu não perceber a artimanha, mas começou a descer a encosta com passos mais lentos, enquanto as garotas desfrutavam a visão propiciada pela roupa colada.

-Garota esperta – Joyce cumprimentou Alone.

-Obrigada. Da próxima vez rasgo a camiseta... ele tem os ombros largos, devem ser _interessantes..._ – ela capengou um pouco para a esquerda e chegou perto de Lanísia. – Por acaso copiou o horário do Chileno? Até agora só assistimos às mesmas aulas.

-Ah, Alone, não posso fazer nada se temos os mesmos interesses...

-Não quero nem ver se a namorada dele notar esse interesse mútuo pelos mesmos assuntos, mané!

-Daquela ali eu quero distância. Ela consegue ser mais sinistra que qualquer criatura que o professor Carlinhos nos mostrar...

O percurso indicado pelo mapa levou-os até a Floresta Proibida. Embora as garotas se arrepiassem ao atravessarem a orla da floresta, não precisaram ir muito longe; logo desembocaram numa clareira larga, onde carteiras e cadeiras foram dispostas em fileiras, todas de frente para o quadro-negro que flutuava no ar.

Carlinhos já estava ali, mexendo numa jaula aparentemente vazia, exceto por uma pequena caixa de bombons. Levantou-se à aproximação dos primeiros estudantes e voltou-se, sorrindo, para eles. Carlinhos usava apenas um colete feito de couro de dragão; uma tira de pele de algum animal felpudo estava amarrada aos bíceps do braço esquerdo, cuja pele exibia arranhões e marcas avermelhadas.

-Bom dia a todos! Oi, cunhadinha! – ele foi até Mione e cumprimentou-a com um beijo no rosto.

-Oi! Desculpe já começar a aula com as minhas perguntas, mas... por que estava sendo tão cuidadoso com aquela jaula vazia?

-Não está vazia. Embora esteja invisível no momento, ele pode se materializar a qualquer instante. Há um fantasma ali.

-Perdi o medo deles desde que comecei a estudar em Hogwarts – disse Serena.

-Mas existem fantasmas nem um pouco amigáveis. Este é um deles. E é com esse tipo que vocês aprenderão a lidar em nossas aulas.

Elas olharam espantadas para a jaula vazia. As demais estavam ocupadas por outras criaturas estranhas, algumas delas tão furiosas que estremeciam as estruturas de metal e faziam o solo tremer levemente.

Em poucos minutos, todos os estudantes chegaram e se dispersaram pela sala improvisada na clareira. Carlinhos apresentou-se, falou um pouco sobre a disciplina e surpreendeu a todos ao anunciar um trabalho que consumiria todo o ano letivo.

-Vocês serão divididos em duplas. Cada dupla deverá ser responsável pelos cuidados de uma das criaturas sinistras que se encontram aqui atrás – ele apontou por cima do ombro na direção das jaulas. – O sorteio será realizado por essa urna aqui... – ele mostrou uma caixa retangular – , que regurgitará dois papeis por vez, correspondentes às duplas. Já aviso que a urna _não permite trocas. _Não tenho culpa se forem obrigados a trabalhar com desafetos.

Draco e Lewis trocaram olhares de fúria, bem como Mathias e Kleiton Huggins. Carlinhos deu uma batidinha na caixa com a varinha e dois papeis voaram até as suas mãos, acompanhados por uma trilha de minúsculas estrelas centilantes.

-A primeira dupla é... Serena Bennet e Draco Malfoy!

-Loirinha, você é minha! – exclamou Draco, fazendo sinal para Serena sentar-se ao lado dele.

-Até _aqui?_ – perguntou Serena, exaltada, olhando para as amigas como se buscasse socorro.

-Culpa do seu anel – disse Lanísia. – A magia presente nele age em todas as circunstâncias e busca uni-los em qualquer oportunidade.

Sem escolha, Serena pegou a mochila e trocou de lugar.

O sorteio prosseguiu sem contratempos, embora um momento de tensão seguiu-se à formação da dupla Jennifer e Kleiton. O rapaz continuava provocando pânico generalizado, mas parecia ter encontrado a companhia ideal; Jen, livre de qualquer receio ou preconceito, recebeu-o com um sorriso. Para desespero de Joyce, Axel e Juca acabaram reunidos, o que a fez refletir se a Fogueira não gerara no sorteio a mesma influência que o Anel do Vínculo Eterno de Serena. Harry recebeu, de braços abertos e sorriso galanteador, o companheiro de estudos Adam Parker, que parecia um bocado contrafeito ao afastar a cadeira que Harry colocara bem coladinha à sua – Alone, vendo à distância, riu baixinho.

No tocante às Encalhadas, Joyce formou parceria com Jorge Weasley, Alone com Isabella e Hermione com Franklyn. A última delas a ser sorteada foi Lanísia, que acabou tendo Mathias como parceiro de estudos.

Assim que os nomes foram anunciados, Lanísia sorriu maliciosamente ao olhar para Daphne.

A Encalhada foi juntar-se a Mathias para formar a dupla. Ao invés de sentar-se na cadeira ao lado, porém, deixou-se sentar sobre o colo do rapaz.

-Ah, desculpe, sou tão desastrada, não percebi que esse lugar já estava ocupado!

Embora proferisse desculpas, não fazia a menor menção de levantar; enquanto falava, fitava Mathias pelo canto do olho enquanto movia o quadril sobre o corpo dele, esfregando-se, roçando-se, e ele sentiu um calor revelador bem ali, que o fez perceber de imediato que Lanísia estava sem calcinha e deslizava sobre o membro dele a intimidade nua e crua.

-Não se importa de me deixar ocupar esse lugar? – ela perguntou fazendo beicinho, movendo o pescoço um pouco mais para trás e, nisso, roçando-se com mais força. – Eu prefiro sentar aqui.

Não havia grande diferença, as cadeiras ficavam lado a lado; mas Augusto _sabia _o que ela queria com isso – queria obrigá-lo a levantar-se para que a sua excitação, que ela sentira cada vez mais sólida sob o próprio corpo, ficasse visível para todos os colegas – especialmente para Daphne, é claro.

Lanísia _danada..._ mas desta vez não conseguiria fazê-lo passar vergonha.

Ela levantou-se para deixá-lo sair. Augusto não pôde deixar de sorrir diante de sua própria esperteza, e voltou-se para o tampo da carteira onde havia deixado a mochila que usaria para esconder a virilha protuberante.

Seu sorriso murchou, pois, quando olhou para a carteira, a alça da mochila já estava na mão de Lanísia, que simplesmente arremessou-a para o lugar ao lado.

-Ande, Sr. Berger, não temos o dia inteiro! – avisou Carlinhos.

Para Augusto não restou opção a não ser levantar-se com o baita volume na calça, o que provocou risinhos debochados dos colegas. Ele viu as faces de Daphne enrubescendo de fúria; não ajudou em nada para aplacar essa fúria o fato de que Lanísia agachou-se para apanhar a mochila caída. Ao curvar-se, apoiando-se nos joelhos devido à dificuldade provocada pela barriga, a barra do vestido largo levantou, deixando claro à Celine e aos colegas que estavam ali por perto que a excitação de Mathias não foi provocada à toa.

_Lanísia não usava nada por baixo._

Perplexo, Mathias sentou-se na cadeira, e quando empurrou para frente para acomodar-se, ouviu o deboche de Joyce:

-Será que o varapau consegue passar por baixo da carteira?

Mas ele conseguiu, a excitação já aplacando, e quando ergueu o olhar viu Lanísia rindo diante dele, sacudindo a mochila pela alça diante do seu rosto:

-Aqui está.

Ele abriu a boca para agradecer e estendeu a mão para pegar os seus pertences, mas ficou sem fôlego diante da visão dos seios proeminentes da garota, ainda mais fartos no quinto mês de gestação; pego de surpresa por esse pensamento sacana e juvenil, levou dois segundos para retomar o foco da situação, e antes que pudesse agradecer e apanhar a mochila, um braço passou à sua frente e arrancou-a de Lanísia.

-Você é muito abusada mesmo, garota. Acha que esse barrigão vai me impedir de meter a mão na sua cara?

-Mas o que foi que eu fiz?

Daphne deu com a bolsa no rosto de Lanísia.

-PAREM JÁ COM ISSO! – berrou o professor.

-Não se faça de sonsa, que eu bem sei que você não é! – continuou Daphne. – Fica sentando no colo do meu namorado...

-Eu tropecei, já disse!

-E justo quando está sem calcinha? _Que conveniente..._

-Não estou usando esses dias porque preciso de peças maiores, o meu quadril alargou e...

Agora Daphne bateu com a mochila no outro lado do rosto da Encalhada.

-Isso com certeza meu namorado sentiu, não é, depois de você se esfregar nele como uma vadia? Usando esse corpo ridículo, transformado, homem nenhum sente desejo por isso...

Lanísia riu, os dois lados do rosto ficando vermelhos pelos golpes.

-Eu não diria isso. Acho que seu namorado gostou, e muito. Acho até que deveria engravidar... Quem sabe assim não adiciona umas curvas a esse seu corpo esquálido?

Daphne perdeu o controle de vez; começou a bater ininterruptamente contra o corpo de Lanísia, usando a mochila pesada, atingindo os braços que a Encalhada usou para tentar se proteger.

-Chega! – gritou o professor Carlinhos, mas foi Kleiton Huggins quem chegou primeiro, torcendo os braços de Daphne para trás até um ponto em que a garota não resistiu, abriu os dedos e deixou a mochila cair.

Mathias, as Encalhadas e Jen cercaram Lanísia de cuidados, mas a jovem, apesar das marcas no rosto, ria delirantemente.

-Não tem como não rir dessa figura triste... – ela debochou de Daphne, cujos cabelos loiros ficaram em desalinho.

-Eu te mato, garota! – gritou Daphne, mas Kleiton segurou-lhe o braço para trás com mais força, impedindo-a. Ela olhou para trás e fitou o rosto dele. – De onde conheço você? – perguntou, baixinho.

-Acho que é segredo de estado nessa escola – respondeu Kleiton.

-A aula está encerrada! – avisou o professor Carlinhos. – Você está bem, Lanísia? Ótimo... Srta. Marshall, menos cinquenta pontos para a Withers por agredir uma colega, e menos vinte devido ao fato de que a colega em questão está grávida.

-E por você sentir _tesão_ pela aluna agredida também perco uns pontinhos?

Carlinhos franziu o cenho e fechou os punhos; as veias saltaram nos braços; a tira que envolvia os músculos do braço subitamente ficou mais justa enquanto ele tentava conter a ira.

-Hum, por isso, não, Srta Marshall, mas acho que merece mais 10 por ser tão desbocada... – Carlinhos desviou-se para a turma, o maxilar ainda trêmulo. – Quero um relatório sobre o projeto das duplas para a próxima aula, com as informações sobre a criatura a ser estudada e como pretendem aprender com a criação e convivência com tal criatura... – ele parou ao lado de Mathias. – Pode me ajudar a conduzir a sua namorada para o castelo?

-Com o ciúme que ela está sentindo, vai armar outro barraco ao meu lado – avisou Mathias. – Joyce. A Joyce pode acompanhá-la e vigiá-la.

-Eu? Quer me matar, _cara?_

-Pelo contrário. Sei que com você ela não vai mexer.

-Por favor, não confunda as Encalhadas com a Liga da Justiça, não tenho poderes especiais... nem conheço Daphne direito...

-Melhor assim – disse Carlinhos. – O resto da turma está dispensado!

Carlinhos, Mathias, Joyce e Daphne seguiram atrás da turma.

O objetivo de Augusto era que a proximidade de Celine com a filha a ajudasse a recuperar a própria essência, evitando que a personalidade forte que fora construída para Daphne apagasse – ou eliminasse de vez – a Celine que ele, Joyce e tantos outros aprenderam a admirar.

Foi sem medo que ele pediu ao professor Carlinhos alguns minutos de conversa com a diretora McGonagall e foi com plena convicção que lhe assegurou que poderia deixar Joyce a sós com Daphne enquanto se ausentavam.

-Não vamos demorar – avisou o professor Carlinhos à Joyce; Daphne já ocupara uma cadeira no fundo da sala do segundo andar, e olhava para Mathias enquanto o namorado deixava a mochila no tampo da mesa do professor. – Não se preocupe; o problema dela é com sua amiga, não com você. Já voltamos. Vamos, Sr. Berger?

Ele deixou a sala ao lado de Mathias; Joyce e Daphne ficaram sozinhas.

Olhando receosa para a jovem sentada no fundo, Joyce sentou-se de costas sobre a mesa do professor, defronte ao quadro-negro. Sacou a varinha e apontou para o giz, que começou a seguir seus movimentos e a rabiscar o quadro enquanto Joyce refletia. Por que, entre tantos alunos, Mathias aconselhara colocar justamente uma Encalhada ali dentro? Uma das melhores amigas da garota que Daphne tanto _odiava?_ O que fizera com que o chileno tivesse tanta certeza de que Daphne não se voltaria contra Joyce?

Não houve muito tempo para reminiscências, pois Daphne se aproximou na surdina e, quando a líder das Encalhadas se deu conta, já era empurrada ao chão com força, caindo de cima da mesa diretamente para o assoalho.

Joyce caiu de barriga para baixo, a varinha escapando das suas mãos. Quando tentou levantar-se, saltou sobre a garota e manteve-a nessa posição, joelhos postos de cada lado do corpo de Joyce, e envolveu a alça da mochila de Mathias contra o pescoço da líder das Encalhadas. As unhas de Joyce arranharam o assoalho, mas nada era páreo à fúria de Daphne, que sabia, por sua vez, que devia manter a garota assim, de costas, _por algum motivo_ sabia que era importante _não olhar_ _para aquele rosto._

Mordendo o lábio como um animal feroz, Daphne puxou, então, a alça no sentido contrário, apertando o pescoço de Joyce, _sufocando-a_ na sala vazia.

* * *

-Pede socorro! Anda, sua vaca, pede socorro agora! – gritava Daphne.

A tira da mochila agoniava Joyce, dificultando a respiração; Daphne não afrouxava nem por um segundo, apertando de um modo tão intenso que Joyce não se surpreenderia se acabasse lhe decapitando.

-Vai ficar igualzinho a uma verdadeira _cadela,_ com a marca da coleira no pescoço!

Joyce estendeu a mão, tentando alcançar a varinha, mas ficava cada vez mais difícil; a respiração lhe faltava, enchendo sua visão de lágrimas.

-Se Lanísia não muda quando eu dou na cara dela, vamos ver o que fará diante do corpo da amiga – berrava Daphne, puxando a alça com tanta força que a cabeça de Joyce inclinou-se para trás, torcendo-a de tal modo que quase partia o pescoço.

Joyce, por sua vez, mesmo às cegas, buscava alcançar a varinha com as pontas dos dedos. Roçou nela por um instante, mas lhe escapou.

Precisava conseguir logo; pequeninos pontos escuros se espalhavam na visão já embaçada pelas lágrimas, como se a consciência estivesse prestes a lhe abandonar. A garganta ardia, Daphne puxava cada vez mais brutalmente...

Joyce investiu novamente no piso, esticando o braço...

Conseguiu! Agarrou a varinha! Voltou a ponta por cima do ombro e disparou um feixe avermelhado através de um feitiço não-verbal, estuporando Daphne, que foi lançada longe. A alça da mochila caiu fragilmente sobre o assoalho.

Joyce tossiu, massageando em seguida o pescoço, onde sentia impressa em relevo a marca deixada pela alça da mochila.

-Sua louca... – levantou-se com dificuldade, mas conseguiu erguer-se ao buscar apoio na parede da sala. Estuporada, Daphne continuava estirada no chão. – Vou lhe delatar para a direção e você pode dar adeus a Hogwarts e ao seu namorado chileno. Acho que as coisas não ficarão tão mais fáceis pra você quando deixá-lo sozinho por aqui... As garotas de Hogwarts caem matando em carne fresca e produto importado sempre é valorizado, ainda mais de primeira qualidade, como é o caso do Mathias.

Para sua surpresa, Daphne riu.

-Não vai conseguir me expulsar. Sou aluna VIP aqui. Tenho os meus privilégios.

-Hum... e está se garantindo como? É parente da Minerva? Deu pra algum professor ou funcionário do Ministério da Magia para se garantir?

-Não é do seu interesse. Só posso lhe assegurar que será perda de tempo tentar me escorraçar dessa escola. Ninguém vai me tirar daqui.

-Bom, no caso, não adianta eu mostrar essa marca no meu pescoço à diretora Minerva e alegar que fui agredida _inocentemente._

-Não.

-Perfeito. E eu gostei disso até. Isso significa que eu posso _retribuir _a agressão.

-O que vai fazer?

-Ver se consigo lhe deixar umas marcas também... – Joyce deslizou as unhas longas pela face de Daphne, arranhando firmemente, com vontade.

A garota gritou e tentou mover a cabeça, mas Joyce segurava-lhe o cabelo com a outra mão.

Augusto chegou naquele instante.

-Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? Joyce, para com isso, para!

Ela deixou Mathias afastá-la.

-Só estou dando o troco – Joyce inclinou a cabeça para trás e expôs o pescoço.

-Quem fez isso com você?

-Sua _dócil_ namorada, claro!

-Não, eu... – ele fitou Celine. _Não a própria filha, agredir a filha daquela maneira, não, Celine não seria capaz disso... _– Não acredito.

-É... Parece que além de aluna VIP ela tem crédito com o namorado também. Como você não vai acreditar mesmo, to caindo fora – Joyce saía da sala quando parou à porta e voltou-se para Mathias, que se agachava ao lado de Daphne. – Ah, lembrei uma coisa! Vi sua calça estufada e fiquei admirada. Se quiser dar um tempo da namorada alterada aí, pode me procurar.

E ela recuou logo antes que Daphne lhe arremessasse uma cadeira, deixando o casal a sós.

Augusto foi até a porta, espiou o corredor, encostou-a e voltou para junto de Daphne.

-Ficou maluca? Tentou matar a sua própria filha? A _nossa_ filha?

-Matar? Quem falou em _matar?_ – ela levantou-se se apoiando no ombro dele. – Só queria pregar um susto, só isso.

-Deixou marcas bem sérias nela.

-Quer saber mesmo o que aconteceu? Ótimo. Eu achei que era um bom momento de aplicar um corretivo na Joyce. As barbaridades que ficamos sabendo dela ao estarmos entre os alunos... Estava merecendo uns tapas, sim! Como mãe eu achei que era hora dela receber a punição adequada.

-Você não é a mãe dela. Aqui _não!_ Droga... pode imaginar o que passou pela cabeça da Joyce ao ser agredida gratuitamente por outra colega? E é claro que ela revidou, só podia retribuir, não imagina que seja punição materna, porque você é Daphne, _a colega,_ não tem nada que educar adolescentes!

-Foi um lapso, desculpe. De qualquer modo, já tenho esses arranhões aqui no rosto para lembrarem o meu erro, _não preciso_ ouvir os seus sermões!

-Por um momento pensei que a briga tivesse a ver com Lanísia.

-Imagine... Acha que eu ia agredir a minha filha por motivos tão banais? Quem você pensa que eu sou?

_Quem você pensa que eu sou, Augusto, quando nem eu mesma sei?_, gritaram seus pensamentos, pensamentos que ganhavam cada vez mais a voz de Daphne Marshall.

* * *

Celine aproveitou o intervalo do almoço para refletir nos últimos acontecimentos. Ela tinha culpa por esquecer quem era, por mergulhar de cabeça nessa nova personalidade?

De certo modo, ela era, _sim,_ outra pessoa. O esmalte vermelho que lhe coloria as longas e bem cuidadas unhas substituíra o relaxamento anterior, de unhas roídas e partidas durante os passos de dança e na ansiedade que antecedia as grandes apresentações.

Até mesmo o modo como fazia as sobrancelhas não lhe pertencia. As sobrancelhas de Daphne eram mais escuras, ainda mais finas.

O mesmo fora feito com Augusto, que ganhara uma falha na sobrancelha direita e ganhara de brinde uma historieta para explicá-la

"_-Uma queda na infância, quando tentou voar na vassoura de seu pai – explicou Minerva, antes de tocar a sobrancelha dele com a ponta da varinha incandescente._

_-Tentei sobrevoar o Deserto do Atacama?_

_Minerva deu um risinho seco._

_-Pode ser. Desde que se lembre desse detalhe em todas as versões da história... Como bem sabe, o pai de Mathias... _seu _pai..._

_-Agora falecido._

_-Isso. O seu pai era um aventureiro..._

_-Qual o nome mesmo? Ah, sim, Sr. Diego Berger!_

_-...e devemos supor que tal característica tenha sido passada ao filho, que não se conteve diante da primeira oportunidade de engolir areia no ar desértico do Atacama._

_-Muy bueno! – exclamou Augusto._

_-Lamento, mas nada "buena" será a dor que sentirá agora... – avisou Minerva, encostando a ponta da varinha altamente aquecida na pele de Augusto._

_Disposto a tudo para manter o seu disfarce, Augusto não protestou; apenas cerrou os olhos, as mãos fechando em punho nos lençóis da cama, maxilares apertados, contendo um berro de dor. As veias saltaram nos braços enquanto ele pressionava os lençóis com mais força, a varinha de Minerva queimando-lhe a pele e gravando a falha vertical na sobrancelha escura._

_Celine lembra que achou engraçado. Qual era o sexo frágil em momentos assim? )_

Ela recordava bem as longas tardes ao sol em que Augusto deitara diante da Torre Astral, bronzeando o corpo, adquirindo pouco a pouco um tom bronzeado que a pele, agora inteiramente lisa, nunca havia adquirido. A barba também fora inteiramente aparada para rejuvenescer ainda mais as feições.

Quando Minerva sugeriu que seria importante que Mathias conhecesse a cultura local do seu país de origem, Celine acompanhou Augusto em diversas aparatações no país.

Em uma das diversas visitas feitas a Santiago do Chile, Augusto aproveitou para visitar lugares em que pudesse absorver um pouco mais da história do distante país. Nessa ocasião, antes de voltar a Londres, ele e Celine jantaram em um restaurante chamado Astrid y Gastón, um local bastante recomendado por um guia de um dos museus que visitaram.

Divertiram-se experimentando o variado cardápio da culinária típica chilena. Os pratos eram apimentados em excesso, mas, conforme se acostumava, Augusto aprendeu a apreciar a comida. Até mesmo frutos do mar, que ele tanto detestava, começaram a aprazê-lo. Enquanto degustavam os mariscos, divertiam-se enquanto Augusto aprendia novas expressões em espanhol, o dicionário de línguas aberto na mão. Ele decorava as expressões e em seguida já as testava com os garçons, fazendo Celine rir com a divertida mistura de idiomas.

_(-__Por favor, vou querer _una botella_ de Piscola e _empanada.)

Através de seus contatos no Ministério da Magia, Minerva conseguiu novas identidades para o casal. Olhando para o Salão Principal, Celine recordou aquela tarde chuvosa; o castelo estava vazio devido às férias; apenas elfos e fantasmas apareciam de vez em quando, elfos lustrando armaduras e vasos de flores, espíritos translúcidos atravessando paredes, tetos e pisos.

A diretora espalhou diante dos jovens Augusto e Celine, na superfície da Mesa Principal, inúmeros pergaminhos que davam veracidade ao passado falso de Mathias e Daphne. No caso de Mathias, foi providenciado um arquivo de desempenho escolar proveniente de uma escola de magia chilena, registros de notas e de todo um passado que não pertencia a Augusto Welch.

Examinando o pergaminho de notas, Celine notou as diferenças e comentou com ele:

-Acho que nunca imaginei que veria sua foto ao lado de "Excede Expectativas" em Trato das Criaturas Mágicas e com um desempenho tão apático em Poções.

-Ah, qual é? Consegui ótimas notas em Criaturas Mágicas nos NIEMs!

-Transformando-se em lobo para ter coragem de chegar perto dos explosivins, até eu...

-Bom tocar neste ponto, Srta Meadowes – disse Minerva. – É fundamental que Augusto não se transforme em lobo durante o ano letivo. Animagos são raros e tal peculiaridade poderia revelar sua identidade e jogar todo o nosso trabalho de proteção no abismo.

-Serei cuidadoso, Minerva... – sob o olhar de censura da diretora, ele corrigiu-se. – Desculpe... _professora_.

Ela estalou os dedos. A porta atrás do Salão Principal abriu-se. Os professores Flitwick, Ipcs, Sprout, Sinistra e Hagrid surgiram, as expressões neutras.

-Ótimo sinal – comentou a diretora. – Mas imagino que, se olharem com bastante atenção, pelo menos vão admitir que já viram esses jovens em algum lugar.

-Me parecem familiares, sim – comentou Sprout. – Já dei aulas aos dois?

-Todos vocês. Esses são Augusto Welch e Celine Meadowes. _Rejuvenescidos._

Minerva explicou aos professores a situação e disse-lhes o motivo para que mantivessem a identidade do casal em segredo. Por fim, Minerva estendeu aos docentes um pergaminho em que selavam o compromisso de enxergarem os jovens em suas falsas _personas_, Daphne e Mathias.

Entre outras coisas, os professores se comprometiam a não mencionar os nomes verdadeiros nem em conversas entre si, tampouco mencioná-los na presença ou para outros professores. Após as assinaturas, Minerva enrolou o pergaminho e lacrou-o com cera, avisando de antemão que um feitiço muito poderoso aguardava aquele que quebrasse a aliança.

Logo em seguida, no momento da despedida, os professores já enxergaram a dupla de um modo diferente; entre apertos de mãos e desejos de "boas-vindas", Augusto e Celine foram devidamente apresentados àqueles que deviam desconhecer – _a Daphne e Mathias, Hogwarts e todos que trabalhavam nela eram pura novidade._

Para facilitar a incorporação das novas _personas, _Augusto e Celine passaram a tratar-se por seus novos nomes com certa frequência, mesmo na segurança e impenetrabilidade da Torre Astral. O objetivo era afastar qualquer associação com as reais identidades, e a simples troca de um nome diante de testemunhas, um _Augusto_ no lugar de um _Mathias_, jogaria alterações nas sobrancelhas e mudanças no pigmento da pele, entre outras transformações, no lixo. Nada neles poderia sugerir a associação com o casal exilado.

Numa tarde na Torre Astral, enquanto treinava a nova caligrafia num pergaminho, Celine ouviu Augusto chamando do banheiro:

-Daphne! Daphne!

Ela parou diante do corredor.

-Algum problema?

-Não estou com a varinha aqui e não peguei a minha cueca. Será que pode trazê-la para mim? Não quero ficar andando sem roupa pela torre...

Pensando que não se importaria de modo algum com isso, mas guardando o pensamento atrevido para si mesma, Celine foi até o quarto dele. Ao abrir a gaveta do guarda-roupa, surpreendeu-se com a disposição de roupas guardadas ali.

Trajes diferentes do que o jovem Augusto usaria; cores solares, camisetas de bandas de rock...

Ele recepcionou-a no banheiro, o rosto levemente úmido recendendo a um cheiro agradável de loção pós-barba que ela também desconhecia. Era levemente mentolado, diferente.

Com seu vestuário moderno, seus perfumes distintos, o gosto pela culinária ardente, o vocabulário em _espanglês, _Augusto tornou-se, de fato, Mathias Berger. Ao menos nas melhores recordações que ela guardava da temporada na torre...

Daphne também começou a fazer parte dela, sem precisar forçar a barra. Nos longos dias ociosos das férias de verão, investiu nos saltos altos – os quais sempre evitara, temendo danos aos calcanhares e aos pés tão preciosos para os passos milimetricamente coreografados da dança. Depois de muitos desfiles desastrados diante de Augusto, que a tudo acompanhava às gargalhadas, Celine aumentou o salto pouco a pouco, até conseguir dar duas voltas num salto plataforma sem embaraço e com o rosto altivo.

Sentado no sofá, ele assoviou em comemoração à performance dela.

-Sabe, se não estivesse segurando essa caneca de café, eu até aplaudiria... – murmurou, debochado. – Ótimo, agora você consegue se equilibrar num salto desses, mas duvido que consiga fazer uma pirueta agora.

-Ah, você duvida que eu consiga unir as habilidades de Celine e Daphne com maestria?

-O quadro dessa composição será desastroso – apostou.

-Acontece que nós, garotas, sabemos dividir as tarefas como cara nenhum é capaz de fazer, então... – ela tentou praticar o passo, mas na última volta desequilibrou-se e caiu sobre Augusto.

As palmas de Celine apoiaram-se no encosto do sofá, lado a lado dos ombros de Augusto, de modo que ela o envolvia numa espécie de abraço. Um pouco de café vazara pelas bordas da caneca, molhando a calça de Augusto. Mas ele não notou de imediato. Celine fitava-o de modo tão intenso que o deixou intrigado.

-Machucou?

-_Sempre machuca_ – ela disse, e Augusto teve a ligeira impressão de que não era mais sobre o tombo a que ela se referia.

Caindo em si, Celine endireitou-se, pegou a caneca dele e, envergonhada, tomou um longo gole do café.

-Pensei que odiasse café – observou Augusto.

-A Daphne _adora_ – ela saiu-se com essa, e a partir desse momento resolveu adicionar mais esse hábito à sua nova personalidade.

Numa noite maravilhosa, os dois deitaram sobre o chão da sala, olhando para as janelas da Torre Astral, com suas miniaturas de astros e estrelas, abrindo-se para uma profusão de estrelas reais, minúsculas, mas de brilho verdadeiro. Ali eles construíram, juntos, um enredo para o início do namoro de Mathias e Daphne.

-Acho que eles se conheceram no Chile – disse Celine. – Eu caminhava às margens do rio quando o vi velejando...

-Não parece tão emocionante para mim.

-Precisa ser emocionante?

-Claro! Tenho um espírito aventureiro, esqueceu? Herdei do papai Diego Berger! Acho que seria mais interessante você me flagrar esquiando nos Andes. Poderíamos falar que estávamos na estação de Portillo, e você passava férias com duas amigas em Santiago. Durante o percurso até um teleférico, você me viu colocando os óculos e deslizando pela neve.

-Tá, e eu me interessei vendo-o de tão longe?

-Você pegou o meu ângulo traseiro e viu que precisava conhecer o dono desse corpo.

-Hum, não sabia que Mathias também era egocêntrico.

Eles compuseram um primeiro encontro para o casal que trocara as primeiras palavras no alto de um dos picos da cordilheira dos Andes. Após algumas trocas de restaurantes, definiram como cenário o Como Água para Chocolate, localizado em Santiago, onde tiveram uma noite romântica com direito a violinistas tocando ao fundo. O primeiro beijo aconteceu ali mesmo, mas a primeira noite na cama levou mais algumas semanas...

_(-Daphne não é mulher de se entregar tão fácil..._

_-Isso é novo pra você também! Ai! Olha... Quer mesmo começar uma guerra de travesseiros agora?)_

Para Augusto, a trama estava bem construída até ali, mas Celine insistiu para que continuassem.

-Posso fazer amizades em Hogwarts, e garotas adoram dividir detalhes íntimos – justificou-se.

-Ok... Acha que vou ligar em lembrar como foi a nossa primeira noite de amor?

Celine riu.

-Acho que não.

-Certo. Vou tentar basear nossas atitudes enxergando o erotismo do modo como Mathias e Daphne enxergariam. Você sabe, nossos gostos já servem para montar a personalidade dos dois...

-Claro, já ouvi falar, por exemplo, que viciadas em café sempre são selvagens entre os lençóis.

Ele riu, ficando sério em seguida, passando os braços atrás da nuca e, então, mergulhando na fantasia. Ele falava em primeira pessoa...

-Como já definimos que Daphne é um tanto moralista, acho que ela se revelaria entre quatro paredes. Toparia tudo. Nossa primeira noite de amor, então, foi em seu quarto, onde você se sentiu à vontade para vivenciar todos os seus desejos inconfessáveis. Logo na primeira noite, nos usamos com a boca, depois a deflorei nas mais diferentes posições. No fim, quando me dei conta, você já estava de quatro, toda oferecida, esperando o seu chileno... e fizemos nessa posição também, como legítimos alunos da casa Withers, representados pelo cavalo alado, no caso _eu montei sobre você_, e ficou tão quietinha, _toda entregue_ às loucuras mais deliciosas... Celine, você está bem?

-Claro. Apenas achei excitante, e até emocionante... Daphne deve ter sido muito feliz depois de uma noite tão maravilhosa.

-Eu te ofendi de alguma forma? Droga, não levo jeito pra essas coisas mesmo... Essa juventude me faz dizer as coisas sem pensar...

-Está tudo bem... – ela espreguiçou-se. – Vou dormir. Boa noite, _mi amor_.

-Achei que escolheria _mi bebé_ como o apelido carinhoso do casal.

-Depois dessa noite incrível que você me proporcionou? _Mi amor_ é muito mais intenso.

Ela piscou para ele e deixou-o ali, na sala, abaixo das sombras astrais projetadas pelas janelas...

Ciumenta, moralista, sangue-puro, Daphne assim fora criada, não para ser uma pessoa ruim, mas o exato oposto de Celine Meadowes.

Mas Celine tinha certeza de que possuía o controle sobre Daphne. Celine era o _yin,_ Daphne o _yang_, seguindo o conceito da dualidade, Celine-luz, Daphne-trevas, e as duas jamais se misturariam.

Era no que ela acreditava.

Porque o insano é o último a reconhecer a própria loucura.

* * *

No horário do almoço, Draco conversava com os demais Nêmeses, encostado numa pilastra, quando Serena o atacou em pleno pátio com um tapa no braço.

-Eu não sou a sua Loirinha! Para de me chamar desse jeito, isso me _dá nos nervos!_

-Ah, mas você adorou naquela tarde inesquecível em seu quarto...

-Sabemos que nada aconteceu!

-Ainda está duvidando?

-Estou sim! E você não pode provar que eu esteja enganada.

-Bom, já to sabendo que todas as testemunhas da morte da Rebecca estão bem esquecidinhas, acredito na sua amnésia, mas... eu posso provar que fiquei com você.

-Como?

-Vem comigo... – ele segurou-a pelo braço com firmeza, embora sem agressividade.

-Hum, o que faremos? Entraremos na sua Máquina do Tempo e poderei assistir à cena? – ela debochou.

-Nada disso... – Draco tentou abrir uma porta no corredor, conseguiu e deixou que Serena entrasse no quarto vazio - provavelmente o dormitório de algum professor. Ela sentou-se sobre a cama e, quando ergueu os olhos, viu Draco desafivelando o cinto.

-Ei, que isso? – perguntou, estarrecida. – Vai ficar peladão aqui também?

-Por que, está com medo de não resistir?

-Por favor, Draco, eu vi você sem roupa no meu quarto e não achei nenhuma maravilha...

-Mas eu estava sem roupa, ótimo que lembra isso, pelo menos, então para recapitular o que rolou por lá... – ele baixou a calça. – Temos que desempenhar os mesmos papeis.

Serena simulou um bocejo.

-Ande logo com isso.

Ele terminou de despir-se e examinou-se no espelho.

-Não, ainda não está a mesma coisa...

-Como assim?

-Meus mamilos. Eles estavam durinhos porque eu tinha me excitado quando te puxei à força para a cama. Você sabe, quando Lewis estava lá...

-E você quis que ele pensasse que eu estava curtindo a situação, sim, lembro bem.

-Será que poderia me ajudar a endurecê-los?

-Bom, pelo menos não está me pedindo pra enrijecer outra coisa... Vamos lá. Aproxime-se.

Ele parou diante dela. Serena curvou-se sobre o peitoral de Draco e começou a lamber e aplicar pequenas mordidinhas nos mamilos.

-Humm... você está malhadinho.

-Gostou?

Serena cruzou as pernas e fitou-o de modo debochado.

-Gosto mais do peitoral do Lewis.

-Mas o dele você não pode morder.

-Por pouco tempo, ambos sabemos disso, e vou provar que não fizemos nada. Ótimo, nessa sua versão _daquela tarde que não existiu_, o que fizemos em seguida?

-Fique em pé.

Ela assim o fez.

-Agora, chegue mais perto... um pouco mais... mais...

-Está pensando em me agarrar à força?

-Não! Até porque quero ser fiel àquela tarde, e não fui eu quem lhe agarrou, e sim o contrário.

Serena riu, escondendo a boca com as mãos.

-Eu nunca agarraria você.

-Não?

-Não chegue perto, Malfoy! Eu... – ela tocou-o na barriga. – Ui, quase lá...

-Não precisa ficar limitada ao quase.

-Você é um safado, um _abusado_, sabia? – ela começou a estapeá-lo no peito. – Eu... – ela parou com os golpes, as palmas estendidas perto da pele alva de Draco. Entorpecida, ergueu os olhos e flagrou-o lançando-lhe um sorriso sacana.

-Está sentindo falta de um corpo junto ao seu, não está?

-Para mim não funciona assim, Draco. Um homem é muito mais que um corpo bonito, não me entrego a um qualquer...

-E quando você pode unir as duas coisas e o corpo que você deseja é do homem que você ama? Não é bom quando é assim?

Quando deu por si, Serena já estava aos beijos com Draco, despenteando-lhe os cabelos, as mãos percorrendo o corpo do rapaz, descendo-lhe pelas costas, chegando ao traseiro, apertando, acariciando, e seguia para trás, recuando, até cair sobre a cama, sem deixar de beijar, lábios unidos como se estivessem literalmente colados, atrelados.

Naquela euforia selvagem, Serena entrelaçou as pernas entre o quadril de Malfoy, mantendo-o preso no meio de si, a mão continuava a explorá-lo, tocá-lo em todos os pontos possíveis...

Draco levou uma mão ao seu seio e, em seguida, desabotoou o primeiro botão do uniforme.

-Não! – exclamou a garota, empurrando-o e rolando o corpo para fora da cama. – Que horror! – ela secou a boca com o dorso da mão, ajeitou a saia amarrotada.

-Foi exatamente assim que aconteceu – disse Draco, cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça e se espreguiçando sobre os lençóis.

-Eu correndo de você na última hora? Impedindo o desastre?

-Serena, você fugiu agora porque caiu na real antes que eu a despisse. Imagine se tivéssemos deitado nessa cama nus em pelo, diga a verdade, ao menos para a sua própria consciência... você teria me empurrado para longe?

_Não._

Mas, teimosa, respondeu:

-Teria – e cruzou os braços e ergueu o queixo, cheia de dignidade.

-Ah, com o fogo que você estava, até parece que ia reclamar se eu metesse em você! Quer saber? Se abriu toda e só caiu em si depois que gozou três vezes!

-Não chego ao clímax assim tão fácil, queridinho! Nunca tive orgasmos múltiplos.

-Com o Lewis, não. Comigo teve. Eu posso lhe dar sexo selvagem e prazer sem limites, coisa que o arrumadinho Lewis Lambert não consegue. É isso que te deixa _louca._

-Você é vulgar, muito baixo nível, tudo o que sempre odiei num homem!

Ele saltou da cama e segurou-a pelo pulso.

-Está vendo? É só eu me aproximar e a luz do anel do Vínculo Eterno pisca sem parar.

Serena olhou. De fato, a pedra azulada emitia um brilho intenso, acompanhando, ela percebeu, o bater acelerado de seu coração.

-E eu sei que embaixo da sua calcinha você também está _piscando..._ Mas o anel fica em compasso com o coração, o _sentimento_, você sente algo por mim. Não adianta negar com essas provas que podemos enxergar e tocar – ele estendeu um dedo para a pedra azulada. – O anel... – e enfiou uma mão abusada pelo meio das pernas de Serena. – E sua intimidade.

-Epa, tire a mão daí! – ela ergueu a perna e recuou tão depressa que caiu com o traseiro no chão. Draco fez menção de se aproximar. – Nem chegue perto!

-Tá com medo que eu tente estender _esse braço_ aqui? – ele apontou para a virilha.

-Devasso! Pervertido! – ela buscou apoio na parede e levantou-se sozinha.

-Provei ou não que consumamos o Vínculo Eterno naquela tarde?

-Eu... não sei... de... mais... nada – ela lançou um último olhar para o corpo de Draco, tateou em busca da maçaneta e deixou a sala em busca de ar...

* * *

-Eu não sei de mais nada – Serena repetiu no dormitório. – Eu prendi o corpo dele com as pernas, envolvida pelo momento... se eu fiz isso naquela tarde, foi fatal! Deixei-o entrar na minha Câmara Secreta.

-Só não chame o membro dele de Basilisco, essa piada é velha nas rodas podres de Hogwarts – zombou Alone.

-Resumindo, você está mais perdida do que antes porque agora admite a possibilidade de ter rolado alguma coisa – falou Lanísia.

-Isso. Agora não tenho só a palavra do Draco... meu corpo inteiro me traiu! Pô, é o único homem em que posso tocar... e não é um homem qualquer. Tem uma baita lábia e a malícia que ele _exala..._ – Serena corou. – Droga, nunca achei que diria isso, mas a malandragem dele é _sexy._

-Ele tem de audácia o que Lewis tem de covardia – falou Alone; ao receber olhares de censura, sacudiu os ombros. – Vamos combinar, mané! Disse alguma mentira? Ele sempre foi reprimido pela mãe autoritária, depois pelo lance de vocês supostamente serem irmãos, raramente tomou uma atitude audaciosa... ele é muito pé no chão.

-Eu também sou.

-Vai ver queria exatamente o oposto e ainda não sabia.

Serena ficou pensativa, perdida no labirinto de emoções, refletindo sobre as palavras de Alone. Joyce entrou naquele momento, o labirinto de Serena foi deixado de lado e todas cravaram os olhos na marca que a líder trazia no pescoço.

-Joyce! – exclamou Alone. – Quem deixou você escapar da casinha?

-Não tem graça, sua ordinária – resmungou. – Foi isso mesmo que aquela vaca queria que parecesse.

-Vaca? – Lanísia imediatamente fez a associação. – Ah, _por Merlim,_ não está me dizendo que _Daphne fez isso?_

-Sim. Ficou me sufocando com a alça da mochila de Mathias.

As garotas ficaram boquiabertas.

-Entregou a safada para a direção? – indagou Alone.

-Não, ela disse que não adiantaria, toda _presunçosa, _vocês tinham que ver!

-Por que essa Daphne Marshall é tão segura de si? – perguntou Hermione.

-Não sei, mas ela tem certeza de que não acreditarão quando falarmos mal dela – disse Joyce. – E olha que a safada parece ter razão... Porque, vejam só, Mathias apareceu, viu que eu estava bem mais ferrada que ela, e nem deu trela para o que eu contei!

-Ih, Lanísia, melhor ficar longe dessa desequilibrada – falou Serena. – Qualquer hora ela faz merda aí é põe a culpa na gente.

-Como? Como ficarei longe se eu faço dupla com o Mathias no projeto de Criaturas Mágicas e Sinistras? _Não tem jeito_, eu terei que ficar perto dele durante todo o ano letivo!

-Então ao menos não vá fazer o trabalho sem vestir uma calcinha, mané – orientou Alone.

-O correto é recomendar que ela _não tire_ a calcinha – corrigiu Mione. – Encontrei a sua embaixo da carteira. Você tirou só para sentar no colo do Mathias, não é?

-É, mas não tenho interesse algum nele – explicou Lanísia. – Só achei que aquela ordinária merecia uma provocaçãozinha. E ela estava merecendo desde o tabefe que me deu no meu aniversário e das porcarias que escreveu no Livro de Mensagens.

-Tá bom... – riu Joyce. – Você faz tudo _só porque não gosta dela._

-Senti uma ironia no seu tom de voz... Qual é, acha que estou gostando _dele?_ Atraída pelo chileno? Eu amo o seu pai!

-Lanísia, todo mundo viu, graças a você, que além de músculos delineados e bundinha formidável, Mathias também tem algo estupendo escondido dentro da cueca. Ele é um homem sensacional, não adianta você tentar nos convencer de que não percebeu isso!

-Percebi. Claro que percebi. Mas sempre houve garotos gostosos em Hogwarts e eu nunca fiquei com nenhum...

-Ah, chegamos à diferença! Porque você efetivamente _ficou_ com o Mathias!

-Eu... fiquei? Do que está falando?

-Do que rolou antes do assassinato da Rebecca! Não percebeu ainda que provar que o Memoria Ezabatza existe, quando o lançou no Expresso de Hogwarts, comprova que você esteve no colo do Mathias, beijando-o e se acariciando, da forma como Mione viu num dos flashbacks?

-Joyce, _eu juro_ que só provoquei Mathias na sala porque queria _irritar a Daphne..._

-E no flashback da Mione? Você se agarrou com ele por quê? Pra irritá-la também? Porque a Mione nos disse que ela a tudo assistia com o olhar mais plácido do mundo.

-Não entendo porque lá foi diferente. Ela... ela é ciumenta pra caramba, olha só pro seu pescoço, sobrou até pra você!

-Vai ver vocês a enfeitiçaram pra ficar só assistindo. Ou então... hum! Lançaram uma Imperio nela e a obrigaram a participar de um Ménage a Trois. Porque nós _sabemos bem_ que você é capaz das maiores loucuras quando quer alguma coisa.

-Essa discussão não chega a lugar algum. Não tenho como argumentar, não posso lhe dar respostas porque simplesmente _não me lembro!_ Não pode me culpar dessa forma por algo que eu não lembro se cometi, ou porque, como chegou naquilo tudo...

-Não lembra, mas aconteceu! Não é um mundo paralelo, outra realidade, aquela noite apenas foi apagada da nossa memória, mas _aconteceu! _Assim como esquecermos aquelas horas não muda o fato de que Rebecca recebeu a haste afiada de um troféu no peito, nada tira dos seus lábios, dos seus seios, talvez, até, _do meio das suas pernas_, o toque de Mathias. Nada muda isso, que ele passou a língua em você, talvez até mesmo o próprio membro...

-Por favor, pare com isso... – disse Lanísia, fechando os olhos e sacudindo a cabeça.

-Você _traiu_ o meu pai com esse chileno e, se chegou naquele ponto na noite do crime, pode chegar outra vez. Porque uma coisa você não esqueceu_... a atração que sente por ele._

-Que absurdo...

-Foi isso que fez você sentar no colo dele hoje. Há um desejo latente, está louca por ele.

-Eu lhe garanto que não vai rolar nada entre eu e o Mathias.

-Já rolou, Lanísia. Esse é o problema. _Já rolou. _E quem sabe num próximo flashback da Mione a gente não descubra que aconteceu ainda mais!

-Você... está com raiva de mim?

-Não. Só decepcionada. Quero que saiba que deixarei meu pai a par do que aconteceu naquela noite. Ele precisa saber que foi traído. Seria injusto esconder isso.

-Eu entendo você... Entendo, claro. Só lamento não ser capaz de explicar porque agi daquela forma. Mas ficarei à espera de um flashback da Mione que ajude a limpar a minha barra.

-Não teve mais nenhum? – perguntou Serena à Mione.

-Nenhum. O que é frustrante agora que se tornou ainda mais importante chegarmos ao criminoso.

-Por que ele fez aquela ameaça na reunião dos Desmemoriados através do Berrador? – perguntou Alone. – Não acho tão preocupante agora que sabemos que foi a _própria Clarissa_ quem despachou a Penseira. De qualquer modo, ele disse que só ia revelar os podres depois que matasse.

-Ou seja, estamos limpas desde que ele não consiga matar nenhuma de nós, olha que quadro "tranquilizador" – debochou Serena.

-De qualquer forma, não podemos fazer muita coisa sem novos flashes – disse Alone, abrindo uma gaveta da cômoda. – Vejam, eu fiz esse rascunho durante a aula de Literatura Bruxa.

-São espermatozoides dentro de uma bilonga?

-Não, Serena! São as pessoas no Expresso de Hogwarts. O que vocês queriam, uma obra de arte? Pintor por aqui só o professor Augusto. Enfim, resultou em _bonecos palitos com cabeças enormes_, mas acho que o desenho serviu aos meus propósitos. Observem... aqui estamos nós, dentro da nossa cabine. Como o Memoria Ezabatza foi disparado lá dentro e só pode atingir 23 mentes, pensei em verificar onde estavam os Desmemoriados no momento do feitiço. Afinal, o assassino não é um Desmemoriado autêntico, é alguém que não foi atingido pelo Memoria Ezabatza na noite em que matou Rebecca, portanto, ele esqueceria as 4 horas anteriores ao encantamento no Expresso.

-O que descobriu? – perguntou Mione, ansiosa.

-Vejamos... Daphne e Mathias estavam duas cabines depois, à esquerda. Mas Lanísia conversou com eles e nenhum dos dois estava apresentando sinais de confusão, portanto a memória deles não foi abalada.

-Podemos excluí-los da lista de suspeitos?

-Isso ajuda a inocentá-los, Mione. Mas... Temos que pensar que talvez o assassino _já tenha _se defrontado com o Memoria Ezabatza _em outra ocasião._ Não é um feitiço conhecido, e ele teve que retirá-lo de algum lugar, não é mesmo? Talvez tenha sentido na marra os seus efeitos e, quando precisou se livrar das testemunhas que o viram matando a inspetora, resolveu usar o encantamento que já havia experimentado na própria pele... ou, no caso, para ser mais específica, na própria _cuca_ – ela tocou a têmpora duas vezes com o indicador.

-Mais algum dos Desmemoriados esteve na linha de frente do "Lanísia Ezabatza" além de nós cinco e de Mathias e Daphne? – perguntou Mione.

-_Lanísia Ezabatza?_ – indagou a própria.

-É, pra diferenciar mais facilmente o feitiço do assassino da sua cagada no Expresso – explicou Mione piscando um olho.

-Bom, os Esdrúxulos estavam quatro cabines à direita, pegando três fãs.

-Hum, dois deles estavam dividindo uma garota?

-Não, Serena, pelo que me informei o Axel ficou sozinho compondo canções românticas. Dizem que ele está apaixonado e deixou a vida pervertida de _rockstar_ de lado.

-Jen arrasando corações – disse Joyce, fazendo questão de reforçar por quem o astro estava apaixonado.

-E quem é essa figura do lado de fora da cabine deles? – apontou Lanísia.

-Marjorie – respondeu Alone. – Ela estava implorando para participar do bacanal Esdrúxulo quando foi alvejada pelo "Lanísia Ezabatza". Foi uma das figuras que tombaram em pleno corredor.

-E os Esdrúxulos tiveram a memória alterada?

-Não, Joyce. Tudo normal com eles e com as safadinhas que estavam por lá. Por exemplo, uma delas descreveu todas as posições que experimentou com o Franklyn Kyle antes do feitiço, e ele confirmou todas.

-Mas se a memória das garotas não foi alterada...

-Isso mesmo que está pensando, Mione. O feitiço já tinha perdido força aqui – ela circulou a cabine dos Esdrúxulos. – Se contarmos a galera só à direita, essa cabine receberia toda a carga do feitiço, o que indica que o encantamento se dividiu igualmente à esquerda e à direita.

-As cabines vizinhas dos dois lados receberam o encantamento por completo – concordou Mione. – E considerando que temos seis pessoas em cada uma das mais próximas...

-Desmemoriados ou não, os Esdrúxulos e Marjorie ficariam com as memórias intactas. Mas Daphne e Mathias permaneciam na linha de frente. Ou são realmente Desmemoriados, ou tiveram outra experiência com Memoria Ezabatza. Se não a da noite da morte da Rebecca, alguma outra.

-Isso realmente assustou o assassino – disse Mione. – Mudou toda a estratégia dele. Pegou-o de surpresa.

-Como pode afirmar isso com tanta convicção?

-Joyce, ele fez o possível para jogar a culpa da morte da Rebecca em Afonso! Se estivermos certas quanto ao jorro de Imperius que vimos atravessar a festa da Lanísia, ele _obrigou Afonso a escrever a confissão com a Pena de Sangue!_ E depois deu um jeito de fingir que o Lembrol de Afonso foi ativado sem detectar esquecimento, deixando as digitais dele no objeto. Quero dizer... teve todo esse trabalho para depois vir com aquele Berrador, com a voz de sua última vítima, ameaçando os Desmemoriados? Indicando que o pesadelo ainda não teve fim? Percebem a mudança? O "Lanísia Ezabatza" o assustou, ele agora não se preocupa em indicar que não era Afonso, que o assassino de Rebecca continua vivo e matando, revelando segredos... e sabem por que ele se expos dessa forma?

-Porque as mortes vão continuar – disse Alone, engolindo em seco. – Não adianta deixar Afonso com fama de culpado se ele precisará matar outra vez.

-Isso aí. Agora é crucial ter o flash decisivo o quanto antes. O flash que me revele o rosto do criminoso, porque ele continuará matando os Desmemoriados. Uma hora pode sobrar até mesmo para nós cinco...

Depois de um momento de silêncio, Joyce pegou o desenho do trem feito por Alone e apontou para Marjorie.

-O que ela tanto queria com os Esdrúxulos?

-Michel me disse que ela estava doida para ficar com o Axel, mas ele nem deu bola.

-Será que foi isso que a Marjorie quis dizer ao Rony quando falou que queria encontrar alguém que já tivesse fama consolidada? – perguntou Mione. – Pensamos que ela ia atrás de outro astro do esporte... pelo que vejo, basta ter fama, não importa o ramo!

-Marjorie quer mesmo conquistar o Axel? Oh, droga, era só o que me faltava! – exclamou Joyce, desalentada.

-Por que isso a preocupa tanto? – perguntou Alone.

-Porque ele não ficará com ela de jeito nenhum, vai rejeitá-la sistematicamente, e isso pode fazer com que ela passe a especular o que há de errado com ele, e se _fizer isso..._ – ela parou para tomar fôlego e viu que as amigas fitavam-na sem compreender.

Como poderiam?

Sua Fogueira das Paixões permanecia como um segredo bem guardado.

-Deixem pra lá... – ela desconversou, passando o desenho do trem para Alone. – Tive um dia difícil, como podem ver pela marca no meu pescoço. Já estou falando coisas sem sentido...

Sem sentido? Havia muito sentido em seu receio...

Na manhã seguinte, ia procurar Michel ou Franklyn para saber mais a respeito da súbita obsessão de Marjorie por Axel Carver. Esperava que fosse uma obsessão por qualquer Esdrúxulo. Um cantor famoso ao lado e, pronto, Marjorie Huggins vista pelo mundo bruxo inteiro, invejada e admirada como sempre sonhou.

Claro, podia ser qualquer um da _boyband._ Estava se preocupando à toa...

Por que Marjorie insistiria no vocalista?

* * *

-Eu sei que é difícil de entender, Joyce, mas existem garotas que têm fixação apenas pelo vocal – explicava Michel à líder Encalhada quando ela o abordou às portas do Salão Principal, na manhã seguinte. – Eu bem que chamei a Marjorie para dividi-la com a minha outra fã, mas ela não topou. _Tinha _que ser o Axel, entende?

-Então... ela não quer nem saber de você e nem do Franklyn?

-Não.

-E Michel... diga-me uma coisa... nunca pensou em fazer carreira solo? Desapegar-se do grupo, soltar o gogó sozinho. Acho que seria fascinante, você tem um timbre marcante.

-Ei, se quer dormir comigo, não precisa elogiar tanto. Marjorie só chamou o Axel e já recebeu um convite. Sou facinho.

-Ei, ei, aponte esse periscópio pra outro canto!

-Hum, só gosta do vocal também? Porque eu to sabendo que virou assessora só pra ficar perto do Axel! Qual o problema de vocês? O cara vai cantar quando estiverem no rala-e-rola por acaso? A voz não faz diferença nessas horas! Na verdade só _você_ precisa virar vocalista quando ficar comigo...

-Hum, é verdade, sei abocanhar um microfone! Mas, não, não é hora disso! – ela afastou-o com um leve empurrão. – No caso da Marjorie, acho que ela quer o vocal porque Axel tem mais destaque. As parcerias com a Jen, os rumores de romance entre eles, o ensaio sem roupa, os rebolados dele bem no centro do palco... tudo isso contribui... – ela agarrou Michel pelas lapelas do agasalho. – Vire cantor solo. Por favor. Fique mais em evidência pra Marjorie olhar mais pra você!

-Ela é cliente das Encalhadas? Nunca vi tanta dedicação para desencalhar uma amiga... Olha, eu gostaria _muito _de ter uma carreira solo, mas o problema é que não tenho voz pra isso.

-Claro que tem. Tá falando comigo agora. Tem voz.

Michel revirou os olhos.

-Nem um curso de canto dá jeito. Eu pareço uma gralha cantando.

-E Frank?

-Outro desastre de furar os tímpanos.

-Tá vendo, Axel ganha todos os holofotes enquanto vocês ficam no fundo fazendo figuração com os instrumentos e fazendo passinhos idiotas para o lado com seus óculos espelhados na testa, é nisso que dá!

-Ei, não somos pagodeiros!

-Mas ficam escondidos atrás de Axel! Marjorie só vai aceitar a grande estrela, nada menos que isso... A única outra opção famosa por aqui é Jen, mas nem ela nem Marjorie são sapatas... Se bem que Marjorie, por fama, bem colocaria as Acromântulas para brigar, aquela ali é _capaz de tudo!_ Mas Jen não vira o jogo não... ainda se fosse uma Encalhada tentando seduzir, vá lá, mas Marjorie não tem cacife pra mudar uma orientação sexual.

-Hum, acho que estou entendendo você... está apaixonada pelo Axel e quer o caminho livre, não é? Olha, se fosse você desistia, ele tá num lance de fixação pela Jen. Até tatuou a inicial do nome dela.

-Você e Frank, tão próximos dele, ainda acreditam nisso? Ótimo.

-Bom, vou indo que ainda tenho que falar com a Melinda Ward. Ela vai iniciar um programa de rádio aqui no castelo, e se recusa a tocar Esdrúxulos. Não gosta da nossa música, dá pra acreditar?

-Um programa de rádio? Bacana!

-É, ela já trabalha com isso, e uniu o útil ao agradável, já que passará o ano letivo conosco.

-Hum, tive uma ideia excelente! Também preciso falar com ela...

-Vai se manifestar em favor dos Esdrúxulos?

-Não, para tratar um assunto de interesse das Encalhadas. Viu, Michel, se a fila andar pro Axel... se ouvir, _por acaso,_ meu nome surgindo por lá... me avisa? _Pode ser?_

-Claro! Agora, se quiser cantar no microfone do meu karaokê, estou disponível a hora em que você quiser.

-Ah, desliga a máquina que eu vou demorar um pouquinho pra usar esse karaokê, viu? – ela deu um beijo no rosto dele e afastou-se. – Michel, uma gracinha, mas já me basta um Esdrúxulo!

Parada ao lado das portas do Salão Principal, ela observou Marjorie de longe.

-Se ela perceber que Axel está enfeitiçado, será um pulo descobrir quem o enfeitiçou... e se descobrir _como foi feito, _eu estou perdida. Vou direto para Azkaban... A não ser que... – ela sorriu. – É isso! Vou usar a paixão do Axel a meu favor! Não há ninguém mais manipulável e idiota que um ser perdidamente apaixonado!

* * *

-Um programa de rádio transmitido para todo o castelo?

-Sim, Mione, foi isso o que o Michel me contou. O estúdio fica dentro do salão comunal da Withers – Joyce consultou o relógio enquanto percorriam os corredores do terceiro andar; as aulas do dia já haviam terminado. – Acho que entram no ar a qualquer momento.

-Espero que a Melinda tope nos ajudar – disse Serena, cruzando os dedos. – Estamos perto do salão comunal?

-Hum, segundo o Mapa do Maroto, a entrada é no próximo corredor – murmurou Alone.

Quando dobraram a curva, Mione sorriu:

-Pelo jeito, o mapa era dispensável.

A estátua de um cavalo alado abria as longas asas no final do corredor. Ansiosas, as Encalhadas se aproximaram, e estavam a poucos passos de distância quando uma voz cavernosa saiu da estátua e perguntou:

-Grandes mentes reconhecem grandes mentes, é preciso ser superior para entrar na Withers, digam, então, quem foi Elfrida Clagg?

-Antiga chefe do Conselho de Magos – respondeu Mione de imediato.

O pégaso finalmente se moveu, relinchando, e ficou em pé sobre os quartos traseiros, as asas recolhidas sobre o dorso, revelando uma porta simples de madeira antes oculta pelo seu corpo volumoso.

As meninas abriram a porta e entraram no verdadeiro salão da Withers pela primeira vez.

Não era, em nenhum aspecto, semelhante ao antigo salão em que Rebecca fora assassinada. Este salão lembrava um anfiteatro; da entrada, elas visualizavam as mesinhas quadradas dispostas no último piso, lá embaixo. As portas que levavam aos dormitórios estavam dispostas em diferentes níveis, espalhadas com letreiros que indicavam "HOMENS – VINTE E POUCOS ANOS", "MULHERES – MEIA-IDADE", entre outros, todos separados por sexo e faixa etária.

No nível superior em que se encontravam, um dos lados era tomado por uma cabine envidraçada, onde, no interior, uma jovem de óculos ornamentados andava de um lado para o outro.

-O estúdio está ali – apontou Lanísia.

Desprezando o aviso sobre a porta que indicava em néon vermelho que a rádio estava NO AR, as garotas entraram no estúdio no momento em que Melinda debruçava-se sobre o microfone e anunciava:

-Colegas e professores de Hogwarts, boa noite! Tenho o prazer de iniciar as transmissões da Rádio Magia Express... Muita música, burburinho e tendências que fazem parte da vida social do castelo! Vamos começar com um boletim trazendo as últimas novidades!

Ela deu um toque com a varinha na vitrola, que iniciou um antigo sucesso das Esquisitonas. Enquanto isso, Melinda tirou os fones e olhou para as invasoras:

-O que vocês querem?

-Precisamos conversar com você – sussurrou Joyce.

Melinda fez um sinal para esperarem, bateu na vitrola outra vez, imobilizando o vinil, e recomeçou a locução:

-Nesta manhã, alguns alunos da Withers flagraram a decepção de Jennifer Star diante do armário atacado durante a noite. A única pista deixada no local leva à uma garota que já está bem mortinha... isso mesmo, ouvintes, colocaram o rosto de Clarissa Stuart, a original Encalhada nº 6, para assombrar a candidata ao posto!

Diante dos olhares irritados das garotas, Melinda acenou a ajeitou e empurrou os óculos sobre o nariz.

-Em homenagem à estrela hostilizada, vamos ouvir um de seus primeiros sucessos, _Amor! _– deixando a canção para os ouvintes, Melinda finalmente levantou-se e se aproximou das visitantes. – Pronto, podem falar. Desmemoriadas procurando outra, imagino que seja algo sobre os assassinatos.

-Não, não é sobre isso... – disse Alone.

-Hum, então vocês sabiam que eu ia noticiar o ataque ao armário da Jen? Não foi propriamente uma _fofoca_, sabem, muita gente viu o que aconteceu, ela é popular, as notícias se espalham facilmente...

-A questão é que queríamos um programa na sua emissora! – disse Joyce.

-Uau, nunca uma fofoca me custou _tanto..._

-Não é por isso – disse Serena. – Acontece que temos um grupo de ajuda em Hogsmeade, mas novamente estamos impedidas de circular livremente por aí. Através da sua rádio, poderíamos fazer uma linha direta, e _segura_, com as garotas encalhadas do castelo!

-Será que daria certo? – indagou Melinda.

-Sem problema, nós testamos agorinha mesmo... – Joyce ocupou a cadeira diante do painel.

-Não, espere a música... terminar – a voz de Melinda morreu, porque Joyce, sem uso de magia, tirou a agulha do vinil e parou a canção. Apertou o botão vermelho que liberava o áudio e iniciou a transmissão.

-Opa, opa, meu povo! Aqui é Joyce Meadowes, mais conhecida entre os alunos antigos como "Já peguei" e, no caso das garotas, como "A Amante", com as variáveis "Vadia" e "Piranha". É, é muito amor!

"Eu e as demais Encalhadas estaremos nos próximos minutos aqui no estúdio da Rádio Magia Express, recebendo as perguntas de vocês. É o programa Ponto E! Pros virgens que não sabem, é um trocadilho com ponto G, mas se vocês nunca viram nem tocaram nem no _ponto óbvio,_ não saberão nada sobre este em especial. Mas aqui é o _Ponto E _de Encalhadas, e nós vocês já conhecem, admiram e têm sonhos eróticos conosco!".

"Façam as perguntas mais baixas! Baixaria não é comigo, mas pra responder sobre putaria temos a Hermione aqui, a Alone... Ai, bosta de dragão, essa _doeu!"_, ela reclamou diante do beliscão de Mione. "Para entrar em contato conosco, basta encaminhar-se para... onde está a cabine de contato?", ela indagou olhando para Melinda.

-No armário de vassouras, no patamar do terceiro andar – explicou a dona da rádio.

Joyce transmitiu a localização e depois deixou uma música dos Esdrúxulos tocando enquanto aguardava a chegada do primeiro ouvinte.

-Deviam mudar o nome para As Abusadas! – exclamou Melinda.

-No fim você vai se orgulhar de ter as Encalhadas em sua equipe – falou Lanísia. – Atraímos publicidade.

-Sei... ah, vai sujar o meu estúdio _com sangue!_ – resmungou Melinda olhando para Alone.

-Alone, seu nariz tá sangrando – avisou Hermione.

-Porcaria... Tudo bem, vou até o banheiro... – disse ela, bem baixinho, tirando um lenço da bolsa para estancar o sangramento.

-Tente inclinar a cabeça para trás – orientou Mione, e em seguida Alone bateu a porta do estúdio ao sair.

-Vamos dar uma pausa na música e ver se já surgiu uma encalhada com alguma pergunta – disse Serena, colocando os fones e ocupando a cadeira diante do painel.

Na linha de comunicação do programa Ponto E, soou uma voz feminina bastante conhecida:

-_Olá Encalhadas! Eu sou Marjorie Huggins e tenho um probleminha para apresentar a vocês... Por que a paixão de Axel por Jen Star parece um tanto anormal de uns tempos para cá? Eu perguntei quem ele amava e ele respondeu numa torrente ininterrupta de "Jen-Jen-Jen-Jen...". A aspirante à Encalhada por acaso fez alguma magia para conquistá-lo e criar esse amor obsessivo?_

-Olha aqui, a "aspirina" à Encalhada...

-Aspirante, Serena! – corrigiu Joyce. – Me passa esse microfone, eu resolvo isso, é problema meu!

-É? – perguntou Mione.

-É... Afinal, eu _comando o grupo_, tenho que resolver as picuinhas – Joyce inclinou-se sobre o microfone. – Oi, Marjorie, aqui é Joyce.

-Vai me recomendar uma aspirina também?

-Não, só Serena faz isso, ela é responsável por garantir o bom humor das transmissões... Olha, eu acho que não dá para culpar a magia por tudo. Se Axel está rejeitando você, só está agindo como dez entre dez garotos de Hogwarts fizeram até hoje! Procure-nos se Axel topar ficar com você, porque, ah, aí sim, meu bem, é caso de analisarmos a interferência de alguma força mágica e misteriosa!

_-Nem tente me enganar, Joyce, eu vi muito bem como Axel não se sente atraído por mulher alguma. Eu praticamente fiquei nua na frente dele e ele chegou até a bocejar, não deu a mínima atenção!_

Joyce riu.

-Só vejo, neste caso, a ação broxante do seu próprio corpo. Ele deve ter ficado chocado com essa visão horripilante.

-_Eu sei que há magia envolvida, Axel sempre foi namorador, apesar de toda a obsessão que sempre teve pela Jen, mas agora algo mudou. E se vocês aí, essa equipe ilustríssima do Ponto E, sabem o que é e não me contam, eu digo que vou descobrir o que Jen fez e, se for algo ilegal, vocês perdem a aspirante à Encalhada antes mesmo da posse!_

-Pois é, caros ouvintes, é isso que acontece com uma bruxa encalhada desesperada, a culpa nunca é dela mesma! – exclamou Joyce; do outro lado veio um sonoro palavrão, seguido pelo silêncio; Marjorie devia ter saído da cabine, e ela suspirou, aliviada.

No fim das contas, não adiantara pedir a Axel que garantisse que estava apaixonado por Jen; para quem prestasse atenção – e Marjorie _estava prestando _– era perceptível que o mundo de Axel girava em torno da garota a quem ele amava. A obsessão é diferente do amor. Se ela não tivesse pedido a ele para mentir, Marjorie saberia que fora _ela, _Joyce, quem o enfeitiçara. Agora achava que era Jen; isso diminuía o perigo?

_Não, mas ganho mais tempo, _pensou Joyce.

Afinal, se Marjorie continuasse absorta em encontrar algo errado no passado de Jennifer, não encontraria nenhuma Fogueira das Paixões. Já no caso _dela..._

Quando olhou para as amigas, Joyce percebeu que apertava o microfone com uma intensidade tão grande que deixara marcas nos dedos.

Ela pigarreou para disfarçar e deixou a cadeira.

-Marjorie me dá nos nervos...

-Bom, a transmissão não pode parar – disse Mione, apertando o botão vermelho para colocá-las no ar. – Temos mais uma ouvinte? Olá?

E então, como se a rádio fosse uma conexão com o além, elas escutaram o tom enjoado e agudo da voz de Clarissa Stuart cantando:

_-Encalhadas, Encalhadas, tão lindas e estripadas!_

-Ei, eu gostei desse lema!

-Fica quieta, Serena! Shhh! – ralhou Joyce, dedo indicador em riste diante dos lábios.

-Não reconhece a voz? – perguntou Mione, desesperada.

-Você está imitando alguém? Pra mim a sua voz tá normal...

-Não a minha, jumenta! A... – a transmissão recomeçou; Mione murmurou a última palavra enquanto Clarissa despejava o seu veneno nas linhas radiofônicas. – ..._dela._

_ -Traindo uma irmã de sangue? Que feio! Irmãs consanguíneas são para sempre; uma amizade, como vocês podem ver, mais forte que a própria morte._

-Rebecca Lambert?

-Não!

-_Venham para o outro lado comigo, queridas! Vamos nos reunir outra vez! Estou ansiosa para recebê-las. Continuaremos Encalhadas para sempre, não há como se arranjar por aqui, mas pelo menos estaremos juntinhas. Reunidas com túmulos lado a lado. Ah! Acho que trarei a primeira de vocês hoje mesmo..._

-Vamos até a cabine, talvez consigamos chegar lá a tempo de flagrar quem está sendo possuído pela Clarissa! – disse Hermione.

-Clarissa? Ah, já tava pensando que era a Frieda – falou Serena.

-Feche a matraca ou _eu mesma _mando você pra essa reuniãozinha da Clarissa no além! – resmungou Joyce.

Elas deixaram o estúdio e correram para a porta, acompanhadas pelos olhares estupefatos de alguns estudantes da Withers que acompanhavam a transmissão do lado de fora.

Tinham acabado de sair no corredor quando Mathias Berger bloqueou o caminho com o próprio corpo.

-Estamos com pressa, ô Chileno, precisamos resolver... – mas Mathias interrompeu Joyce.

-Eu ouvi a conversa de vocês no estúdio, o áudio vazou – Mathias apontou para alto-falante no canto da parede, um dos transmissores a programação da Magia Express que foram espalhados por todo o castelo. – Pelo que entendi, vocês quebraram um pacto sanguíneo de amizade...

-Ótimo, agora Hogwarts inteira sabe, e daí? – perguntou Mione.

-Não precisam procurar muito pra saber quem está sendo usado por Clarissa. Eu posso explicar?

As garotas assentiram e eles entraram numa sala vazia. Mathias encostou a porta.

-Quando quebraram o pacto, vocês despertaram uma parte da Clarissa que vive dentro de cada uma de vocês. O sangue dela circula em suas veias desde que o injetaram dentro de si no momento do acordo. Ela não está inteiramente morta, conseguiu voltar, porque _há parte da vida dela em vocês._

-Precisamos descobrir quem ela está usando, quem está ajudando-a – falou Joyce. – Se descobrirmos, a professora Minerva poderá expulsar...

-A possessão é involuntária e não há forma de protegê-las. No momento, vocês são as maiores inimigas de si mesmas.

-Epa... – Mione levou a mão ao peito. – A Clarissa vive em nós porque compartilhamos de seu sangue, e você está dizendo que somos inimigas de nós mesmas... Isso quer dizer que ela só pode usar _nós cinco?_

-É isso aí! Clarissa pode dominar vocês e fazer com os seus corpos o que bem entender.

-Então a qualquer momento ela pode simplesmente entrar em nós e nos controlar? – perguntou Lanísia.

-Sim. Não há forma de evitar, mas todas as vezes em que se perderem em devaneios com visões do que já foi a amizade de vocês, visualizando_ flashbacks_ de momentos de união do grupo, é porque estão sendo usadas por Clarissa.

-Isso aconteceu comigo durante a aula de Literatura Bruxa! – exclamou Mione. – Comecei a lembrar algumas coisas, e quando despertei meu nariz estava sangrando!

Mathias assentiu, como se esperasse por isso.

-Exato, porque a possessão não pode durar para sempre. Todas as vezes em que Clarissa possui vocês, o sangue que pertence a ela _escorre do corpo_, sendo expulso, geralmente, pelas narinas.

-Alone! – exclamou Mione, empalidecendo. – O nariz dela estava sangrando no estúdio, e ela se ausentou... Clarissa pode modificar a voz da pessoa?

-Sim. Não só a voz, os olhos também assumem a tonalidade das íris do morto e o corpo pode apresentar as marcas que caracterizaram a sua morte.

-Alone pode lutar contra ela?

-Não, Lanísia. Clarissa assume o controle total, e se não foram vazias as ameaças que ela transmitiu pelo rádio, ela pode usar isso para machucar a Alone.

-Precisamos encontrá-la antes que Clarissa cometa alguma loucura dentro do corpo dela! – disse Lanísia.

-Vamos até a cabine, ela deve estar por lá! – disse Serena.

Eles deixaram a sala às pressas. Ao alcançarem o patamar do terceiro andar, encontraram a cabine que se comunicava à rádio vazia, com a porta entreaberta.

Uma trilha de sangue fresco saía do interior e conduzia para o alto das escadas mais próximas.

Eles subiram.

* * *

Clarissa andava tranquilamente pelos corredores, usando o corpo de Alone. Aquele corpo era parecido com o seu, mais simples de se adaptar; durante o fim das férias, teve dificuldade em conduzir Joyce até a sua casa para pegar o seu batom favorito e, em seguida, retornar ao lar dos Meadowes para abrir o Estatuto e deixar o recadinho; a líder das Encalhadas sempre fora tão _alta..._

A possessão lhe dava uma chance de conhecer as amigas como jamais conhecera antes; era interessante, já que a azaração fora posta em curso porque a amizade definitivamente chegara ao fim com o último ato de traição.

Serena fora usada para destruir o armário de Jen durante a madrugada. Temera ser contaminada pela burrice daquela que um dia fora sua amiga, mas não havia perigo; quando tomava posse, Clarissa assumia o controle de vez, e assim faria para acabar com cada uma delas.

Os corredores estavam vazios enquanto ela avançava. O nariz de Alone gotejava, mas ela não se importava; não precisaria daquele corpo por muito tempo...

Em sua imaginação, reviu os corredores abarrotados no dia de seu suicídio, todos os colegas ansiosos para contemplarem a sua condenação. Mas ela sabia, desde o começo, que não ia para Azkaban. Na sala da diretoria, pouco antes de ser encaminhada para a sala em que fora acorrentada, ela garantira:

_Aquele ainda não era o fim._

Diante das amigas que riam dela, a ideia lhe ocorrera...

* * *

_Definiu tudo enquanto observava as amigas, as correntes lhe apertando os pulsos, num momento de silêncio que deixou todas as Encalhadas incomodadas porque sabiam que ela tramava _alguma coisa.

_Na certa, depois da tragédia, atribuíram seus pensamentos à última tentativa de matar Rony, mas estavam enganadas. Era isso que ela _queria_ que pensassem._

_Naquele momento, encarcerada, Clarissa não tinha como saber que passaria perto do pobre Weasley e teria tal oportunidade. Talvez a diretora impedisse qualquer aproximação dos estudantes; ou tivesse acionado o Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas do Ministério para que os guardas conduzissem Clarissa para a prisão através de testrálios ou hipogrifos._

_O que ela pensava é que, caso a ida à prisão dependesse do voo em algum animal, ela saltaria do dorso da criatura quando estivesse bem sobre as nuvens e cairia para a morte. Mas era importante, fundamental, que, fosse qual fosse a forma com que tirasse a própria vida, o ato _deveria aparentarum acidente.

_A ideia do pacto sanguíneo de amizade fora sua. O que lhe ocorrera primeiro fora a lembrança do pacto, a forma como quebraram a promessa de amizade eterna. Enquanto as amigas zombavam dela e o ódio lhe corroia, Clarissa notou que poderia quebrar mais um dos termos. As correntes a impediam de matar outra Encalhada, mas ela atentaria contra si mesma e enfraqueceria a aliança Encalhada ainda mais._

_Fora uma ideia brilhante, estratégica; só precisava impedir que as Encalhadas percebessem sua intenção. Por isso era importante que parecesse acidental. Afinal, faltaria um termo do pacto para ser quebrado..._

Elas deveriam substituí-la por outra garota.

_Se fizessem isso, ela voltaria e poderia vingar-se das cinco, uma por uma. Já estava fadada à prisão perpétua; em Azkaban, jamais conseguiria se vingar. A única oportunidade abria-se através da morte; em seu caso, a morte era sinônimo de liberdade, o jeito que teria para tragar todas as suas ex-amigas consigo. Não poderia carregá-las para Azkaban; mas poderia puxá-las para a cova._

_Por que não se matar se continuaria ligada ao mundo através das cinco Encalhadas? Azkaban a seguraria; a morte, não._

_Seguras de que jamais matariam umas às outras e que o pacto estava seguro – por que não estaria seguro, meninas, a única Encalhada psicopata já estará morta! –, poderiam ter a ideia _idiota_ de arrumarem uma nova Encalhada._

_Seria o fim do grupo. Ela, Clarissa, garantiria isso._

_Confrontada com o silêncio que acompanhou suas considerações – e do qual o teor dos pensamentos só fica claro agora – , Hermione falou para ela, em voz alta:_

_-Nem tudo o que você quer você pode ter. Nem tudo o que deseja necessariamente vai acontecer. Será que tudo o que aconteceu não lhe mostrou isso? Todo o seu dinheiro não foi capaz de ajudá-la a matar o Rony. E todos os galeões da sua família não podem comprar a sua liberdade. Acabou, Clarissa. Aca..._

_-Não – Clarissa interrompeu-a. – Não acabou. E você... – ela apontou o indicador para Mione. – Você tem medo.__Medo.__É por isso que desatou a falar como uma imbecil..._

_-Não tenho medo de você. Já está condenada, não tem como..._

_-Tenho... – ela deixou escapar. – Tenho sim..._

_-Vai fazer o quê? – Hermione deu um riso nervoso. – Tentar fugir?_

_-Talvez... – ela balançou os ombros, desfrutando a apreensão de Mione; fugiria da prisão, fugiria da morte, elas nem podiam imaginar; quando lessem sobre sua morte, pensariam num acidente, sempre tão _estúpidas _para enxergarem o óbvio..._

_-Você é muito ridícula mesmo... – disse Hermione. – Foi humilhada e ainda quer sair como uma vitoriosa..._

_-E__vou sair – ela prometeu, não conseguindo se refrear. –__Sair para acabar com todas vocês..._

_O juramento de vingança não fora contra Rony, mas contra _as Encalhadas.

_Será que elas nunca perceberam isso? Que seus planos eram maiores, mais grandiosos? Achavam mesmo que ria apenas porque planejava um último ataque contra Rony, sendo que ela mesma dissera:_

"_Sair vitoriosa para acabar COM TODAS VOCÊS"._

_-Está maluca... – Hermione dissera._

_-Estou. E isso ajuda a tornar tudo ainda mais apavorante, não é mesmo? – ela gargalhou, deliciando-se com o seu segredo._

_-Vou pegar uma boa posição para assistir à sua ruína – Hermione disse à Clarissa diante de suas gargalhadas._

_-Não tenho dúvidas disso. Mas veremos se serei eu quem vai ruir._

_Depois que deixara a sala, deparou-se com todos os colegas de Hogwarts assistindo à sua condenação. Ela arrastou as correntes pelos corredores, imaginando como faria se não houvesse animal algum por ali – Azkaban era uma ilha rochosa, talvez conseguisse se jogar e cair em cima das pedras, afinal precisava ser bem sanguinário, tudo terminar em _sangue derramado – _mas eis que Rony também estava por ali, por que perderia uma dessas?_

_Melhor seria impossível._

_Clarissa tinha falado demais na sala, mas Rony consertava tudo. Por que, se ela o atacasse, poderia finalmente matá-lo antes de tirar a própria vida; e, caso não conseguisse eliminá-lo, faria com que as Encalhadas acreditassem que suas ameaças correspondiam àquele momento. Apagaria todo o resto; mudaria o foco na perspectiva das meninas. Seria um suicídio, mas por outros motivos; jamais relacionariam ao pacto de sangue._

_Sairia melhor do que um "acidente"._

_Ela tentou matar o rapaz, segurando a corrente contra o pescoço de Rony, mas as Encalhadas conseguiram salvá-lo. Tudo bem; a frustração seria mais um motivo para a sua loucura._

_Então olhou para as amigas com lágrimas nos olhos, enquanto acariciava a vidraça. Depois fixou-se em Rony, Rony que acabara de ser socorrido._

_-Não posso viver encarcerada em Azkaban sabendo que você está vivo, Rony, e não me pertence. Se não posso eliminá-lo para acabar com esse amor... Se eu perdi a única chance que me restava... Não poderei matá-lo, mas poderei acabar comigo._

_-Garota, por favor, não faça isso! – disse um dos guardas do Ministério._

_-Vou fazer... – ela respondeu._

_Olhou fixamente para as antigas amigas, pensando:_

"_Nos vemos em breve, vadias! Vou eliminar uma por uma. Pagarão o preço por tentarem me passar para trás"._

_-Porque desde o começo desse amor, já estou condenada..._

_E o rosto sofreu uma transformação._

_Da dor pura para a maldade delirante. E ela gargalhou, enfatizando o falso motivo de seu suicídio pela última vez, embora a dor de nunca ter Rony, ah, essa sim, fosse verdadeira:_

_-E no fim, Rony, veja como isso é irônico... De qualquer forma, o nosso amor acabou em morte...__EU ODEIO AMAR VOCÊ!_

_Foram suas últimas palavras; mas não eram necessariamente as últimas, eram?_

_Porque ela, mesmo naquele momento, sabia que voltaria; traidoras do jeito que eram, na certa tentariam substituí-la. Podia levar um ano, dois ou dez; mas ela ia voltar._

_Foi com prazer que Clarissa jogou-se de encontro à vidraça e quebrou-a. Estava consciente em toda a queda livre; viu pouco a pouco o teto envidraçado das estufas se aproximar, depois o sentiu explodir sob o impacto de seu corpo, pedaços de vidro atravessando-lhe a carne antes que o crânio estourasse contra o solo._

_Enquanto caía para a morte, ela permitiu-se sorrir, sabendo que aquele não era apenas o suicídio de uma vida, mas o homicídio de outras cinco, vidas que ela levaria consigo através daquele ato derradeiro._

* * *

E elas convidaram Jen Star para integrar o grupo, mais rápido do que Clarissa previra.

O suicídio por amor realmente apagara todas as ameaças de vingança; diante da sua volta, com certeza recordariam e perceberiam o que ela _quis dizer, _mas já era tarde demais.

Já estava de volta.

Debruçada sobre o murinho no sexto andar, ela olhou lá para baixo. Era muito alto. Aquela visão, da altitude e a expectativa para a queda, lhe era _tão familiar..._

Riu.

E prometeu a si mesma deixar o corpo de Alone enquanto caísse, para que a Encalhada sentisse a dor da morte.

* * *

Mathias e as Encalhadas seguiram o rastro de sangue até o sexto andar. Ali o sangue desviava-se do patamar para o murinho que impedia os alunos de despencarem lá embaixo. Exceto, claro, aqueles que se aventuravam acima dele, e era _onde Alone estava após ser conduzida por Clarissa._

Ela voltou-se para as amigas. O sangue virara uma crosta desde a narina direita, desaparecendo ao atingir os lábios. O olhar estava delirante, efusivo, azulado, os _olhos de Clarissa_, olhos que _convidavam para uma reuniãozinha funesta..._

As Encalhadas correram para socorrer Alone, mas logo soou a voz de Clarissa, voz que saía dos lábios de Alone:

-Essa é a primeira.

-NÃO! – gritaram todos; Mathias lançou um feitiço de imobilização, mas errou o alvo.

Ele e as garotas berraram, mas os braços de Alone se abriram e a Encalhada deixou o corpo livre no ar, inclinando-se pouco a pouco, até desaparecer de vista ao cair no vazio...

* * *

**N/A: Desculpem a demora, mas aqui está... aguardo reviews e até o próximo capítulo! Continuem acompanhando as atualizações da página e do grupo Fogueira das Paixões no Facebook. O blog está passando por atualizações e retorna em breve! Feliz Ano Novo! =)**


	6. Detidas com prazer

**CAPÍTULO 6**

_**Detidas com prazer**_

As quatro Encalhadas e Mathias alcançaram a amurada a tempo de presenciar a queda-livre de Alone em direção à morte ser interrompida por uma das escadas do castelo que, um andar abaixo, estava em movimento, mudando de posição naquele instante propício.

Para Alone, que voltara a si logo que seus pés deixaram a segurança da amaruda, só houve tempo de registrar o mundo passando ao seu lado num borrão de cores e os ouvidos serem tapados pelo movimento do ar. Em seguida, a garota chocou-se contra a escada num baque intenso, de modo que ela primeiro bateu os joelhos num degrau e depois foi puxada pela lei da gravidade, escorregando em diagonal pelos degraus inferiores, incapaz de manter-se segura.

Prestes a ser escorraçada para fora da escada que lhe salvara a vida, Alone sentiu metade do corpo pender para o vazio no momento em que conseguiu agarrar-se ao corrimão.

_Estava pendurada pelas mãos, _as pernas balançando no vazio. Olhou para o lado e sentiu o coração disparar ainda mais ao notar que a escada se movia diretamente para o patamar do quinto andar. Quando a escada se encaixasse ali à perfeição, a garota seria arremessada para fora e lançada mais uma vez à morte...

Acima, confirmando seus piores prognósticos, ouviu as amigas berrando.

Suas mãos suavam, escorregando pelo corrimão; seria escorraçada dali à menor aproximação do patamar...

Então sentiu o ar deslocando-se ao seu lado e reconheceu o barulho pelo que de fato era: uma vassoura. Alone olhou para o lado e viu Harry surgir inesperadamente, montado na Firebolt. O jovem posicionou o cabo da vassoura abaixo de Alone, que não perdeu tempo e soltou as mãos do corrimão, parando na garupa e envolvendo a cintura de Harry num abraço apertado, enterrando o rosto contra o ombro do rapaz.

Alone ouviu sobre a cabeça o estalo da escada quando se encaixou ao patamar, mas isso não lhe interessava mais: tudo o que importava era a proteção transmitida por Harry, que conduziu a Firebolt até o patamar do quarto andar. Ao pousar em segurança, ele fez questão de oferecer-lhe a mão para ajudá-la a descer.

-Harry, querido, obrigada – Alone abraçou-o com força.

Ele usou um lenço que puxou do bolso e limpou o sangue no rosto da garota.

-Uau, não me lembro de ter batido o nariz na queda – comentou Alone. – Valeu mesmo! O que faz com essa vassoura em pleno dia letivo? Já avisei que não deve fazer muito bem ficar colocando o cabo em lugares tão delicados do seu corpinho.

-Eu não estava fazendo isso – ele cruzou os braços, ofendido. – Não _hoje... _Estou com a Firebolt porque amanhã começam os testes para o quadribol dos pégasos!

-Harry, nessa modalidade você não precisará da vassoura. Os jogadores irão voar montados nos cavalos alados.

-Sei disso. Mas não temos cavalos à disposição por aqui, a variável mais interessante seriam os testrálios, mas Lucas não quer liberá-los e Hagrid está viajando, o que faz dele o responsável pelas criaturas do castelo. Só me restou a vassoura!

-Não acha que será diferente? – perguntou Alone. – Lidar com animais mágicos requer características específicas.

-Tiro de letra – Harry lhe piscou um olho. – Voar é igual fazer amor, eu mando bem com todos os gêneros!

As Encalhadas e Mathias chegaram ao quarto andar e aproximaram-se às pressas.

-Seja mais cuidadosa – pediu Harry, e antes que se afastasse, Alone segurou-o pelo braço e o puxou para perto de si, surpreendendo-o com um beijo prolongado, as mãos cruzadas nas costas do rapaz para senti-lo por completo.

-Obrigada – agradeceu, acariciando o rosto dele.

Harry abriu um sorriso enviesado, cumprimentou as demais Encalhadas e o colega chileno, e depois subiu a escada.

-Alone! Ficamos tão preocupadas! – Joyce abraçou a amiga.

-O que aconteceu? Eu não sei como fui parar lá encima!

-A Clarissa possuiu você – explicou Serena. – Enche sua cabeça de imagens bonitinhas de nossa amizade enquanto usa sua boca pra dizer barbaridades e conduz as suas pernas rumo ao suicídio!

-Eu visualizei uma recordação de uma das festas do pijama na casa da Serena. Estávamos todas trocando de roupa...

-Xi, época em que eu usava enchimento pra ter mais peito, não deve ter sido uma lembrança tão bonita... – murmurou Serena.

-O sangue no meu nariz... tem algo a ver com a possessão?

-Sim, quando Clarissa toma à frente da nossa consciência, nossos corpos liberam o sangue dela que até hoje flui em nossas veias devido àquele pacto estúpido – Mione suspirou. – Foi o Mathias quem nos explicou – ela deu um tapinha no braço dele.

-Apenas não podia deixar de compartilhar os meus conhecimentos – disse Mathias. – Talvez não tenham tanta sorte da próxima vez, portanto fiquem vigilantes. Pelo que vi aqui, Clarissa vai usar o poder de controlá-las da pior forma possível.

-Ficaremos espertas – disse Alone, massageando o joelho. – Droga, bati com muita força, tá doendo pra cacete...

-Vou pedir à Madame Pomfrey um unguento para lesões, depois levo para você na sala comunal da Grifinória. Até logo, _chicas!_

-Obrigada, Mathias – agradeceu Alone; quando o jovem afastou-se, a Encalhada escorou as costas contra a parede e cruzou os braços, suspirando. – Não tem jeito, nós, Encalhadas, nunca aprendemos. De uma forma ou de outra sempre acabamos enveredando pelos ramos mais obscuros da magia, por mais bem intencionadas que estejamos!

-Tá, mas o pacto de sangue foi feito _antes _da Fogueira! – lembrou Lanísia. – Apenas cobrou o seu preço tardiamente. Estamos pagando por algo que fizemos há muito tempo, algo que está entranhado em nós cinco. Ninguém tem culpa pelo que aconteceu...

-Tem... tem sim... – choramingou Joyce.

-Joyce? O que aconteceu? – perguntou Serena, perplexa.

-Eu sou a culpada! Se a Alone se estourasse lá embaixo, eu seria a única responsável pela morte dela!

-Joyce... está se culpando por que foi você quem formalizou o convite à Jen para ser a sexta Encalhada?

-Sim, Mione, algo com o qual vocês talvez nem concordassem! Eu me precipitei! E agora posso causar a morte das minhas melhores amigas, a minha própria morte! Acho que é como Alone diz, as Encalhadas sempre enveredam por caminhos obscuros, e tudo porquê a própria líder e a primeira a agir do modo mais estúpido possível!

-Ainda estamos falando do convite que você fez à Jen?

-Não, Lanísia! Estou falando da versão 2.0 da Fogueira das Paixões.

Instintivamente, todas olharam por cima do ombro, mas não havia ninguém por perto e, de qualquer modo, o nome saíra quase sussurrado dos lábios de Joyce.

-O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Mione.

-Que eu fiz uma nova Fogueira. E em _dobro!_

* * *

Os saltos estalavam sobre o piso de pedra enquanto Alone, Lanísia e Serena seguiam Hermione, que praticamente arrastava Joyce, puxando-a pelo pulso numa clara demonstração de que a hierarquia, para as Encalhadas, não vale muito na prática. Mione arrastou a amiga até uma sala vazia, que foi fechada pelo pé de Serena, a última a entrar.

Só na segurança da sala Mione fez a pergunta, claramente em estado de choque:

-Joyce, você fez _o quê?_

-Foi exatamente o que ouviram. Uma nova Fogueira. Eu estava de saco cheio das traições do Juca, desanimada por não ter o Axel pra mim e lancei o nome dos dois no fogo!

-Peraí... Então quando Axel disse que fez a tatuagem do J para uma Encalhada, não era à_ Jen_ que ele se referia.

-Não. Era a mim. Por isso eu sou culpada pelo retorno da Clarissa. Eu convidei a Jen para disfarçar, para que não descobrissem que enfeiticei o Axel, e provoquei tudo isso.

-Claro, nem pensou nas consequências... – disse Mione.

-Como é que eu ia saber que isso traria a Clarissa de volta? Para mim o pacto de sangue era algo do passado, inteiramente inquebrável...

-Mas devia pensar nas _outras consequências_, àquelas que a Fogueira traz por si só! Se meter com um ritual proibido outra vez, por exemplo! Querer trazer de volta todas as complicações pelas quais passamos no último ano!

-Mione, eu nem sabia se ia dar certo encantar dois caras ao mesmo tempo – disse Joyce. – Foi uma experiência...

-Geralmente as pessoas usam cobaias para experimentos, não jogam com a própria vida! E _é claro_ que o ritual poderia ser feito com dois nomes! – ela completou com um tom meio prepotente.

-Você já sabia disso?

-Sim. _Proporcionalidade._ A mesma que distribui o _Memoria Ezabatza_ conforme o número de mentes atingidas. Rituais coletivos como a Fogueira podem, sim, ser realizados por um único bruxo. O problema é que, no caso, o poder do encantamento não é distribuído sob medida entre diferentes corações. Quando você enfeitiçou apenas Axel e Juca, você dividiu todo o poder assombroso da Fogueira _apenas entre os dois!_ Poxa, Joyce, pense no problemão que tivemos quando a Fogueira estava dividida entre _cinco homens._ Agora você encantou só os dois e... não, não será nem um pouco parecido com o que rolou da outra vez. Axel e Juca receberam mais que o dobro da carga de paixão que acometeu os cinco anteriores.

-Então não se criou uma paixão, e sim uma obsessão – murmurou Lanísia.

-Por isso notei efeitos distintos... – Joyce passou a mão pelo pescoço, pensativa. Depois apontou o indicador aos olhos. – Os globos oculares de Juca substituíam todas as faces por _meu rosto_. Axel só compõe canções apaixonadas e está, cada vez mais, se afastando do grupo. Juca... Juca, tão inteligente, começou a ter um desempenho pífio...

-Eles vivem _para você_ – disse Mione. – Já estão transbordando de amor. Agora quando a Fogueira é bem distribuída, como foi anteriormente...

-Augusto me custou um dobrado mesmo com o encantamento na ativa – lembrou Lanísia. – Ardia aos pouquinhos.

-Brasas, que se tornavam labaredas, para depois incendiar de vez – disse Mione, fitando Joyce. – No seu caso, Axel e Juca já estão em combustão. E isso não é o pior, não é mesmo? Marjorie já está farejando o cheiro de fumaça, e logo vai sacar que onde há fumaça, fumaça que encobre a identidade da garota por quem Axel está apaixonado, há não um fogo qualquer, mas logo uma Fogueira das Paixões!

-Ela já notou – disse Alone. – Quero dizer, não que é uma Fogueira, mas que há feitiço no meio dessa paixonite do Esdrúxulo.

-Marjorie não poderá descobrir – falou Joyce, sacudindo a cabeça. – Não, não. Já avisei ao Axel para ficar preso ao mantra: Jen-Jen-Jen.

-Mas o que acontece se Marjorie fitar bem fundo nos olhos dele, Joyce? – questionou Mione. – E fizer isso bem num momento em que Axel estiver te enxergando por todos os cantos? Ou captar um olhar mal disfarçado dele pra você, o que, vamos admitir, qualquer paixonite provoca. E aí? Depois que ela descobrir sua identidade, já é meio caminho andado para armar alguma arapuca em que é capaz de tirar dos seus próprios lábios o nome do ritual!

Joyce empalideceu.

-Eu reverto o ritual antes que ela consiga! Tenho esse bônus, um bônus que não tínhamos da outra vez... Eu sei como dar um basta nisso, e saber como por um fim já faz uma baita diferença! Na hora em que Marjorie tentar me ferrar, já estarei limpa e Axel e Juca donos de seus próprios corações.

-Nesse ponto, Joyce tem razão – intrometeu-se Serena. – Realizar as Cinzas do Despertar é bem simples! Chegar aos objetos adorados de Juca e Axel não me parece uma tarefa tão difícil... Juca é seu marido, então você sabe o que ele gosta, e Axel, se ainda não descobriu como assessora, pode encontrar respostas com os outros integrantes dos Esdrúxulos, que, voilá, estão aqui em Hogwarts!

-É, mas tem que fazer isso logo – recomendou Mione. – Isso se não quiser nenhum Nêmese farejando o seu cangote enquanto tenta realizar o ritual de reversão.

-Sim, eu entendo que precisa ser feito com urgência. Só que... bom, Juca eu tenho com ou sem Fogueira, embora sem o ritual ele estivesse um tanto saidinho... Agora Axel... é bem mais complicado. Eu preciso ter uma noite com ele.

-Joyce...

-Mione, eu não me meti nessa enrascada à toa! Nem a Marjorie nem ninguém vai me impedir de ter o maior cantor da atualidade dentro de mim! Vou pra cama com o Axel e depois reverto o ritual... Convenhamos, não será tão difícil, o cara tá alucinado por mim!

-Tá, mas procure ser discreta e fazer em algum lugar em que não possam ser flagrados. Se Marjorie _vir vocês dois juntos_ – Mione estalou os dedos – vai sacar na hora!

-Serei cuidadosa...

-Ótimo. E só terá direito a uma noite com ele! Uma noite! Depois você já realiza o ritual de reversão.

-O que você usou para desencantar o Juca da outra vez? – perguntou Serena.

-Um livro sobre unicórnios, tinha imagens em que uma garota nua montava num deles. Para o Juca, isso era tremendamente erótico. Não terei problemas em achar outra das inspirações para o prazer solitário dele!

-Acho arriscado conversar com um dos Esdrúxulos para encontrar o objeto que despertará o Axel – disse Lanísia. – Marjorie pode estar fazendo marcação cerrada nos amigos dele.

-Por outro lado, Axel é um popstar – falou Alone. – Você não conhece uma celebridade apenas convivendo com o círculo de amizades dela. Dá pra se tornar íntimo de um popstar consumindo o material que publicam a respeito dele!

-Claro, a Joyce tem um acervo gigantesco sobre o Axel! – exclamou Serena. – Várias revistas trazem um perfil bem definido do cantor!

-Isso aí, vamos conferir esse material agora mesmo – falou Mione.

No dormitório, abriram os diversos exemplares de _O Semanário das Bruxas, Fanáticas, Magia do Sucesso, _e dispuseram as revistas sobre as camas. Em meio às fotos de pôster central, recortes de tabloides e matérias completas com o vocalista dos Esdrúxulos, as garotas começaram a leitura.

-Quando deu o primeiro beijo, qual o passatempo favorito... como essas reportagens são invasivas! – comentou Alone.

-O que conseguiram descobrir? – perguntou Joyce.

-Bom, nos perfis que pesquisei, Axel diz ter orgulho dos títulos de Abdômen do Ano, Sorriso Encantador e o Homem Mais Belo do Século – respondeu Serena.

-Eu achei uma em que ele estava contente por ser capa da edição de ensaio nu mais vendida da história da revista – disse Alone.

-Menções ao próprio corpo, que envolvem do pé mais lindo ao topete mais incrementado, pois é, também encontrei algo nessa linhagem – disse Mione, largando as folhas sobre a cama. Suspirou. – Percebem onde isso nos leva?

-Pelo seu tom, eu não quero nem descobrir – murmurou Joyce, aflita.

-O que você espera de um cara que responde, ao ser questionado sobre o seu objeto de estimação, que seu bem mais valioso é... cadê a matéria do Semanário... aqui! "O espelho que uso apenas para ficar me admirando"? Axel não gosta de absolutamente _nada_, a não ser _dele mesmo_. Fica claro, através de tudo isso, que o ego dele é ainda maior do que imaginávamos.

-Mas o ego é apenas um conceito, não é nada material – murmurou Joyce.

-Isso aí, Joyce, o que deixa claro que a solução não será assim tão simples. O ego não é substancial, então como você vai queimar o amor-próprio de Axel no ritual das Cinzas do Despertar? Afinal, se ele ama a si mesmo, teoricamente...

-Eu teria que queimá-lo vivo para que o encantamento terminasse – falou a líder Encalhada, deixando-se cair sobre a cama, sucumbindo ao desespero diante de um problema sem solução.

* * *

Durante a tarde do dia seguinte, todos os estudantes se encaminharam para o campo de quadribol para assistir ao início dos testes. Bandeirolas de todas as cores se agitavam entre as cinco arquibancadas, cada uma delas destinada a uma Casa.

Enquanto aguardavam as ordens da diretora, os candidatos às equipes titulares e às mascotes estavam concentrados no gramado. No entanto, não estavam dispersos; a presença dos majestosos pégasos reuniu a todos em torno dos animais, que no momento eram equipados por Lucas Thorn. Os cavalos alados ganhavam protetores no focinho e selas nos dorsos, ambos decorados com as insígnias das Casas de Hogwarts.

Lewis juntou-se a Serena, que acariciava a cabeça de um pégaso e admirava a suavidade dos pelos da crina.

-Está pronto para participar dos testes? – ela perguntou ao rapaz, fitando-o com atenção. Lewis usava uma camiseta sem mangas e bermuda jeans. – Não chegue perto de mim tão gato assim que eu esqueço a proibição imposta pelo anel e me jogo em cima de você!

Lewis deu um sorrisinho sem humor.

-Será que um dia poderemos fazer isso outra vez?

-Lewis... esse assunto agora? Não estou a fim de me chatear.

-Ainda não lembra se dormiu com o Draco em seu quarto?

-Não, e acredito que não vou conseguir jamais. Acho que a nossa amnésia é irreversível. Não temos como recuperar, e levar fé na palavra do Draco, não rola...

-Se houvesse algum outro elemento pra embasar a sua crença de que não ficou com ele...

-E há! Veja bem, a prova cabal é que o Draco não tem coragem de sair gastando a minha grana. E sabe por quê? Porque ele tem a mais perfeita noção de que, quando o Anel do Vínculo Eterno deixar o meu dedo, teria que assumir todas as dívidas. Se ele estivesse seguro de que seria o eterno Sr Bennet, acha que ele seria prudente?

Aquilo pareceu animar Lewis um pouquinho.

-Viu? – Serena tocou a barriga dele e desceu a mão. – Ainda temos motivos para ter esperança de que eu poderei apertar gostoso aqui embaixo sem ficar limitada por tanto tecido – olhando rapidamente em volta, ela colocou os dedos por dentro da bermuda e massageou-o sobre a cueca.

-Serena... – avermelhando, Lewis coçou a nuca, olhando em torno.

-Isso, deixe-o crescer mais, assim consigo sentir a forma em alto-relevo...

Um murmúrio de excitação percorreu os estudantes, que desviaram as atenções dos pégasos. Rapidamente, Serena arrancou a mão da virilha de Lewis e riu da perturbação e acanhamento do rapaz. Evitando tocar na pele dele e gerar o desconforto doloroso do anel, Serena postou-se atrás de Lewis e enlaçou-o pela cintura, pousando o queixo sobre o ombro coberto pela manga da regata. Ele virou um pouco o rosto e beijou-a sobre os cabelos.

O que atraíra a atenção dos alunos foi a aproximação de Minerva McGonagall, que conduzia com a varinha um baú repleto de trajes de equitação.

-Caros alunos, conseguimos vestes apropriadas para o quadribol nas alturas, seguindo as instruções deixadas por Stoddard Withers. Tudo foi confeccionado para um cavalgar seguro e eficiente. Fiquem à vontade para pegar as peças, são perfeitamente ajustáveis por feitiços, caso alguém tenha problemas com o tamanho.

As Encalhadas e os outros estudantes aproximaram-se do baú. Alguns professores auxiliavam na distribuição do uniforme, composto por capacete, botas de cano longo, culote e chicote, este já perfeitamente acoplado às luvas para que os jogadores não perdessem o equilíbrio ao tentarem jogar e cavalgar nas alturas ao mesmo tempo.

-Tudo de primeira linha – comentou Robbie, admirado. – Deve ter custado uma fortuna!

-Cortesia de Draco Bennet Malfoy – disse a diretora; Serena, que aguardava que Lewis desencaixasse o seu chicote da luva, estancou. – Nem tive tempo de agradecer ao seu marido, Serena.

-Ele _não é_ o meu marido! Ele... – ela notou que a luva e o chicote pendiam próximo aos seus pés e abaixou-se para apanhá-los. Lewis havia simplesmente largado os acessórios, e agora estava de cabeça baixa, olhando fixamente para o gramado. _Péssimo sinal._ – Lewis, não vai se enfurecer por uma bobagem dessas, vai?

-Acho que perdemos a última esperança – ele murmurou, e quando a fitou, estava transtornado. – Draco te pegou mesmo, para gastar tanta grana de modo desenfreado...

-Não posso acreditar que você ainda está tem dúvidas_ disso_ – zombou Draco, surgindo do meio da multidão com todo o traje de equitação, a serpente da Sonserina brilhando prateada no capacete. – Lewis, Lewis, o pior cego é aquele que não quer enxergar. Tá certo que agora você tá caolho, mas seu outro olho continua funcionando muito bem...

Lewis fez menção de avançar contra o garoto, mas Serena o impediu, colocando o corpo na frente dele.

-Não caia no jogo dele! Draco quer que a gente brigue porque pensa que só o amor que sinto por você me impede de me jogar nos braços dele! Entende isso, Lewis? Ele mesmo sabe que não é páreo para o que sinto por você! E de qualquer modo não há motivo para ódio ou ciúme, tudo o que o Draco ama é o meu dinheiro, só _isso..._

-Falando em nossas posses, Loirinha...

-Eu não sou a sua loirinha! – ralhou Serena.

-...também banquei a construção dos estábulos para os pégasos e paguei por todos os animais. Eu sei que deveria ter lhe consultado antes, mas agora sou o novo Sr Bennet e não preciso mais de nenhuma permissão.

-Não posso aguentar tudo isso... – gemeu Lewis, com os olhos marejados, passando pela multidão em direção às arquibancadas.

-Lewis, volte aqui! – chamou Serena.

-Achou mesmo que ela ia ficar com você, Lewis? – aos gritos, Draco continuou provocando. – Por que faria isso quando o amor de vocês só provoca dor? No nosso caso, eu e Serena só extraímos _prazer..._

Serena virou-se e apanhou Draco ainda com um sorriso no rosto ao golpear-lhe com o chicote. Um estalo acompanhou o golpe, que atingiu a bochecha e jogou a cabeça de Draco para trás.

-Acho que podemos tirar um pouco de dor do nosso casamento também – rosnou a Encalhada.

Ao endireitar-se, Draco fitava Serena com os olhos cinzentos arregalados, uma das mãos tocando a bochecha avermelhada, surpreso pela atitude da garota e pela fúria estampada no rosto dela, fúria que prometia mais, _muito mais._

* * *

-Está com raiva por quê? Não consegue lidar com a realidade e agora vai descontar em mim?

Serena atingiu-lhe a outra face, o chicote estalando alto. Draco caiu de joelhos sobre a grama do campo, tentando cobrir o rosto com as mãos, e as investidas descontroladas de Serena pegaram-no na nuca, deixando vergões avermelhados, depois nos dedos, que romperam a guarda do rosto e permitiram-na acertar mais três golpes seguidos, cada um de um lado, e no último deles Draco tombou de borco no chão, deixando respingos de sangue na grama outrora impecavelmente esverdeada.

-Serena Bennet, já chega! – gritou a diretora, agarrando-a pelos braços e afastando-a de Draco.

-Vou fazer da sua vida um inferno que fortuna nenhuma vai compensar! – berrou Serena.

Draco ergueu o rosto do chão; muitos dos alunos soltaram exclamações de espanto ao ficarem frente a frente à face marcada por vergões onde antes havia apenas presunção. Mas ele ainda ousou provocar Serena uma última vez:

-Isso, confessa que você já sabe que é minha para sempre.

-Você não perde por esperar, Malfoy! – berrou Serena, livrando-se dos braços da diretora e girando o chicote contra Draco, que se agachou e fez o golpe atingir o flanco do pégaso parado logo atrás.

O animal, assustado, relinchou e ficou em pé sobre os quartos traseiros, provocando um efeito cataclísmico. Alguns dos pégasos assustaram-se e levantaram voo. Serena desviou-se das asas de um deles e sem querer chicoteou o dorso do pégaso próximo à Hermione, que ergueu as patas e deu um coice na Encalhada, lançando Mione de costas no gramado.

* * *

Com a visão turva, Hermione viu as formas esguias dos animais, planando sobre o campo de quadribol, um deles passando à baixa altitude, bem perto, tão próximo que ela conseguia discernir os pelos da crina, e então, de repente, aquele animal vistoso não era mais vivo, porém inteiramente composto de fios de tecido, imobilizado com as asas amplamente abertas num fundo azulado, que não era o céu, apenas o fundo de uma _tapeçaria..._

_Flash!_

_A tapeçaria da antiga Withers, de volta ao palco do crime, data da fatalidade, hora inexata, localizada dentro daquele período desconhecido de sua própria biografia._

_Sua visão desvia-se para dentro da sala, que está iluminada à meia-luz. Alguém passa por trás da mesinha de canto, perto do fundo, carregando um lampião. Ela não presta atenção em quem segura o lampião porque, no momento em que a luz passa pela mesa, revela atrás da toalha que a recobre uma silhueta mais significativa do que os suportes de sustentação do móvel._

Uma silhueta humana.

_ Hermione dá um passo na direção da mesa, curiosa para descobrir quem se esconde ali, mas inesperadamente uma mão tapa sua boca, com um anel preso a um dedo (que ela não necessariamente vê, mas sente), um braço passa ao redor de sua cintura, apertando-lhe o diafragma e ela sente que é arrastada para trás._

_ Lança um olhar apavorado para o lado, num pedido mudo de socorro, mas os convidados que consegue visualizar – no caso, Ethan e Isabella – estão de costas, namorando, e o som de risos e o espocar luminoso de feitiços fazem com que perceba que todos estão muito ocupados no momento e ninguém nota o que se passa com ela._

_ Não há muito tempo para lutar; Mione é carregada para trás, e passa pela porta que leva aos dormitórios, as mãos ainda pressionando-a, segurando boca e abdômen, e ela sente que seu captor parou e, em seguida, vê a porta batendo depois que ele chutou-a firmemente com o pé, selando-os no corredor comprido e deserto, tapando definitivamente a visão que Mione tinha da mesa onde o protegido por seu captor se escondia, deixando-a apenas com a visão da porta fechada._

_ O coração disparou enquanto ela temia pelo que estava por vir. Se fora capturada de modo tão abrupto era porque vira demais; só podia temer pelo pior._

_ No corredor escuro, o seu captor segurou-lhe o ombro para forçá-la a encará-lo e ver finalmente o rosto dele, descobrir o motivo de tudo aquilo e, talvez, quem a toalha de mesa escondia..._

_ Flash!_

Despertou aos gritos. Instintivamente encolheu o corpo ao deparar-se com a presença massiva dos Desmemoriados, todos em pé um ao lado do outro, formando uma barricada em volta dela, usando os uniformes de equitação, alguns sujos de barro, ocultando os demais colegas que ela não precisava temer.

_Não precisava temer? Não tenho mais certeza. Quem em toda a escola pode ser considerado inocente já que havia um penetra escondido na festa da antiga Withers? Penetras nunca estão na lista de convidados. Penetras invadem festas para fazer uma boquinha grátis..._

Para matar?

_É possível._

Qualquer um poderia estar embaixo daquela mesa e fora protegido por um dos Desmemoriados, _ah_, quanto a isso, Mione não tinha dúvida. Um penetra não circula livremente em uma festa com poucos convidados, por isso escolhera um esconderijo, mas a pessoa que a raptara literalmente dera a cara à tapa, puxando-a sem nenhuma cerimônia para o corredor dos dormitórios, na certa com uma desculpa na ponta da língua para quem notasse o que fazia.

Um dos Desmemoriados. _Uma dessas pessoas que me olham com inquietação, fingindo que não lembram absolutamente nada._

E então as demais Encalhadas romperam o círculo e chegaram ao lado dela, ao mesmo tempo em que Madame Hooch perguntava como Hermione estava se sentindo.

-Só um pouco tonta... por favor, Madame Hooch, preciso ir à enfermaria...

-Hooch, encaminhe Draco Malfoy também para tratar as marcas no rosto – ordenou a diretora. – Cinquenta pontos a menos para a Sonserina por ter começado a confusão, Malfoy!

-E eu perco quantos pontos? – Mione ouviu a voz de Serena indagando à diretora.

-Nenhum...

-Ah, que bom que entendeu o meu descontrole, professora...

-... mas ficará em detenção hoje à noite – completou Minerva.

Uma vez que se afastava sobre a maca, Mione não pode mais ouvir as reclamações de Serena. Ótimo; precisava de silêncio. Tinha que colocar os pensamentos em ordem; fazer as anotações cruciais sobre esse flashback e juntá-las às demais; tentar ordenar as lembranças de modo cronológico, para buscar definir, à semelhança de um jogo de xadrez, o local exato de cada peça em cada um dos lances cruciais daquela noite.

Movê-las sobre o tabuleiro até chegar à peça que comera Rebecca e dera um xeque-mate em todas as testemunhas.

Seus flashes eram como sonhos, isso Mione já havia notado; era preciso ater-se a cada imagem, cada palavra, porque a menor distração carregava as lembranças para longe. Ela então fechou os olhos e permaneceu concentrada enquanto sentia o corpo sendo carregado para fora do campo de quadribol.

Permaneceu assim por um longo tempo, revivendo as lembranças do flashback. Quando abriu os olhos, já estava sendo carregada pelo pátio. Pelo lado da maca em que era conduzida à enfermaria, olhou para o chão do pátio ensolarado, focalizando sombra a sombra dos poucos colegas e professores que caminhavam por ali. Do chão eram apenas sombras alongadas, somente contornos, todos incrivelmente semelhantes, impossíveis de distinguir, principalmente num momento em que trajavam as longas vestes de Hogwarts.

Não havia identidade quando o que existia para o reconhecimento era apenas um contorno escuro.

Mas era importante descobrir quem era o intruso, já que o seu captor agira de modo tão abrupto para protegê-lo.

A silhueta que vira sob a mesa não carregava nenhuma arma, ao menos ela não notara o contorno de nenhum punhal ou o formato alongado e característico de uma varinha – como aquelas que os alunos no pátio passavam sacudindo, discerníveis formas verticais acompanhando os corpos, derramando da ponta, vez ou outra, sobre o acúmulo de sombras, uma trilha de centelhas coloridas. Não_, nada disso..._ mas o assassino, afinal de contas, não chegara à sala da antiga Withers _armado._

O criminoso transformara o troféu de Jen Star em punhal.

Até onde poderia entender, pensou Mione, o dono da sombra misteriosa _poderia ser o assassino._ Ou, quem sabe, _ter um motivo_ _muito importante _para estar ali. Afinal, o que o levara a esconder-se?

Qualquer um dos seus colegas que ali passavam poderia ser a pessoa que se ocultara abaixo da toalha de mesa. Ali no pátio, no campo de quadribol, em Hogwarts inteira e até mesmo fora da escola, havia centenas de possíveis intrusos, possíveis Desmemoriados desconhecidos...

_Possíveis assassinos._

* * *

-Tem certeza de que vai participar da seleção de mascotes e deixar de lado a nossa chance de integrar a equipe de quadribol? – perguntava Alone à Joyce, enquanto ajustava o capacete de equitação. – Só os perdedores querem ficar saltitando pelo gramado com fantasias estúpidas.

-Meninas, eu preciso aproveitar a chance de ficar com o Axel sem que ninguém perceba! Já o mandei pro meio dos fracassados para concorrer ao papel de mascote da Withers. Tadinho, ficou tão deslocado no meio daqueles estranhos. Mas o que vale é a estratégia: as fantasias irão ocultar o nosso rosto totalmente, poderei ficar com ele sem medo de ser flagrada por Marjorie e sua gangue!

-Uma pena que Mione também não vai participar dos testes para a equipe da Grifinória – comentou Serena, ajustando as botas. – Acham que aquele acesso foi mais um dos flashes?

-Sem dúvida, ela mentiu só para disfarçar – disse Lanísia. – O incidente com o pégaso acabou servindo como desculpa.

-Aprendeu a coreografia da mascote da Grifinória? – Alone olhava para Joyce e apontava sobre o ombro, diretamente para um grupo de colegas vestidos com fantasias leoninas que dançavam alegremente. – Terá que animar a arquibancada durante o treino!

-Não estou interessada em ser escolhida como mascote e para o que farei com o Axel já conheço muito bem _cada amasso da coreografia_...

Houve um sinal sonoro indicando o início das apresentações.

-Joyce, precisa colocar a fantasia, anda logo! – avisou Lanísia. – As mascotes entram depois do discurso de apresentação da Madame Hooch!

A líder Encalhada correu para o vestiário feminino. Lanísia foi para as arquibancadas e Alone e Serena juntaram-se aos outros jogadores nas extremidades do campo para conferir a abertura oficial dos treinos de quadribol.

* * *

No vestiário feminino, Joyce terminava de vestir a fantasia diante do espelho. A cabeça em forma de leão era envolta por uma juba avermelhada; a parte inferior era totalmente amarelo-ouro, composta por um maiô justo que definia o corpo de Joyce, acentuando as curvas da garota.

-Nossa, essa leoa está de matar!

Ela virou-se.

Axel estava parado à porta, contemplando-a, perfeitamente capaz de reconhecê-la devido à atração exercida pela Fogueira das Paixões. Ele já trajava a fantasia do pégaso. A cabeça com os traços definidos escondia totalmente o rosto. A vestimenta azul-clara se moldava ao corpo, o que, no caso de Axel, exaltava o peitoral definido e a barriga cheia de gominhos; acoplado à vestimenta seguia um par de asas que ganhava vida assim conforme o movimento do usuário.

Axel aproximou-se lentamente e umedeceu os lábios.

-De repente, bateu um _calor._

Joyce sorriu.

-Você também está incrivelmente _sexy_. Essas asas, ligadas ao tecido macio... – Joyce passou as unhas pelo peitoral do cantor, deixando um pequeno rastro. – Só de pensar no material que se esconde por baixo, chego a arrepiar – o corpo da garota deu uma leve estremecida.

-Pode montar nesse garanhão alado, _baby,_ e eu literalmente a levarei até o céu – provocou Axel apertando ainda mais o corpo de Joyce contra o seu.

Ele fez movimentos leves nos quadris, virilha contra virilha.

-Merlin, que _tentação_ – Joyce ofegou, mordendo o lábio inferior. – Mas não temos tempo pra isso agora. Ouça: após a apresentação das mascotes, daremos um jeito de ficarmos juntinhos. Quando isso acontecer, sob circunstância alguma devemos tirar as nossas máscaras, entendeu?

-Claro. Contanto que tiremos as fantasias – Axel subiu a mão até o zíper da vestimenta de Joyce e começou a descê-lo.

-Não, não, _agora não!_ Precisamos...

Mas o instinto-Fogueira dominou Axel e, num movimento súbito, ele calou Joyce ao preencher os lábios dela com um beijo. As mãos do cantor voltaram a atacar o zíper da fantasia e, à certa altura, Axel colocou a mão por dentro e apalpou o traseiro da garota.

-Ai, não dá... Espere só mais um pouco – ela conseguiu juntar forças para recuar. – Como é complicado resistir.

-Então se entregue!

-Vou me entregar a você de todos os jeitos possíveis – ela agarrou-o e beijou-o mais uma vez, mordendo o lábio de Axel. – Valerá a pena esperar... Nossas brincadeiras ficarão ainda mais divertidas no campo, em meio ao público.

Sorrindo, Joyce deixou o vestiário e se juntou às demais mascotes da Grifinória. Mesmo à distância, sabia qual era Axel entre os dois homens fantasiados de pégaso, menos devido à marca que sua unha deixara no peitoral da vestimenta e mais pelo corpo diferenciado, monumento que, para ela, justificava todo o amor-próprio que ele tinha por si mesmo.

* * *

Os tambores rufaram, anunciando o início da apresentação das mascotes. A radialista Melinda era a responsável pela locução:

-Senhoras e senhores, apresentamos agora as mascotes das Casas. A ágil _águia..._

Os candidatos da Corvinal utilizavam vestimentas inteiramente cobertas por penas negras, tão genuínas que pareciam ter sido retiradas do próprio animal.

-Na sequência, a astuta _serpente..._

Os sonserinos trajavam fantasias esverdeadas, compostas por um tecido escamoso que se moldava ao corpo, além de máscaras exageradas de cobra. Um feitiço fazia com que deslizassem pelo campo.

-Agora, o destemido _leão..._

Os leões da Grifinória adentraram o campo, Joyce entre eles. Enquanto davam uma volta pelo perímetro, as fantasias luziram em chamas, labaredas mágicas criadas por um feitiço.

-O leal _texugo._

Numa coreografia sincronizada, os alunos da Lufa-Lufa mergulharam em direção ao chão; não houve colisão; magicamente, desapareceram e reapareceram alguns metros adiante, os focinhos das fantasias devidamente apontando para o alto, como se tivessem acabado de deixar a terra.

-Fantástico, devem ter liberado a aparatação no campo porque, sem dúvida, é o que eles estão utilizando! – comentou Lanísia com uma colega sentada ao lado na arquibancada.

-Quem é você?

-Ah, vá se danar! – reclamou a Encalhada, pegando mais um Feijãozinho de Todos os Sabores.

-Finalmente a Lufa-Lufa se destacou em alguma coisa – comentou Rony, sentando-se do outro lado de Lanísia e metendo a mão no saco de Feijõezinhos sem nenhuma cerimônia. – Deu a impressão de que eles entraram na terra como verdadeiros texugos!

-Não vai participar dos testes?

-Minhas mãos ainda estão dormentes. Cortesia de Marjorie Huggins.

-Sinto muito.

-Tem mais mascotes? – Rony tirou o binóculo do bolso para espiar melhor.

-Agora temos cinco Casas, esqueceu?

A voz de Melinda anunciou pelos alto-falantes:

-E para fechar as apresentações, o lendário _cavalo-alado..._

Apenas dois alunos da Withers se propuseram a fazer as vezes de mascote oficial, de modo que apenas um par de pégasos humanos atravessou o gramado. Ao lado de seu colega de Casa, Axel direcionou-se ao meio do campo como se estivesse marchando; no décimo passo, as asas da vestimenta ganharam vida, e levantaram o corpo do _popstar_ e do colega no ar.

Sobrevoando as arquibancadas, Axel deu piruetas, giros e passou tão perto dos espectadores que alguns se agacharam instintivamente à sua passagem, temendo uma colisão. Finalmente no chão, ele juntou-se às demais mascotes, que apontavam para o alto de uma das balizas, local em que o outro pégaso ficara enganchado com suas asas e clamava em altos brados por socorro.

-Bom, parece que já sabemos qual dos dois será selecionado como mascote oficial da Withers... – Melinda pigarreou. – E essa apresentação não estaria completa sem os magníficos pégasos!

Vestido inteiramente como um cavalariço – calças e camisa branca, luvas negras e um paletó preto - Lucas conduziu a fileira de cavalos alados, devidamente equipados, e distribuiu-os igualmente entre as cinco equipes.

Concentrados nos animais que se dividiam entre as Casas, os alunos que abarrotavam as arquibancadas não repararam que uma mascote alada encoxava uma das mascotes leoninas. Axel esfregava-se ao traseiro de Joyce, incapaz de controlar o desejo intenso.

-Vamos sair daqui agora, meu bem, antes que eu rasgue sua fantasia aqui no campo – pediu Axel, mordendo insistentemente o próprio lábio.

-Não faça isso, todos iam olhar...

-Hum, só de imaginar fico mais aceso ainda.

Pelas frestas na máscara da fantasia, Joyce examinou as arquibancadas. O momento das mascotes já passara; a partir dali, o jogo concentraria todas as atenções. Por certo ninguém daria falta de duas mascotes antes do final da partida, tempo suficiente para transar uma vez com o seu astro favorito; talvez duas, quiçá três...

-Demorou! - ela exclamou, tomando-o pela mão... ou, para ser mais preciso, pela _pata._

Os dois recuaram passo a passo até desaparecerem dentro da arquibancada mais próxima, recoberta até o chão por um pano com as cores da Grifinória.

Ali, ocultos pelas sombras, a leoa agachou-se para explorar com os lábios a intimidade do cavalo alado, num cruzamento interespécies altamente improvável...

* * *

O treino tinha o intuito de testar os candidatos nos mais diversos níveis. Todos montaram os pégasos – alguns com mais dificuldade, como Harry, que custou um dobrado para conseguir somente subir no cavalo alado – e descreveram voos em torno das balizas para testar o equilíbrio e o domínio sobre os animais. Houve cobranças de pênaltis com as goles e, em seguida, os balaços foram trazidos por Madame Hooch.

Para garantir a integridade dos jogadores ainda inexperientes, bonecos em forma humana foram colocados em pé diante de cada equipe para serem alvos dos balaços rebatidos.

Na área da Grifinória, Alone atingiu o boneco com sucesso, passando então o bastão para o jogador que aguardava logo atrás. Harry estendeu a mão para apanhá-lo, porém pisou na asa do seu pégaso ao inclinar-se e o animal sacudiu, derrubando-o.

-Não é possível... Até a Serena voa _nisso aqui_ sem problemas!

O pégaso relinchou.

-Fica mais difícil se você ofendê-lo – aconselhou Alone.

Ela acariciou o focinho do animal, que se ergueu novamente. Harry fez uma nova tentativa, subindo no pégaso. Fez um sinal de joia para Madame Hooch, que lançou dois balaços em sua direção.

Harry rebateu; o primeiro balaço voou nas alturas e o segundo foi rebatido de modo apressado, desastrado, desviando-se da direção do boneco e girando rumo à extremidade inferior da arquibancada da Grifinória como um míssil.

* * *

Procurando retribuir as carícias de Axel, Joyce retirou a cabeça da fantasia que cobria o rosto do cantor, e distribuía mordidinhas na orelha dele quando o balaço errante interrompeu-os.

A área do pano que era cuidadosamente grudada à estrutura de madeira foi parcialmente cortada pelo balaço, revelando seu interior. No momento em que o forro foi cortado, o pânico tomou conta do casal; mas era tarde demais para sair correndo. Em poucos instantes, praticamente todas as arquibancadas visualizavam duas pessoas – um rapaz sem calça sobre uma garota sem maiô – agarradas entre as estruturas de madeira. E o mais surpreendente era que uma delas era _Axel Carver._

Do outro lado do campo, na área de treino da Lufa-Lufa, Marjorie se concentrou em tentar identificar quem era a garota que estava com o rapaz, mas era impossível com aquela máscara; de uma coisa, a líder do Nêmeses não teve dúvida...

-É ela... – murmurou para Robbie. – É a garota que enfeitiçou o Axel. Vou agora mesmo descobrir quem é essa desgraçada! – a garota ajustou o capacete de equitação e correu pelo campo para alcançar o casal o quanto antes.

* * *

A confusão tinha se instalado. Joyce não sabia o que fazer; passou a mão pela cabeça e tocou a juba do leão, sentindo-se aliviada por não ter deixado Axel retirá-la há alguns minutos.

-Axel, vamos sair daqui – disse, colocando o maiô de modo desajeitado. – _Rápido!_

Obediente, Axel pegou a cabeça de cavalo e disparou com Joyce até o vestiário. Os dois entraram no vestiário masculino e encostaram a porta.

-Joyce, esse vestiário é para homens!

-Não se incomode. Entro aqui mais do que no feminino desde o terceiro ano. Isso também vale para os banheiros!

-Você me magoa com tanta safadeza... – choramingou Axel. – Fomos feitos um para o outro, poxa, você só precisa de mim!

-Eu sei, meu bem, eu te adoro, viu? Só não sei se mais do que você adora a si mesmo, mas eu adoro... Quero apenas arrancar essa fantasia de uma vez... – Joyce parou de falar quando a porta do vestiário rangeu ao ser aberta.

Perdeu o resto de fôlego que lhe restava quando viu quem entrava no vestiário.

Marjorie tinha as mãos cruzadas às costas. Lançou um olhar desinteressado para Axel e concentrou-se na garota fantasiada de leão.

-Transando mascarada e atrás da arquibancada... Sabe que tanta proteção assim me faz pensar que você já sabe que eu estou à sua procura? Uma pena que não vai adiantar nada, não é mesmo? – Marjorie finalmente exibiu o que segurava; uma agulha afiada de cerca de dez centímetros. – Conjurei isso aqui porque não há objeto melhor para descosturar essa fantasia ridícula e descobrir quem é a vadia que se esconde aí embaixo!

Joyce encolheu-se enquanto Marjorie segurava-lhe pela juba da máscara e perfurava o tecido com a agulha, na altura do pescoço, para arrancar a máscara a seu modo torturante.

-É melhor ficar bem quietinha e comportada. Se não me conhece ainda, devo lhe avisar que _não vou dar a mínima_ se errar enquanto descosturo e a agulha furar o seu pescoço! Na verdade, vou até gostar se isso acontecer!

-NÃOOO! – berrou Axel, o instinto da Fogueira fazendo-o investir contra Marjorie para proteger a amada.

Ele puxou a garota para trás, segurando-a pelos braços. A agulha abriu um rasgão na altura do pescoço da fantasia de Joyce, deixando o ombro exposto.

-Me solta, Axel! – Marjorie gritou, mas Axel era muito mais forte; ela então pôs o cotovelo para trás, num movimento contra o diafragma do cantor, que a soltou brevemente, o suficiente para que a garota investisse com a agulha outra vez.

A ponta perfurou o tecido do maiô, fazendo Joyce encolher a barriga; o rasgo exibiu parte da cintura de Joyce.

-Resista, sua vadia, e eu vou te retalhar tanto que nem a mandinga que fez para conquistar o astro _pop _vai funcionar, nem ele mesmo será capaz de reconhecê-la!

A garota ergueu a agulha para rasgar a máscara, mas Axel avançou novamente, dessa vez agarrando-a com uma força descomunal, afastando-a de Joyce e arremessando-a para longe; a força que a Fogueira lhe emprestava foi suficiente para fazer Marjorie praticamente atravessar o vestiário, chocando-se contra a parede oposta.

Caída no canto, a líder do Nêmeses buscou a agulha e não a encontrou. Quando ergueu o olhar, entendeu o motivo...

_A agulha brilhava na mão de Axel._

-Ninguém pode me separar dela – disse o cantor. – Qualquer um que tente fazer isso deve ser eliminado.

-Faça-o parar, garota! – berrou Marjorie, olhando para a jovem fantasiada de leão, parecendo genuinamente temerosa. – Grite para ele parar, sabe que ele vai me matar se você não o impedir!

Joyce sabia que ela estava certa; vira o efeito devastador da primeira Fogueira nos garotos enfeitiçados. E agora, era como Hermione dissera: _o efeito fora multiplicado._

O que era ruim, seria infinitamente pior.

Mas se falasse, Marjorie reconheceria sua voz e a denunciaria na primeira oportunidade.

Precisava de tempo para pensar...

Mas não tinha.

Pois num piscar de olhos, Axel deu passos largos até Marjorie, a boca aberta num esgar maníaco, a ponta da agulha para baixo, pronta para perfurá-la. A mão de Axel se ergueu para o golpe fatal e desceu rumo à garganta da garota...

Joyce segurou-lhe o pulso no último milésimo de segundo; a ponta da agulha praticamente tocava a pele de Marjorie.

Aproximando a boca do ouvido de Axel, Joyce sussurrou:

-Não precisa matá-la, mas não a deixe me seguir e continue ocultando o meu nome.

Axel confirmou com a cabeça. Joyce tirou a agulha das mãos dele. Lançando um último olhar para Marjorie que, nesse período de tempo, erguera um pouco o corpo com o intuito de conseguir escutar a sua voz, Joyce deixou o vestiário masculino com a sua fantasia rasgada.

-Se não soubesse que não é dono dos próprios atos, eu acabava com você depois disso, Axel – gemeu Marjorie, sentindo as dores espalhadas pelo corpo.

O cantor, como o fiel lacaio de Joyce, simplesmente permaneceu em silêncio, fitando-a friamente.

-Marjorie! Marjorie, o que aconteceu? – Robbie entrou no vestiário. – Vi a garota fantasiada saindo. Descobriu quem...? – diante do olhar de Axel: - Ih, foi mal, não quero atrapalhar!

-Não consegui ver o rosto dela! Robbie, corra atrás dela e descubra quem é a desgraçada! VÁ!

Axel pareceu querer segui-lo, mas manteve-se fiel às ordens de Joyce e permaneceu vigiando Marjorie.

* * *

Joyce tinha a noção de que os rasgos deixavam a sua fantasia diferenciada das demais leoas da Grifinória e facilmente identificável. _Precisava livrar-se dela o quanto antes..._

Olhou por cima do ombro e viu, por entre as árvores do jardim, que Robbie Greenwood deixava o vestiário e saía em seu encalço.

-Droga! – reclamou em voz alta.

-Joyce? É você?

Juca chamava-a, parado ao lado de uma árvore com um livro na mão. Atrás do garoto, o lago reluzia sob o sol vespertino.

-Meu bem, você tem que me ajudar... – disse Joyce, já retirando a fantasia.

-O que você quiser, meu amor – Juca jogou o livro para o lado e aproximou-se dela.

-Tire a roupa também! _Agora!_

-Opa, é pra já!

Joyce colocou a fantasia sobre um arbusto, apontou a varinha e pronunciou:

-_Evanesco!_

O Feitiço da Desaparição desmaterializou o traje leonino. Sorrindo, Joyce voltou-se para Juca, o qual já se livrara de todas as roupas e usava apenas os óculos.

-Uau, passa o dia todo excitado?

-Não, mas só foi vê-la nessa fantasia esfarrapada que já fiquei _doidão._

-Ótimo, servirá melhor que a encomenda! – ela tirou-lhe os óculos, agarrou-o pelo braço e, juntos, desceram até o lago. Dentro d´água, Joyce abraçou-o e logo os dois estavam aos beijos, Juca deixando os lábios dela para ater-se aos seios fartos e úmidos.

-Ah, são vocês... – murmurou Robbie, decepcionado, ao afastar um galho e contemplar o casal na água.

-O que foi, Robbie? – perguntou Joyce. – Somos casados, não podemos fazer amor no lago?

-Por acaso não viram uma garota passando por aqui com uma fantasia de leão?

-Como pode imaginar pelo meu ofegar, estamos muito ocupados há _um tempão,_ querido. Queira, por favor, se retirar?

-Como quiser... – e então pisou com vontade sobre os óculos de Juca, estourando as lentes e entortando as hastes. – Ih, foi mal, Juca! Espero que consiga encontrar o castelo sem seus óculos fundo de garrafa!

O Nêmese afastou-se aos risos. Sem se preocupar com a provocação, Joyce riu também, eufórica, e cobriu Juca de beijos, grata pela ajuda que o rapaz nem tinha noção de ter prestado. Arrastou-o para a margem e entregou-se a ele sobre a grama, deixando de notar as centelhas coloridas que Robbie disparou entre as árvores, chamando, assim, a atenção de Argo Filch.

Quando o zelador alcançou a margem do lago, flagrou Joyce com metade do corpo dentro do lago e Juca montado atrás dela.

-Sexo em público outra vez, Sra Slooper? – resmungou Filch, cruzando os braços.

O casal deixou-se afundar dentro d´água.

-Filch! Não... Na verdade, só estávamos tomando um banho. _Está um calorão!_

-Sei. Então essa coisa dura que está apontando para fora da água perto do Sr Slooper é um cavalo-marinho e não o que estou pensando?

-Ih, acho que é o bagulho em que você está pensando – Juca riu. – Só que ele vai ficar pra baixo se eu continuar olhando pra sua cara feia...

-Acaba de perder trinta pontos para a Grifinória, Sr Slooper! Joyce, por ser reincidente nesse tipo de comportamento, ficará em detenção!

-A gente nem pode mais se amar ao ar livre, credo... – reclamou a Encalhada, embora, no íntimo, estivesse muito satisfeita.

Escapara dos Nêmeses por um triz.

* * *

Deitada na cama da enfermaria, Hermione soergueu-se sobre os travesseiros.

-Madame Pomfrey? Trouxeram a minha mochila?

-Sim, Srta Granger – a enfermeira apanhou a mochila e passou à garota.

Hermione pegou o pergaminho no qual tomava nota de cada um dos flashes. Fez um esforço para se recordar de cada detalhe do último, primeiramente anotando a ordem dos acontecimentos como num script, depois passando ao desenho. Tentou transmitir para o traço os detalhes da mesa, a sombra formada embaixo, o casal Ethan e Isabella no canto, depois a entrada tensa no corredor – Mione desenhou primeiramente o que vira a partir do seu ângulo de visão – a parede de pedra, uma embalagem de Sapo de Chocolate largada no chão, o archote aceso num suporte – e depois retratou a si própria, de cabelos cheios e olhos arregalados, com a mão de uma figura sem rosto segurando-lhe a boca e o abdômen, e na mão que lhe tapava os lábios Mione acrescentou um anel.

Examinou com atenção as anotações e os desenhos e só largou a pena quando teve a certeza de que não havia esquecido nada. Passou, então, a examinar as anotações e figuras rabiscadas sobre os outros flashes. Os desenhos não compunham nenhuma obra-prima, nada digno de Augusto Welch, mas absorviam de modo gráfico o que as próprias palavras não eram capazes de descrever. Hermione pressentia que era importante saber onde cada objeto e cada Desmemoriado estavam na sala da antiga Withers; um flash poderia fazer toda a diferença para elucidar o assassinato de Rebecca Lambert.

Na figura que visualizava agora, havia uma garota de frente para ela, dizendo uma pergunta envolta num balão de história em quadrinhos:

_"Memoria Ezabatza?"_

Aquele era o flash em que Alone repercutira o encantamento com ela e, assim, fizera com que descobrissem o nome do Feitiço da Memória arrasa-quarteirão. O desenho ao lado tinha uma segunda Alone com o rosto parcialmente tampado por um raio luminoso que provinha do lado oposto. Mione fizera questão de registrar os detalhes da tapeçaria do pégaso que foram iluminados pelo facho luminescente do encantamento. Franziu a testa.

Havia algo errado ali, mas ela não sabia definir _o quê..._

E subitamente um clarão ilumina a enfermaria, o que é estranho, afinal não há tempestade alguma lá fora, as luzes parecem normais, mas o clarão se repete, e de repente pisca incessantemente, as páginas de pergaminho em seu colo começam a virar sozinhas, e o bloco flutua; Mione quer estender a mão para impedir, mas sabe que não deve; recosta-se novamente contra os travesseiros, vê o bloco ganhar um volume que não lhe pertence, um acabamento dourado recobre a borda das páginas, uma capa de couro escuro protege o conteúdo, o que parece bom para Mione, já que é importante _demais_ preservar as memórias contidas nos flashes; porém, não é mais o seu bloco de flashes_, não mesmo,_ o bloco gira novamente e ela agora lê a inscrição em letras prateadas gravadas impecavelmente na lombada:

_Magia Proibida: encantamentos medonhos proibidos ao longo da história, _de R.L. Malcolm.

O livro – já não é mais o seu bloco – fica em pé diante dela, depois tomba de leve para o lado e, num novo ofuscar...

_Flash!_

_...surgem outros livros ao lado deste, uma fileira, todos empilhados na horizontal, só esse ali, em pé, destoando dos demais, e por sua experiência de inúmeras leituras Mione sabe que ele foi revirado há pouco tempo. Não há poeira na capa e as páginas estão ligeiramente amassadas._

_ Mione fica na ponta dos pés e confirma as suas suspeitas. Alguém mexeu ali, sem a menor dúvida; uma mancha recente, âmbar, seca sobre a prateleira ao lado do calhamaço sobre magia proibida. Os outros livros ajudam a compor uma biblioteca de pesadelo; pelo que pode entender através dos títulos, há livros sobre como trapacear contra os próprios amigos, ludibriar autoridades e lançar as piores pragas._

_ Flash!_

Mione estremece.

Ela continua deitada, a enfermaria continua a mesma. O bloco de pergaminhos desapareceu de seu colo, mas está seguro nas mãos de Madame Pomfrey, que sacode-o contra o seu rosto pálido, provocando um ventinho.

-Eu estou bem – mentiu Mione; a cabeça parecia prestes a explodir a qualquer momento.

-Seus olhos ficaram _brancos..._

-É, eu sei como funciona, já aconteceu antes – diante do olhar perplexo da enfermeira, Mione consertou. – _Antes..._ no campo, hoje, há algumas horinhas atrás...

-Ainda assim, acho bom a senhorita ficar aqui em observação...

-Magia proibida... magia proibida...

-Do que está falando, Srta. Granger?

-Cadê a minha pena? Eu tinha deixado aqui no criado-mudo...

-Eu confisquei. Assim como vou confiscar esse bloco de anotações. A recuperação exige repouso total...

Mione inclinou-se sobre a cama e, num movimento rápido, tirou o pergaminho das mãos da enfermeira.

-Quanta audácia! Vou comunicar à diretora que...

Hermione olhou rapidamente ao redor, não encontrou a pena e, então, deixou a ala abraçada ao bloco de anotações. Enquanto corria pelos corredores, tentava memorizar o título e o autor do livro mais importante, e ficava repetindo-o sem parar, murmurando baixinho, antes que uma amnésia natural exercesse seu poder corrosivo...

Aquele acervo era assustador, e seus pés lhe guiavam ao único lugar em que ela sabia que títulos assim ficavam reunidos, embora não esperasse que, nas 4 horas antes do Feitiço da Memória, tivesse visitado a biblioteca de Hogwarts.

Atrás do balcão da biblioteca vazia, Madame Pince ergueu os olhos para a garota, francamente desinteressada.

-Preciso do livro _Magia Proibida: encantamentos medonhos proibidos ao longo da história, _de R.L. Malcolm.

-Rufus Leonard Malcolm?

-É... deve ser isso...

-Hum, temos alguns livros do Rufus aqui, mas acredito que nenhum deles tem esse título...

-Pode confirmar na lista do acervo? – diante do olhar desagradável da bibliotecária, Mione emendou. – Não estou fazendo pouco caso de sua memória, mas ando aprendendo por experiência própria que todos estamos sujeitos a pequenos lapsos.

Embora contrafeita, Madame Pince apanhou a pasta encadernada em couro em que constava todos os títulos pertencentes ao acervo de Hogwarts. Numa rápida consulta – os títulos estavam perfeitamente dispostos em ordem alfabética – constatou que a sua memória ainda funcionava muito bem, obrigada.

-Como eu imaginava, não temos esse livro.

-Eu tenho certeza de que _tem sim!_

-Quer examinar a lista você mesma?

-Por favor – respondeu Mione, assentindo; Madame Pince arqueou uma sobrancelha, surpresa pela petulância da estudante, mas virou a pasta para Mione consultá-la. – É, não consta aqui. Mas o livro _está na biblioteca!_

-Como pode ter tanta certeza? Já o viu em alguma prateleira?

-De certo modo, sim, embora não lembre como cheguei até ele. Acredito que ele... e os outros que vi... estejam na Seção Reservada. Os livros desta seção aparecem nessa lista?

-Não. Como bem deve saber, a seção em geral é de uso particular dos professores.

-Mas alunos podem visitá-la com uma autorização...

-O que duvido que consiga, Srta Granger, já que não acredito que tenha boas pretensões com uma obra que tenha Magia Proibida no nome.

-Já tive essa sorte – Mione olhou por cima do ombro para a seção isolada da biblioteca. – Não sei como, mas estive frente a frente com esse livro.

-Bom, se quiser, tenho ótimas referências para bruxos que não têm noção dos próprios atos entenderem o que se passa com eles.

-Estou perfeitamente sã, só um pouco esquecida. Preciso de um único livro e ele se chama Magia Proibida! Madame Pince, só quero fazer uma visitinha rápida à Seção Reservada. Você deve ter me autorizado da outra vez. Foi durante as férias, por acaso não lembra?

-Nenhum aluno pode usar a biblioteca nas férias, Srta Granger.

-_Eu usei!_

-Como eu não autorizei, devo imaginar que posso escrever agora mesmo à diretora McGonagall solicitando uma detenção para a senhorita devido a uma visita clandestina à Seção Reservada?

-Então terá que descobrir quem foi o outro visitante misterioso, porque não fui a única a tocar naquele exemplar! E o pior: se eu estiver certa, a pessoa que pegou o livro primeiro colocou um dos encantamentos em prática, de modo tremendamente desastroso!

-Ah, é? E foi durante as férias também?

-Sim!

-Impossível, Srta. Granger. Ninguém meteria o nariz na Seção Reservada sem uma autorização.

-Existe algum feitiço de proteção bloqueando o acesso?

-Não, mas...

-Então qualquer um poderia invadir – interrompeu-a Hermione, disparando entre as prateleiras e saltando sobre a grade que isolava a Seção Reservada, deixando Madame Pince aos berros às suas costas.

Virando-se, sacou a varinha e fez a estante mais próxima flutuar até bloquear a entrada da seção, o que lhe garantiria alguns minutos a mais antes que a bibliotecária entrasse – e, pelo número de palavrões, o pior lhe aguardava quando isso acontecesse.

Passou os olhos apenas pelas prateleiras mais altas onde, sabia, de acordo com o último flash, que o livro deveria lhe aguardar – _afinal, fiquei na ponta dos pés para olhar a prateleira_. Numa curva, derrubou dois livros; morcegos saíram voando de dentro de um deles e a tinta de outro derreteu sobre as páginas, vazando pelas bordas para impedir que o intruso conferisse o conteúdo.

-Saiam... saiam daqui... – reclamava Mione, tentando afastar os morcegos que a rodearam.

-É isso que eu tentei explicar, Srta Granger – disse Madame Pince, apontando a varinha para os morcegos, que explodiram em faíscas luminosas. – Para o intruso, todo o acervo da Seção Reservada se oculta. Ninguém poderia aprender um feitiço tenebroso às escondidas, não em nossos livros.

-Mas então... onde eu vi esse livro? – perguntou Mione a si mesma, mas a bibliotecária lhe respondeu.

-Eu não sei, mas terá bastante tempo para pensar. Esse tumulto... – e Madame Pince apontou para a estante que Mione derrubara, fitando a bagunça com tristeza – ... lhe custará uma detenção, e eu espero que uma muito severa!

* * *

-Mas que grata surpresa! – exclamou Alone enquanto ela e as amigas adentravam o Saguão de Entrada após o fim dos treinos de quadribol. – Nunca imaginei que seria cotada para a equipe titular, mané!

-Nós duas temos grandes chances, foi o que garantiu a Madame Hooch – disse Serena. – Ela não queria admitir que eu estava indo bem, não depois da confusão que armei antes do treino, mas sucumbiu quando eu usei o chicote e estrategicamente fiz o pégaso golpear a goles com o focinho, marcando um golaço!

-Acho que por isso nos destacamos mais do que os homens, geralmente os ás nas vassouras – comentou Alone. – O quadribol com os pégasos exige ainda mais atenção e estratégia. Nós somos muito mais espertas que os cuecas!

-Meu bebê me impede de participar por enquanto... – Lanísia acariciou a barriga – ...mas assim pude assistir tudo de camarote e não há dúvida: vocês arrasaram, amigas! Devia ter assistido, Joyce!

-Estava muito ocupada recompensando o Juca por ter me ajudado a escapar do Robbie. Mas participarei do próximo treino, com certeza!

Alguns alunos entravam no castelo descamisados, segurando os uniformes nas mãos. Robbie estava entre eles, camisa ao ombro, deixando os braços expostos e exibindo uma tatuagem cheia de cores.

-Não sabia que Robbie era tatuado – comentou Serena com as amigas, que se voltaram para ver também, mas o Nêmese foi ligeiro e tratou de esconder o desenho ao mudar a camisa de posição.

Ele ficou olhando um tanto desconfiado para as garotas e continuava com a camisa sobre o braço enquanto subia a escadaria de mármore.

-Tatuagem arrependida, só pode – comentou Joyce. – Se ele fosse mais legal, dava a dica da poção que removeu a minha.

-Alone! Alone! – uma voz grave chamava a Encalhada do alto da escadaria; Adam passou por Robbie em sentido contrário, saltou o último degrau e postou-se ao lado da Encalhada.

-Adam, bem que você podia ter arrancado a camisa do Robbie, mané!

-Por quê? – perguntou Adam, confuso.

-Esquece... – Alone lançou um olhar matreiro para as amigas. – Diz aí, descobriu alguma coisa?

-Podemos ir até a biblioteca para eu lhe mostrar?

* * *

Os dois chegaram à biblioteca, que estava num ritmo curioso àquela tarde. Primeira pessoa a pedir silêncio no recinto, Madame Pince reclamava aos gritos com alguns professores sobre o vandalismo provocado por uma garota atrevida que supostamente derrubara uma estante inteira apenas para visitar a Seção Reservada.

Escolhendo uma mesa afastada da bibliotecária, Alone e Adam sentaram-se muito juntos. O rapaz espalhou pela mesa pergaminho, pena, tinteiro e um livro, depois fitou-a. Era desconcertante para Alone ver cada fio encaracolado caído sobre as sobrancelhas do rapaz, seus olhos azuis fitando-a com interesse. De perto, Adam era ainda melhor...

-Prometi te ajudar, mas está difícil. Conversei com o Professor Smith...

-O "Mestre Simbólico" – diante da expressão de Adam, ela explicou. – Comecei a chamá-lo assim desde que me inscrevi para Simbolismo Mágico.

-É um bom apelido – Adam riu. – Cheguei nele e disse que estava tão ansioso para as aulas que não pude esperar pela primeira. Mostrei o rosto em perfil... – ele apontou para o pergaminho – ...exatamente como você diz que o Colin desenhou antes de morrer, mas o professor desconhece o significado desta figura. Acho que Colin deixou escapar algum detalhe.

-O que é compreensível, considerando que ele estava morrendo no momento – disse Alone. Suspirou. – O que faremos?

-O Mestre Simbólico disse que, neste caso, teremos que procurar dentro de todos os símbolos que existem algum que se encaixe, o que não é fácil, uma vez que há símbolos de tudo quanto é tipo. Teríamos que nos embrenhar nos desenhos da antiguidade, das bruxas de Salém, em suma, percorrer todas as tribos e épocas.

-Isso poderia consumir anos de pesquisa e não dar resultado algum!

-Exatamente.

-Isso me frustra demais. Eu devo isso ao Colin, e eu o amava _tanto..._ Ele precisava ter me deixado um epitáfio tão enigmático?

-Talvez exista um caminho mais fácil para descobrir o significado do símbolo. Das duas, uma: Colin encontrou esse símbolo em algum lugar ou alguém o mostrou a ele. Você pode, então, procurar entre os pertences dele ou entre as pessoas mais próximas.

-O Colin não tinha ninguém, a não ser eu e o Harry.

-Ele não namorou outra pessoa?

E então Alone recordou o rapaz de cabelos louros e tiara, olhando feio para as Encalhadas enquanto passava pelo Saguão de Entrada...

-Robbie! – ela exclamou. – Ai, mas justamente _um Nêmese..._

-Sei que existe uma rixa entre os grupos, mas por que Robbie a impediria de conhecer a mensagem que Colin quis lhe transmitir... _Merlim!_ – Adam gritou ao erguer o olhar e deparar com o rosto de Alone a centímetros do seu, não porque ficara estupefato por sua beleza.

O fato era que o rosto que o fitava não era mais o de Alone Bernard; o encarava com impaciência e superioridade através de olhos intensamente azulados, usurpando os traços determinados de Alone e transformando-os numa expressão gélida, sem emoção. Um filete de sangue escorria da narina esquerda. A língua de Alone projetou-se para fora e lambeu o líquido amargo de modo descarado, sem pudor.

-Oi Adam.

-Alone... Alone, pare com essa brincadeira.

-Sou a _Clarissa_, e você sabe muito bem disso. Agora vai fingir que não me conhece? Tem medo de que eu revele o que sei sobre você? O _grande mentiroso_ que você é?

-Você não faria isso.

-Só eu posso por um ponto final nesse seu clima de romance com a Alone, sei disso muito bem. Basta eu abrir a boca para que tudo chegue ao fim.

-Se tentar fazer isso, eu _acabo com você._

-Isso é o mais assustador, Adam. Eu já estou morta! – Clarissa gargalhou. – E você nunca, nunquinha, saberá em qual delas eu vou despontar... Posso usar _qualquer uma_ das Encalhadas para desmascará-lo perante Alone. E, se tentar me matar em uma delas, não tem problema algum, eu uso outra Encalhada. No fim, sempre irá sobrar a sua querida Alone, não é? Você não faria mal a ela, não agora, quando o amor está tão explosivo que seus dedos tremem apenas diante da possibilidade do término... Ah, Adam, farei de um jeito que ela nunca mais irá querer vê-lo em sua frente, nem por fotografia...

-Se apenas Alone ficar viva, você não poderá revelar a verdade a ela.

-Por que não? Eu mexo em todo o corpo dela, querido. Eu sou capaz de levá-la ao melhor tatuador e pedir que grave no corpo dela as mais terríveis verdades, a verdadeira história de Adam Parker do pescoço até a ponta do pé, a farsa revelada na própria pele quando ela olhar o corpo nu pela primeira vez após recobrar a consciência. E eu posso – ela pegou a pena e molhou no tinteiro. - ...usar as mãos dela para deixar o meu próprio recado, um bilhete revelador que, assim que os olhos azuis tornarem-se castanhos, será a primeira coisa que ela verá. O quanto o príncipe encantado é _um filho-da-mãe desgraçado..._

Clarissa tocou a ponta da pena no pergaminho, mas o que seria uma letra transformou-se num risco indistinto quando Adam segurou-lhe o pulso com força e torceu-o, arrancando-lhe um grito.

Clarissa insistiu e tentou alcançar a pena com os dentes, abrindo a boca manchada de sangue e expondo os dentes avermelhados.

-Não! – Adam gritou, empurrando a cabeça da garota, que fechou os dentes sobre a mão dele; Adam afastou os dedos machucados, sacudindo a mão enquanto usava a outra para lançar a pena no chão.

Quando olhou novamente para o corpo de Alone, viu a cabeça da garota pendendo para trás, dando a impressão de que ia desprender-se do pescoço; quando voltou à posição original, os olhos já eram tão escuros quanto os cabelos e imune à expressão maníaca de Clarissa Stuart.

-_Eca_, que gosto horrível na minha boca... – Alone passou a manga das vestes pelos lábios. – Minha nossa... Sangue? Adam, eu... _Clarissa usou o meu corpo outra vez?_ Você _viu?_

Ele assentiu.

-Eu fiz alguma coisa assombrosa?

-Tentou pegar a varinha no seu bolso, mas... eu impedi – ele mostrou os dedos que exibiam as marcas dos dentes.

-Que horror, mané! – Alone ficou boquiaberta. – Ela voltou mais psicótica do que nunca – ela envolveu-o num abraço apertado, resmungando de dor ao sentir uma fisgada dolorosa no pulso. – Que bom que estava aqui ao meu lado... Acho que vou ter que andar o mínimo possível com a varinha, ou Clarissa aproveita a situação e me faz lançar um _Avada Kedavra_ contra eu mesma. É... Vou aconselhar as meninas também. Droga, estraguei o livro... – ela passou o dedo pela página empapada de sangue.

-O QUE É ISSO? – berrou Madame Pince com as mãos na cintura. – Um complô das "Entaladas" contra mim?

-_Encalhadas _– corrigiu Alone. – Me desculpe, meu nariz sangrou e...

-E você não teve tempo de desviar do livro? É óbvio que fez isso pra me irritar, aposto que foi sua amiga "Entupida" que te mandou até aqui para me atazanar depois que a mandei pra detenção!

-Minha amiga? Nem sei do que está falando. Quanto a mim, se quiser eu pago por um novo exemplar...

-Nada ameniza o dano causado a um livro, especialmente um livro dos bons – Madame Pince choramingava com a mão no peito, como se estivesse enlutada por um membro da família... e, considerando o tempo que a bibliotecária dedicava ao acervo de Hogwarts, Alone compreendeu que era exatamente isso que aquele livro e todos os outros representavam a ela. E por esse motivo... – Fará companhia à sua amiga! Está detida também!

-Ah, me poupe! Eu não sujei o seu livro de propósito, mané! – Alone gritou para a bruxa, que saía apressada da biblioteca. – Não sabia o que estava fazendo, senão teria evitado...

-As Engasgadas sempre com a desculpa de estarem sem noção...

-_Encalhadas! _Ah, dane-se! – Alone sentou-se e cruzou os braços, cuspindo no livro. – Agora é que eu estrago essa droga de vez... – rasgou uma página com gosto. – Adam, aonde vai?

-Tentar convencer Madame Pince a lhe poupar da detenção.

-Espere aí! – ela rasgou mais duas folhas, pegou a bolsa e, antes de afastar-se, ainda arremessou o livro para trás. Em seguida, deixou a biblioteca. Como o corredor se bifurcava, Alone seguiu por um caminho oposto ao de Adam.

O livro arremessado pela Encalhada caiu aos pés de uma estante onde, no fim do corredor, a Desmemoriada Isabella Hastings fazia caras e bocas para um espelho de bolso...

* * *

-Ethan quer hoje uma bela oriental... Hum... – Isabella mudou os fios dos cabelos da raiz até as pontas, afinando-os e tornando-os mais lisos. – Está comprido demais...

-Alone! Alone!

-Droga! – esbravejou Bella, ciente de que usar seus dons metamorfomagos fora proibido pela diretora e que ser flagrada com cabelos escuros no lugar de seus louros encaracolados lhe renderia problemas. Ela abriu o maior livro que encontrou e escondeu o rosto atrás dele, ficando de frente para a janela e de costas para o corredor, preservando sua identidade de quem quer que fosse.

Adam recolheu o livro manchado de sangue aos pés da estante e viu a jovem morena de costas:

-Oh, Alone, está aí!

_Ótimo, agora me confundiram com minha parceira de estudos... ah, que graça! _, pensou, desolada.

-Madame Pince continua irrefutável, convencida de que você veio perturbá-la a mando da Hermione e... Ei, não quer olhar pra mim? Ah, já sei, está chateada com a detenção?

Bella assentiu com a cabeça, ao mesmo tempo em que moldava o formato do rosto aos contornos delicados da face de Alone, nitidamente gravados em sua mente agora que a Encalhada era sua parceira no trabalho escolar do professor Carlinhos Weasley. Claro que Adam perceberia que não era a Alone se olhasse de frente – o rosto a entregaria, bem como a insígnia da Withers na frente das vestes – , mas caso espiasse frontalmente, ainda mais com o cabelo escuro ajudando a cobrir a fisionomia parcialmente, não a reconheceria.

-Eu sei que talvez não seja o momento ideal para novas surpresas, mas preciso lhe contar uma coisa, antes que façam isso por mim e do pior modo possível – Adam fez uma pausa para respirar fundo. – Posso começar?

Imaginando que uma negação exigiria longas explicações, Bella confirmou com a cabeça.

-Ótimo. Eu... não sou quem você pensa. Não nos conhecemos por acaso. Quando me propus a ser colaborador do Lorenzo nos preparativos para o Grande Baile no ano passado, não foi por necessidade financeira. Aliás, nem sei o que é isso.

Pela vidraça, Bella espiava o reflexo embaçado de Adam enquanto ele gesticulava para se explicar.

-Fui movido por puro ódio. Um desejo de vingança que me cegou. Você pode se perguntar: vingança contra quem? Pois eu lhe digo; na verdade, eu posso lhe mostrar...

Ela ouviu um ruído. Adam abria a carteira e puxava ali de dentro um canhoto assinado.

-Foi isso que eu impedi que lesse aquele dia, na Floreios & Borrões, antes do vácuo em nossas memórias. É... Eu fingi que desmemoriei antes disso, _mas não,_ eu sei que você, numa realidade em que não nos recordamos, chegou a dar uma boa olhada nisso e devia era estar bem irritada comigo naquela festa na Antiga Withers. Mas agora sou eu quem está lhe mostrando de bom grado, me expondo ao seu julgamento... e espero que isso tenha diferença na sua reação.

Ela viu que Adam se aproximava demais e estendeu a mão para o lado para que ele lhe passasse o pergaminho quadriculado.

-Está assinado por mim, e um detalhe aí fará toda a diferença.

Bella baixou os olhos para o pedaço de pergaminho e conheceu o segredo de Adam Parker.

Nos minutos seguintes, Adam lhe revelou como fez para ludibriar Alone e qual era o seu objetivo. Propósito onde a Encalhada cria no acaso, mentiras no lugar de verdades. Isabella ficou estarrecida, imaginando como a garota se sentiria ao saber tudo aquilo.

Ao terminar, Adam chegou pelas costas e segurou-lhe os ombros, sussurrando ao pé do ouvido.

-Tudo não saiu como o planejado porque eu me arrependi. Não posso fazer mal a você porque eu aprendi a amá-la... _entende isso?_

Ela assentiu.

-Me beije então, mostre que me perdoa... – ele segurou-lhe o queixo, ao mesmo tempo em que colava o corpo ao seu, e tentou forçá-la a encará-lo.

Isabella resistiu firmemente – depois de tal revelação seria um _mico_ que Adam notasse que abrira seu coração para a garota errada – e virou o rosto em sentido contrário.

-Não quer me beijar? – negação (e Isabella sentiu-se imensamente grata aos gestos de entendimento universal que dispensam palavras). – Nem falar comigo? – negando novamente. – Mas... isso não vai durar para sempre, vai, Alone? É só por hoje?

Pelo que, esperava, fosse a última vez, Bella confirmou enfaticamente com a cabeça.

-Entendo, eu também precisaria de um tempo para colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Só acho melhor... é um conselho, apenas... não contar tudo às suas amigas ainda. Talvez elas sejam menos compreensivas que você.

Isabella largou o canhoto, deixando-o flutuar até o chão. Adam curvou-se e o apanhou.

-Se eu pudesse fazer diferente, faria, mas não posso mudar o que já aconteceu. Por mais que você me perdoe, nunca vou me perdoar. Mas farei o possível para ajudar você e as Encalhadas. Confie em mim. Agora eu falo a sério... pode confiar.

Ela viu pela janela o formato indistinto de Adam afastar-se, transformando-se primeiro em borrão para depois deixar apenas o reflexo do piso do corredor.

Isabella permaneceu parada por alguns minutos, temendo um retorno do rapaz. Depois, virou as costas e, antes de chegar ao fim do corredor, seu rosto já era emoldurado pelos cachos dourados.

Seguiu direto até o quarto abandonado que outrora pertencera à Frieda Lambert, costumeiro ponto de encontro com Ethan. O namorado a aguardava ansioso, deitado na cama, e notou de imediato que algo aflorara os ânimos da jovem.

-O que foi, Bella?

-Você não pode imaginar o que acabei de descobrir sobre o Adam Parker!

* * *

Após o jantar, enquanto todos aproveitavam para descansar, Augusto buscava um lugar seguro para fazer o que mais gostava: desenhar.

Já que era uma das atividades estritamente proibidas em sua nova personalidade, só restava fazê-la escondida. Um impulso o levava para um corredor bem conhecido; um lugar tão familiar e significativo: sua antiga sala, o símbolo de sua conquista como vice-diretor.

Durante cinco minutos, Augusto ficou parado em frente à estátua do lobo que ainda lacrava a sala; desde a confusão, nenhum nome havia sido cotado para ocupar o seu lugar, deixando a sala intacta. Aproveitando o mesmo impulso que havia tomado conta de seu corpo e que o conduzira até ali, Augusto utilizou sua senha e viu, satisfatoriamente, que ela nãoi havia sido alterada; o lobo de pedra abriu a boca, como se uivasse, sacudiu a cabeça e passou para o lado, deixando à vista uma porta de madeira entalhada.

Ao abrir a sala, que estava exatamente do jeito que se lembrava, Augusto esqueceu de todo aquele teatro ensaiado incansavelmente e posto em prática sempre que estava em público; não havia vestígios do chileno quando tirou o lenço do bolso e utilizou-o para secar a testa. Nos poucos minutos em que ficou olhando, todas as lembranças foram inundando sua cabeça, como se tivessem sido até então confinadas em um frasco e repentinamente explodissem de modo desordenado; por fim, seu olhar rebateu na porta do armário.

Tocando o cadeado que a selava, Augusto puxou sua varinha e com um leve estalo, mais uma vez a porta abriu-se para ele. Todos os quadros, as pinturas sobre Karen, aquele em que retratara a si mesmo olhando para o seu aguardado filho, até as pinturas mais ousadas com Lanísia estavam lá, guardados. Ele estava certo de que, depois que Minerva descobrira a verdade, não deixara que mais ninguém entrasse naquela sala ou revirasse suas coisas.

Ansiosamente, ele puxou alguns quadros e sentou-se no chão. Os dedos passavam por cada detalhe pincelado; paisagens com cores tão vivas. Pegando outro quadro, lembrou de que havia sido um dos últimos que tinha feito; a imagem trazia ao fundo a casa dele com todos os seus detalhes vitorianos; encostado a uma árvore, ele sorria enquanto abraçava Lanísia, cujo rosto estava apoiado ao lado da correntinha com a estrela e a meia-lua com a qual ela um dia lhe presenteara. Os rostos estavam tão cuidadosamente traçados, com características que se alguém se atrevesse a olhá-lo, poderia pensar que os dois estavam se mexendo.

-O que você está fazendo aqui?

Assustado, Augusto levantou-se e reconheceu a voz que lhe perguntava.

-Eu perguntei: _o que você está fazendo aqui?_ Ou melhor_, como você entrou nesta sala?_ – Augusto podia ver a tensão no rosto de Lanísia. Passando a mão no rosto, numa tentativa de dissipar as lágrimas que formavam em seus olhos, ele tratou de assumir o papel de Mathias Berger.

-Tenha calma, Lanísia – pediu o rapaz, vendo que a garota estava alterada. – A sala... Bom, a sala _estaba abierta_.

-Mentira! Essa sala nunca fica aberta. Devo acreditar que você simplesmente passou por aqui e o lobo liberou o acesso?

Deixando sua expressão mais séria, Augusto mordeu o lábio e buscou rapidamente uma desculpa que justificasse sua presença ali. Nunca lhe ocorreu que Lanísia poderia passar exatamente naquele dia, pelo corredor da sua antiga sala; e o pior de tudo, diante dela todas as _desculpas se evaporavam._

-Ora, que motivo eu teria para _mentirte_? – Mathias soltou o lenço o mais discretamente possível, e aproximou-se da garota. – Repleta de magia como devia estar essa entrada, não teria a menor possibilidade de entrar sem uma senha.

Ao ver os quadros com seu rosto espalhados pelo chão, Lanísia foi invadida por um sentimento de pura nostalgia e esqueceu-se por um instante que havia flagrado o chileno e ficou ali, admirando e deixando as lágrimas brotarem em seus olhos.

-Ei... – Mathias notou que a expressão da jovem mudava rapidamente. – Perguntou tanto como vim parar aqui... _y tu?_ – indagou, andando em volta do corpo imóvel de Lanísia.

-Eu? – a jovem levantou o rosto.

-_Sí._ O que está _haciendo aquí_? – Mathias parou diante dela.

Lanísia inspirou fundo.

-Essa sala é... _Foi_ do meu namorado.

-Namorado? – Mathias sorriu. – Era por ele que você tanto esperava na _noche_ de _su_ _cumpleaños__?_

A garota assentiu. Mathias sorriu mais uma vez.

-Você tem mania de rir quando eu falo... – disse Lanísia. – Por quê?

-Tem algo extremamente _encantador__a su manera__de hablar_, em como você se expressa... Tudo parece _tan fácil_... – em um último passo em direção à Lanísia, a garota hesitou e acabou pisando em falso; Augusto notou o desequilíbrio da garota e apressou-se em segurá-la em seus braços...

-O que pensam que estão fazendo aqui dentro?

Praticamente deitada sobre os braços de Mathias, Lanísia ainda recuperava-se da quase queda, o rosto praticamente colado ao do rapaz, _tão_ próximos do chão. Com o coração disparado, Augusto nem se importou com Filch; estava como queria, _onde _queria: com Lanísia em seus braços, sentindo o perfume da garota inebriando-o, os lábios tão delineados, e se naquele momento ela resolvesse sorrir, as covinhas que tanto adorava apareceriam...

Filch, vestido com um sobretudo marrom bem surrado, entrou na sala seguido por Madame Nora.

-Não fiquem aí parados. LEVANTEM-SE!

-Desculpe... – sussurrou Mathias, ainda olhando para Lanísia.

-Obrigada por me segurar.

Colocando-a de pé, Augusto ajeitou o uniforme e começou a juntar todos os quadros espalhados.

-Vocês não têm autorização para entrar nesta sala – resmungava Filch. – Os dois estão _muito _encrencados. Vamos, eu os levarei até a diretora Minerva!

-_Ella __no tiene la culpa_... – Mathias olhou rapidamente para Lanísia.

-Não estou entendendo nada do que está falando, rapaz! Vou preparar os formulários de detenção, com os de vocês já são seis para preencher. Por que todos resolvem aprontar no mesmo dia?

Enquanto Filch virava-se para a saída, resmungando, Mathias fechava o armário. Após deixar tudo organizado, ele voltou-se para Lanísia, que sorria.

-Posso saber o motivo da risada? – ele perguntou.

-É que esse momento entre o Filch e você foi realmente engraçado.

E só agora ele dava-se conta de que o flagrante tinha lhe propiciado a visão que tanto desejara: o sorriso de Lanísia, cheio de covinhas.

-Vamos arrumar nossas coisas para a detenção, ou o Sr Filch aparecerá todo _enojado_ – Mathias imitou o jeito carrancudo de Filch, arrancando mais risadas de Lanísia.

Ele esperou que a jovem saísse, olhou mais uma vez para sua antiga sala, e, assim que pôs os pés para fora, a porta fechou-se sozinha, guarnecida pelo lobo de pedra que sacudiu a cabeça uma última vez e depois se imobilizou.

* * *

As Encalhadas se encontraram no dormitório da Grifinória.

-Vocês também pegaram detenção? – perguntou Serena às amigas, perplexa. – Até você, Mione?

-Pois é, me misturei com vocês, é nisso que dá. Deixei de ser uma aluna modelo!

-Não, você ainda é um modelo, só que agora é um exemplo do que não deve ser seguido – riu Lanísia. – Agora diz aí: teve mais um dos flashes no campo de quadribol, não teve?

-Sim. Eu vi, meninas! O livro em que o assassino deve ter encontrado o Memoria Ezabatza, encarapitado no alto de uma prateleira! Pensei que estava aqui em Hogwarts, mas me enganei.

-Pode estar na Antiga Withers – sugeriu Lanísia. – Talvez haja uma prateleira com livros assim em algum dos dormitórios. Não exploramos os quartos depois que despertamos Desmemoriadas, mas sabemos que fizemos isso durante as horas esquecidas! Você, Mione, me viu com o Mathias num deles através de um flashback.

-Tem razão, Lanísia, precisamos ir até a Antiga Withers hoje mesmo! – disse Mione.

-Ninguém vai nos deixar entrar naquela sala – comentou Joyce. – Provavelmente foi lacrada depois das investigações do Ministério.

-E hoje à noite é _impossível_, estaremos em detenção – falou Serena.

Mas Hermione sorriu.

-Precisamos visitar o palco de um assassinato, um lugar carregado dos piores agouros para quem é supersticioso. Uma noite inteira num lugar desses gelaria a espinha de qualquer garota.

-A Antiga Withers pode ser a nossa detenção! – exclamou Alone.

-Hum-hum, é nisso mesmo que estou pensando – confirmou Mione.

-Ótima ideia! – exclamou Alone. – Teríamos a noite toda para fuçar em cada canto da Casa! Mas... que professor acataria uma sugestão para detenção? Nenhum deles gostaria de ver alunas que merecem um castigo detidas com prazer!

-Não contamos mais com a colaboração do Augusto, mas tem um professor que vai adorar nos ajudar..._ –_ corrigiu Mione.

* * *

O professor Carlinhos olhava para as cinco garotas paradas diante de sua mesa.

-Vocês são realmente _um fenômeno._ Conseguiram a proeza de receber detenções no mesmo dia, separadamente. Nem Fred, Jorge e Lino atingiram esse patamar!

-Vai nos ajudar ou não? – perguntou Serena.

-Uma madrugada completa na sala em que ocorreu um homicídio... Parece interessante. A diretora irá acatar a ideia na hora, Filch vai adorar. Afinal, seria um pesadelo para estudantes cagões. Agora que sou o professor que irá permitir a detenção que tanto desejam, acho que tenho direito a algumas informações: Por que a sala da Antiga Withers? Não estão querendo bancar os detetives, estão?

-Claro que não! – replicou Lanísia. – Afinal, o caso já foi solucionado. Afonso se entregou.

-Mas o Rony me contou sobre o Berrador sinistro que ameaçou todos os Desmemoriados... é, Cunhadinha, não me olhe assim, vá brigar com ele por ter vazado essa história – Carlinhos disse diante do olhar recriminador de Mione. – Meninas, deixem as pistas para o Ministério.

-Eles _não acreditam_ que o assassino ainda está à solta! – falou Alone. – Só vão acreditar se mais um Desmemoriado morrer...

-E vocês querem que seja uma de vocês? É isso? Meninas, se começarem a meter o bedelho onde não deveriam, vão se tornar uma ameaça ao assassino. Isso as tornará o alvo mais visado, antes de qualquer Desmemoriado ou pessoa.

-Já estamos nesse patamar – disse Mione. – Não temos escolha. De qualquer modo, estaremos em detenção. Uma detenção escolhida pelos professores. Para todos os efeitos, ficamos apavoradas com a possibilidade dessa madrugada no local do crime, não escolhemos ficarmos detidas e tampouco o lugar em que tal castigo ia acontecer. Nossa investigação estará travestida de puro acaso. Ninguém vai desconfiar!

Carlinhos considerou a questão.

-Ok... Mas tomem cuidado com o outro detido. Não sabem nada sobre ele, e é um dos Desmemoriados.

-Outro detido? – perguntou Serena.

-Quem mais ficará em detenção conosco? – indagou Mione.

Os olhos de Carlinhos cravaram-se em Lanísia, que titubeou:

-Não, não contei ainda... – ela cruzou os braços, incomodada.

Carlinhos abriu uma gaveta da escrivaninha e suspirou:

-Esqueci de pegar os formulários de detenção, vou ver se o professor Ipcs pode me passar alguns, a sala dele fica logo ao lado – Carlinhos abriu a porta e saiu. – Já volto!

Assim que o professor bateu a porta, Alone perguntou à Lanísia:

-A pessoa em questão foi detida com você?

Joyce suspirou e, começando a ficar irritada, falou:

-Já posso muito bem imaginar qual foi o Desmemoriado que Lanísia fez questão de trazer para a detenção. Mais uma de suas artimanhas para fisgar _o chileno._ Fico impressionada como as outras Encalhadas ainda não sacaram que você é capaz de tudo para seduzir o homem que deseja!

-Isso não tem nada a ver, Joyce...

-Viram? Ela não negou! O rapaz que está em detenção é o Mathias, não é?

-Sim, mas deixe-me explicar...

-Hum, o que provocou isso? Exibição de órgãos genitais em público? Por que já vimos que no quesito ousadia, você está superando em muito tudo o que fez para conquistar o meu pai!

-O seu pai... Isso! Ele está no centro de tudo! Eu estou aqui, prestes a ir para uma detenção, por causa da saudade que sinto do Augusto! Invadi a sala dele e encontrei algumas pinturas. Móveis intactos. Roupas penduradas no guarda-roupa. O cheiro do corpo dele no travesseiro, nos lençóis, _em tudo. _Só que calhou do Mathias estar no gabinete do Augusto também, justamente naquele momento...

-Claro, chegou ali _por acaso_, vocês sabem bem, não é, amigas, o quanto o gabinete do vice-diretor fica _bem no caminho das salas de aula..._

-O que está insinuando, Joyce?

-O gabinete é contramão para qualquer canto que se queira alcançar no castelo, a não ser que o objetivo seja chegar justamente ali!

-Acha que eu marquei um encontro com Mathias _bem no gabinete do Augusto?_

Joyce assentiu.

-É isso aí... isso é o que eu penso. Mathias não teria motivos para entrar no gabinete.

-E se ele me seguiu até aquele andar, pegou um atalho e chegou ao gabinete antes de mim? Tenho culpa por isso? Se desperto paixão em um cara, sou culpada por isso? Acho que não... A não ser que tivesse apelado para um ritual, como algumas de nós fizeram...

-Você nunca fez isso, não é?

-Errar uma vez é aceitável, duas é _burrice!_ É como se a Serena fizesse uma nova tatuagem de rena!

-Eu não, a outra não saiu até hoje, e olha que disseram que tatuagens "renais" duravam uma semana... – ela exibiu o desenho da rena no pulso tatuado.

-Meninas, vamos controlar o tom, ou recebemos outra detenção, dessa vez bem indesejada! – disse Mione. – Está tudo esclarecido, certo? Lanísia quebrou as regras ao invadir o gabinete do vice-diretor, Mathias já estava lá, ambos foram flagrados e foram detidos devido à invasão... não foi isso?

-Claro – confirmou Lanísia.

Carlinhos retornou à sala com um rolo de pergaminho.

-Já estou aqui com o formulário de detenção. Vou apenas falar com a diretora e com o Filch para averiguar se eles aprovam o castigo. Enquanto isso, esperem na sala anexa ao Salão Principal. Já pedi ao Mathias para ir até lá também, assim todos assinam e já partimos para a sala comunal da Antiga Withers – parando à porta, o professor acrescentou. – Lanísia, espero que controle os ânimos perto do chileno. Na certa ele irá pra detenção todo arrumadinho.

Ela mostrou a língua para o professor.

* * *

As meninas atravessaram o Salão Principal que, àquela hora, já estava vazio após o jantar.

-Nunca fiquei tão feliz com uma detenção! – exclamou Mione. – Estar na sala da Antiga Withers à vontade é uma oportunidade única. Devemos aproveitá-la da melhor forma possível.

-Lanísia já teve detenções melhores – comentou Alone.

-E está com o resultado de uma delas crescendo no barrigão – apontou Serena.

-Ai, como vocês são indiscretas – Lanísia abriu a porta da saleta nos fundos do salão. – Também estou feliz por hoje. Só acho que devemos baixar um pouco a bola para esconder o quanto será uma detenção prazerosa...

Ela parou de falar ao olhar para o interior do recinto. Mathias já estava por lá, sentado no sofá e ladeado por Daphne.

As garotas sentaram-se o mais afastado possível e permaneceram em silêncio até a chegada do professor Carlinhos, que iniciou a distribuição dos formulários.

-Leiam atentamente a causa da detenção e depois assinem.

Lanísia pegou o seu e um trecho saltou de imediato aos olhos:

_...a estudante Lanísia Burns, detida por usar o gabinete do vice-diretor sem permissão para ficar aos beijos, em vias de manter intercurso sexual, com o colega Mathias Berger._

-Filch... – ela murmurou, irritada.

-O que disse? – perguntou Mione, erguendo o olhar do próprio formulário.

-Nada – respondeu Lanísia, usando a longa cabeleira escura para ocultar o conteúdo do pergaminho do olhar curioso da amiga.

Disfarçadamente, procurou saber se Mathias estava sendo igualmente cuidadoso, uma vez que, imaginava, o seu formulário trazia o mesmo texto, apenas trocando a ordem dos nomes. A troca dos fatores não alterava o produto, mesmo um produto tão desastroso. Quando Daphne se aproximou para espiar, Mathias ergueu o pergaminho diante do próprio rosto, fingindo que tentava enxergar algo ilegível.

Astuta, Daphne notou a manobra e tomou o pergaminho dele nas próprias mãos; enquanto a garota lia, Lanísia acompanhou a transformação de suas feições numa máscara de fúria.

_Que ela ficasse calada e usasse isso para uma DR no dia seguinte; que discutisse o assunto apenas com o namorado e não falasse absolutamente nada..._

Mas Lanísia já conhecia o suficiente de Daphne para saber que ela não ficaria calada e não confrontaria _apenas _Mathias...

-Você _beijou a Lanísia?_ – ela gritou, inconformada, diante dos demais colegas detidos e dos professores.

-Isso não está escrito – defendeu-se Mathias. – Filch apenas supôs que essa era a nossa intenção.

-E não era?

-Não! Não mesmo! Encontrei Lanísia na sala por acaso! Não estávamos nos beijando...

-Esperem um instante – ordenou Minerva. – Filch, esclareça o que realmente viu...

-Os dois estavam um sobre o outro, professora, com os rostos quase colados.

-Porque eu caí! – defendeu-se Lanísia. – Só por isso, não foi nada intencional, acredite...

-Pensando friamente, acho que o objetivo do casal não era se pegar no gabinete em que foi flagrado. Não... Por que ficar num lugar em que poderiam ser interrompidos pela neurótica aqui, ou por um inspetor, se existe um cantinho propício para o desfrute fora do castelo de Hogwarts? Vocês _queriam _essa detenção...

-Louca! – gritou Lanísia.

-Eu ouvi muito bem Lanísia dizendo que essa detenção seria um prazer! Posso muito bem imaginar que tipo de _prazer_ você vai arrancar, e quem vai fornecer o deleite, não é, Mathias?

-Não foi nesse sentido de prazer que eu quis dizer...

-Então qual foi?

Lanísia mordeu o lábio, olhando para as amigas, cúmplices nas investigações que seriam realizadas na Antiga Withers.

-Não posso dizer.

-Não pode porque não tem capacidade de formular uma mentira. Será o único macho disponível por lá... Se bem que o professor Carlinhos também participará. E você, como tenho escutado desde que pus os pés em Hogwarts, adora se roçar num professor.

-Daphne, se continuar com esse tipo de palavreado, eu expulso você! – disse Minerva. – Se não se importa com a permanência aqui, que eu e você sabemos como ninguém que _tanto desejou,_ por que _eu_ vou me importar?

A garota fechou os olhos, pálpebras trêmulas.

-Divirtam-se nessa noite que tanto lutaram para conseguir – ela desejou a Mathias e Lanísia, deixando a saleta.

-Ainda estou curiosa para saber porque gostou tanto de ficar em detenção, Srta Burns.

-Ah, professora, foi a possibilidade de ficar detida com as minhas melhores amigas. Acho que saberemos nos divertir durante esse tempo, mesmo num lugar sinistro como a sala da Withers.

-Professor Carlinhos, espero que não facilite muito o tempo dos alunos detidos.

-Pode deixar, professora McGonagall. Vou pegar pesado com eles!

* * *

No dormitório, Isabella terminou de contar ao noivo tudo o que ouvira no papel de Alone.

-Inacreditável – murmurou o rapaz. – Quer dizer que as vestes e os livros de segunda mão usados por Adam...

-Tudo fachada – disse Isabella.

-Adam é um dos Desmemoriados e provou com tudo isso que não vale absolutamente nada. Pode muito bem ser o assassino misterioso.

-Você acreditou nas ameaças do Berrador? Acha que mais mortes vão acontecer?

-Faz sentido, não faz? Você, por exemplo, já usou magia para tirar proveito próprio inúmeras vezes, algumas eroticamente _inconfessáveis_, inclusive comigo.

-E hoje mais uma vez.

-Exatamente. Embora não imagine como esse assassino pode ter tido acesso aos segredos de todos que estavam naquela sala. De qualquer modo, é bom sermos ainda mais cautelosos perto do Adam. Vai contar para a Alone que houve um mal entendido?

-Não! Eles que se entendam! – disse Bella. – Deixe-o imaginar quem foi que ouviu os podres no lugar dela. Não precisa necessariamente ser um metamorfomago para se passar por outra pessoa. Ele pode muito bem imaginar que alguém tomou Polissuco para fingir ser a Alone.

-E só quis ficar de costas? Por que a pessoa teria tanta preocupação em ocultar o rosto se estivesse sob efeito de Polissuco?

-É, Polissuco não vai colar... Mas aí ele conclui que foi uma morena qualquer, tem tantas na escola. Só sei que estou livre de desconfianças mesmo se ele olhar bem para mim quando eu estiver fazendo o trabalho com a Alone, minha cabeleira loura é bem diferente daquela que ele viu e, para todos os efeitos, não posso me transformar dentro do castelo.

-Alone não pareceu cismada com você pelo que rolou na noite em que Rony foi apresentado como goleiro dos Chuddley Cannons?

-Nem um pouco – respondeu Bella. – Acho que ficou claro para as Encalhadas que só topamos participar dos planos do Nêmeses por motivos financeiros!

-E qual criatura vocês escolheram para o trabalho?

-Um Camaleão Triforme. Alone disse que não poderia trabalhar com tanto afinco no projeto e sugeriu que escolhêssemos uma criatura mais simples. Embora o camaleão não seja dos mais comuns, levamos vantagem já que experimento as habilidades dele na própria pele –Ela deitou-se sobre as almofadas. – De qualquer modo, assim eu fico responsável pela maior parte do relatório preliminar que o professor Carlinhos pediu, e a Alone tem tempo de sobra para se dedicar ao que quer que seja...

-Isso é o que eu ia lhe perguntar – disse Ethan. – Por que Alone está tão preocupada em ter tempo livre? Para tentar se matar outra vez?

-Querido, ela debruçou-se sobre a amurada e perdeu o equilíbrio, não ouviu o boletim da Melinda transmitido pela _Magia Express?_ Mas estou intrigada tanto quanto você... Até agora, só temos o trabalho do Carlinhos para entregar, o que me leva a supor que seja uma atividade extracurricular.

-Talvez seja o motivo dela estar a sós com Adam na biblioteca.

-É possível... Algum tipo de pesquisa por conta própria. Pobre Alone. Não sabe em quem está confiando.

-Se você não tivesse tomado o lugar dela, ela saberia – provocou Ethan.

-Adam contou uma vez, logo contará novamente. Não quero me meter nisso! Já basta ser alvo de um assassino lunático e, considerando o quanto Adam é duas-caras, realmente tem tudo para ser o próprio psicopata... – Bella se espreguiçou. – Hum, já estou ficando com sono.

-Nada disso, tenho uma surpresa pra você! Não é fácil surpreender alguém que tem o rosto e o corpo que quiser, mas acho que mandei bem!

-Quero só ver!

-Eu já volto – Ethan saiu às pressas, de modo que desapareceu antes que Bella concluísse um pedido:

-Não gosto de ficar sozinha, feche a porta... – ela suspirou ao constatar que o namorado não ouvira. – Ah, que graça... cadê a minha varinha? – Bella viu a varinha sobre uma carteira no fundo da sala. – Preguiça, teu nome é Isabella! Espero que o Ethan não demore.

Bella não conseguia controlar-se; lançava olhares sorrateiros e assustados para a porta entreaberta. Estremeceu num calafrio, acariciando os ombros esguios e nus, e então resolveu sucumbir à sensualidade para vencer o medo. Ergueu-se das almofadas e deixou-se cair sobre os lençóis da cama, aumentando os fios de cabelo para espalhá-los sobre o travesseiro.

Ouviu passos se aproximando. Sorrindo, ficou de lado na cama, de costas para a porta, esperando Ethan e a surpresa prometida.

-Hum, vai ficar fazendo charme aí atrás ou aparecer logo de uma vez...? – Bella olhou para a sombra projetada pelo abajur.

Viu a varinha e a cabeleira desgrenhada.

_Eu sou a transformadora aqui._

_ Esse não é o Ethan!_

Ela rolou o corpo para fora da cama no momento em que o punhal foi cravado sobre o colchão, enterrando-se tão fundo que o assassino não conseguiu puxá-lo de volta.

Bella engatinhou pela lateral da cama, tentando pensar no que faria para escapar, devia haver alguma forma...

_O assassino agarrou-lhe os tornozelos _e _puxou-a._

Bella gritou em desespero, quebrando as unhas para tentar manter-se no mesmo lugar, arranhando o chão em sua luta.

Ela sentiu o calor de um feitiço passando acima da pele de suas pernas e depois ouviu o estalar de madeira quebrando. O assassino detonava uma a uma as tábuas do estrado sob o colchão, formando estacas afiadas de madeira. Uma delas cravou-se profundamente sobre a panturrilha de Isabella, arrancando-lhe um berro de pura agonia; ao mover a perna, ela sentiu a ponta do objeto tocando o piso...

_Atravessou a minha perna, essa droga atravessou a minha perna..._

Ela fez um esforço e saiu de debaixo da cama, arrastando-se pelos braços, puxando a perna machucada, torcendo para que o assassino a deixasse em paz.

_Em vão._

Os restos do estrado flutuaram em direção a Bella, que deixou o corpo rente ao chão para tentar escapar das estacas que voavam sem parar, tentando atingi-la. Uma delas, seguindo a manobra perfeita ordenada pela varinha do assassino, passou raspando perto de seu rosto. Por um triz, outro dos pedaços do estrado não lhe estraçalhou a garganta.

Ela continuou arrastando-se, ciente de sua vulnerabilidade diante do assassino, consciente de que era apenas um brinquedo, e que agora ele ia divertir-se das piores maneiras possíveis...

As estacas caíram sobre o piso quando o encapuzado desviou a varinha e apontou-a diretamente para a garota, amaldiçoando-a com uma _Cruciatus._

A dor provocada pela maldição fez a agonia causada pelo pedaço de estrado alojado na panturrilha ser temporariamente esquecida. Agora todos os pontos sensíveis do seu corpo pareciam transpassados por milhares de estacas, adagas, punhais, qualquer material perfurante, dominando todo o sistema nervoso.

Bella estrebuchou em espasmos de dor, e num dos acessos, sua perna bateu contra o cabide no canto, derrubando-o. O assassino encapuzado tropeçou no cabide e caiu de cabeça contra a parede, rompendo a maldição _Cruciatus._

Isabella viu que ele estremecia, pronto para recuperar-se. Horrorizada, arrastou-se pelo piso, tomando impulso com as mãos para levantar-se. Pulando numa única perna e esticando a perna ferida, ela deixou a sala e avançou pelo corredor.

Olhou brevemente para trás e quase perdeu o equilíbrio, mas o encapuzado ainda não saíra em seu encalço. Fitando o chão, Bella se deu conta da trilha de sangue que deixara sobre o piso – desse modo, não poderia esconder-se. Ela então se sentou, tirou a blusa e colocou-a dentro da boca. Com um gesto firme e urgente – sabia que não seguiria em frente se pensasse demais – puxou o fragmento para fora da panturrilha.

Isabella chorava ao jogar o pedaço de madeira para longe, os berros contidos pela blusa. Ergueu o olhar e viu a sombra do encapuzado recortada contra o piso, vindo de dentro da sala. Ele perdeu o equilíbrio e apoiou-se contra a porta, entontecido pelo baque na cabeça.

Bella tirou a blusa da boca e rapidamente amarrou-a contra o corte na perna. Com o torniquete improvisado contendo a hemorragia, levantou-se outra vez e, chorando, voltou a mancar pelo corredor.

Enquanto pulava à procura de um esconderijo, a garota encolheu os cabelos longos até que ficasse com a cabeça praticamente raspada. Dobrou para um segundo corredor cheio de portas. Uma delas estava entreaberta, e de dentro vinha o brilho oscilante de velas.

Torcendo para que alguém estivesse ali e pudesse ajudá-la, Bella saltou com dificuldade até a sala, onde praticamente escancarou a porta.

Estava vazia, exceto por um dos manequins utilizados no treino de quadribol para serem alvos dos balaços.

Bella teve uma ideia.

Apontou a varinha para o manequim e o posicionou de frente para os candelabros acesos, de modo que a sombra se agigantasse na parede ao fundo da sala. Com a cabeça raspada, postou-se ao lado do boneco.

A garota ouviu os passos soturnos do encapuzado se aproximando. Então usou seus dons metamorfomagos aumentando as cordas vocais o máximo possível para tornar a voz masculina. Então iniciou um falso diálogo...

-Veja bem, professor, temos que orientar os estudantes para que o quadribol não atrapalhe os estudos.

Bella mudou o formato do nariz e estreitou-o para construir a segunda voz do diálogo:

-Concordo com você. O simbolismo mágico, por exemplo, exige extrema dedicação.

Ela viu a sombra formar-se por baixo da porta e, enquanto continuou falando, fechou os olhos, torcendo silenciosamente para que o encapuzado fosse embora após ouvir as vozes e ver um par de sombras supostamente pertencentes a dois professores...

O encapuzado recuou.

A sombra abaixo da porta sumiu.

Bella manteve a voz grave falando por mais alguns segundos, depois não aguentou mais; a figura misteriosa poderia estar à espreita, esperando para apanhá-la, mas não importava. Isabella sucumbiu à fragilidade das pernas e, com as forças esgotadas, escorregou rente à parede até o chão, resfolegando.

_Essa foi por pouco._

* * *

Carlinhos usou uma chave da diretora para abrir o ferrolho que lacrava a porta da Antiga Withers, encravada numa colina ao lado do castelo de Hogwarts. As Encalhadas não puderam conter um calafrio ao atravessar a porta e penetrar na obscuridade do salão comunal subterrâneo.

O professor acendeu os lampiões e depois apontou para a porta ao lado da tapeçaria.

-Ali fica a entrada para os quartos.

-Um túnel comprido, que dá acesso a muitos outros – murmurou Mione.

-Como sabe disso se não saímos do salão comunal naquela _noche_? – indagou Mathias.

-Eu... ah...

-Ela viu a figura em Hogwarts, Uma História! – ajudou Joyce.

Mathias assentiu.

Enquanto caminhavam através do túnel principal, Mione cochichou para Joyce:

-Não há uma planta da Antiga Withers no livro!

-Você é a única que já leu essa droga de livro na vida, não se preocupe, Mathias não tem como saber disso!

Como um guia, Carlinhos parou no meio do túnel e explicou que, além dos dormitórios, havia nos subterrâneos da Antiga Withers um escritório que abrigaria o professor responsável pela Casa à época da construção.

-Queríamos visitar esse escritório, se não se importa... – disse Mione; Carlinhos, percebendo a deixa para que as garotas ficassem a sós, assentiu e completou:

-Ótimo, Mathias e eu daremos uma volta pelos quartos. Vou ver se me inspiro num castigo bacana para vocês!

Assim que ficaram sozinhas, as garotas usaram as escadas acopladas às paredes para acessarem os túneis circulares que conduziam aos quartos. Erraram por três vezes até acharem uma porta mais magnífica que as demais, isolada num corredor exclusivo.

-Só pode ser essa – Mione abriu um sorriso e empurrou a porta.

Havia uma mesa empoeirada ali, um sofá e uma estante de livros. Mione soube que era aquela assim que pôs os olhos na prateleira superior...

-Foi _aqui._ Naquela noite, eu estive neste escritório! Mas o livro Magia Proibida não é nenhum desses! Droga! – ela deu um tapinha num dos livros para que todos caíssem para o lado mas, embora ficassem tortos, os volumes não despencaram, apoiados que estavam em algo que os olhos não eram capazes de enxergar. Hermione tateou e sentiu a textura da Capa da Invisibilidade. Puxou-a e o livro que vira em seu _flashback_ materializou-se diante dela e das amigas.

Era o mesmo calhamaço de páginas amareladas. Mione pegou-o nas mãos e abriu-o diretamente na página em que a borda da folha fora dobrada. A página estava coberta por símbolos enigmáticos, com o texto inteiramente redigido em runas antigas. Um círculo de tinta havia sido feito em torno de um conjunto de runas, destacando a palavra ou expressão.

-O que está escrito aí? – perguntou Serena à única Encalhada que estudara runas.

-Preciso de um pergaminho e uma pena para fazer a tradução. Não tenho a habilidade de bater os olhos e traduzir...

-_Memoria Ezabatza._

-AAAAAH! – as meninas gritaram ao mesmo tempo, instintivamente encolhendo o corpo, caindo umas sobre as outras.

-Calma, calma, só traduzi! – disse a voz de sotaque latino acentuado.

-Quem sou eu? _QUEM SOU EU?_ – perguntava Serena, de olhos esbugalhados.

-Serena, fique calma, não houve feitiço algum, o Mathias apenas leu o que está escrito em runas na página do livro – disse Alone, acariciando o rosto da amiga.

-Mathias... – Lanísia ofegou. – Outro susto desses e meu filho nasce aqui mesmo!

-Hum, então vou te assustar, quero ver logo esse pimpolho! – exclamou Joyce.

-Só estou de 5 meses, se isso acontece o bebê nasce morto!

-Eu ia vê-lo do mesmo jeito, não ia? – falou Joyce.

-Então aqui está escrito Memoria Ezabatza – disse Alone, fitando a página do livro.

-Hum, traduziu sem pestanejar, você é rápido, Mathias – admitiu Mione. – Mas não fez nada que eu não poderia fazer... com um pouquinho mais de tempo, é claro.

-Runas Antigas era uma das minhas disciplinas favoritas – ele explicou. – Sou fluente.

-Alone, pegue na minha mochila pergaminho e pena! – ordenou Mione.

-Você é a nossa mãe? – perguntou a Serena esquecida, fitando Mione, que apenas lhe lançou o pior dos olhares.

Só quando Alone passou para ela os materiais que precisava para realizar a tradução, Mione retornou à página que interessava. Tentando ocultar os símbolos do olhar perspicaz de Mathias, ela fez uma observação sagaz:

-Vejam, o primeiro conjunto de runas que Mathias traduziu se repete em cada um dos tópicos. Sabem o que significa?

-Que você é uma preguiçosa que está se aproveitando do trabalho do Mathias? - perguntou Joyce.

-Não! Significa...

-Harry _"significa"_ – interrompeu Serena. – Não lembro porquê... – coçou os cabelos. – Nem quem é Harry.

Mione bateu com o livro na cabeça da garota.

-Você não foi atingida por um Feitiço da Memória! Eu hein...

-Por Merlim, depois de uma pancada dessas toda a minha vida atual e todas as vidas passadas voltaram num único flashback – disse Serena com o olhar vidrado.

-Agora, essa página, _sim,_ está cheia desses encantamentos de esvaziar a cuca! – continuou Mione. – Mesmos símbolos iniciais em cada um dos tópicos significa que _todos _começam com "Memoria"! – ela olhou para Mathias e deu-se por vencida. – Ai, a minha ansiedade é maior que o meu orgulho – passou o pergaminho e a pena ao colega. – Transcreva de uma vez todo o conteúdo da página, por favor!

Sem a menor hesitação, Augusto decifrou os símbolos, a pena movimentando-se rapidamente pelo pergaminho. As garotas aguardaram, afoitas. Quando o rapaz terminou e estendeu o pergaminho às Encalhadas, o texto traduzido, na íntegra, era este:

* * *

_ Memoria Xarma: recupera lembranças apagadas durante período em que bruxo esteve dominado por qualquer encantamento que o tenha privado de suas ações._

_ Memoria Mingarria: capaz de apagar um momento trágico. Ideal para recuperação de traumas ocasionados por momentos de grande tensão._

_ Memoria Ezabatza: um feitiço arrebatador. Tem como consequência a perda total da memória recente, diluindo qualquer lembrança que anteceda em 4 horas o momento do choque do encantamento com a mente. O encantamento é irreversível, apagando as conexões cerebrais da memória de modo definitivo, numa ruptura que não pode ser recuperada por nenhum encantamento conhecido. Feitiço coletivo; apaga a memória de até 22 mentes que estejam ao redor do bruxo que o lançou num raio de até 5 metros._

_Uma ressalva: feitiço sujeito à Proporcionalidade. Se excedido o número de 22 mentes, a memória recente não desaparecerá por completo, sendo que o tempo de recuperação da memória para aqueles que não recebem toda a carga varia de acordo com a quantidade excedida._

_Outra ressalva: feitiço autoimune. Após a primeira perda de memória, o bruxo ganha imunidade ao Memoria Ezabatza ao ser atingido novamente._

* * *

-Esse Memoria Ezabatza tem tudo pra ser o _encantamiento_ que nos deixou Desmemoriados, _no te parece?_ – indagou Augusto; mas antes que as garotas respondessem a Mathias, Carlinhos entrou no escritório.

-Os quartos estão uma verdadeira bagunça...

-Pois é, usaram um deles para sexo recentemente – disse Joyce, olhando de soslaio para Lanísia.

-Quem transou aqui? – perguntou Augusto.

-Você, Mathias, quem mais seria?

-Joyce, _não..._ – murmurou Lanísia.

-Por acaso não sentiu o corpo mais exausto do que o comum quando despertou Desmemoriado? Com o bilau meio murcho?

-_Creo que_ ninguém despertou muito bem naquela _noche_, não é? – perguntou Augusto. – Joyce, você está brincando, não está? _Recuerda algo_?

-Ninguém aqui é capaz de recordar coisa alguma – respondeu Lanísia. – Não ligue para o que a Joyce diz.

O professor Carlinhos pigarreou:

-Mathias, já que você não está com tanto medo assim, vamos fazer valer o conceito de detenção. Você vai organizar os dormitórios!

-Elas _también?_

-Por enquanto não. Elas já estão suficientemente horrorizadas, é castigo suficiente – disse o professor Weasley.

Desconfiado, Augusto fitou as garotas, que fingiram estremecer. Sem alternativa, ele passou a mochila sobre o ombro e saiu do escritório. Carlinhos piscou um olho para as garotas e seguiu-o.

-Finalmente a sós, mané! – exclamou Alone.

-Você enlouqueceu, Joyce? – perguntou Lanísia à meia-voz, enquanto percorriam o corredor de volta à sala comunal. – Se ficar dando indícios de que uma de nós está recordando o que rolou aqui na Withers naquela noite, Mathias irá perceber que há algo estranho!

-Não vejo nenhum problema...

-Como não? Ele pode ser o assassino!

-Ele tinha coisa melhor pra fazer naquela noite, não ia pensar em matar a Rebecca enquanto estava pegando você, sonho de onze entre dez homens!

-Meninas, vamos focar no que acabamos de descobrir? – pediu Mione.

-Sim – concordou Alone. – Vejam, uma coisa que me chamou a atenção... – ela examinava o pergaminho com a tradução de Mathias. – Esse detalhe na ressalva: "_Se excedido o número de 22 mentes, a memória recente não desaparecerá por completo"._ Agora temos o número exato de mentes que o feitiço pode atingir! Isso confirma que Mione é a única que ficou de fora da amnésia irreversível. A lista de Desmemoriados, contando com o assassino, tem 23 nomes, certo?

-Errado – disse Joyce, franzindo a testa. – Temos 23 Desmemoriados, mas 22 pessoas a ser atingidas descontando o bruxo que matou e lançou o encantamento... _A quantidade exata para a execução perfeita do Memoria Ezabatza!_

-Mas se aquele que lançou o feitiço tinha 22 testemunhas para desmemoriar aqui dentro, por que a Mione não recebeu toda a carga de amnésia? – perguntou Serena.

-Será que o Memoria Ezabatza também atingiu quem o lançou? – perguntou Lanísia.

-Não, isso é impossível, você provou quando o testou no Expresso – retorquiu Mione. – Você sequer desmaiou enquanto todos ao seu redor caíram como bonecos inarticulados.

-Mas então como...

-Acontece que não havia apenas 22 testemunhas aqui. Havia 23 – ela disse, olhando para a mesinha redonda no canto da sala. Aproximou-se da mesa e ergueu a toalha branca, expondo as pernas do móvel. – Tinha um penetra escondido aqui embaixo.

-Como sabe disso? – perguntou Serena.

-O flash no campo de quadribol. Eu vi uma sombra agachada embaixo desta mesa aqui. Eu tentei me aproximar para ver quem estava escondido, mas alguém, _de_ _quem não vi o rosto,_ me puxou para o corredor das salas e deu um chute na porta para me impedir.

-Uau – Alone ficou boquiaberta. – Nenhuma ideia de quem tentou proteger o intruso?

-Não. Só percebi que tinha um anel na mão. Eu senti quando a pessoa tapou a minha boca para impedir que eu gritasse.

Joyce aproximou-se da mesa e apontou:

-Vejam, o raio luminoso do encantamento chegou a queimar a toalha ao rompê-la para atingir o cérebro do intruso!

-Incrível – balbuciou Lanísia. – Quero dizer... essa pessoa foi desmemoriada em seu lugar, Mione, e completou o círculo de pessoas atingidas integralmente pelo Memoria Ezabatza!

-O que atrapalhou totalmente o plano do assassino, que até então era genial – disse Mione. – Vejam bem... a sala da Antiga Withers estava intacta por anos, e de repente essa pessoa, por algum motivo, pensou em matar a Rebecca e tem a sorte de encontrar no acervo da casa um livro de encantamentos tenebrosos. Depara-se com um feitiço que elimina memórias coletivamente e, para sua imensa sorte mais uma vez, é _o número exato de testemunhas que ele precisará desmemoriar _para manter a identidade preservada. Ele nunca seria descoberto. O plano era perfeito. Ele só não esperava que havia uma mente a mais aqui dentro.

-Esse intruso escolheu uma péssima festa para entrar de bicão – debochou Alone.

-O feitiço desviou-se e encontrou a figura bem escondida aqui embaixo – falou Joyce. – Será que o assassino encontrou o penetra?

-Acredito que não. Quando viu a toalha rompida, pode ter pensado que era a visão do raio luminoso se dividindo para atingir o professor Ipcs, que tombou perto da mesa.

-Sim, lembro quando ele acordou e bateu com o cocuruto no tampo da mesinha – recordou Serena.

-Mione, você pensa assim porque o penetra não foi encontrado por ninguém depois que despertamos não é?

-Isso mesmo, Lanísia. Se ele conseguiu o feito de permanecer escondido e fora da lista de Desmemoriados depois que despertamos, por que vamos imaginar que o assassino o viu quando ninguém mais conseguiu encontrá-lo? Embora não possa imaginar como manter-se escondido diante dessa toalha toda esfarrapada! E poxa... quando despertamos estávamos ao nível do chão e eu não lembro de ninguém embaixo da mesa!

-A não ser que a pessoa estivesse invisível – murmurou Alone, apontando para a Capa da Invisibilidade.

-Não... não pode ser – negou Mione.

-Ué, se havia alguém protegendo o penetra, essa pessoa pode ter notado a vulnerabilidade do esconderijo dele e ter-lhe oferecido a Capa depois que você o viu escondido sob a mesa. Ele estaria bem mais seguro invisível, não concorda?

-Mas como a Capa estava com o intruso se o assassino a utilizou para esconder o livro de encantamentos?

-O próprio penetra pode ter escondido o livro – sugeriu Serena.

-Por que ele faria isso? – perguntou Joyce. – Não sabemos quem o penetra é, mas concordamos que está tão Desmemoriado quanto nós! Acordou sob a Capa da Invisibilidade sem saber o que aconteceu nas quatro horas anteriores, o que o atingiu, muito menos a _importância _do livro!

-Poderia ter se situado antes das 4 horas apagadas pelo feitiço – sugeriu Alone.

Mione arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Acha que ele sabia dos planos do assassino?

-Bom, se o assassino não sabia da presença do penetra aqui, o intruso não foi trazido exatamente por ele, mas que o penetra tentou protegê-lo, ah, acho que sim – disse Alone. – Escondeu o livro para quê? Na certa para dificultar as investigações do Ministério da Magia. Bem intencionado é que ele não estava!

-Talvez esse penetra tenha vindo justamente para presenciar o assassinato de Rebecca – Mione mordeu o lábio, pensativa.

-Deixando os "talvez" de lado, ele tem _muito_ a explicar – murmurou Serena.

-Shhh – Alone levou o indicador ao lábio – vem vindo alguém!

Carlinhos abriu a porta que levava ao corredor.

-Não querem dar uma mãozinha para o Mathias para que eu não seja acusado de deixar as damas à vontade a noite toda?

Elas percorreram os túneis e entraram no quarto em que Mathias empilhava algumas caixas. O rosto já estava molhado e, para enfrentar o calor causado pela atividade, o chileno desabotoara os dois primeiros botões da camisa, deixando entrever o peitoral. Ele secou o suor do rosto com o dorso da mão e, endireitando o corpo, tornou visível à Lanísia e às outras garotas a correntinha que trazia pendurada ao pescoço.

O choque provocado em Lanísia foi tão acentuado que ela quase caiu ao aproximar-se para olhar melhor a corrente. Não havia dúvida; ali estava o desenho da meia-lua e da estrela.

-Augusto – ela apontou um dedo trêmulo para Mathias, que experimentou um calafrio em meio ao calor do quarto.

_Lanísia descobrira tudo..._

* * *

Augusto estava certo de que a soma da corrente e de seu gesto de secar a testa daquele modo peculiar fez Lanísia perceber a farsa.

Não conseguia se mover e prendia a respiração quando Lanísia aproximou-se mais.

-Augusto... – ela repetiu, estendendo a mão e arrancando a corrente do pescoço dele, rompendo o cordão ao puxar com força; Mathias fez uma careta de dor. – Essa corrente é _do Augusto!_ – examinou por mais um momento e depois voltou a encarar o rapaz, que massageava o pescoço. – O que faz com ela? Onde conseguiu isso?

-Eu... Eh... encontrei aqui no chão do quarto e coloquei – mentiu. – A _mujer_ _que murió_ no salão comunal não foi casada_ con él_? Talvez ela tenha trazido...

-Não, estava _com Augusto_ quando ele fugiu, Rebecca não trouxe. Só pode ter sido_ ele. _Ele esteve aqui!

-Mas ele não estava na lista de convidados – disse Serena.

-E não descobrimos agora há pouco que a pessoa escondida embaixo da mesa de canto também não estava? – disse Lanísia.

-Augusto... _penetra?_ – perguntou Mione.

-Quem ele penetrou? – indagou Serena.

-Na festa – explicou Alone, aturdida demais para irritar-se.

-Ele penetrou alguém na festa? Oh, Lanísia, sinto muito!

-Acho que fica claro o motivo dele não ter dado as caras mesmo depois de ter sido inocentado pelos abusos às estudantes – Lanísia tomou fôlego e completou. – Augusto está envolvido na morte da Rebecca.

Augusto passou as mãos pelo cabelo. _Tudo errado, Lanísia está entendendo tudo errado e eu não posso fazer nada..._

-Vão concluir isso só porque _el chico_ entrou escondido na festa?

-Não, Mathias, temos outros indícios – respondeu Mione. – Meninas, vamos voltar pro salão comunal?

As Encalhadas desceram e ficaram a sós novamente.

-Lanísia, não fique tão perturbada – aconselhou Mione após fechar a porta do salão. – O assassino não sabia da presença do penetra, senão teria matado mais alguém antes de lançar o Memoria Ezabatza para que tudo saísse à perfeição, o que ele não fez!

-Ainda assim, Augusto pode ter entrado escondido. Mandou alguém dar um fim na Rebecca e depois veio para conferir a execução do serviço sujo.

-Não pode ser...

-O penetra escondeu o livro para o assassino, Mione! Está envolvido nisso, não tenho dúvida! Augusto pode não ter matado Rebecca e lançado o encantamento, mas _está envolvido!_ É assombroso saber que ele esteve na festa. E sabe o que é pior? Eu mesma posso ter tapado sua boca e te puxado pro corredor para impedi-la de revelar que o Augusto estava aqui! Já pensou nisso?

-Não... Não! Eu sentiria o seu barrigão – replicou Mione. – Não foi você.

-Ah, qual é, se soubesse que o Augusto estava aqui, você não estaria dando pro Mathias no dormitório – retorquiu Joyce.

Lanísia, muito triste, apenas olhou para a amiga sem responder.

-Mas eu poderia tentar proteger o meu pai. Confesso que faria isso... – Joyce assentiu, pensativa. – É, Mione, posso ter lhe capturado... – ela ergueu a mão e mostrou a aliança, uma alusão ao anel que Hermione sentira.

-Faz sentido – Mione respirou fundo. – Mas Augusto mandar matar Rebecca... Por quê? Ele aturou-a por tanto tempo, por que perderia o controle justo agora?

Serena conferiu o relógio.

-Hum, duas e meia da madrugada!

-Serena, nós já sabemos que você aprendeu a olhar as horas em relógios de ponteiros, não precisa ficar se gabando – debochou Lanísia, apesar das lágrimas.

-O tempo está passando e não podemos desperdiçá-lo – Mione abriu a mochila. – Agora faremos um trabalho conjunto e tentar lembrar a posição de cada Desmemoriado quando acordamos com o corpo da Rebecca no meio da sala...

Nos minutos seguintes, as garotas se espalharam pelo salão comunal da Antiga Withers, trocando lembranças e impressões. Demarcando que Adam estava perto da mesinha onde o penetra se ocultura, uma vez que os restos de um candelabro que estivera sobre a mesa estavam caídos sobre os seus pés; que Jennifer e Axel estavam um ao lado do outro porque Alone notara, mesmo naquele momento perturbador, o quanto eles faziam um casal perfeito e porque a mídia bruxa tanto queria juntá-los; Marjorie, que conseguiu rir do professor Ipcs, que batera a cabeça no tampo da mesinha antes de levantar-se... pequenos gestos que marcaram e ajudaram-nas a distribuir os Desmemoriados pela sala.

No fim, o mapa ficou assim:

**[] __****(Entrada) ****(Tapeçaria do animal-símbolo da Withers) [] __****(Dormitórios)**

**Lewis... Jennifer... Axel... Serena... Bruce... Ethan**

**Alone****... ... ...** ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Niah

**Hermione****... ... ...****... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... **Afonso 

**Lanísia****... ... ...**... ... ... _Rebecca**... ... ... ... ...**_** Melinda**

**Joyce****... ... ...**... **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...** Isabella 

**Rony****... ... ... ****... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...** **Adam**

**Lorenzo********... ... ... ... ... **_(mesa do intruso - Augusto?)_**/**O**\**

**Mathias... Daphne... Michel... Franklyn... Marjorie... Prof. Ipcs**

Hermione foi até o local em que despertara e parou diante da tapeçaria do cavalo alado. Franziu a testa.

-Espere um instante... – Mione apanhou a bolsa sobre a mesinha e puxou o bloco de anotações. – Fiz uma representação da imagem que visualizei no flash em que o assassino lançava o encantamento... sabem, aquele flash em que Alone repercutia comigo o Memoria Ezabatza...

-Certo, e daí?

-Daí que eu olhava para a Alone enquanto ela falava comigo. Alone estava ao meu lado e mais perto da tapeçaria...

-Exatamente como despertamos e como está aí no desenho – disse Alone.

-Certo. Só que... o clarão já era muito forte naquele momento, o feitiço já estava desmemoriando as pessoas ao nosso redor, sem dúvida, e quando eu olhei para a Alone, parte da tapeçaria com o pégaso atrás dela estava iluminada pela luz lançada pelo feitiço. E o pedaço que eu visualizava atrás dela... não era nenhuma forma definida, mas não parece em nada com o que vejo aqui do lado esquerdo, onde _deveríamos estar_, afinal o Memoria Ezabatza nos levou a nocaute bem aqui – com a testa franzida, Hermione aproximou-se da tapeçaria e passou os dedos sobre aquele pedaço, onde a cabeça do animal apontava para o alto e era seguida pelos contornos do pescoço esguio. – Eu cheguei até a pensar que tinha guardado a imagem do pégaso ao contrário.

-Talvez fosse uma ilusão de ótica provocada pelo breu em que a sala estava durante o seu flash, Mione – sugeriu Lanísia.

-Só há um jeito de saber: Serena, me passe o desiluminador do Rony.

-Está em qual dos bolsos? – perguntou a Encalhada, erguendo a bolsa de Mione.

-No bolso da frente.

-Aqui está – Serena estendeu o desiluminador, mas Hermione apenas pediu:

-Apague todos os lampiões.

Serena olhou de relance para Alone, Lanísia e Joyce, que simplesmente assentiram, igualmente curiosas. Com um clique, Serena abriu o desiluminador e mergulhou a sala da antiga Withers no mais profundo breu.

-Ótimo, e agora? Brincamos de cabra-cega? – perguntou Serena, mas a escuridão foi rompida logo na sequência.

Um facho de luz irradiou da ponta da varinha de Hermione, conjurado por um _Lumus_ não-verbal. A luminescência delineou toda a tapeçaria do pégaso. De olhos fixos no clarão lançado pela varinha, Hermione recuou até que a luminosidade da ponta da varinha atingisse apenas pontos esparsos.

Iniciou do lado esquerdo em que, segundo o desenho e suas lembranças, ela despertara. Partes do focinho e da crina do cavalo alado foram iluminadas, mas ela sacudiu a cabeça, insatisfeita. Então deu um longo passo para o lado, a varinha erguida diante do corpo, de frente para a tapeçaria.

Ela vasculhou com o facho luminoso cada centímetro do pégaso bordado, buscando a peça do quebra-cabeça que entrevira às costas de Alone antes de sucumbir ao efeito devastador do Memoria Ezabatza. Quando a luz bateu contra a junção da extremidade da cauda e dos quartos traseiros, começou a oscilar; as mãos de Hermione _tremiam..._

-Foi esse pedaço que o clarão do feitiço iluminou! – exclamou. – Exatamente este aqui! Este pedaço da tapeçaria estava atrás da Alone. Estávamos deste lado, amiga! _Deste lado!_ Serena, pode devolver a luz aos lampiões!

O desiluminador espalhou luminosidade pelos quatro cantos da sala. Esfregando os olhos que se adaptavam à claridade, Alone conferiu o mapa com a posição dos Desmemoriados.

-Mione, você deve estar enganada, nós acordamos do outro lado da sala. Quem estava aí onde você está agora era o Niah!

-Como sabe disso?

-Bom, nós não acordamos aí – Alone deu um risinho nervoso.

-Isso, apenas _despertamos_ nas posições indicadas no mapa, mas nada garante que _desmaiamos _exatamente nesses lugares!

-Levou um bocado de tempo no Expresso até que todos os atingidos pelo Memoria Ezabatza despertassem – concordou Lanísia. – Sem dúvida o assassino teve tempo de sobra para fazer o que bem entendesse.

-Por algum motivo, o assassino mexeu na cena do crime e dificultou pro nosso lado – falou Hermione. – Nos poucos segundos em que nós e as demais testemunhas estivemos inconscientes, ele embaralhou tudo como em um jogo de cartas. Ele trocou as posições dos corpos, nos arrastou, inconscientes, para outros lugares da sala. Ninguém despertou exatamente _onde_ _tombou_. E por algum motivo, isso _é importante._ Foi importante para ele naquele momento. Por isso, agora é importante para _nós!_ Afinal, quando você embaralha um carteado...

-Você quer esconder a posição das cartas mais valiosas – completou Joyce.

* * *

**N/A: Aguardo o seu comentário, basta preencher o quadrinho logo abaixo!Sei que estou demorando pra atualizar, mas espero que considerem que os capítulos estão maiores agora. Continuem acompanhando nosso blog (está cada vez mais incrível!) e as atualizações da página no Facebook. Até o próximo!**


End file.
